To Love a Fallen Dragon
by EmiLiz15
Summary: Creía que el amor de mi ama hacia mi existía. Pero solo fue una ilusión que cree al confundir su comportamiento cariñoso hacia sus siervos con amor. Decidí vivir en el mundo humano, para tratar de olvidar el amor que sentía por ella. Creía que nunca volvería a amar... pero aquella mujer de ojos violetas, y negra cabellera me hizo ver que Nunca debo decir Nunca.
1. Pieza Libre

Nos encontramos en el Inframundo, específicamente en la ceremonia de iniciación por la boda de Raizer Phoenix y Rias Gremory, mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei, soy un joven de 16 años reencarnado en un demonio de clase baja, mi posición es la de Peón en el séquito de Rias Gremory; mi Ama. He venido aquí a interrumpir esta ceremonia con tal de salvarla de un hombre que no quiere…

Seguro se preguntaran el cómo llegue aquí… Bueno lo voy a resumir, yo era un pervertido que le gustaba espiar a las chicas en sus vestidores y por eso me llevaba uno que otro golpe. Una vez en segundo año de preparatoria, cuando regresaba a casa después de clases en la Academia Kuoh; que es donde estudio, por alguna razón decidí ir por otro camino y me paré a pensar en un puente sobre lo que haría a futuro… ahí fue cuando la vi… cabello negro, de ojos color violeta, buena complexión física y llevaba el uniforme de una academia que desconocía. Ella se presentó como Amano Yuuma.

Ella se me declaro en aquel puente, diciéndome que me amaba, que me había espiado durante mucho tiempo. Estaba desesperado por poder conseguir novia, y no me pareció extraña la situación, y acepte.

Al día siguiente se las presente a mis mejores amigos, Matsuda y Motohama, quienes murieron de envidia al verme con una chica tan bonita. Me invito a salir el domingo, yo obviamente acepte. La lleve a varios lugares, trate de no ser pervertido y respetarla lo más que pude. Le compre una pulsera de tela rosada que le había llamado la atención. Fue el mejor día que pase en compañía de una persona que decía quererme, y que no eran mis padres.

Esa misma tarde, antes del anochecer, ella me pidió que la acompañe hasta el parque donde terminaría nuestra cita. Yo no le vi problema alguno, así que accedí. En medio de aquel parque había una bonita fuente.

Me senté a un borde de la fuente mientras Yuuma-chan se puso delante de mí, a un par de metros y me miraba con una sonrisa.

Me pregunto si le podía cumplir un favor. Yo esperaba que me pidiera un beso, el primero en nuestra relación, pero… al acceder nunca espere ser atravesado con una especie de lanza luminosa. Sentía mi estómago arder a la vez que mi aliento se iba rápidamente, pude ver brillar a Yuuma por un momento antes de caer dentro de la fuente.

No era tan profunda como para ahogarme, pero podía ver claramente como el agua cristalina empezaba a teñirse de un rojo escarlata. Veía mi fin llegar, pero observe unos largos y lacios cabellos de un color rojo aún más oscuro que mi sangre en aquella fuente… un rojo carmesí. Era Rias Gremory, la cual conocía como una alumna de tercer año de la academia.

Mi principal duda era de qué rayos hacia ella ahí, mirándome con una sonrisa linda y llena de confianza.

_-Si no deseas morir, entonces conviértete en mi siervo y mi familia… vuélvete mi Peón-_ después de oír esas palabras desperté en mi habitación, totalmente desnudo pero ileso. Como era posible? No me conformaba con que solo había sido un sueño, así que tome mi teléfono y busque el contacto de Yuuma.

Pero no estaba, no figuraba en mis contactos. Las fotos que nos tomamos juntos tampoco. Y era muy poco probable todos aquellos días los haya soñado. Era impensable, y necesitaba respuestas. Pero de quien las conseguiría? Esa era mi pregunta, y la respuesta cayo por si sola.

Kiba Yuuto, el niño bonito y educado de la escuela, el chico perfecto, el príncipe de la Academia para las chicas, y un desgraciado para una minoría de los alumnos; y con minoría me refiero a Matsuda, Motohama y a mí. Kiba cursaba segundo año al igual que yo pero no en la misma clase.

Al verlo me pareció curioso, y grande fue mi sorpresa al escuchar de su propia boca que Rias Gremory me había llamado. Al llegar a su club, me explicaron todo lo que había sucedido, mi resurrección como demonio y que Yuuma en verdad se llamaba Reynare… y que un Ángel Caído.

También me explicaron el proceso de resurrección. Todo demonio de clase alta posee un juego de piezas de ajedrez, con estas se puede reencarnar a seres de cualquier especie en demonios de clase baja y, dependiendo de qué tan fuerte, ágil, resistente o veloz sea el sujeto a revivir el Rey le dará una posición en el séquito.

Me explico que había un tratado de no agresión con los Ángeles Celestiales y los Ángeles Caídos, no podían librarse batallas entre los bando porque podía volver a desatarse la guerra de antaño. De eso no me explicaron demasiado, me dijeron que irán por partes. Y que ahora me presentarían a los miembros de la nobleza de Rias, mis compañeros de séquito.

El niño bonito ocupa el puesto de caballero, su pieza es el caballo.

Koneko Toujou, una Loli peliblanca, bajita pero bastante linda a pesar de su aparentemente permanente mirada estoica, cursaba primer año y ocupa el puesto de Torre.

Y por último Akeno Himejima, una mujer muy atractiva de cabello negro que cursaba tercer año de preparatoria al igual que nuestro Rey y ocupa el puesto de Reina, básicamente era la segunda al mando.

Rias es el Rey, nuestra líder y ama, y nosotros sus sirvientes.

Me explicaron además que nosotros los demonios realizábamos contratos con los humanos a través de folletos y con eso recibíamos ingresos monetarios, si llegábamos a cierto puntaje por efectividad en los contratos o hacíamos algo que convenza a al menos tres líderes de clan, podíamos pedir una prueba para poder subir de rango o pedir ser una pieza libre, esto todavía no lo entiendo bien.

El tiempo paso, empecé a entrenar con Rias para tratar de liberar un artefacto con el que nací… un Sacred Gear. Esto es un objeto mágico, creado por Dios y entregado a los humanos por este mismo. Según me dijo Rias era para que los humanos pudieran defenderse de las demás facciones.

A las dos semanas de iniciar como demonio, conocí a una chica. Su nombre era Asia Argento, era una enviada de la iglesia. Me pareció curioso, después de todo me dijo que iba la iglesia que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. Ese edificio no es habitado desde hace diez años.

Decidí acompañarla lo más cerca que pude, como demonio, los lugares santos me debilitan. Además era lo menos que podía hacer después de chocar con ella y desparramar su equipaje, solo por no fijarme el camino al correr por estar atento a los pechos de una deportista que estaba algo lejos.

En el camino a la iglesia, nos hicimos amigos… yo le conté parte de mi vida y ella algo de la suya. De camino a aquel edificio escuchamos a un niño llorar, al parecer se había lastimado su rodilla al caer de su bicicleta por estar jugando.

Asia inmediatamente fue a atenderlo, y descubrí… que posee un Sacred Gear curativo. Una vez ella termino de curar al niño, su madre llego a llevárselo. Obviamente la mujer agradeció por ayudar a su hijo.

El tiempo nos hizo más amigos, la invite a comer hamburguesas y a jugar en un Arcade. Esto tuvo que ser a escondidas de Rias, ya que ella temía por mi seguridad. Involucrarme con alguien de la iglesia era peligroso. Se podían malinterpretar las cosas y perjudicarme no solo a mí, sino que a Asia también.

Una noche, hubo señales múltiples… al parecer demonios renegados estaban atacando a humanos en distintos lugares. Escuche que había otro demonio de Clase Alta en la zona y que nos ayudaría, pero la gran mayoría estaba concentrada en un solo lugar. A excepción de un demonio que actuaba por sí mismo.

Los demonios renegados, demonios que eligen abandonar a sus casas por poder o por codicia. Algunos asesinan a sus Amos antes de huir, pero otros solo desaparecen. Los que matan a sus Amos, sufren una deformación en sus cuerpos. Se transforman en monstruos, eso es a lo que nos enfrentamos esa vez.

Me ofrecí a ir por ese demonio yo solo, pero me lo negaron. Me dejaron ir, pero con el peón del otro demonio de Clase Alta. Que haya sido un conocido, Saji Genshirou, el secretario del Consejo Estudiantil es bastante curioso y me dio un idea de quien podía ser su Rey.

El enfrentamiento fue duro, aquel demonio noqueo a Saji apenas comenzó la pelea. Me quede solo en el enfrentamiento. Menos mal no fui solo, hubiera acabado igual que ese sujeto. Solo me quedaba poder confiar en que ganaría la batalla.

Gane, pero quede muy mal herido. Estaba por tirarme en el suelo a descansar… pero tuve un mal presentimiento. Un rayo cayó en la montaña cerca de donde estaba la vieja Iglesia y Asia. Una tormenta comenzó… sentí un mal augurio.

No lo dude ni un segundo, y comencé a correr a todo lo que daba mi maltrecho cuerpo hacia ese lugar. Sabía que algo no iba bien, algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

Al llegar a la iglesia inmediatamente busque a Asia, pero me topé con un sacerdote llamado Freed Zelzan. Y tuve una pelea con él, gane pero por muy poco. Era humano pero estaba entrenado para cazarnos… era un exorcista de demonios. Pero su actitud me hizo pensar que ya no pertenecía a la iglesia. Me había herido con balas de luz en ambas piernas, y en el abdomen cerca de uno de mis pulmones.

Sentía el dolor al estar en contacto y expuesto a territorio santo, pero Asia estaba en peligro… podía oírla gritar de dolor desde el sótano de la iglesia. Al bajar me encontré con varios monjes haciendo alguna clase de ritual. Asia estaba en medio… crucificada como aquel que dio su vida por nosotros.

Estaba a punto de ser atravesada por una lanza de luz… hecha por Reynare. No dude y grite para tratar de distraerla mientras me abalanzaba sobre uno de los sacerdotes asesinándolo. No me importaba, quería salvar a Asia a toda costa.

Logre distraerla. Ella comando a los sacerdote en la batalla… no sé si habrá sido obra de un castigo divino para los sacerdotes. Pero logre acabar con cada uno de ellos. Solo quedaba Reynare.

Pero de un momento a otro, ella enterró su lanza de luz en un costado del torso de Asia. Al extraer la lanza, pude ver como salían los anillos del Sacred Gear de Asia. Rias me contó que cuando un Sacred Gear es extraído el que alguna vez fue portador morirá.

Un fuerte escalofrió subió por mi columna, hace ya tiempo había dejado de importarme mi integridad. Así que me fui encima de ella con el propósito de acabar con su vida, o por lo menos recuperar el Sacred Gear.

Eso hice… logre arrebatarle el Sacred Gear. Esperaba el contragolpe, pero nunca llego. Por alguna razón Reynare decidió escapar. Con lo que me quedaba de fuerza… baje a Asia de aquella cruz.

Trate de hacerlo lo más delicado posible, pero estaba muy agotado, no pude evitar hacerle sentir dolor al sacarle los clavos que sus manos y sus pies… al dejarla en el suelo perdí el equilibrio y caí para atrás por los tres escalones que había. Puedo jurar que nunca en mi vida jamás había sentido tanto dolor.

Podía sentir mi sangre brotar dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo. Estaba seguro que tenía un par de costillas rotas y varias hemorragias internas. Con mi máximo esfuerzo me arrastre hasta Asia… quería que devolverle su Sacred Gear.

Al llegar… ella tomo los anillos mientras respiraba agitadamente. Ya veía mi fin llegar, y no me importaba. Había logrado salvar a Asia… y era lo único que me importaba.

De pronto sentí como algo extraño surgía en mí… sentía calidez rodear mi cuerpo, a la vez que el dolor de mis heridas se iban. Mire a Asia que solo me sonreía, pero su mirada estaba perdida y podía sentir su mano en mi pecho… ella ya no estaba, y me había dejado su Sacred Gear.

Se fue en silencio… me arrodille a un lado de su cuerpo. Y la abracé, al final no había podido salvarla.

_-DRAAAAAAAAAAH… ASIAAAAAAAAAA!-_ con aquel grito que representaba mi dolor, desperté mi Sacred Gear.

Sepulte a Asia lejos de la iglesia… cerca de un pequeño rió y debajo de un cerezo. Un lugar secreto, que jure defender... porque era el lugar favorito de Asia para descansar. Prácticamente me arrastre hasta la ciudad, donde me desmaye en la entrada.

Me había deprimido… antes consideraba que mi mayor fracaso era no haber podido ver los pechos de Katase. Pero este fracaso de no haber podido salvar a mi única amiga era quien se llevaba los reflectores. No salí de casa por un tiempo… quería estar solo, y mi ama me ayudó a crear una excusa para que mis padres no me obligaran a ir. De mis inasistencias se encargaría ella.

Con el paso del tiempo tuve que volver a la escuela aunque no estaba preparado… pero Rias, ella me ayudo a volver a ser como era antes. Aunque la herida de Asia todavía estaba en mi corazón. Poco a poco fui enamorándome de ella… me fui enamorando de mi ama.

Mi Sacred Gear se llama Boosted Gear, es un Sacred Gear de tipo Dragón. Tiene el alma del Sekiryuuttei, el Dragón Celestial Rojo. Y uno de los dos Dragones considerados Celestiales. Tiene la capacidad de duplicar el poder inicial del portador cada 10 segundos. Rias me explico que puedo incluso alcanzar el poder de un Dios, incluso rebasarlo.

Ella me ayudo a entrenar con él la resistencia física para aumentar la cantidad de aumentos que podía recibir antes de desmayarme. Todo iba bien hasta que conocí a su prometido, Raizer Phoenix.

Tenía la apariencia de ser alguien egocéntrico, orgulloso y engreído, pero era todo lo contrario, era una buena persona, era gentil y muy amable. Le pregunte sobre su séquito… el amablemente me lo presento. Quince… quince doncellas aparecieron de un círculo mágico enfrente de su Rey.

Estaba maravillado por las bellezas que tenía Raizer en su séquito… pero yo solo tenía ojos para Rias. Por puro impulso mire a mis compañeros de séquito y vi sus expresiones.

Kiba miraba a una chica del séquito de Raizer en especial, era evidente que se trataba de una Caballero como él, ambos se miraban con mucho cariño y con timidez… parecía que ya se habían visto antes, si era así no había duda, estaban completamente enamorados.

Akeno y Koneko miraban a Raizer con corazones en los ojos, aunque Koneko seguía con su mirada estoica como la caracterizaba y Akeno desbordaba lujuria de sus ojos aunque trato de mantener una expresión neutra. Ambas estaban un poco sonrojada, se notaba que ellas estaban enamoradas de él.

Rias era un caso distinto, ella lo miraba con despreció, pero a la vez con cariño… me confundía. No sé cómo pasamos de una cosa a otra, no recuerdo bien quien comenzó la discusión pero tuve que ir al inframundo a entrenar; en el territorio Gremory, para participar en un juego llamado Rating Game.

Un Rating Game es un juego creado por los 4 Grandes Reyes Demonios; los cuales rigen el Inframundo, y que se utiliza como un modo de arreglar disputas entre clanes, formar o destruir compromisos o simplemente pasar el rato combatiendo. Se volvió tan popular que incluso llevan un contador de quien es el Rey de los Rating Game.

El juego se basa en que dos demonios de clase alta luchan junto con sus sirvientes entre sí, y se gana solamente si el Rey oponente se rinde, si eliminan a todos sus siervos, es eliminado primero o es descubierto haciendo trampa.

Bueno, Rias había retado a Raizer a un Rating Game para librarse de ese matrimonio forzoso, ella quería demostrar que es mejor la calidad que la cantidad… el Phoenix nos dio 10 días para entrenar y aseguró que también se haría más fuerte. El entrenamiento fue duró, tuve que repartir los días para entrenar con cada uno de mis compañeros.

Los dos primeros días entrene con Akeno el uso de mi magia, al ser poseedor de una Sacred Gear tipo Dragón mi magia era muy compatible con el fuego y mejore mucho en ese aspecto, pero la magia de hielo llamaba mucho mi atención. Es una magia capaz de crear y destruir… una magia con muchos secretos, al menos para mí. Aunque Akeno me dijo que no era recomendable usar esa magia en batalla sin estar perfeccionada, ya que puedo herirme a mí mismo o a mis compañeros, decidí obedecer a su advertencia.

Luego entrené con Koneko, ella era más estricta y fría que Akeno y no dudaba ni avisaba a la hora de atacar. Aun así, con ella mejore mucho mis ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y mi resistencia en la batalla. Me enseño que no debo golpear con toda mi fuerza si no estoy seguro que atinare el golpe, ya que solo gastare energía que posiblemente sea de ayuda más adelante en la batalla.

Y por último entrene con Kiba el uso de la espada. No era tan frió como Akeno, pero tampoco quería que sea tan amable como ella. De alguna forma, me hacía sentir incómodo. Para mi sorpresa, Kiba dijo que tenía potencial para utilizar la espada. Me dijo que a pesar de ser mi primera vez usando una espada podía manejarla a un nivel decente. Por esa razón le pedí a Kiba que me consiga una espada. Pero jamás espere que Kiba me traería una que en términos simples era un monstruo, media más 1,30m y era de 15cm de ancho con un filo muy bueno.

Los últimos cuatro días los use para estudiar las habilidades del Clan Phoenix con Rias y entrenar por mi cuenta… incluso investigue sobre el Sacred Gear de Asia, y solo pude descubrir que se llama "Twilight Healing". Tiene la capacidad de sanar enfermedades y heridas de todo tipo, aunque no es capaz de regenerar extremidades perdidas. Pero no encontré nada sobre como activarlo.

Mis compañeros no saben que tengo este Sacred Gear, y prefiero que se mantenga así. Por lo menos hasta que pueda dominarlo mejor.

Finalmente había llegado el día del Rating Game, estaba en un salón grande de la casa de Rias, llevaba el uniforme de la academia. Nos dijeron que lleváramos ropa con la que nos sintamos cómodos, y siendo sincero aquella vestimenta me hacía sentir muy tranquilo.

Llevaba mi espada y miraba hacía una ventana, estaba algo ansioso. Rias nos llamó y fuimos al campo de batalla, el cual resultaba ser una copia exacta de la Academia Kuoh. Voy a hacer rápida la historia, perdimos el Rating Game.

Habíamos logrado derrotar a casi todas sus piezas y en las últimas instancias me estaba enfrentado a Raizer. Cuando quise usar todo mi poder, por alguna razón no salía... y ese momento de confusión y duda fue el suficiente para noquearme. El ataque fue tan duro que quedé inconsciente un poco más de una semana, o eso es lo que me dijeron.

Esta noche, la noche en la que desperté estaba solo en mi habitación. Había nota que decía que si quería salvar a Rias de su compromiso usara un folleto donde había un círculo mágico que me llevaría directo a la boda. Obviamente iría, si mi Ama se casaría de forma obligada no podía quedare de brazos cruzados.

Pero no podía ir sin un As bajo la manga. Debía tener un plan de apoyo… asi que le propuse un trato al ser más poderoso que conocía. El dragón dentro de mi Sacred Gear, Ddraig Goch.

En uno de mis sueños el me explico que yo podía sacrificar una parte de mi cuerpo para que el me cediera todo su poder un límite de tiempo, le ofrecí mi brazo y ojo izquierdo y a cambio recibí 10 minutos.

Entre a la sala de ceremonias después de derrotar a unos guardias que no me dejaban pasar… fue mucho el ruido que hice, cuando entre yo era el centro de atención, me puse muy nervioso ante la mirada de todos pero aun así grité.

-Raizer Phoenix! He venido a retarlo a una batalla uno a uno por la mano de mi ama Rias Gremory!- al decir eso mucha gente se mostró confundida por mi aparición. Detrás de la mi ama y de Raizer, un hombre de cabello carmesí junto a una mujer de cabellos plateados y vestida como Maid.

-Esto es un pequeño espectáculo que prepare- dijo mientras veía a toda la gente que se encontraba ahí.

-Sirzechs Lucifer-sama!- ese hombre es uno de los grandes Reyes? Y Rias se dirigió a él como hermano... ahora entiendo la similitud que tienen.

-Sirzechs-sama, a que se refiere con espectáculo?- pregunto Raizer la misma duda que tenía yo.

-Fue interesante verte luchar contra mi hermana en el Rating Game. Pero a diferencia de ti, Rias tenía la mitad de tus piezas y, bueno…-

-Tiene alguna queja con respecto a la pelea?- pregunto Raizer de forma tal y como lo caracterizaba.

-Para nada... si las tuviera el Rating Game se volvería inútil. Sin mencionar que las circunstancias involucradas esta vez… si tuviera alguna queja mi antigua familia seria deshonrada- al contestar y dejar asombrados a varios en la sala, me miro y sonrio.

-Quería algo interesante para el compromiso de mi hermana. Tú, el chico de ahí. Quería ver el poder de dragón que posees personalmente, asi que le pedí a Grayfia arreglar esto- Dragón contra Phoenix… que fuego quemara más? Seguramente no soy el único en pensar que ese enfrentamiento será grandioso.

-Una pelea entre dos poseedores de poderes legendarios volverá esto interesante, no crees?- yo solo lo mire de forma seria, sabía que esto era una treta y que el Rey Demonio quería liberar a su hermana.

-Chico dragón… te gustaría mostrarnos a mí y a los nobles presentes tus poderes una vez más?- no necesitaba pensarlo, ya tenía mi respuestas desde que llegue aquí.

-Sekiryuuttei… soy el Sekiryuuttei, Lucifer-sama. Y un dragón nunca tiene miedo al demostrar mi poder- Ddraig me había prestado su poder… lo mínimo que podía hacer era hacerlo respetar.

-Bien, Sekiryuuttei… que quieres como recompensa si gana- en ese momento Lucifer, fue interrumpido por Grayfia, quien le susurro algo inaudible para mí al oído. Pero pude ver de primera mano cómo la expresión del Rey Demonio cambio totalmente… aunque duro solo un segundo.

-Como pude concederle una recompensa a un demonio de bajo nivel, Lucifer-sama?- el Rey Demonio se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-Como él lo dijo… su título es el de Sekiryuuttei, ese título está por encima de su posición como Peón de Rias Gremory. Merece una recompensa es lo mínimo para un Dragón Celestial- el tono confiado que tenía el Rey había desaparecido y remplazado por un tono serio.

-Estoy de acuerdo Sirzechs-sama, pero dejemos que decida que es lo que quiere después de la batalla, incluso si la victoria no es para él. Pues el título de Sekiryuuttei es aún más alto que el suyo- dijo Raizer mirándome con respeto. Sabía que debía ganar para poder vencer… aunque no quería usar el poder de Ddraig. Quería ver que tan fuerte me había vuelto.

Acepte la propuesta y ahora me encontraba parado en una clase de plataforma, la cual era como un tablero de ajedrez gigante, luego de un momento inspeccionando el lugar, a varios metros de distancia apareció Raizer con un traje de batalla muy peculiar, no creo poder describirlo.

Puse mi pose de batalla a la vez que convocaba mi espada, e iniciaba el conteo para los aumentos de poder de mi Sacred Gear. Debía de tener cuidado, la el fuego de Phoenix quemaba más que el normal, más sin embargo no sé si quema más que el mío.

Pasó el tiempo, ya tenía heridas y quemaduras en mi cuerpo causadas por las magias de viento y fuego que Raizer usaba contra mí… yo no me quedaba atrás, él también estaba herido pero en menor medida, le corte varias extremidades varias veces, pero él las regeneraba cada vez que lo hacía.

Había estudiado que los Phoenix eran "Inmortales". Ya que tenían una capacidad de regeneración increíble, además de un gran manejo del fuego y el viento. Tal y como la legendaria Ave Fénix. Era imposible derrotarlo con métodos comunes.

Pero me había dado cuenta de algo, su magia era más fuerte que en el Rating Game. Su motivación… su magia era más fuerte al igual que su motivación por ganar. Si logro hacer que su motivación baje… lograre hacer que se debilite un poco.

Al mirar Rias, buscando fuerzas… lo único que encontré fueron sus lágrimas. Pero mi corazón sabía que no lloraba por mi… lloraba por él. Por verlo herido. Yo quería ver a mi Ama feliz… al fin había descubierto que todo había sido un engaño.

Ahora me doy cuenta, que yo era el único que se oponía al matrimonio. Ninguno de mis compañeros me apoyo. Pero sabía que tenían sus motivos. Akeno y Koneko amaban a Raizer y Kiba amaba Karlamine; una de los Caballeros de Raizer.

Deje de lado mi postura de batalla. Rias siempre amo a Raizer… el hecho de que sea cariñosa conmigo siempre fue su forma de ser con cualquiera de sus siervos. La mire con tristeza y dije en voz alta.

-El deseo del Rey es prioridad… me rindo!- dije mirando al suelo, tratando de ocultar mi tristeza. Al instante nos tele transportaron, pero yo aparecí en una habitación a oscuras.

Estaba muy oscuro, pero a pesar de eso pude ver a mi Ama, al Lucifer y a aquella Maid que siempre estaba con él.

-Issei… perdóname por no contártelo antes. Yo me comprometí voluntariamente con Raizer. Nunca quise lastimarte ni generar mal entendidos contigo…-

-Lo se… yo fui el único tonto que mal interpreto sus intenciones puras mi Rey. Espero que sea feliz en su nueva vida, aquí en el Inframundo- dije mientras hacia una reverencia como caballero.

-Perdóname de verdad… nunca quise hacerte llorar- había inclinado mi cabeza para ocultar mis lágrimas. Pero ella se acercó a mí y levanto mi rostro.

-No importa… el deber de un Peón es cumplir los deseos de su Rey- dije tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Tú también vivirás en el Inframundo… no tienes que quedarte en el mundo humano- me dijo, pero no podía aceptar su propuesta.

-No puedo Rias-sama… tengo a mi familia ahí, mi mama y mi papa. Además, yo la amo mi Rey… si estoy con usted va a hacer mucho más difícil olvidar ese sentimiento. Por favor… comprenda- dije mientras ella me abrazaba.

-Que es lo que deseas Sekiryuuttei… que deseas hacer ahora?- El hombre de Cabellos carmesí se acerco, no me miraba mal ni enojado. Me miraba comprensivamente. Me levante y mire seriamente al Rey Lucifer.

-Deseo ser una pieza Libre, y que me lleven al mundo. Quiero alejarme un tiempo de lo sobre natural. Y no quiero que mis compañeros me visiten… quiero estar solo- dije mi deseo, sin mirar a mi Rey. Ya era bastante doloroso saber que no me correspondía.

Una pieza libre, es capaz de hacer lo que quiera obviamente sin perjudicar a nadie, ni meterse en problemas con las otras facciones. Es libre de elegir como vivir su vida, y no le debe responder a nadie más que a sus propias convicciones. Se puede vivir donde quiera y, es libre de elegir si participar o no en los Rating Game con su Clan. También tiene la opción de seguir haciendo contratos con los humanos.

Esto me daba una nueva oportunidad para tratar de no perder lo poco que me quedaba de humanidad. Para cuidar mejor a mis padres que siempre me han apoyado… y contarles la verdad de una buena vez, para sus peleas constantes pararan. Aquellas peleas que comenzaron tiempo después de volverme un demonio.

-Issei… tu?-

-Entonces así será, de ahora en adelante serás un peón libre… espero logres la facilidad en el mundo humano, Grayfia te llevara a tu hogar- Lucifer interrumpió a mi Ama y me dijo esas palabras. Solo hice una corta reverencia, mientras Grayfia creaba un círculo mágico para volver a mi hogar. La luz del círculo provoco que cierre mis ojos.

Después de unos segundos los volví a abrir y ya estaba en mi habitación, mismo lugar donde me desperté y tome la decisión que me habría los ojos.

-Perdón por insistir en que interrumpas la ceremonia sin saber que los sentimientos de Rias hacia Raizer eran puros- dijo aquella Maid mirándome y haciendo una reverencia.

-No se preocupe Grayfia-sama... usted no lo sabía, ni siquiera yo- pronuncie mientras me acercaba a la ventana de mi habitación, para observar la hermosa Luna llena que se coronaba en lo más alto del cielo. Indicando que ya era media noche.

-Pero… porque te rendiste? Con tu petición pudiste hacer que ella se casara contigo, hubieras sido feliz- ella me pregunto eso con un tono de sincera duda y curiosidad. Solo sonreí nuevamente al cielo.

-Yo solamente soy un peón, no soy nadie para intervenir en los deseos de mi ama. Un Peón debe velar por la felicidad de su rey y sus compañeros. Si la obligaba a casarse conmigo, ella solo sería infeliz… y yo no quiero ver a la persona que más ame sufrir, mucho menos a mis amigos- respondí con toda sinceridad, ver a mis compañeros y a mi Ama sufrir por un deseo egoísta… no es mi propósito.

-Pero tú también la amas… y los mismos reyes de séquito también tienen que asegurar la felicidad de sus sirvientes. Rias cometió un error al ilusionarte… pudiste haberte vengado- sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa… era verdad, yo la amaba y si, ese era el deber de un Rey.

-Pero yo quiero que ella sea feliz… y sé perfectamente, que para que eso suceda, yo no tengo que estar ahí- dije mientras me voleaba a verla a los ojos… conteniendo mis lágrimas.

-Sacrificaste tu propia felicidad por la de tu ama… cambiaste demasiado desde la última vez que nos vimos- pude escuchar perfectamente la primera parte, pero no entendí lo que me dijo después… yo la conozco desde antes?

-Vendré a visitarte de vez en cuando para controlar los contratos demoniacos que hagas, y entregarte la remuneración de los mismos. Te deseo suerte en esta nueva etapa de tu vida… Hyoudou Issei- sólo asentí dejando de lado lo que dijo anteriormente. Pude ver como ella se marchó por un círculo mágico.

Me senté en mi cama, pensando en todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento. Necesitaba pensar y relajarme. Y solo había un lugar a estas horas donde podía hacer eso. Me encamine hacia el bosque… a visitar a mi amiga.

No quise pensar en nada durante el camino, no tenía ánimos para eso. Pero sabía que me recompondría, pude hacerlo antes. Y ahora podré hacerlo de nuevo. Sé que soy fuerte… solo tengo que volver a ganar valor.

Al llegar comencé a limpiar el lugar, pues habían caído un par de ramas y hojas. No tenía prisa alguna y lo limpie tomándome mi tiempo.

-Prometo venir a visitarte más seguido Asia… perdóname por no haber venido antes- esa promesa la mantendré por siempre, yo cumplo con mis promesa pase lo que pase, no importa que... nunca falto a mi palabra.

-Aún lloras por la muerte de esa monja?- conozco esa voz. La causante de todo esto… de que me volviera un demonio, y de que Asia muriera. Reynare, aquel Ángel Caído que le arrebato la vida a mi amiga estaba aquí.

Rápidamente me voltee a verla y descubrí que no estaba sola. Habia un hombre de mediana edad con cabello negro corto y ojos azul oscuro. Estaba vestido con una gabardina gris, una camisa blanca, pantalones y zapatos negros, llevaba un par de guantes y un sombrero negro. Lo conocía perfectamente… es Dohnaseek. Intento matarme hace tiempo, pero Rias me salvo.

Al lado de Dohnaseek había una mujer de cabello azul largo hasta las caderas, vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, zapatillas blancas y una blusa roja, además de estar cubierta por un par de placas de armadura. También conozco a esta mujer, tuvimos un enfrentamiento en el pasado. No note malas intenciones aquella vez, solo nos había topado por casualidad. Por eso me intrigaba verla ahí. Si no mal recuerdo, su nombre era Kalawarner.

Después estaba Mittelt, ella tenia la apariencia de una niña con cabello rubio y ojos azules. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro gótico con volantes blancos, un gran lazo negro en la parte delantera y una joya verde incrustada en el cuello del vestido, calcetines blancos hasta los muslos y zapatos negros.

-Que quieres ahora Reynare? No es suficiente con lo que ya hiciste?!- me molestaba ver a la mayoría de ellos ahí. Me sorprendía lo de Kalawarner, el verla aquí me genera decepción.

-Te duele mucho el que la hayamos asesinado verdad? Es una lástima que ya no tengas a tu ama aquí… después de todo se está casando verdad? Pero tu la amabas… y ella te ilusiono con para también tener tu cariño. Eso la hace una perra no crees?- dijo sonriendo con cinismo.

-No justifico el comportamiento de mi Rey… pero tampoco creo en tus palabras, no tengo por qué creerle a una maldita que me ilusiono y luego me asesino. A qué has venido Reynare?- pregunté sin vacilar además de evitar que me llenara de ideas la cabeza.

Podía notar que me analizaban con la mirada, yo no podía hacer eso… pero Ddraig me ayudaba. Reynare era la más poderosa de los cuatro, seguida por Kalawarner, Mittelt y Dohnaseek.

-Pues no es obvio? He venido a recuperar el Sacred Gear de la pequeña monja que ahora posees en tu interior- ella no se quedó a ver como Asia y yo moríamos, alguien le otorgo esa información. Y era claro que venía a matarme.

-Sabes perfectamente que no te lo entregare solo por pedírmelo!- era claro que había traído a sus amigos para que la labor sea más fácil.

-Eso me queda claro asqueroso demonio… por eso, esta vez no saldrás con vida- al escuchar sus palabras puse mi postura de batalla y convoque mi espada. Asia se sacrificó para que yo viviera… no voy a dejar que su sacrificio sea en vano!

-No voy a morir aquí Reynare! Este día haré pagues por lo que le hiciste a Asia- deje salir mi poder y el dolor que sentía con aquellas palabras. El haber perdido a Asia fue un enorme golpe para mí... pero lo que más me afecto fue que fui demasiado débil como para protegerla. Fue la primera vez que no pude cumplir con una promesa… y juro por mi vida, que será ultima.


	2. Batalla por Venganza

El Inframundo estaba intrigado por lo que había sucedido con el Sekiryuuttei, después de todo él no había regresado a la sala de ceremonias, y aparentemente se había marchado nuevamente al mundo humano.

Sirzechs estaba molesto con Rias al igual que Grayfia. Ellos habían planeado que Issei rescatara a Rias de aquel matrimonio supuestamente no deseado. Pero el enterarse de que todo había sido un engaño; para que Rias viera que tan concentrado podía estar Issei en batalla contra lindas chicas, lo molesto y sabía que tenía que buscar alguna otra manera de recompensar al Sekiryuuttei por los problemas que le había causado.

-Grayfia… el chico, tenía los ojos así? Me refiero a… el nació con heterocromía?- pregunto el Rey Lucifer con clara curiosidad a la vez que deducía algo.

-No Sirzechs-sama… cuando le deje el folleto no tenia los ojos así, ambos eran de color miel- respondió la Maid, mirando al suelo. Parecía que trataba de recordar algo relacionado con aquel joven de cabellos castaños.

-En verdad lamento todo lo que paso… yo no quise que llegara a esto- se disculpó Rias por enésima vez con su hermano.

-Rias… ese joven hizo un sacrificio muy grande. Le entrego su brazo y ojo izquierdo al Dragón Gales seguramente por poder- Rias miraba a su hermano totalmente perpleja. No se había percatado de eso hace un instante. El saber que su Peón había hecho tales sacrificios por "salvarla" le partía el alma.

-Debes cuidar mejor a tus siervos… dejar en claro tus sentimientos hacia ellos. Todavía te quedan tres piezas… no cometas los mismos errores que con el joven Sekiryuuttei. Él es alguien con un noble corazón… si hubiera sido otro, posiblemente te odiaría- dijo Lucifer mirando a su hermana con seriedad.

De un momento a otro, Grayfia, había invocado un círculo mágico en el techo del lugar. Ella miraba hacia el con preocupación. Esto llamo la atención de todos los presentes, que también empezaron a mirar hacia aquel círculo.

En el pudieron ver al Sekiryuuttei frente a cuatro Ángeles Caídos, al parecer estaban manteniendo una conversación, pero no la escuchaban. Grayfia había decidido que solo se verían las imagines que estaban sucediendo en ese momento, y no se escucharía nada.

-Mi familiar no dejo de vigilarlo desde que lo deje en su habitación, Sirzechs-sama. Por eso pude detectar que estaba por comenzar a pelear- explico Grayfia antes de que una de las máximas autoridades del Inframundo le consultara.

-Issei…- Rias temblaba del miedo al ver como su Peón estaba en un gran peligro.

-Sirzechs-sama… envíeme ahí, yo me ofrezco a ayudar al Sekiryuuttei- se ofreció Raizer para ayudar a una de las piezas de su prometida.

-No, quiero ver que tan capaz es este chico…- dijo Lucifer viendo atentamente la imagen.

* * *

**Mundo Humano – Bosque a las afueras de Kuoh**

Issei estaba por enfrentarse a Reynare, aquel Ángel Caído que lo asesinó a él y a su amiga, Asia Argento. Reynare no estaba sola, con ella estaban Kalawarner, Mittelt y Dohnaseek. El joven castaño no quería que la zona donde descansaba su amiga quedase destruido… Así que aprovechando que la mayoría de ellos estaban confiados decidió tratar de llevar la batalla a otro lugar. Empezó a concentrar la energía de su cuerpo para dirigirla hacia sus piernas para poder alejarse lo más rápido posible de la zona. Afortunadamente, al tomarlos por sorpresa, pudo escapar de ellos y empezar a dirigirse a las montañas. Tratando de alejarse lo más posible de la ciudad.

Lo que el castaño no noto y aparentemente los Caídos tampoco era la presencia de los padres del primero. Ellos habían decidido seguir a su hijo para saber en qué estaba metido, ya que cada vez llegaba más tarde a casa o salía en medio de la noche.

Jamás pensaron escuchar que su hijo era un demonio. Pero ahora ya tenían una explicación convincente del porque llegaba tarde o salía en medio de la noche. El respondía ante alguien… asumían que si no cumplía tenía que haber un castigo y por eso Issei siempre tuvo que cumplir aquellas supuestas peticiones a ultima hora.

De un momento a otro su hijo ya no estaba frente a ellos. Incluso los Ángeles caídos se mostraban confundidos. Al ver a aquellos seres moverse cortando y destruyendo todo lo que se imponía en su camino, les hizo entender que al parecer Issei se había movido a una velocidad impresionante. Decididos y preocupados por su hijo, empezaron a seguir con cautela aquel rastro de destrucción.

Issei había llegado a un claro que estaba entre una montaña y el bosque. Era un lugar bastante alejado de la ciudad y del lugar de reposo de su amiga. Ahí podía pelear sin alguna preocupación. Al ver a lo lejos pudo ver un montón de luces pequeñas, al principio creyó que eran luciérnagas que se habían asustado con su llegada, pero al ver que esas luces se intensificaron pudo darse cuenta que no eran luciérnagas… eran flechas y lanzas de luz que se dirigían a él. Apenas y pudo esquivarlas a todas.

**[Ten cuidado compañero… te superan en número y poder. Si usas tus cartas bien, podrás salir de esta con vida. Te ayudare en lo que pueda, pero estoy trabajando en una forma para que los derrotes sin usar "**_**eso"**_**]** hablo Ddraig dentro de la mente del castaño, quien miraba como lo Caídos aparecían por el bosque.

_-Qué problema hay con usarlo ahora?-_ pregunto Issei poniendo su pose de batalla.

**[Sería un desperdicio compañero, con que lo actives un minuto será suficiente para derrotarlos. Cuando los derrotes no podrás parar la cuenta regresiva y perderás todo ese tiempo útil] **explico el Dragón Celestial a su joven portador, el cual se preparaba para la batalla.

_-Ya veo… entonces no lo usare, gracias por explicarlo compañero-_ dijo Issei asimilando que la batalla se alargaría demasiado.

Dohnaseek fue el primero en acercarse al castaño buscando atacarlo de frente. Issei fue paciente y espero a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para esquivar y contraatacar con rodillazo al estómago, sacándole el aire provocando que se arrodille. Y con una patada directo al rostro lo mandó de nuevo hacia donde estaban sus compañeras.

_-Antes esto me hubiera tomado por sorpresa… ahora puedo notar más como he mejorado-_ pensó el joven Sekiryuuttei dispuesto a atacar. Al ver que sus enemigos creaban sus lanzas de luz, Issei decidió convocar su espada para pelear en igualdad de condiciones. Además de eso, envolvió la espada con poder Dragoneo.

Kalawarner y Mittelt empezaron a atacar a Issei, Kalawarner fue de frente y Mittelt a distancia. Reynare se quedó atrás buscando un hueco para atacar y Dohnaseek todavía no podía recomponerse. Al estar pelando tan cerca uno del otro, Issei aprovecho para cuestionarle su conducta a Kalawarner.

-Porque esta haciendo esto? Cuando nos vimos por primera vez creí que era diferente a esos tres…- dijo el Issei haciendo que Kalawarner detuviera sus ataques.

-Tu no entiendes lo que está en juego!- pero aquel momento donde detuvo sus ataques duro muy poco. Ya que después de decir eso, volvió a atacar pero con aun más fiereza.

Se notaba que Kalawarner tenía experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas a corta distancia. Tal era su habilidad que Issei tuvo que recurrir a su espada para protegerse de ataques con las armas punzantes.

La complejidad de detener y esquivar los ataques de ambas Ángeles Caídos a la vez lo hacían olvidarse de su entorno. Algo que fue bien aprovechado por Dohnaseek que, encolerizado, atacó a Issei tomándolo por el torso y estrellándolo contra la montaña. Aprovechando eso el Caído trato atravesar al castaño con una lanza de luz.

Pero el joven Sekiryuuttei se movió más rápido, quedando atrás de Dohnaseek, que estaba perplejo ante la rapidez de su enemigo. El castaño, afirmando el agarre en su espada, giro en su propio eje y le hizo un corte profundo al Caído justo en la espalda, cortándole sus alas.

-Aaaahhh… maldito!- Dohnaseek no tuvo oportunidad para contraatacar. Issei fue más rápido y atravesó con su espada el pecho del Caído… que solo lo miraba perplejo. La sangre brotaba por la hoja de la espada, el pecho y la boca de Dohnaseek.

Donde antes se encontraba aquel Caído, ahora solo quedaban partículas de luz. Los Ángeles, los Demonios y los Caídos se parecen en una cosa… en como mueren. Al ser seres sobre naturales no dejan rastro de su existencia al morir. Se les puede apuntar partes del cuerpo, pero estas desaparecerán solo cuando el ser de donde salieron muera.

Al estar concentrado viendo como uno de sus rivales perecía por el filo de su espada, Issei no logro esquivar una doble patada que Kalawarner y Reynare acertaron en su estómago. Y como si fuera poco Mittelt hizo estallar una esfera de magia de luz en su rostro. Además de provocarle heridas internas y quemaduras leves con esos ataques, la onda de explosión mando al joven varios metros atrás chocando con unos árboles y derribándolos.

Fueron ataques muy efectivos y precisos. Al tratar de levantarse, el castaño, vomitó sangre. No era su primera experiencia con el dolor ni con el sabor de su propia sangre. Sin embargo, podía afirmar que el dolor que sentía en su abdomen y rostro era tortuosos. Era un dolor insoportable, a pesar de eso el joven se levantó. Tenía claro que no quería morir en ese lugar.

Al apenas alzar la mirada el castaño se sorprendió al ver que sus últimas tres enemigas se acercaban para matarlo de una vez. Había perdido su espada con los ataques anteriores y sabía que tenía que recuperarla si quería seguir a la altura de la pelea.

Rápidamente creó una bola de fuego y la arrojo en un intento desesperado de distraer un momento a sus cazadoras. Afortunadamente funciono, e Issei tuvo vía libre por un par de segundos que bastaron para recuperar su espada.

Al recuperarla no se quedó a esperar otro ataque y decidió atacar a la más débil del grupo, Mittelt. Esta no pudo ni voltear a verlo cuando sintió su pecho arder a la vez que sentía como sus órganos se convertían en cenizas. No pudo de gritar de agonía, pues sus pulmones ya no servían para nada. Por lo menos había sido rápido, el fuego había consumido el cuerpo de la pequeña Caído por completo y solo en segundos ya no quedaba nada de ella.

Issei había cubierto su espada con fuego y había atravesado el pecho de la Caído rubia con ella. A él le dolía mucho asesinar… no importaba si eran enemigos o no. A él nunca le ha gustado matar y por eso trato de hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

Pero él no estaba acostumbrado a usar magia, el usar fuego lo había agotado considerablemente y empeoraba la situación considerando sus heridas.

Reynare y Kalawarner se acercaron a su enemigo rápidamente con lanzas de luz en sus manos, no querían dejarlo recomponerse. Había demostrado que se había vuelto un enemigo de un poder considerable.

El pobre castaño fue tomado por sorpresa y pudo esquivar a Kalawarner, contraatacar y mandarla lejos. Con Reynare casi no la cuenta… pero pudo esquivar sus ataques.

-Tal vez tu puedas esquivar nuestros ataques... pero ellos no!- dijo Reynare confundiendo a Issei con sus palabras.

**[Compañero! Tienes que alejar a esa maldita de ahí! Tus padres están detrás de ti ocultos entre los arbustos!]** advirtió el Dragón Celestial sorprendiendo al castaño, desconcentrándolo de la pelea y provocado que mirara hacia atrás.

_**Slash!**_

Aquel momento de sorpresa fue aprovechado bien por Reynare, que al ver que su enemigo había bajado la guardia lo atravesó con una lanza de luz. Su plan habia funcionado... ahora solo debía terminarlo.

Issei podía sentir como la lanza de luz comenzaba a quemar sus órganos, pero para su fortuna Reynare la hizo desaparecer. Cuando eso paso el castaño cayó de rodillas mientras se tomaba el área afectada.

Kalawarner aprovecho para darle tratar de darle un rodillazo en el rostro, pero se protegió usando su Sacred Gear. La fuerza del golpe fue tal que Issei se enderezó, desprotegiendo su herida. Ambas Caídos aprovecharon eso para atinar una doble patada en estómago del pobre demonio herido. Y una vez más, el herido Sekiryuuttei, fue enviado estrellarse aunque esta vez contra la montaña donde estaba antes.

-Luego me ocupare de ustedes... los hijos por delante. Y gracias por darme la oportunidad de matar a su hijo- Reynare dijo eso sonriendo con maldad mirando a los arbustos.

* * *

**Inframundo – Territorio Phoenix**

Los demonios habían visto asombrados como un demonio de clase baja se enfrentaba a cuatro Ángeles Caídos. Les sorprendió como había acabado con dos de ellos. Y miraron seriamente el momento en que aquellos Caídos se pusieron en ventaja. Sabían que aquel demonio había causado problemas recientemente en este importante matrimonio, pero no querían ver ganar a los Ángeles Caídos por nada.

Rias estaba peleando contra su instinto de interrumpir aquella pelea y salvar a su Peón, pero no podía desobedecer a un Rey Demonio, que en este caso es su hermano. Ella derramaba lágrimas de impotencia al ver sufrir a su querido Peón.

Los compañeros de Issei estaban en mejores condiciones que su ama, pero no podían evitar sentirse tristes y molestos por lo que su compañero con menos experiencia tenía que pasar.

Ninguno de ellos pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de asombro al ver como su compañero era atravesado por una lanza de luz.

-Isseeeeeei!- fue el grito desgarrador de Rias al ver como su joven Peón era atravesado por una lanza de luz hecha por Reynare. Inmediatamente su marido, Raizer, trato de calmarla.

* * *

**Bosque de Kuoh – Entre los arbustos**

Los padres de Issei estaban cerca de la batalla, observando claramente en enfrentamiento que su hijo ahora entablaba con aquellos seres. Los asombraba la forma de luchar de su hijo, el nunca había mostrado interés en entrenarse en defensa personal y ahora verlo luchar tan correctamente les impresionaba.

Takeda, padre de Issei, estaba muy preocupado por él. Jamás creyó que su hijo se enfrentaría a alguien tan fuerte que ni siquiera el pudiera participar. Siempre le había dejado claro que estaría para el donde sea y en cualquier lio que se metiera. Pero al ver la situación, lo mejor era que se mantenga a raya. Si se revelaba, podría ser más un estorbo que una ayuda para su hijo.

Kyouko, madre de nuestro protagonista, quería interrumpir la batalla, abrazar a su hijo y que su cuerpo sirva de escudo para los golpes y ataques que recibía. Pero sabía que si ella trataba de hacer eso, Issei la protegería incluso dando su propia vida y no quería que sufriera más por su culpa. Sabía perfectamente que si intervenía sólo sería una carga más para su hijo.

Pero al ver que ellos fueron utilizados por aquella mujer para desconcentrar a su hijo para así esta poder atacarlo sin problema, sintieron una gran culpa que solo aumento con las palabras de Reynare.

Takeda tuvo que tapar la boca de Kyouko y abrazarla fuertemente al ver que su hijo estaba por ser atacado nuevamente por aquellas dos mujeres. Ni siquiera él quiso ver… solo escucho el ruido de los golpes. Aunque no quería hacerlo… solo pudo pensar en lo peor y llorar junto a su mujer, mientras le suplicaban perdón a su hijo.

* * *

**Bosque de Kuoh – Con Issei**

El joven Sekiryuuttei estaba usando lo que le quedaba de fuerza para tratar levantarse. Su abdomen le ardía y dolía a montones al igual que los chorros de sangre que salían de ahí.

Por más que pensaba y pensaba a pensar del dolor no encontraba una forma para ganar aquella pelea… y al paso que iban acabaría muriendo por falta de sangre.

**[Lamento la tardanza compañero… pero por fin termine algo que te ayudara muchísimo] **Ddraig le hablo a su demacrado portador con un tono de orgullo y preocupación.

_-Gracias por aparecer Ddraig… en verdad muchas gracias. Que preparaste?- _pregunto el castaño evidentemente cansado.

**[Es una forma imperfecta del aquello que no debes usar todavía, te cubrirá con una armadura ligera para protegerte y puedes hacer cuantos aumentos quieras, pero tienes solo un límite de cien. Cuando agotes los aumentos la armadura desaparecerá]** explico el Dragón Celestial creando en Issei una pequeña chispa esperanza. Esperanza de poder volver con su familia a casa.

_-Eres genial Ddraig… solo dime que mis padres se quedaron dónde están-_ dijo Issei al ver como sus enemigas aparecían dispuestas a dar el golpe de gracia.

**[No se han movido de su posición compañero, seguro creen que estás muerto y que ha sido su culpa. No debes confiarte… supongo que con el caos que crearas al pelear contra ellas sabrán que no moriste y tratan de venir a ayudarte para remediar lo que causaron. Debes acabar con esto lo más rápido posible para que no salgan heridos] **advirtió el Ddraig a su portador que miraba seriamente hacia el frente.

_-Ddraig… por favor puedes traerme mi espada aquí?- _pregunto el joven castaño con un tono de odio en su voz.

**[Lo voy a hacer con gusto compañero… pero recuerda que el odio nublara tu juicio] **aconsejo el Dragón mientras de un círculo mágico salía la espada de Issei. Este la tomo con su mano derecha.

_-Tratare de controlarme Ddraig… gracias por la advertencia. Ahora dime… como activo esa forma?- _pregunto Issei controlando sus emociones.

**[Repite conmigo lo siguiente…] **el dragón soltó las palabras de activación de la técnica en la mente del castaño. El ahora solo tenía que decirlas en voz alta para activarla.

-Te rendirás de una vez por todas maldito demonio?- Dijo Reynare al estar a una distancia considerable del Sekiryuuttei.

-Un dragón… nunca se rinde- respondió Issei entrecortadamente afirmando el agarre en su espada listo para atacar

_**[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker Scail Mail False]**_

Al activar aquel modo, Issei empezó a sentir unas placas de armaduras bien repartidas en sus brazos, piernas y torso. No eran muchas como para cubrirlos en su totalidad y tampoco tan gruesas como para protegerlos de ataques con mucha fuerza. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara que solo cubría la boca y la nariz, dejando los ojos y el resto de la cabeza desprotegidos.

El castaño sentía su energía y magia volver a nivelarse pero así como vino empezó a irse. Ese hecho era por la pérdida de sangre, el cansancio muscular y las heridas poseía.

La expresión de terror en el rostro de ambas mujeres era notorio. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Issei que realizo 10 aumento para crear y arrojar una esfera de poder Dragoneo.

La esfera al impactar con el suelo produjo una gran explosión que daño levemente a Reynare. Kalawarner al estar más cerca de la explosión fue empujada por la onda expansiva, eso provoco que se golpeara la cabeza contra un árbol desconcertándola un poco.

Issei estaba asombrado con el poder que poseía en esos instantes, pero sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, su sangre seguía saliendo y parecía que no se detendría todavía.

Aprovechando que por el momento se separaron Issei decidió atacar a Kalawarner que tenía la guardia baja. Cuando ella reacciono ya tenía a Issei muy cerca, la sorpresa la paralizo y el Sekiryuuttei utilizo eso para propinarle un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le saco el aire y la dejo inconsciente.

Issei inmediatamente trato de poner su atención en el último oponente que tenía… pero al darse la vuelta lo único que vio fue una bota que iba directamente a su rostro. Reynare le había lanzado una patada al rostro que el castaño recibió de lleno, aunque gracias a la máscara no sufrió tanto daño, pero esta quedo totalmente agrietada.

La patada hizo que el castaño desvié la mirada hacia el suelo y por un segundo pudo ver que Kalawarner empezaba a despertarse, pero su prioridad en ese momento era Reynare, así que inmediatamente volvió a concentrar su atención solamente hacia ella.

Durante ese proceso y para no quedarse atrás en la pelea, Issei tuvo que ir haciendo aumentos por la energía que iba perdiendo. Solo le quedaban cincuenta aumentos antes de que la armadura desapareciera.

Por eso decidió dar el golpe final, dar lo máximo en el mejor ataque que tenía. Realizo treinta de los cincuenta aumentos que le quedaban y empezó a concentrar toda esa energía un su mano izquierda donde empezaba a formarse una pequeña esfera de poder Dragoneo.

-Este ataque simboliza todo por lo que luchado hasta el momento… un movimiento especial hecho especialmente para matarte. Toma esto maldita!- la pequeña esfera que había creado Issei se quedó estática enfrente de el.

_**[Dragón Shot]**_

La voz de Ddraig anuncio el nombre del ataque justo antes de que Issei golpee la pequeña esfera con su puño izquierdo. Al hacerlo la energía de la pequeña esfera exploto en forma de rayo, que se dirigió hacia Reynare con una increíble velocidad.

El objetivo del ataque solo tuvo tiempo para crear varios círculos mágicos de defensa para tratar de protegerse de aquel peligroso ataque. Y lo estaba consiguiendo, su defensa estaba aguanto perfectamente el ataque.

-Graaaaaah!- Issei al ver que Reynare empezaba a aguantar su ataque decidió usar diez aumentos para aumentar el poder de su ataque. Con esto logro romper de una vez la defensa de Reynare.

El ataque ceso a los pocos segundos y el polvo empezó a disolverse. Issei tuvo que guardar un suspiro de asombro al ver al frente, no podía creer lo que se encontraba frente a él.

Reynare, estaba completamente herida y parte de su ropa ya no estaba. Pero estaba ahí, apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, pero estaba viva. Issei se alegraba de todavía poder tener la máscara, de lo contrario Reynare se habría dado cuenta del miedo que empezaba a surgir en el dándole esperanzas a ella de ganar.

-M-Maldito seas… te juro… que no acabará asi...- Ella respiraba agitadamente y hablaba con mucho dolor. A regaña dientes creo un círculo mágico para escapar.

-Nos volveremos a ver, maldito Sekiryuuttei!- Issei sintió un gran alivio al verla irse, pero no bajo la guardia. Sabía que todavía quedaba alguien ahí.

Al girar pudo ver a un par de metros a la Caída peliazul, tratando de levantarse. Rápidamente se acercó a ella… pero a diferencia de con los otros, el solo quería preguntarle algo, antes de decidir qué hacer.

Con cada paso que daba Issei, ella trataba de alejarse más y más. Su desesperación crecía junto a su temor, tal vez pensaba que él la mataría. Tenía todo con que creer eso y por eso quería escapar. No tenía la suficiente energía mágica como para escapar por un círculo mágico como Reynare, por eso apostaba a que podría hacerlo si se perdía en el bosque. Pero tropezó y su esperanza de escapar se disolvió tan rápido como ella toco el suelo.

-P-Por favor… no me mates- dijo eso entre lágrimas. El castaño ya había llegado a ella y la miraba sosteniendo su espada lista para defenderse.

Él quería saber porque no lo atacó cuando tuvo la oportunidad, hace un momento estaba de espaldas, fácilmente pudo haberlo matado de una estocada con una lanza de luz, pero no lo hizo y quería saber porque.

-Yo nunca quise venir al mundo humano… siempre quise vivir en paz con mi marido y mis hijos… pero ella llego y me dijo que era una orden directa de uno de mis lideres… no podía negarme. Me amenazó con matar a mis hijos si no la obedecía- Kalawarner no paraba de llorar mientras explicaba las razones que tuvo para estar ahí.

Ddraig le había confirmado a Issei que estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero algo en su historia le llamaba mucho la atención… ella menciono "uno de sus líderes"

-Dijiste uno de tus líderes no? Fue el líder… "principal" él que te dio esa orden?- Issei quería saber porque era objetivo de ese sujeto, y quería saber cómo se llama el líder que le estaba dando caza.

-No… Azazel-sama no fue, estoy segura de eso. A él le gusta la paz que estamos teniendo, no se quien dio esa orden… sólo Reynare, y los otros dos que mataste lo sabían- Kalawarner había logrado tranquilizarse pero todavía estaba asustada y nerviosa. El castaño ya había ganado algo, el nombre del máximo líder de los Ángeles Caídos, Azazel.

-Por favor… déjeme vivir, le juro que le serviré y le ayudaré en todo lo que pueda… pero por favor déjeme vivir… déjeme ver a mis hijos otra vez…- la Caído había demostrado que estaba diciendo la verdad e Issei no podía dejar a unos niños sin madre. Ella solo había sido obligada a participar… no tenía motivos para asesinarla y ya no quería hacerlo, ya no quería matar. Ya había derramado suficiente sangre por una noche.

**[Podrías usarla de espía para buscar al que nos está dando caza]** sugirió el dragón, hablando con un tono de vos orgulloso por lo que su compañero había logrado.

_-Sería exponerla a mucho peligro, Ddraig. Además el que me está dando caza se va a tener que presentar tarde o temprano… sólo le pediré información de ese tal Azazel y que lo espié, nada más-_ dijo Ddraig negándose a la sugerencia del Dragón Celestial.

**[Bueno, estarías espiando a su líder máximo… al menos es algo]**

-No te matare, puedes irte… pero a cambio tendrás que darme toda información que tengas de Azazel y lo espíes… es una mejor opción que mandarte a buscar al que quiere matarme- dijo el castaño viendo como el rostro de aquella mujer se llenaba de alegría.

-Vete… nos están vigilando… a partir de este momento cada dos semana vendré aquí por información… Me llamo Hyoudou Issei, es un gusto Kalawarner- dijo el castaño estirando su mano para saludar a la Caído.

Luego de saludarse, Kalawarner se fue. Issei empezó a sentirse mareado a la par que su vista se nublaba. Cayo al suelo de rodillas mientras su armadura desaparecía en partículas de luz. Nuevamente el castaño vomito una gran cantidad de sangre.

La pérdida de sangre lo hacía sentirse muy mal, y ya había llegado al límite de su resistencia. Termino de caer al suelo y antes de quedar inconsciente Issei pudo ver como sus padres se acercaban rápidamente. Después de eso todo se volvió oscuro para el joven Sekiryuuttei.

Al llegar con él, Takeda y Kyouko sintieron un gran alivio al ver que su hijo todavía vivía aún después de haber sido herido gravemente por su culpa. Rápidamente trataron de parar la hemorragia que tenía en el abdomen, pero esta no paraba por más presión que ejercían y empezaban a desesperarse.

Se asombraron cuando de pronto un aura verde comenzó a salir de Issei y que esta empezaba a rodear su cuerpo. Este aura empezó a curar las heridas del castaño dejando algo confundido a los padres de este. Ninguno de los dos comprendía como era eso posible pero estaban felices de que ocurriera en ese preciso momento. Aquel aura curo la mayoría del cuerpo de Issei, pero no pudo terminar de curar aquella herida pasante. Sano su espalda y sus órganos, pero no termino de curar el abdomen.

Takeda cargo a su hijo en la espalda cuidadosamente, mientras que Kyouko apenas y podía llevar la espada del castaño que había dejado caer al quedar inconsciente, desde lejos pensaba que no era tan pesada, ahora se asombraba del hecho de que su hijo podía empuñarla con una sola mano. Todavia no erminaban de comprender todo lo que había sucedido esa noche, pero de algo estaban seguros... tendrían muchas cosas que hablar con su hijo cuando despertara.

* * *

**Inframundo – Territorio Phoenix**

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo, los demonios acababan de ver el desenlace de la pelea y como el castaño había dejado ir a una caída.

Los Demonios Nobles empezaron a protestar y a decir que se aliaría a los Caídos… pero estos rumores cesaron cuando Raizer les hizo notar que había acabado con la vida de dos de ellos y lanzo una técnica poderosa para matar una de ellos. También les hizo ver que todavía era joven... y que posiblemente la carga mental le estaba jugando en contra.

Ni Sirzechs ni Grayfia podían creer que el Sekiryuuttei esté siendo cazado por uno de los líderes de los Ángeles caídos… querían saber quién era y el por qué, Y sabian perfectamente a quien consultarle.

-Grayfia… encárgate de explicarles a los padres del Sekiryuuttei todo lo que sea necesario y lo que ellos pregunten- todos los demonios miraron al Rey Demonio intrigados por aquellas palabras.

-Deben saber que las mitologías solo somos eso, un mito. Asegúrate de que prometan no decirle a nadie. Utiliza solo la alteración de los recuerdos solo en un caso verdaderamente extremo- con esas palabras los demonios comprendieron la orden de su Rey Absoluto hacia su Maid.

-Como usted digo Sirzechs-sama…- respondió la Maid, con su mirada estoica característica.

-Por ahora déjalos descansar… ve tres días después de que el Sekiryuuttei despierte- ordeno Sirzechs antes de marchase. En su camino, escuchaba como los Demonios Nobles estaban ideando algún plan para que ese chico vuelva a la facción de los demonios bajo algún otro clan. Solo pudo suspirar antes de retirarse completamente sin saludar a nadie, ya había hecho bastante por esa noche.


	3. Una Familia Unida

_Al despertar no reconocí el lugar donde estaba, lo último que recuerdo fue que deje ir a Kalawarner y que me desmaye en el bosque. La oscuridad en el lugar era bastante y no podía ver bien a pesar de mi vista como demonio._

_Trate de levantarme pero sentí un gran dolor en el estómago. Ahora lo recuerdo… Reynare me travesó con una lanza luz en el abdomen. El dolor era insoportable si hacia movimientos bruscos, pero el dolor iba cediendo si me mantenía quieto._

_Use todo de mí y por fin logre levantarme, dándome cuenta que estaba en mi habitación. Inmediatamente observé el reloj, que marcaba las 5 de la mañana._

_No fue hasta que mire mi escritorio, que me di cuenta de que no estaba sólo… mi madre estaba ahí durmiendo, encima de una toalla, con un cuchillo de cocina en la mano y una caja de primeros auxilios casi vacía a un costado suyo._

_A mi espalda y sentado en la puerta con una vieja espada francesa que alguna vez perteneció a mi abuelo materno y que viene de familia, se encontraba mi padre que también se hallaba dormido._

_Observaba en sus rostros ojeras grandes, mi padre estaba sin afeitar y mi madre tenía marcas de lágrimas. Su estado era deplorable, están algo delgados y descuidados… cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?_

**[Una semana…]**

_-Una semana estuve dormido? Tanto tiempo?-_

**[Si… durante todo ese tiempo tus padres no durmieron ni un poco, tu madre estaba siempre a tu cuidado y tu padre vigilo la puerta y la ventana del cuarto sin separarse nunca de esa espada… ni siquiera comieron algo en tres días, ya que se negaban a salir de la casa por si te pasaba algo… Son muy buenos padres si me lo preguntas]**

-_Toda la semana no durmieron y no comieron durante tres días?... y yo que pensaba que no harían tanto por mí… soy un pésimo hijo-_

**[Tú lo has dicho… si les hubieras contado antes que eras un demonio nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto. Aunque si lo hubieras hecho, no te habrían seguido y ahora estarías muerto]**

_No respondí a eso pues le daba la razón. Al mirar mi brazo izquierdo pude ver una garra de dragón, era el sacrificio que hice para tratar de salvar a Rias, tendré que vivir con eso para siempre._

_Me levante y vestí tratando de no hacer ruido y siendo lo más cuidadoso posible con mi torso, donde todavía estaba la herida que Reynare me hizo._

_Con cuidado y usando lo máximo de fuerza que podía usar acosté a mis padres en mi cama, donde dormirían más cómodos; teniendo muchísimo cuidado además de desarmarlos antes._

_Ddraig utilizó un hechizo para hacer que mi brazo vuelva a tomar una apariencia humana para pasar más desapercibido por las calles. Salí de casa y me encamine a una tienda que está abierta las 24 horas… queda bastante lejos, así que me tomaría un buen rato en llegar. Todo iba bastante tranquilo hasta que Ddraig me hablo._

**[Sabes, el Sacred Gear de esa monja… se activó durante un tiempo y te curó. Cerró lo más que pudo la herida de tu abdomen e hizo desaparecer las demás de tu cuerpo. Obviamente también curo tus hemorragias internas y tus costillas fracturadas]**

_-El Sacred Gear de Asia… cómo? Como se activó?. Ni siquiera tú pudiste hacerlo…-_

**[No lo sé, se activó por sorpresa incluso para mi… si no hubiera sido por eso… probablemente su estarías muerto, y si no era asi hubieras despertado en dos semana más y tu padres…]**

_-No hace falta que lo menciones. Asia… aun cuando ya no estás aquí, sigues cuidando de mi familia y de mí. Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte… ahora estarías aquí conmigo-_

**[Deja de culparte… crees que a ella le hubiera gustado verte así? Siendo un inútil?]**

-_Pero fue mi culpa, Ddraig…-_

**[Responde mi pregunta…]**

_-No, no le hubiera gustado verme así…-_

**[Entonces deja de culparte como un tonto y hazte fuerte para proteger a tu familia… vive por ellos, no desaproveches la oportunidad que ella te dio. Es lo que hubiera querido…]**

-_Sabes…__ pensé que serías más orgulloso e insensible… como en los…-_

**[Como en los mitos y cuentos humanos?... No somos así compañero… también sentimos el dolor de perder a un ser querido, y aunque somos seres hechos de poder puro… no usamos nuestro poder específicamente para el mal. Nosotros decidimos como usarlo, no actuamos por instinto… además, yo también iba a ser padre… o soy padre?… no lo sé]**

_-__Eres padre?... pero, con quien… cómo? cuándo?-_

**[Te olvidas que yo he vivido desde antes de Cristo, no?]**

_-A, si, cierto lo olvidé…-_

**[Eres el tercer humano con el que hablo así… como si fuéramos amigos… pero eres el primero en saber que iba a ser padre]**

_-Te quedaste soltero antes de eso o… tu bebé estaba a punto de nacer y…-_

**[No compañero… ninguna de las que piensas. Como ya debes saber, nuestras crías nacen de huevos… al ser nosotros seres "hechos" de poder puro, las crías necesitan que los padres le den un poco de su poder para que generen su propio poder especial y asi lo utilicen para romper el cascaron que no puede ser abierto por nadie más. Hasta que la cría reciba ese poder, permanecerá dormida hasta entonces]**

_-Ya veo… y que paso que no pudiste conocer a tu hijo o hija?-_

**[Morí… en un enfrentamiento contra el Blanco, no te confundas no me gano. Nuestra pelea fue interrumpida por las facciones. Ellos nos asesinaron y el maldito Dios aprovecho para convertirnos en Sacred Gear...] **_Ddraig se escucha algo triste, parece que toque un tema delicado sin querer._

**[En mis primeros años como Sacred Gear trate de convencer a mis portadores de que me lleven con mi esposa y mí cría… pero ninguno de ellos me hizo caso, y ahora ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo quien es la madre… ni de donde vivía…]**

_-Lamento haberte hecho recordar algo doloroso…-_

**[No te preocupes, no me molesta… está bien hablar de estas cosas de vez en cuando. Parece que ya llegamos no?]**

_Al volver a la realidad, me di cuenta de que ya estaba a un par de metros de la entrada de la tienda, parece que inconscientemente llegue aquí._

_-Luego seguiremos hablando compañero...-_

**[Claro que si Issei]**

_Entre a la tienda y seleccione distintas verduras, frutas, fideos, arroz y otras cosas más para cocinar. También debo de cuidar mi herida para que sane bien… asi que también seleccione elementos de higiene, algunos calmantes, vendas, gasas y alcohol para desinfectar la herida que el Sacred Gear de Asia no logró curar._

_Gracias a todos los contratos que estaba haciendo no me falta dinero y no tuve problemas para pagar por todas las cosas que compre._

_Al estar pagando las cosas, observe el reloj detrás de la señora que me atendía; el reloj marcaban las 6:40 de la mañana. Había tardado demasiado en ir hacia la tienda y seleccionando lo que llevaría._

_Debo apurarme, no quiero preocupar más a mis padres si llegan a despertar y no me ven ahí. Comencé caminando rápido y luego a trotar, seguí así por unos segundos y luego me detuve. Mi herida abdominal dolía a montones, el dolor era insoportable._

_Llegue a un parque, me senté a descansar un poco y a esperar a que el dolor cesará. No podía creer que doliera tanto… agradezco que mis órganos están curados a la perfección, con la estupidez que hice seguramente mis intestinos estarían fuera de mí._

_El dolor ceso, me siento mejor ahora. No volveré a trotar de nuevo por un tiempo, necesito dejar que mi cuerpo sane completamente. Me levante y ahora me dirijo a casa lo más rápido que mi cuerpo puede moverse sin provocarme dolor._

_Llegue, abrí y cerré la puerta en silencio, no me importo sacarme las zapatillas en la entrada asi que entré asi nomás. Camine hasta llegar a la sala, deje lo que había comprado en la mesa y fui a encender la luz de la cocina, ya que todavía no veía nada._

_Saque las cosas de las bolsas y comencé a guardar las cosas que había comprado para otro día, dejando solo las que utilizaría en ese momento. Comencé a cocinar, voy a hacer algo sencillo._

_Había visto a mi madre cocinar desde que era niño, y era algo que me llamaba la atención para aprender. Pero con el asunto de mi nueva obsesión no tuve el interés para intentarlo nuevamente._

_Al pasar una hora, la comida ya estaba lista y ahora me encontraba viendo la televisión. Pero esto era último que podía hacer… estaba pensando en lo que había hecho hace una semana._

_Rias era mi más grande motivación desde que Asia falleció. Con su partida quedo un vacío en mi corazón. Sé que tengo una larga vida por delante, y que no puedo estancarme ahora._

_Pero el hecho de que mi cabeza tiene un precio me preocupa más. Uno de los líderes de los Ángeles Caídos me está buscando y todavía no se para que, deje vivir a Kalawarner para que busque información sobre ese tal Azazel y en una semana debe entregarme ese informe y ahora posiblemente usen a mi familia para poder hacerme daño… todo eso hace que me duela la cabeza._

-Issei?...-_ mire hacia las escaleras donde mi madre me observaba. __Ella es una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño claro y con ojos de color miel, su figura es delgada pero con sus dotes bien marcados y es un poco más alta que yo, su rostro tenía ojeras debido a la falta de sueño por las noches que pasó cuidándome además de marcas de lágrimas que seguramente derramo también por mi culpa. A su lado, estaba mi padre, un hombre más alto que mi madre con cabello castaño oscuro, con buen físico para su edad y al igual que mi madre tenía ojeras._

_Mi mamá al sólo verme corrió hasta mí y me abrazo fuertemente hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho… como si fuera a desaparecer. Lo único que pude hacer fue corresponder el abrazo, al que luego mi padre se uniría… nos quedamos así un momento, podía sentir como las lágrimas de ambos empapaban mi ropa. Aquellas que demostraban lo tanto que se preocupaban por mi… lo tanto que les importaba._

-No vuelvas a asustarnos así!- _decía mi mamá a la vez que se separaba de mí, estiraba y apretaba mis mejillas, para después volverme a abrazar. Se notaba que al verme despierto su rostro demostraba alivio y alegría._

_Mi papá estaba de la misma manera que mi mamá, ninguno de los dos me reprocho el ser un demonio y se alegraban de que yo estuviera bien…_

-Perdónenme… por preocuparlos… perdónenme por no contarles la verdad… perdónenme por favor… Mamá… Papá… perdónenme por convertirme en un demonio- _mi hijo siempre ha sido asi, no le gustaba causarnos problemas. Ahora estaba disculpándose por algo que ni siquiera pudo evitar… se parece mucho a mí, su madre._

-Ya, ya… no llores… no importa, lo importante es que ahora estas bien. Estas con nosotros… no me importa que seas, si eres un humano, un demonio incluso un dragón… siempre serás mi hijo, y te querré como seas- _tome el rostro de mi pequeño bebé y empecé a secar sus lágrimas mientras lo veía sollozar._

_-__Me alegra verte bien y despierto…_ Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar… no es así?_\- dije con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlo. Cosa que siempre funciono desde que era pequeño._

-Si… supongo que sí. Te quiero mucho Mamá- _Kyouko siempre supo cómo hacer que Issei se tranquilizara, tiene una gran habilidad en eso… y yo creo que su sonrisa tiene mucho que ver. Esa sonrisa transmite alegría, confianza y paz... algo que a Issei siempre le agrado o eso es lo que al menos yo, su padre, creyó siempre._

-Issei…- _hablé llamando su atención y la de mi esposa, lo mire seriamente antes de hablar._

-Promete que nunca más nos volverás a ocultar cosas asi… por favor júramelo- _él es mi único hijo, el único que pudimos tener y ver sonreír. No quiero que él se vaya de este mundo antes que yo… no quiero ver su nombre gravado en piedra._

-Se los prometo… nunca más les ocultare cosas como estas- _al escucharlo decir eso me quedé más tranquilo, sé que puedo confiar en mi hijo. Me lo ha demostrado antes y no dudare de él ahora._

_Dicho eso lo abrace junto a mi esposa y nos quedamos así un rato más hasta que sentí a mi estómago gruñir. Me avergoncé por haber cortado un ambiente tan agradable, pero no lo pude evitar… no había comido hace tres días._

_-Parece que papá tiene hambre… voy a hacer las compras para preparar algo de comer- dijo mamá mientras trataba de levantarse. Pero al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada en el sofá de la sala. Papá trato de ir a ayudarla pero al levantarse cayó de rodillas en el suelo._

-Tranquilos… no hay necesidad eso. Yo ya prepare la comida- _dije mientras me levantaba de sofá y ayudaba a mi papá a sentarse ahí. Después de eso fui a servirles la comida y llevárselas al sofá para que no gasten energía en vano._

_Yo solo me senté en la mesa de la sala a comer. Tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar. Una de ellas es como voy a distraer mi mente para olvidarme del amor que siento por Rias. También debo pensar en una excusa para poder justificar mis faltas a la Academia. Debo cuidarme de Matsuda y Motohama por si intentan golpearme y dejar de espiar a las chicas por un tiempo… si puedo tratare de dejar de hacerlo para siempre. Otra vez el dolor en mi cabeza por esos pensamientos. _

**[Yo te recomendaría que no descuidaras tu entrenamiento… como ya te dije, los dragones somos seres hechos de poder puro y el poder, atrae poder. Puedes tomar como ejemplo el hecho de que ahora nos están cazando]**

_-Tienes razón además, me dijiste que los demonios estaban observando nuestra pelea de hace una semana… supongo que tratarán de vuelva a apoyar su facción de alguna forma u otra-_

**[No sólo ellos te observaban… los Ángeles Celestiales y los Ángeles Caídos también lo hacían… parece que tendremos grandes problemas en el futuro]**

_-Los Ángeles Celestiales y los Caídos también? Maldición… si van a presentarse en mi vida a futuro, yo sólo espero que sea en uno muy lejano- no quería tener que enfrentarme a los Ángeles también. Akeno me dijo una vez que la Luz de los Ángeles puros es más fuerte que la de los Caídos._

-Bien… iré a dormir, estoy algo cansado- _dije tratando de no pensar más en esos temas._

-Espera! Todavía no quiero que duermas solo…- _dijo __mi madre que todavía no quería que duerma sin ellos._

_-Ya se… traeré los colchones de las habitaciones aquí. Asi dormiremos los tres juntos como antes- __dijo papá y sin darme tiempo a nada ambos se fueron directo a traer aquello._

_Solo pude suspirar con algo de resignación, ellos se estaban esforzando demasiado en protegerme. Bueno… lo menos que puedo hacer es mover un par de cosas para que haya lugar para armar aquella "cama" improvisada._

_Al estar todo listo, me acosté primero y luego lo hicieron mis padres. Yo estaba en medio de ambos, como cuando era niño… mi madre acariciaba mi cabello mientras tarareaba una canción, recuerdo la melodía pero no la letra._

_Eso es muy relajante para mí, poco a poco fui quedándome dormido… el que mi mamá tarareara una canción y me acariciase el cabello por primera vez en muchos años, me hacía recordar a los tiempos cuando solo debía preocuparme que juguete llevaría a la casa de los abuelos o al parque._

_No sé en qué momento me quede dormido, pero fue el mejor descanso que tengo desde hace muchísimos años._

_Al día siguiente nos despertamos bastante tarde y con bastante hambre. Asi que decidimos salir a desayunar afuera, como en los viejos tiempos._

_Mi mamá hizo que me sacara la venda de mi abdomen para poder desinfectar esa herida y limpiarla. Después de eso la volvió a vendar para que estuviera más segura._

_El poder salir afuera sin ninguna preocupación es agradable, no salíamos así en familia desde hace tiempo. Recuerdo que la última vez que salimos asi fue hace tres años._

_Al ser tan tarde no conseguimos ningún lugar donde podamos desayunar, pero en cambio decimos almorzar de una vez. Aunque mi mamá decía que siempre será mejor hacer y comer la comida en casa… que le daba otro gusto más agradable… mi papá y yo sonreímos, mamá tenía razón en eso. Además si te quedabas con algo de hambre no te deba vergüenza pedir repetir el plato… y tampoco te salía más dinero._

_Luego de almorzar fuimos de compras al supermercado para hacer la cena… teníamos planeado pasar todo el día paseando por la ciudad y llegar a casa a cenar… fue muy divertido. Visitamos lugares a los cuales no íbamos hace muchísimo tiempo._

_Mamá nos convenció a papá y a mí para ir a un Karaoke antes de volver a casa. No vimos ningún inconveniente, además no veníamos a uno desde que tenía 6 años y era súper fan de Dragon Ball y cantaba sus canciones a viva voz con mi mamá, que también era muy fan._  
_Ahora nos encontramos aquí en una habitación de Karaoke y obviamente es privada. Al ser la idea de mamá se decidió que ella cantaría primero… le tomo tiempo pero logró elegir una canción muy buena… aunque mi papá también tendría que cantar, aunque no tanto. Era una canción en inglés, ambos sabían el idioma ya que las empresas en las que trabajan lo ponen como requisito para poder trabajar ahí._

**Ignite – K-391 & Alan Walker**

Fireflies, a million little pieces

(Luciérnagas, un millón de pequeñas piezas)

Feeds the dying light, and breathes me back to life

(Alimenta la agonizante luz y me devuelve la vida)

In your eyes, I see something to believe in

(En tus ojos, veo algo en lo que creer)

Your hands are like a flame

(Tus manos son como una llama)

Your palms the sweetest pain

(Tus palmas el dolor más dulce)

Let the darkness lead us into the light

(Deja que la oscuridad nos lleve a la luz)

Let our dreams get lost, feel the temperature rise

(Deja que nuestros sueños se pierdan, siente el aumento de temperatura)

Baby, tell me one more beautiful lie

(Cariño, dime una hermosa mentira más)

One touch and I ignite

(Un toque y me enciendo)

Like a starship speeding into the night

(Como una nave estelar acelerada en la noche)

You and I get lost in the infinite lights

(Tú y yo nos perdemos en las luces infinitas)

Baby, tell me one more beautiful lie

(Carino, dime una hermosa mentira más)

One touch and I ignite

(Un toque y me enciendo)

(Eh-ehy)

_En esta parte hubo un momento de melodía donde mi mamá con los ojos cerrados se dejaba llevar por la melodía de la canción. Estaba bailando con mucha alegría y tranquilidad, como si lo que paso hace una semana no tuviera importancia. Y saben que… la verdad ya no la tiene._

One touch and I ignite

(Un toque y me enciendo)

(Eh-ehy)

One touch and I ignite

(Un toque y me enciendo)

So alive, your touch is like the daylight

(Tan vivo, tu toque es como la luz del día)

Burning on my skin, it turns me on again

(Ardiendo en mi piel, me vuelve a encender)

You and I, survivors of the same kind

(Tu y yo, sobrevivientes del mismo tipo)

And we're the only ones, dancing on the sun

(Y solo estamos tú y yo, danzando en el Sol)

Let the darkness lead us into the light

(Deja que la oscuridad nos lleve a la luz)

Let our dreams get lost, feel the temperature rise

(Que los sueños se pierdan, siente la temperatura aumentar)

Baby, tell me one more beautiful lie

(Cariño, dime una hermosa mentira más)

One touch and I ignite

(Un toque y me enciendo)

Like a starship speeding into the night

(Como una nave estelar acelerada en la noche)

You and I get lost in the infinite lights

(Tú y yo nos perdemos en las luces infinitas)

Baby, tell me one more beautiful lie

(Cariño, dime una hermosa mentira más)

One touch and I ignite

(Un toque y me enciendo)

(Eh-ehy)

One touch and I ignite

(Un toque y me enciendo)

(Eh-ehy)

_A este punto de la canción, mi padre se levantó y tomo uno de los micrófonos que había. Ya sabía que tenía que cantar, además parecía muy feliz y emocionado por hacerlo… me agrada mucho verlos asi. La verdad es bastante gratificante._

One touch and I ignite

(Un toque y me enciendo)

Diamonds are forever, but all we need is just tonight

(Los Diamantes son para siempre, pero lo que necesitamos es solo esta noche)

We're monumental tremors that can freeze the speed of life

(Somos temblores monumentales que pueden congelar la velocidad de la vida)

Just like particles that's falling from heaven all over the stars

(Al igual que caen las partículas del cielo en todas las estrellas)

Hear you calling for me, hear you calling me on from afar

(Te oigo llamarme, te oigo llamarme desde lejos)

Let the darkness lead us into the light

(Deja que la oscuridad nos lleve a la luz)

Let our dreams get lost, feel the temperature rise

(Que los sueños se pierdan, siente la temperatura aumentar)

Baby, tell me one more beautiful lie

(Cariño, dime una hermosa mentira más)

One touch and I ignite

(Un toque y me enciendo)

I feel the heat as we collide

(Siento el calor cuando chocamos)

Like a fever that feels so right

(Como una fiebre que se siente tan bien)

So baby, tell me one more beautiful lie

(Asi que cariño, dime una hermosa mentira más)

One touch and I ignite

(Un toque y me enciendo)

_Apenas termino de cantar papá, mamá siguió inmediatamente. Ambos se miraban con amor mientras mamá cantaba. Al llegar otra vez una parte donde solo hay melodía por unos segundos ambos se dejaron llevar por ello y en ningún momento se dejaron de mirar._

(Eh-ehy)

One touch and I ignite

(Un toque y me enciendo)

One touch and I ignite

(Un toque y me enciendo)

One touch and I ignite

(Un toque y me enciendo)

One touch and I ignite

(Un toque y me enciendo)

One touch and I ignite

(Un toque y me enciendo)

_La canción fue grandiosa. Con ella se notó el amor que ambos sentían mutuamente, no voy a permitir que eso se destruya. Ambos rieron al terminar la canción y mamá abrazo con entusiasmo a papá._

_Ahora era su turno, él tendría que cantar una canción en solitario o con algo de ayuda de mamá. En verdad ansió que sea con ayuda de mamá, no recordaba que tuviera tan hermosa voz, que suena aún mejor con su inglés fluido._

_Al final, y teniendo mucha suerte, papá eligió una canción en la que también mamá cantaría._

_**Hymn For The Weekend – Colplay**_

Drink from me, drink from me

(Bebe de mí, Bebe de mí)

(Oh-ah-oh-ah)

That we'll shoot across the sky

(Que dispararemos a través del cielo)

Symphony

(Sinfonía)

Pour on a that we'll shoot across the sky

(Porque tenemos que disparar a través del cielo)

Drink from me, drink from me

(Bebe de mí, bebe de mí)

(Oh-ah-oh-ah)

That we'll shoot across the sky

(Que dispararemos a través del cielo)

Symphony

(Sinfonía)

So high, so high

(Tan alta, tan alta)

That we'll shoot across the sky

(Que dispararemos a través del cielo)

_Mamá había comenzado la canción con una especie de canto de fondo, su habilidad para el canto aún me causa mucho asombro. Después de ella, una tonada de piano comenzó a sonar de fondo. Parecía que papá estaba por comenzar. _

Oh, angel sent from up above

(Oh, ángel venido del cielo)

You know you make my world light up

(Sabes que haces que mi mundo se ilumine)

When I was down, when I was hurt

(Cuando estaba abajo, cuando estaba herido)

You came to lift me up

(Viniste a levantarme)

Life is a drink and love's a drug

(La vida es un trago, y el amor es una droga)

Oh, now, I think I must be miles up

(Oh, ahora creo que debe estar a millas arriba)

When I was a river dried up

(Cuando yo era un rio seco)

You came to rain a flood

(Viniste a llover una inundación)

_Papá canto de forma espectacular. Ahora recuerdo ese era el hobbie de ambos… cantar. Por un tiempo también me interese por eso, pero la verdad… los pechos nublaron ese interés. _

You said: Drink from me, drink from me

(Dijiste: bebe de mí, bebe de mí)

When I was so thirsty

(Cuando estaba tan sediento)

Poured on a symphony

(Estamos en una sinfonía)

Now I just can't get enough

(Ahora no puedo recibir suficiente)

Put your wings on me, wings on me

(Pusiste tus alas sobre mí, alas sobre mí)

When I was so heavy

(Cuando estaba tan pesado)

Poured on a symphony

(Estamos en una sinfonía)

When I'm low, low, low, low

(Cuando estoy abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo)

Ah, oh, ah, oh, ah

Got me feeling drunk and high

(Haces que me sienta ebrio y en alto)

So high, so high

(Tan alto, tan alto)

Oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, ah

Now I'm feeling drunk and high

(Me haces sentir borracho y en alto)

So high, so high

(Tan alto, tan alto)

_Parecía que esa parte era el coro, pues mamá también canto junto a papá. Era maravilloso ver como sus voces combinaban a la perfección. Era como estar frente a dos grandes estrellas… en realidad, eran mis dos grandes estrellas._

[Uuuuh, uuuuh, uuh]

Oh, angel sent from up above

(Oh, ángel venido de arriba)

I feel you coursing through my blood

(Te siento correr por mi sangre)

Life is a drink and your love's about

(La vida es un trago, y tu amor está a punto)

To make the stars come out

(De hacer que las estrellas salgan)

Put your wings on me, wings on me

(Pusiste tus alas sobre mí, alas sobre mí)

When I was so heavy

(Cuando estaba tan pesado)

Poured on a symphony

(Estamos en una sinfonía)

When I'm low, low, low, low

(Cuando estoy abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo)

Ah, oh, ah, oh, ah

Got me feeling drunk and high

(Haces que me sienta ebrio y en alto)

So high, so high

(Tan alto, tan alto)

Oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, ah

Now I'm feeling drunk and high

(Me siento ebrio y en alto)

So high, so high

(Tan alto, tan alto)

_Mamá se dejó llevar nuevamente por la canción, y cantaba con el corazón. Por lo menos eso es lo que Ddraig me había dicho. Papá también lo había hecho… se habían dejado llevar por la canción y su melodía._

Ah, oh, ah, oh, ah

La la la la la la la

So high, so high

(Tan alto, tan alto)

Ah, oh, ah, oh, ah

Now I'm feeling drunk and high

(Me siento ebria y en alto)

So high, so high

(Tan alto, tan alto)

That we'll shoot across the sky

(Que dispararemos a través del cielo)

That we'll shoot across the…

(Que dispararemos a través del…)

That we'll shoot across the sky

(Que dispararemos a través del cielo)

That we'll shoot across the…

(Que dispararemos a través del…)

[That we'll shoot, baby]

[Que saldremos disparados, cariño]

That we'll shoot across the sky

(Que dispararemos a través del cielo)

That we'll shoot across the…

(Que dispararemos a través del…)

That we'll shoot across the sky

(Que dispararemos a través del cielo)

That we'll shoot across the

(Que dispararemos a través del…)

_De nuevo quede fascinado con la voz de mamá… la de papá no estaba para nada mal, pero era mucho más linda la de mamá. Ahora estoy aterrado, más bien nervioso… ahora me toca cantar a mí. Solo espero haber heredado la voz de ambos... no me sentía confiado como para cantar todavía, ya que solo me gusta escucharla y solo cantaba para mí mismo._

_Pero qué más da, estamos en familia. Además asi sabré si heredé la voz de alguno de los dos, por lo menos para el canto. Me puse a buscar una canción de mi agrado hasta que la encontré. Busque por bastante tiempo, pues no me decidía entre las canciones en inglés._

_Y si, si sé inglés. Asia me enseño con otros idiomas, como el español de Europa y el de Latinoamérica que no se diferencian en mucho; solo en algunas palabras y el acento que usan. También me enseño italiano, su idioma natal al igual que algo de latín. El francés lo sé por parte de mamá, mi abuelo era francés y mi abuela es japonesa._

_Había encontrado una canción en la que podíamos cantar los tres, pero eso iba a ser después de que yo cantara. Ya tenía la canción que quería cantar inspirado por Asia. Solo espero hacerlo bien._

_**Jeremy Renner – "Main Attraction"**_

_Every time I take a ride_

_(Cada vez que tengo un viaje)_

_I feel alive with no where to go_

_(Me siento vivo sin dónde ir)_

_I'm the king of the road_

_(Soy el Rey de la carretera)_

_You're the queen of my throne_

_(Tú eres la Reina de mi trono)_

_Riding high day and night_

_(Sin dejar de conducir, día y noche)_

_You satisfy where ever we roam_

_(Satisfaces donde sea que vayamos)_

_You're the star of the show_

_(Tú eres la estrella del show)_

_You shimmer like gold_

_(Resplandeces como el oro)_

_Now baby let's ride_

_(Ahora, cariño, viajemos)_

_We got nothing but time_

_(No tenemos nada salvo tiempo)_

_You get all the reactions, _

_(Tú recibes todas las reacciones)_

_You're the main attraction_

_(Eres la atracción principal)_

_It's no surprise_

_(No es una sorpresa)_

_Got I like your style_

_(Me gustó tu estilo)_

_You're the perfect distraction_

_(Eres la distracción perfecta)_

_You're the main attraction_

_(Eres la atracción principal)_

_Roaming through the city lights_

_(Vagando por las luces de la ciudad)_

_No track of time, the freedom is mine_

_(No hay rastro del tiempo, la libertad es mía)_

_Riding the lines_

_(Montando las líneas)_

_You know how I like it, yeah_

_(Sabes cómo me gusta, sí)_

_Pedal to the metal_

_(Pisando fuerte el acelerador)_

_I'm your soldier_

_(Soy tu soldado)_

_We can take it for miles_

_(Podemos llevarlo durante millas)_

_And let it unwild_

_(Y dejarlo descansar)_

_Just how I like it_

_(Como a mí me gusta)_

_Now baby let's ride_

_(Ahora, cariño, viajemos)_

_We got nothing but time_

_(No tenemos nada salvo tiempo)_

_You get all the reactions_

_(Tú te llevas todas las reacciones)_

_You're the main attraction_

_(Eres la atracción principal)_

_It's no surprise_

_(No es ninguna sorpresa)_

_Got to like your style_

_(Me gustó tu estilo)_

_You're the perfect distraction_

_(Eres la distracción perfecta)_

_You're the main attraction_

_(Eres la atracción principal)_

_Now baby let's ride_

_(Ahora, cariño, viajemos)_

_Now baby let's ride_

_(Ahora, cariño, viajemos)_

_Ooh! I like your style_

_(Ooh!, me gusta tu estilo)_

_Now baby let's ride_

_(Ahora, cariño, viajemos)_

_We've got nothing but time_

_(No tenemos nada salvo tiempo)_

_You get all the reactions_

_(Tú te llevas todas las reacciones)_

_You're the main attraction_

_(Eres la atracción principal)_

_It's no surprise_

_(No es una sorpresa)_

_ Got to like your style_

_(Me gustó tu estilo)_

_You're the perfect distraction_

_(Tú eres la perfecta distracción)_

_You're the main attraction_

_(Eres la atracción principal)_

_Apenas comenzar la canción me perdí en su letra y en su melodía. Representaba lo que quería hacer con Asia. Ella quería viajar, conocer más países y lugares junto a las personas que quería._

_Pensaba en todo eso al cantar la canción. Ahora me doy cuenta que parece que perderse al hacer algo que le gusta es de familia… mis padres me miraban sorprendidos._

_Por supuesto que sería algo esperable, ellos no sabían que había aprendido de nuevo el idioma. Pero al cabo de unos segundos mi mamá me aplaudió como cuando estaba en las obras de la primaria… con mucha euforia y felicidad._

_No pude evitar sonrojarme por la vergüenza de ser aclamado por mis padres, pero me alegraba muchísimo la verdad. Con todo el tiempo que nos demoramos en elegir las canciones y debido a que contábamos anécdotas de vez en cuando, se nos pasó la hora que alquilamos. Quisimos aumentarla, pero ya era algo tarde._

_Al final nos quedamos con ganas de cantar aquella canción juntos, pero podríamos hacerlo en casa. Para llegar un poco más rápido a casa, ya que estaba cansado, Papá decidió cortar camino por un parque de la ciudad. Lamentablemente para mí, ese parque no me traía buenos recuerdos._

_El parque por donde estamos cortando camino es el mismo donde morí. De frente tengo la fuente donde me desangre por primera vez._

_Me acerque a tocar su borde con delicadeza, sintiendo como el dolor de aquella vez me invadía nuevamente. Los recuerdos de aquel día dolían en mi mente, al igual que los sucesos que vinieron en consecuencia de eso._

-Issei…- _maldigo ese día, donde me deje guiar por la oportunidad de tocar un par de pechos. _

_-_Issei… Issei…- _pero ahora veo que si no hubiera pasado eso, no hubiera conocido a Rias ni a mis compañeros de sequito. Ni siquiera hubiera podido hablar con Asia… ya que ella no hablaba japonés._

-Issei!- _volví a la realidad cuando mamá grito y me agito por los hombros. Me había sumergido demasiado en mis pensamientos, y me fui de la realidad._

-Discúlpame mamá… solo recordaba el pasado- _Ellos me miraban con expresiones de suma preocupación, creo que ya es hora de contarles mi historia como demonio. Aunque no quería hacerlo aquí… pero no tengo otra opción._

-Issei… cuéntanos lo que paso, por favor- _no había que ser un genio para adivinar a lo que papá se refería._

-Aquí… fue donde morí. Fue en esta misma fuente donde me desangre hasta la muerte-_ comencé a contar sin ningún reparo. No quería que tardara mucho tiempo, pues en verdad me dolía._

_Cuando termine de contar mi historia mis padres miraban el suelo con una expresión sombría, les conté todo sobre Asia, porque necesitaban saberlo. Ellos también la habían conocido y encariñado mucho con ella, les conté como murió. No fue fácil para ellos aceptarlo, y mucho menos para mí relatarlo._

**[Crees que fue una buena idea? Eran humanos normales hasta hace una semana, el hecho de casi perderte es un muy duro golpe para ellos. Además perder a Asia que era casi como una hija para ellos los afectó demasiado]**

_-Ya no les puedo mentir Ddraig, no recuerdas que juré que nunca más les mentiría? Además era necesario, ya lo sabían después de todo… lo escucharon durante la pelea contra Reynare-_

**[Es verdad… hiciste lo que era necesario para evitarles decepciones más adelante. Eres el primero en hacerlo… en contarles a tus padres su vida sobrenatural. Al menos el primero de mis portadores]**

_-__Soy el primero en muchas cosas. También soy el primero en interrumpir una boda esperando a que la novia venga corriendo a mis brazos, pero que resulte que en verdad amaba a ese sujeto con el que se va a casar y hacer el ridículo frente a muchos demonios de clase alta. Solo espero que ella sea feliz…-_

**[Tienes razón. Pero vele el lado positivo, ahora eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y tomar tus propias decisiones para definir tu futuro]**

_-Eso es algo bueno… no dependeré de lo que el concejo del Clan Gremory decida hacer con mi futuro-_

**[Si, depender de las demás personas para tomar una decisión es una basura]**

_-Oye! Y si mis padres quieren ayudarme a tomar mis decisiones-_

**[Ellos te ayudaran a que formules una respuesta para aquella duda, pero no dependerás de ellos para tomar tus decisiones. Solo consideraras sus opiniones y tú tendrás la decisión final]**

_Luego de esa charla con Ddraig me concentre en el estado de mis padres… ya estaban un poco mejor, aunque mi madre me abrazaba y se negaba a separarse de mí._

_Pronto el cielo se volvió de un color morado, ya sabía que era esto. Es una dimensión de bolsillo… tal y como la que se usó en el Rating Game. Alguien venia…_

_-_Mamá… Papá… no pregunten y colóquense detrás de mi ahora!- _estaba preocupado, no sabía con qué intenciones venían y tampoco puedo identificar si son aliados o enemigos… debo estar alerta._

_Afortunadamente mi papá logró separar de mí a mamá y esconderse detrás de mí. Estaba nervioso, no estaba en mi mejor condición para pelear._

_-Ddraig, cubre a mis padres por favor… yo puedo cuidarme solo, pero ellos no- le pedí a Ddraig que los protegiese por si llegan a ser enemigos y los quieren usar para chantajearme._

_Frente a mi aparecieron cuatro soldados con una armadura negra, tres de ellos tenían el casco puesto y el otro tenía su rostro al descubierto. Me miraban con seriedad, y esa mirada cambio al ver a mis padres detrás de mí. Ahora me observaban con enojo, y yo no me quedaba atrás._

_-Hyoudou Issei, Peón del clan Gremory, el Consejo Demoniaco demanda tu presencia en el inframundo ahora mismo- __comenzó diciendo eso aquel soldado sin casco. Algo no andaba bien… no me tomare esto a la ligera._

_-Dile a tus jefes que me niego- __respondí de forma cortante. Como pieza libre puedo negarme a las peticiones de los demás clanes, incluso el mio._

_-No tienes elección-__ de forma rápida convoque mi espada y desvié un ataque de aquel que me hablaba. Pero solo era una distracción… los otros tres trataron de atacar a mis padres, pero Ddraig les había puesto un hechizo de protección._

_Eso me había quitado todo el buen humor que tenía y decidí derrotarlos. Y si siguen insistiendo, tendré que matarlos._

_**[Mátalos compañero… son mercenarios, no se detendrán por nada. En su mayoría los soldados del Concejo Demoniaco son mercenarios salvajes y crueles. Activa el "False" y acaba con ellos]**_

_No iba a desobedecer a mi compañero que nunca me había mentido. Si eran asi, entonces tendrían que morir… acabare con esto lo más pronto posible!_

_-Pagaran por tratar de lastimar a mi familia!-_

_**[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker Scail Mail False]**_


	4. Difícil Decisión

_**[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker Scail Mail False]**_

_La armadura ligera de ese modo del Balance Breaker cubrió el cuerpo de Issei en solo segundos. Ya estando listo para pelear, Issei no dudo en ir a tratar de acabar con la vida de uno de ellos; pero aun asi no quiso alejarse mucho de sus padres._

_Lo que caracterizaba mucho a Issei no era su fuerza física sino su velocidad, en un parpadeo ya había partido a un demonio por la mitad al estar este confiado y algo distraído._

_Esta acción hizo a los demonios enfurecer y concentrarse más en la pelea, su enemigo no andaba con rodeos y con su última acción había confirmado su rebeldía contra el Concejo Demoniaco._

_Los últimos tres atacaron al mismo tiempo a Issei que tuvo que concentrarse demasiado para no recibir un ataque en el abdomen que seguramente lo dejaría fuera de la batalla._

_Al estar tan concentrado en esquivar los ataques físicos dirigidos a su persona, Issei no presto atención al hechizo que estaba creando uno de los soldados. Este utilizaba a sus compañeros como distracción para crear el conjuro._

_-Salgan de ahí estúpidos!- ante el grito del creador del hechizo, sus compañeros saltaron a un costado para que el ataque no tuviera ningún inconveniente en acertar a su objetivo._

_El ataque estaba dirigido hacia los padres del castaño que por el miedo, debido a tan repentina acción, se paralizaron en su lugar sin poder moverse. Issei sabía que aquel ataque les daría a sus padres y Ddraig había hecho que aquel hechizo solo funciona para repeler ataques físicos, no mágicos ni hechizos. Al ver esto, se puso enfrente para que su cuerpo funcionara como escudo y cruzo sus brazos formando una cruz al frente para tratar de cubrirse un poco del impacto._

_Pero el ataque nunca llego, por lo menos no de forma brusca. Al ver su brazo izquierdo, se encontraba una cadena hecha de magia. Esta estaba envuelta a su Sacred Gear, pero no solo a eso… sino también a su brazo derecho. Era un hechizo de esclavitud._

_-Ahora… eres nuestro jajajaja- pronto Issei sintió como tiraban las cadenas en direcciones opuestas, haciendo que separe los brazos y que su torso quede desprotegido además de que soltara su espada._

_-Dime mocoso… cual fue tu respuesta?- al decir esto el demonio restante golpeo fuertemente a Issei en el rostro, quebrando la máscara que tenía. Solo para continuar un rato pateando su abdomen, abofeteándolo; quebrando más la máscara, y torturándolo con algo de magia tipo rayo._

_-Ahora que me dices?... cambiaste de parecer?- dijo el torturador mientras ponía una sonrisa macabra a la vez que se acercaba demasiado al rostro de Issei. Este por su parte escupió un poco de sangre a un costado y luego dijo…_

_-Púdrete…- por la impotencia y el enojo Issei no pudo formular otra respuesta. Estaba a punto de recibir otra paliza por el demonio que tenía enfrente, pero al mirar detrás de él, vio como un círculo mágico empezaba a formarse de a poco. Era de color gris y tenía el símbolo de la casa Gremory… con eso era suficiente para saber quién era._

_-Ellos son tus amigos?- dijo Issei provocando que todos los soldados miraran hacia atrás y sus rostros confiados fueran cambiados por rostros de verdadero terror._

_Aquello no fue desaprovechado por el castaño, que realizo cincuenta aumentos de una sola vez y los concentro en su mano izquierda._

_**[Dragon Shoot]**_

_Con aquel ataque mato al demonio que sujetaba su brazo izquierdo pero tuvo que usar toda su energía. Ahora con su brazo libre volvió a tomar firmemente su espada y jalo con fuerza la cadena de su brazo derecho atrayendo al demonio que la sujetaba._

_-Ddraig! Llévate a mis padres de aquí ahora!- grito Issei a la vez que tomaba del cuello al demonio y lo estrellaba contra el suelo. El dragón no desobedeció a su compañero, pues sabía lo que iba a hacer._

_Kyouko y Takeda pudieron ver como a sus pies un círculo con mágico empezaba a formarse rápidamente. Ellos no sabían mucho del mundo sobrenatural, pero al ver que el otro círculo mágico terminaba de formarse entendieron que estaban llegando refuerzos para aquellos soldados… y que posiblemente sean demasiados para su hijo._

_-Issei!- aquel grito desesperado de su madre y su padre fue lo último que pudo escuchar el joven Sekiryuuttei antes de que ambos fueran transportados. En ese momento hizo 30 aumentos y los concentro en su mano derecha._

_El demonio empezó a sentir como su cuello empezaba a arder, quemar. Issei en ningún momento soltó a aquel demonio hasta verlo desaparecer en partículas de luz. Lo había matado quemando sus vías respiratorias. Pero aun asi no salió ileso, el demonio lo golpeo y pateo hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaron, en un inútil intento por liberarse._

_El castaño ahora solo tenía la mitad de la máscara cubriendo su boca y parte de la armadura de sus brazos y torso ya no estaban además de que tenía heridas abiertas en muchas partes del cuerpo; esto le daba un aspecto algo terrorífico. El último demonio vio con terror a Issei y comenzó a correr hacia donde se formaba el círculo mágico. Por su parte el castaño pareciera que no le prestara atención, y en parte era verdad, estaba más concentrado en las personas que acababan de aparecer por aquel círculo mágico gris pero jamás perdió de vista a su enemigo._

_De ese círculo mágico aparecieron una mujer pelirroja de ojos azul verdoso, de cuerpo voluptuoso y vestida de manera lujosa, tenía su cabello amarrado en una trenza larga que le llegaba a media espalda pero que dejaba uno que otro mechón suelto por su rostro._

_A su lado aparecieron dos personas. Un hombre rubio con el pelo un poco largo y de ojos azules, llevaba puesto un traje negro, sin corbata y la camisa desabotonada hasta la mitad del pecho, y una mujer de cabello negro largo y suelto, de ojos violetas, de generoso cuerpo y al igual que la pelirroja vestía de manera extravagante, solo que con el cabello suelto._

_A sus espaldas estaban una chica joven peli blanca de cabello corto, se encontraba vestida con un kimono de color rojo con adornos en dorado, y a su lado se encontraba un hombre joven de aparentes 17 años de edad, de cabello rubio y corto, se encontraba vestido con una camisa negra, pantalón de vestir blanco y zapatos a juego. Además en su cintura se hallaba una espada tipo europea._

_Eran Rias, Raizer, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba respectivamente. Pero no eran los únicos… a su lado, estaba una mujer de plateados cabellos que estaban acomodados en varias trenzas, tiene ojos celestes, buena figura y estaba vestida como una sirvienta, a su lado se encontraba un hombre pelirrojo de cabello largo y suelto, ojos azul verdoso y estaba vestido con un traje raro pero que era de esta época._

_Eran Grayfia Lucifuge y Sirzechs Lucifer, la Reina de la Aniquilación y Uno de los Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonios que rigen el inframundo._

_Estos al ver al demonio correr de forma desesperada hacia ellos se mostraron confundidos, pues no se explicaban que es lo que hacía un demonio de la guardia personal de los miembros del Consejo Demoniaco en ese lugar._

_-Lucifer-sama! El Sekiryuuttei se ha vuelto loco! Ayudem… aghk!-_

-En verdad piensas que voy a dejarte ir después de lo que trataste de hacer?- el que el castaño haya envuelto la cadena de su brazo derecho en el cuello de aquel demonio sorprendió a los recién llegados, pero más sorprendente aún era el tono usado por Issei al decir esas palabras, era demasiado sombrío.

El demonio forcejeaba en vano, pues si bien las cadenas eran obra suya estas eran hechas por un hechizo tan complicado y fuerte que ni siquiera el mismo podía liberase de él.

Issei sin impórtale las personas que tenía en frente, jalo la cadena que asfixiaba al demonio atrayéndolo hacia él a la vez que hacia veinte aumentos que fueron dirigidos hacia su brazo izquierdo, brazo con el cual también empuñaba su espada.

Cuando el demonio estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Issei lo travesó con su espada justo en el pecho de tal modo que la espada entraba por la espalda y salía por el pecho cubierta en parte por algo de sangre.

_**[Dragon Shoot]**_

De forma rápida y sin previo aviso o insinuación el castaño realizo esa técnica a quema ropa. El ataque no solo asesino al demonio, sino que también salió disparado contra los recién llegados, pero antes de impactarles Grayfia desvió el ataque hacia el cielo y rompió aquella Dimensión de Bolsillo donde se encontraban atrapados.

Cuando el polvo levantado por razones obvias se disipo, se pudo a Issei de rodillas apoyando sus manos en el suelo respirando agitadamente pero con la armadura de lo que ellos creían el "Balance Breaker" puesta, muy dañada pero presente… dando a entender que todavía podía pelear.

-Issei!- cuando Rias quiso ir a socorrer a su Peón, fue detenida por su propio hermano, Sirzechs. Este con una orden silenciosa mando a Grayfia a corroborar el estado del castaño. Sirzechs sentía un aura oscura en donde estaba Issei, sabía que salía de él y por eso mando a su reina por precaución.

Esta se acercó con preocupación y cautela. Pero al ver al Sekiryuuttei levantándose poco a poco; además de dejar su espada en el suelo, la hizo tranquilizarse de inmediato y solo dejara la preocupación en su ser al ver las heridas de su cuerpo y la sangre que manchaba este. Además veía asombrada como las cadenas que envolvían sus brazos empezaban a desaparecer, dándose cuenta de que eran hechas de magia prohibida.

-Ha pasado tiempo Issei…- Rias, ya más calmada, hablo manteniendo su tono cariñoso característico de ella en situaciones sensibles.

-Tiene razón, ha pasado tiempo, Rias Gremory-sama… a que ha venido?-_preguntó el castaño con bastante formalidad, con un tono neutro, pero no podía ocultar toda la felicidad que sentía al ver a su Rey sana y, lo más importante, feliz._

-Vine a llevarte de nuevo al inframundo…- aquella respuesta tomo muy por sorpresa al castaño, que solo la miro con algo de tristeza.

-Lo lamento mi Rey, pero no puedo aceptar eso…- respondió Issei de forma amable a la vez que levantaba su espada y la des invocaba con la ayuda de Ddraig tratando siempre de mantener la compostura, pues le dolía todo su cuerpo; especialmente el abdomen.

-Por favor, el equipo no estará completo sin ti Issei- insistió Rias dando un paso al frente queriendo acercarse a su Peón, que para ese entonces ya había disuelto la armadura dejando ver sus nuevas heridas y moretones. Estos estaban más marcados en los brazos, pero las huellas de botas marcadas en su abdomen significaba que habían más debajo de su ropa.

-Mi Rey… no trate de insistir. No deseo volver, al ser un Peón Libre debería respetar esa decisión. Además no debe preocuparse por mis ingresos ni mis clientes, si no me alcanza con lo recaudado por los contratos conseguiré un empleo aquí. No debe preocuparse por nada- de verdad la forma tan tranquila de hablar de Issei después de lo que acababa de pasar era rara. Pero Rias lo atribuía correctamente a que a su Peón no le gustaba matar, y no le gustaba hablar de eso y prefería actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Issei no quiero dejarte aquí… menos con los Ángeles Caídos cazándote, eres mi familia y no quiero perderte- dejo Rias mientras se acercaba poco a poco a su Peón mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Estaré bien… solo sería un peligro más si estoy a su lado. Ahora incluso el concejo demoniaco me está buscando. Y el único que puede desobedecerlos sin castigo soy yo- con estas palabras el castaño dejaba claro que se quería quedar y que si los del Concejo Demoniaco ordenaban su captura, no habría nadie para protegerlo sin que recibiera algún castigo.

Issei miraba sus manos, que estaban manchadas con algo de la sangre de aquellos demonios que había matado y recordaba su vida hace solo tres meses. Grayfia tomo las manos de Issei con delicadeza, y de la misma forma las limpio con un pañuelo.

El castaño miro extrañado a Grayfia por su acción, y al voltear a verla su expresión lo confundió aún más. Ella lo miraba con cariño, el cariño de una madre. Eso lo sorprendía, pero no era momento de concentrarse en eso.

-No volveré mi Rey, ya tome mi decisión- Issei agradeció el gesto de Grayfia con la mirada y se levantó para acercarse a Rias.

-Sé que me odias porque te oculte el amor que siento por Raizer y…-

-Odiarla?... No, no la odio mi Rey. Traicionaría a mi propio corazón si me creo esa idea. Solamente lo ocultó porque creyó que era lo correcto, por un momento pensé que confiaban en mí como para decirme esa información… pero considerando las cosas que tomaron en cuenta para ocultármelo, yo mismo les doy la razón. No odio a ninguno de mis compañeros, así que no debe preocuparse por eso- si bien Issei estaba triste porque sabía que probablemente no los volvería a ver, también comprendía de que tal vez sea lo mejor para ambos lados.

**Mundo Humano – Casa Hyoudou**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, más precisamente en la casa de Issei, los padres del castaño empezaban a salir del shock que les había causado la acción de su hijo. Les preocupaba pensar que aquellos soldados fueran a matarlo, o hacerle cosas peores de las que le hicieron frente a sus ojos. Ellos no podían intervenir, ya que la barrera que su hijo había puesto sobre ellos les impedía acercársele y fueron reducidos a solo espectadores.

Lo primero que hicieron al salir del shock al aparecer de en su casa de forma repentina fue salir corriendo hacia el parque donde antes se encontraban con la esperanza de poder ayudar en algo… incluso sacrificándose por él.

Kyouko había llegado a esa determinación con tal de que su hijo viviera muchísimos más años. Takeda tenía la misma determinación que su esposa, daría todo por salvar a su hijo sin importar cuál sea el costo.

La desesperación los estaba carcomiendo, con cada paso que daban perdían poco a poco la esperanza pues aquel parque quedaba muy lejos de su casa. Ya se habían agotado y todavía no estaban a la mitad del camino.

Kyouko poco a poco dejo de correr mientras soltaba lágrimas, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Takeda, que estaba mucho más atrás, la alcanzo y comenzó a consolar a su esposa, y aunque trataba de parecer fuerte no podía hacerlo. Les dolía el solo pensar que su hijo se fuera… para siempre.

**Mundo Humano – Con Issei**

Issei miraba a Rias con una sonrisa triste. Ella ya había dejado de llorar hace poco para mostrar su semblante fuerte y confiado, aquel que a Issei siempre le había gustado ver… porque le hacía sentir fuerte.

-No debe preocuparse por mi Rias-sama… estaré bien- ella tomo el rostro de Issei con ambas manos y lo beso en la frente con cariño, para después abrazarlo de la misma manera.

-Voy a extrañar tu compañía… y sinceramente, también tu forma de ser- Issei solo rio en voz baja ante las palabras de su Rey.

-No podría ser el mismo estando usted casada, menos con las demás… no estaría bien- dijo Issei con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Rias sonrió y se reprochó su accionar pasado. Con aquella respuesta se dio cuenta de que su Peón habría dado lo mejor de sí aun si no le ocultaba su compromiso con Raizer.

-Yo quería pedirte disculpas…- esto lo dijo Raizer, sorprendiendo a Issei.

-En el último ataque, no quería darte tan fuerte. Pero no controle bien mi poder y por eso terminaste inconsciente durante una semana. Quería disculparme por eso- Issei solo le restó importancia.

-No importa… es cosa del pasado- respondió el castaño sin darle más importancia al asunto.

-Te vamos a extrañar Issei-kun- dijo Kiba mirando a su compañero.

-Aunque seas un pervertido Sempai, también te voy a extrañar- dijo Koneko mirando a Issei con su típica mirada estoica, pero se podía divisar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo también los voy a extrañar…- Issei respondió de forma simple, las despedidas no se le daban bien.

-Te esperare en casa Grayfia…- el Sekiryuuttei se sorprendió ante las palabras del Rey Lucifer. Grayfia se quedaría con él por alguna razón que desconocía. Al verlos irse a todos y solo quedar ellos dos, Grayfia se sentó en una banca y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Issei, para que se sentara junto a ella. A la vez, ella deshacía la dimensión de bolsillo que había mantenido desde que la de los demonios pertenecientes al ejército del Concejo Demoniaco cayó.

El castaño, al ver que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, decidió sentarse en la banca con total tranquilidad. En ese momento volvió a su mente la duda de si conoció a Grayfia en algún momento pasado de su vida. Pero aquellos pensamientos se disolvieron al ver como Grayfia tomaba su mano y dejaba algo en ella.

Al ver lo que ella había depositado ahí, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder a la par de que unos recuerdos invadían su mente. Esto era principalmente por reconocer aquel objeto.

Era un collar bastante viejo, hecho de un hilo grueso color negro y unos cuantos fideos pintados de diferentes colores. Era el primer y único collar que había hecho de esos materiales y ahora, sabía porque Grayfia le era tan familiar.

-Tu… eras la…-

-Me alegra ver que has crecido bien- Issei todavía estaba en shock al reconocer a Grayfia, y recordaba cómo se habían conocido.

**Flashback – Hace 10 años**

Nos concentramos en un Issei de apenas cinco años de edad, estaba caminando por la calle junto a Kyouko, obviamente iba sujetado a la mano de su madre. Estaba algo deprimido pues estaban volviendo de despedir a una familia vecina que tenía un hijo con la misma edad que él y que era su mejor amigo.

No era extrovertido y hacer amigos se le complicaba bastante, y tampoco le gustaba mucho salir a jugar por su cuenta. Las leyendas que había escuchado por parte de varios compañeros de clase le aterraban. La de aquella joven que se movía solo con sus brazos al no tener piernas era la que más miedo le daba.

En su camino a casa, se desviaron para ir al centro comercial a comprar un par de cosas que Kyouko necesitaría, pues estaba por comenzar a trabajar en una empresa internacional de gran renombre al igual que su esposo, Takeda. La única diferencia entre ellos era que Takeda comenzó hace dos años y él trabaja en la empresa rival donde trabajaría Kyouko.

En uno de esos momentos, y por distracción de Kyouko al estar viendo un traje de oficina, Issei se perdió. Al ser tan pequeño, se perdió fácil por el lugar. No quería llorar, quería ser fuerte y valiente como su amigo, pero no hallaba las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

Caminando y caminando por pura casualidad llego a la entrada del centro comercial. Ahí se quedó parado, mirando al suelo. Sabía que por ahí había entrado con su madre al reconocer los letreros de unas tiendas, y por ende creía que por ahí también tendría que salir. Lo que ignoraba el pequeño Issei, era que los centros comerciales tienen más de una salida.

Estaba atemorizado, temblaba, estaba nervioso, sudaba, quería llorar, gritar y pedir ayuda para encontrar a su mamá. Pero a la vez no quería hacerlo, no era algo que su amigo fuera a hacer… o por lo menos es lo que creía.

No ayudaba en nada a su estado, que justo enfrente del centro comercial, se esté dando una función de payasos para toda la familia. Estos eran extranjeros y estaban en una gira por el mundo. La oscuridad y los payasos eran los miedos más fuertes de Issei.

De pronto lo miraron, sus intenciones no eran malas. Entretenían a la mayoría de la gente y niños por el lugar, era algo relativamente novedoso. Los payasos quisieron hacerle participar, con las mejores intenciones. Pero Issei salió corriendo invadido por el miedo.

Al estar corriendo con los ojos cerrados chocó contra una persona, y cayó al suelo. Al mirar a los lados ya no reconocía donde estaba, y el miedo lo supero. Comenzó a llorar en silencio, pero sus lágrimas eran gruesas. Demostrando asi que estaba verdaderamente aterrado.

-Estas perdido?- fue ahí donde la conoció, se veía exactamente igual que en el presente; misma ropa, mismo peinado y misma figura. Grayfia estaba delante de él, con una expresión que demostraba su preocupación ante el estado de aquel niño.

-S-Si!... whaa!- después de afirmar eso, el pequeño castaño comenzó a llorar a viva voz. Grayfia por su parte solo lo abrazo esperando pacientemente a que se tranquilizara.

-Ya estas mejor?- pregunto la Maid al ver muchísimo más tranquilo a Issei. Pero este no dejo de sujetar con fuerza el vestido de aquella mujer que consideraba su salvadora.

Grayfia tomo un pañuelo y limpio la cara y las lágrimas del pequeño castaño con mucha delicadeza. Ella se quedó con Issei durante un tiempo, por su parte el pequeño castaño no quiso desprenderse de la única mujer que le ayudo.

-Quieres un helado?- pregunto Grayfia, pero el pequeño dijo que no. Si bien Issei, estaba tranquilo, todavía no tenía confianza con aquella mujer, ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-Quieres una hamburguesa?- como ya era medio día y su pancita delato el hambre que tenía, Issei acepto con algo de nerviosismo y vergüenza.

Al llegar la comida, a Issei le sorprendió ver en lugar de una hamburguesa típica que comería en casa, una como la que siempre había visto en las pausas de sus caricaturas. O la comida que prepara Bob esponja, su personaje favorito.

Grayfia al ver la sorpresa de Issei, asimiló que nunca había probado una hamburguesa de esa forma.

-Esto se come asi, mira… aahh- después de decir eso, Grayfia abrió la boca y mordió un gran bocado de su comida. Issei se quedó sorprendido al ver lo que Grayfia hizo. Al ser la suya un poco más pequeña no tuvo problema en imitar lo de aquella mujer.

-M-Mi n-nombre es I-Issei… C-Como te llamas?- después de un tiempo y ya más en confianza, el pequeño castaño se presentó. Grayfia sonrió con ternura al nerviosismo de Issei, pero valoro que sea el quien se presentara primero.

-Grayfia, me llamo Grayfia… es un gusto conocerte- Issei se acercó al rostro de Grayfia y limpio un rastro de mayonesa que ella tenía en la mejilla. Grayfia se sonrojo al no darse cuenta de eso ella misma, pero volvió a sonreír esta vez con cariño mientras tomaba de la misma forma la mejilla del pequeño que tenía enfrente y la acariciaba.

-Eres un buen niño… muchas gracias- Issei le regalo una sonrisa tan linda que hizo que el corazón de Grayfia se estremeciera por una gran felicidad. A pesar de eso, Issei no volvió a su asiento, y se sentó al lado de Grayfia para seguir disfrutando de su comida.

-Estos que son Grayfia-kaa-san?- pregunto el pequeño castaño tomando uno de los folletos que Grayfia tenía en una pequeña cesta. Esta se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero más aún la forma de referirse a ella que uso el pequeño castaño, como si fuera su madre.

-Son folletos que entrego a la gente… son del lugar en donde trabajo- obviamente la Maid no podía revelar nada sobre lo sobrenatural, menos a un pequeño de aparentes cinco o seis años que podría creerse lo que sea.

-Ya veo… no es un poco aburrido?-

-La mayoría de las veces lo es… pero este día fue muy agradable, no crees?- Issei sonrió ante las palabras de Grayfia e inconscientemente guardo aquel folleto en su bolsillo. Esto paso incluso desapercibido para la Maid que siguió con su almuerzo en compañía del pequeño castaño.

Después de almorzar, Grayfia salió con el pequeño Issei en brazos. Habían conversado mucho sobre la vida de ambos, o por lo menos lo máximo que Issei pudo comentar debido a su corta edad.

Issei era alguien que se encariñaba muy rápido con la gente, y no era raro verlo ahora abrazar a Grayfia con mucho cariño. Y de vez en cuando le daba uno que otro beso en la mejilla. El veía a Grayfia como un ángel que bajo a cuidarlo y protegerlo en ese momento de temor, nada más alejado de la realidad.

Grayfia reconocía que Issei no era igual que Rias en ese aspecto. Y eso le agradaba, además de que era un chico mejor portado que Rias y que era más temeroso.

-Issei!- Grayfia escucho a una mujer gritar desesperadamente mientras lloraba. Ella supo inmediatamente que aquella mujer era la madre del pequeño que tenía entre brazos por el gran parecido que ambos poseían.

Kyouko estaba con Takeda buscando desesperadamente a su hijo por los alrededores del centro comercial, pues ya habían buscado dentro. En un momento, Kyouko cayó de rodillas mientras sollozaba, Takeda se acercó a ella y la consoló.

-Disculpen… este es su hijo, verdad?- Kyouko vio a Grayfia como un ser divino al ver que llevaba en brazos a su único hijo, Issei. Por su parte, la Maid, supo que aquella mujer era la madre de Issei por el sorprendente parecido que ambos tenían.

-Si!... muchísimas gracias!- Kyouko tomo a su pequeño y lo abrazo y lleno de besos.

-Muchas gracias señorita, es nuestro único hijo… y no sabríamos que hacer sin él. Como podemos recompensarle esto?- Takeda estaba muy feliz de ver que no le había pasado nada a su hijo, pero también sabía que había que recompensar tan honorable acto.

-Los pocos momentos que viví con su hijo son sufriente recompensa para mi…- explico Grayfia, sin querer ofrecerle un folleto a Takeda. Creía que un niño como el no debería estar implicado en lo sobrenatural, y mucho menos su familia.

Al final hablaron un poco de lo que paso, y acordaron verse en algún otro momento.

-Grayfia-kaa-san… volveré a verte?- la Maid sonrió ante la pregunta del pequeño.

-Algún día… lo prometo-

**Fin del Flashback - Presente**

-Tú me cuidaste cuando me perdí…- dijo Issei mirado a Grayfia asombrado.

-Si… lamento que te hayas tenido que involucrar en esto- se disculpó la Maid con mucho pesar en su voz.

-No fue tu culpa Grayfia-kaa-san… ninguno de los dos supo que esto pasaría. Pero en verdad me alegro de volver a verte- dijo Issei mirando al cielo con paz, al saber que aquella duda que tenía había desaparecido.

-Quisiera preguntarte una cosa… le guardas rencor a Rias por lo que paso? Respóndeme sinceramente por favor- la Maid parecía insegura sobre ese aspecto, creía que Issei guardaba algo de odio contra su "hermana" en lo más profundo de su ser.

-No… no culpo a nadie, si tuviera que culpar a alguien, seria a mí mismo. No me comporte de la mejor manera como para demostrar que ellos podían confiar en mi para contarme eso- respondió Issei con tranquilidad y sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Me alegra escuchar eso…- Grayfia parecía más tranquila de saber que el pequeño castaño que conoció no guarda rencores contra nadie de lo sobrenatural. Ella se levantó de su lugar y se posiciono frente al castaño.

-Lamento tener que irme tan rápido, pero hay asuntos que debo atender…- al tener a Grayfia enfrente de él, Issei tuvo una vista del cuerpo completo de quien supo cuidarlo y jugar con el de niño.

**[Que curioso…] **hablo el Dragón del Sacred Gear de Issei con tono de sorpresa y seriedad.

_-Que sucedió Ddraig?-_ pregunto el castaño intrigado por las palabras de su compañero.

**[Está embarazada… es curioso ver a una Demonio embarazada, después de todo tienen una baja natalidad] **respondió Ddraig sorprendiendo a Issei con ese dato desconocido para él.

-Cuida bien de ese bebe, Grayfia-kaa-san- ante esas palabras Grayfia quedo muy perpleja antes de desaparecer completamente.

_Luego de aquellos sucesos el castaño empezó a caminar para salir de aquel parque cambiando su ropa que estaba algo manchada de sangre. Ya había cortado parcialmente los lazos con su clan, e Issei sabía que podría llegar a tener un momento de paz con sus seres queridos._

_Su andar era tranquilo y constante, demostrando asi que se sentía mejor al aclarar las cosas con Rias sobre porque le había ocultado su compromiso voluntario. Al caminar un poco más pudo ver como sus padres caminaban a casa en un andar desganado._

_Eso era extraño para él, Ddraig le había dicho que los había mandado a casa y no se explicaba por qué ellos estaban ahí. Por esa razón decidió apurar el paso para alcanzarlos._

-Se fue… se fue para siempre y nos… nos dejó, Issei se fue para siempre- fue lo que Issei logro escuchar pronunciar a su madre con tristeza y con evidentes ganas de llorar._ Se acercó a paso lento y silencioso, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos los abrazó por sorpresa._

-Yo nunca me iré… yo siempre estaré con ustedes. No podía irme y dejarlos a asi como asi. Saben cómo soy y que nunca haría eso- el castaño había entendido por qué sus padres estaban tristes… no les había dado una explicación al mandarlos a casa y ellos asimilaron que posiblemente lo habían capturado.

-Issei!/Cariño!- Issei inmediatamente recibió una respuesta de sus padres, los cuales lo abrazaron cariñosamente sin intenciones de soltarlo por un tiempo. Luego de un largo rato abrazados, tiempo en el cual Issei no había dicho nada volvieron a tomar su rumbo a casa.

-Issei… gracias por confiar en nosotros. Por contarnos tu pasado y por estar aquí con nosotros- dijo Takeda para volver a abrazar a su hijo pero está vez por solamente unos segundo.

-Así es cielo… te lo agradecemos muchísimo, eres la luz de nuestras vidas y no sabríamos que hacer si esa luz se extinguiera- secundo Kyouko a lo dicho por su marido.

-Mamá… Papá… gracias por quedarse conmigo a pesar de ser un demonio. Gracias por quererme aun cuando les mentí. Y gracias por estar ahí cuando más lo necesite- _fue lo que respondió Issei a las palabras de sus padres antes de cambiar de tema de conversación._

_**Inframundo – Castillo Lucifer**_

Sirzechs se encontraba con un temple serio sentado en el trono del Antiguo Lucifer, al parecer estaba intrigado por una razón. Enfrente tenía a Rias que estaba solamente con su sequito, Raizer tuvo que irse a atender unos asuntos en su territorio.

-Rias… cuando llegamos al lugar donde se encontraba el Sekiryuuttei peleando con los soldados del Concejo Demoniaco, sentí en tu Peón un aura oscura. Tu sabes algo al respecto?- el Rey Lucifer fue claro y directo con su pregunta que tenso levemente a su hermana de sangre.

-Bueno… una noche tuve que alterarle los recuerdos a Issei por diversas razones- el comienzo de la explicación de Rias no era la mejor. El Inframundo tenía prohibido alterar las memorias de los sus propios siervos, eran más flexibles cuando se traban de humanos pero esto solo se usaban en casos especiales.

-Porque lo hiciste?- Sirzechs pensaba que el motivo era algo tonto e infantil o un capricho más de su hermana. Pero al escuchar la respuesta de Rias, Sirzechs no sabía que hacer… estaba sorprendido y perplejo.

-Rías… no le diré nada a nadie, sé que hiciste eso con las mejores intenciones pero es un hecho que se castiga sea cual sea el motivo. Vas a tener que entender que _ellos_ te juzgaran buscando la manera de que se te de un castigo infernal. Mi relación con aquellos no es la mejor y no podré ayudarte- prometió y advirtió el Rey Lucifer a su hermana de las consecuencias de sus acciones.

-Lo entiendo Onii-sama, y si llegan a descubrirlo me hare responsable de mis acciones- luego de eso el grupo de Rias se fue de la sala, dejando solo a Szirsechs el cual, luego de un tiempo, se levantó del trono con un temple pensativo mientras se dirigía al pequeño balcón que había en la habitación.

-Espero que algún día recuperes tus memorias Hyoudou Issei… y sepas perdonar a Rias por sus acciones. Lo hizo por tu bien, pero si la odias y quieres vengarte; no habrá impedimento para que lo hagas. Es una promesa- pronuncio el Rey Lucifer a sabiendas que tendría que cumplir con ese juramento en algún momento.

**Castillo Lucifer – Habitación Principal**

En otro lugar Grayfia estaba a punto de finalizar un hechizo para saber algo que la dejo en duda… las últimas palabras del Sekiryuuttei antes de marcharse del lugar, la dejaron con mucho que pensar. Él dijo que ella tendría que cuidar de un bebé, pensó en varias opciones de quién podría tener un bebé ahora… y repaso las opciones en su mente.

Hasta que se preguntó: _¿Y si ese bebé del que hablaba Issei, es mío?_

Quería descartar todas las posibilidades. Por esa razón decidió lanzarse un hechizo para saber si estaba embarazada. Era un hechizo común y sencillo que funcionaba de esta manera:

Al lanzarse el hechizo se forma una gran esfera donde la usuaria estaría en el centro levitando en la misma.

El hechizo avisa de todo lo necesario, si es niño o niña, si está sano o si tiene alguna enfermedad, esa clase de cosas.

La cúpula se volverá Azul si el bebé es varón y se volverá Rosada si el bebé es mujer. Si el bebé está completamente sanó la cúpula, además del color correspondiente al género, se tornará de color Verde y si llega a tener alguna enfermedad se torna de color Rojo, y dependiendo de la gravedad de la enfermedad el color será más intenso…

La esfera en donde está Grayfia se tornó de un color Rosa muy hermoso… ella sonrió al pensar que podría educar a una pequeña niña, su primera hija. Su corazón saltaba de alegría al imaginar esas escenas.

Pero esos pensamientos fueron opacados por la sorpresa, el temor y la confusión… todo por ese color, ese color Rojo Escarlata que empezó a aparecer en la esfera Rosa en el que se encontraba Grayfia, ese intenso color rojo, que podría poner en peligro la vida de su bebé.

Pero no solo era ella… si no también Sirzechs, el cual acaba de llegar y conocía el proceso del hechizo. Los rostros de ambos tenían una mezcla de sentimientos… mucha felicidad, tristeza, preocupación y confusión, pero también tenían mucha esperanza… esperanza de que encontrarían la forma de curar a su bebé, mediante cualquier medio.

El hechizo termino, y Grayfia fue dejada suavemente en el suelo donde Sirzechs la esperaba para abrazarla.

-No te preocupes Cariño… no importa cómo, pero juro que lograre encontrar una solución- dijo Szirsechs entre lágrimas de felicidad mientras abrazaba a su esposa que le correspondía con mucho afecto.

-Lo sé, sé que lo harás, confió en ti Sirzechs… por favor, encuentra la manera de salvar a nuestra bebé… incluso si debo dar mi vida por eso. Por favor, júramelo- esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría para el Maou, sabía que no debía confiarse y además… había recordado lo cruel que puede ser la vida.

-Lo juro…- respondió el Rey Lucifer de forma decidida. Estaba decidido a no dejar morir a su bebe ni a su esposa.


	5. Distracción

**Inframundo – Territorio Gremory**

En la mansión de los líderes del clan, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujo, Kiba Yuuto y Rías Gremory, estaban por discutir un tema importante entre ellos. El tema era de cómo hacer para que Issei viviera en el Inframundo, donde podrían ayudarlo con más libertad que en el mundo humano.

-Bueno… tienen alguna idea?- pregunto Akeno viendo que su Rey estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos. Rias reflexionaba algo con respecto a su Peón, y parecía ser muy importante.

-Lo siento Akeno-san… pero yo quiero respetar la decisión de mi compañero… así que lo siento, pero no ayudaré en este caso- fueron las palabras que el caballero Gremory soltó a su ama, a la vez que al decir la última parte se inclinó en forma de disculpa.

-Ya veo… Kiba, sabes que Issei está solo ahí afuera. Desprotegido y siendo cazado no solo por los Ángeles Caídos, ahora también lo hacen los malditos del Concejo Demoniaco- dijo Akeno tratando de convencer a Kiba de que los ayude.

-Sempai es fuerte, valiente e inteligente… podrá cuidarse solo, Akeno-sempai- Koneko se unió a Kiba en su postura de dejar en paz a su compañero. Ella admitía que Issei era un pervertido, pero siempre sintió admiración por su valentía y determinación.

-Entiendo… Rias, tu qué opinas?- pregunto Akeno viendo a su amiga aun en ese estado pensativo.

Rias por su parte, estaba terminando de razonar. Ella sabía que su siervo la amaba, pero estaba enamorada de Raizer, y no quería herir directamente los sentimientos de su siervo por esa razón no le dijo nada creyendo que era lo correcto.

Luego llegó el Rating Game, que era para poder ver la fuerza de sus siervos, pero ella sabía que Issei era un pervertido y que posiblemente al enfrentarse contra chicas sexis y lindas se desconcentraría muy fácil, fue por eso que ideó eso del compromiso no deseado a escondidas de casi todos.

Los único que sabían de esto eran sus propios padres y de los Raizer, el mismo Raizer y su séquito, Kiba, Akeno y Koneko, luego de eso nadie más sabia sobre el tema… tanto se expandió la mentira que llegó a oídos del su propio hermano.

Que al enterarse de la situación discutió con sus propios padres, quienes no le dijeron nada para proteger el plan de su hija. Ella temía que Sirzechs busque alguna manera de "salvarla" de ese matrimonio.

Rias ya sabía sobre el crecimiento en las habilidades de su Peón. Al ver a Issei tan motivado por vencer a su prometido, temió que Issei descubra una forma de vencer a Raizer.

Ella actuó por miedo y le puso sellos mágicos a Issei condicionando y limitando la cantidad de magia y fuerza física que podía usar. Ella sabía perfectamente que perdería el Rating Game por la diferencia numérica, pero quería saber que tan fuerte eran sus siervos.

Estos lograron derrotar a varias piezas de Raizer con trabajo en equipo e inteligencia y obviamente con las habilidades características de cada uno. Sin embargo el que más le sorprendió fue Issei, el balance entre magia, fuerza y agilidad estaban a la par.

Pero lo que más sobresalió de él fue su velocidad y contundencia al atacar. Ahí supo que había hecho bien al limitar a su Peón con aquellos sellos.

Todo había salido perfecto, hasta que su peón apareció en la fiesta de compromiso con el motivo de "salvarla" de ese matrimonio "no deseado", supo en ese momento que eso era obra de su hermano, y decidió explicárselo a Grayfia antes de que pasara a mayores.

El ver como su hermano la había mirado de reojo con una expresión decepcionada le dolió muchísimo. Solo encontró alivio cuando escucho la rendición de su Peón.

En su momento pensó que se había rendido porque ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar, pero al saber que lo había hecho apropósito para que ella sea feliz le rompía el corazón y le carcomía la conciencia.

La decisión que tomo al final del combate como recompensa de su hermano la dejaron en shock… en ese preciso momento tuvo un torbellino de sentimientos que empezaban a atormentar su mente. Y que solo cesaron al ver como su peón estaba por pelear contra unos Ángeles Caídos.

Ahora entendía que Issei había sacrificado su felicidad para que ella esa feliz con la persona que amaba… sonrió con tristeza al darse cuenta de eso demasiado tarde, y miro a sus siervos quienes continuaban mirándola con preocupación y curiosidad.

-Vamos a respetar la decisión de Issei, después de lo que sacrifico por nosotros, por mi… vamos a dejarlo en paz, como el desea. De acuerdo?- sus siervos asintieron y ella sonrió nuevamente con pesar.

-Yo le debo una disculpa por todo lo que le hice sufrir amorosamente hablando, y algún día encontraré la manera de disculparme con él, pero ahora hay que descanse un buen tiempo del mundo sobre natural?- dijo Rias sabiendo que había cometido un error al no tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de su Peón.

-Estas segura de eso Rias?- pregunto Akeno sabiendo que con "Un buen tiempo" Rias se estaba refiriendo a dejar que pasen muchos años. Aun asi, ella estaba dispuesta a obedecer a su Rey.

-Si… solo espero que pueda recuperar aquel brillo en sus ojos con el que siempre me miraba. Sé que nos perdonará, él no es rencoroso… y ahora entiendo que habría hecho lo que sea para que fuera feliz. Incluso se ha dispuesto a alejarse de nuestras vidas por nuestro bien, por respetarnos a nosotras y a las chicas del sequito de Raizer. Nos dio la oportunidad de ser felices con la persona a la que amamos- dijo Rias mientras derramaba lágrimas.

-Porque lloras Rias?- Dijo Akeno con la voz quebrada a punto de estallar en llanto.

-Porque me va a doler… me va a doler mucho el dejarlo ir sabiendo que uno de mis siervos, aquel que demostró que confiaba en nosotros plenamente sienta que no es de confianza solo por una estúpida decisión. Solo por ocultarle la verdad… por un estúpido pensamiento- Rias estalló en llanto al pensar en eso. Al pensar en que el siervo más leal que tenía entre sus filas tenga que vivir sabiendo que no fue de confianza para las personas que más quiso.

**Mundo Humano – Familia Hyoudou**

-Issei que quieres cenar?- pregunto Kyouko tratando de comenzar una conversación con su hijo, pues durante todo el camino a casa había estado callado.

-Una hamburguesa… eso estaría bien- Kyouko sonrió al ver que su hijo le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Pero ella supo que Issei estaba triste al darse cuenta de que aquella sonrisa era falsa.

-Muy bien, pero eso llevara tiempo. Tomemos este atajo, llegaremos más rápido a casa- propuso Takeda adelantándose y entrando en un callejón por el cual no transcurría nadie en ese momento.

-Me parece bien, asi cenaremos más temprano- Kyouko secundo la proposición de su marido.

Por su parte, Issei acepto en silencio y tomo la delantera por aquel callejón. Era la primera vez que iba por ese camino y quería conocerlo más a detalle. Sin embargo, los pensamientos sobre las razones que tendrían los miembros del Concejo Demoniaco para cazarlo lo invadieron nuevamente y lo hicieron desconcentrarse del camino.

Se había alejado mucho de sus padres y ya estaba anocheciendo, lo que dificultaba la vista para ellos. Escucho a su espalda el sonido del metal impactar en algún lugar duro. Pero no pudo voltearse a ver pues inmediatamente sintió un enorme dolor en su nuca y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Un sujeto con pantalón de cuero, chaqueta negra con una calavera en su pecho y con peinado punk, había golpeado a Issei en la cabeza con un bate de Béisbol hiriéndolo en la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Pero miren que tenemos aquí- el mismo sujeto que había noqueado a Issei dijo eso mientras miraba con una sonrisa espeluznante a los padres del joven Sekiryuuttei.

-Miren chicos es una mujer muy guapa no?- dijo el sujeto mientras detrás de él aparecían otros cinco sujetos con atuendos parecidos al de él. Takeda sabía que no decía eso por cortesía… aquel sujeto tenía otras intenciones.

-Asi es Ryujin… además parece ser que una Milf, creo que podrá divertirnos por más tiempo que otras- aquellas palabras molestaron a Takeda y aterraron a Kyouko.

-S-Solo estábamos tomando un atajo para llegar a casa, ya nos vamos verdad cariño?- _Kyouko estaba asustada, se notaba al decir esas palabras._

_Takeda había comprendido el sentimiento de su mujer, pero también le preocupaba Issei, que todavía no despertaba. Trataba de parecer valiente ante esa situación, pero al ver que cada uno de esos bandidos tenía armas blancas y una que otra arma de fuego le hacían temblar._

_Ryujin había visto en los ojos de Takeda las intenciones de huir y el miedo que tenía. Sonrió confiado y con una rápida señal otros cinco tipos salieron de entre las sombras del callejón y bloquearon las salidas._

-Si quieres tocarla tendrás sacarme del camino primero!- _de alguna forma Takeda logro reunir el valor suficiente para decir esas palabras y la determinación para respaldarlas._

_Inmediatamente uno de los bandidos fue directamente a atacar a Takeda con intenciones de taclearlo. Aunque no sabía nada de peleas, el padre del castaño pudo esquivarlo y patearlo en la espalda haciendo que se golpee contra una pared del callejón. Lo único en lo que fallo Takeda, fue en considerar solo a uno de los bandidos y nunca esperar un golpe por la espalda._

_El padre de Issei recibió una fuerte patada en la espalda que lo empujó hacia adelante, donde otro bandido lo esperaba para propinarle un gancho en el estómago; que le saco el aire, y un puñetazo en el rostro que mandó a Takeda directamente al suelo._

_Era incapaz de moverse por el dolor de los golpes y para colmo, ahora tenían el camino libre para llegar hasta Kyouko. Trato de levantarse rápido usando lo que le quedaba de fuerza pero el matón, que había hecho chocar contra la pared, lo golpeo con una barreta en la espalda mandando a Takeda de nuevo al suelo con aun más dolor._

_-Maldito hijo de perra!- al decir eso el matón pateo a Takeda en el estómago con mucho fuerza y odio._

_Luego, junto con un compañero, levantaron a Takeda solo para ver como Kyouko era sujetada por otros dos matones de forma brusca. El padre del Sekiryuuttei estaba desesperado, y fui ahí que recordó que su hijo era un demonio. Él podía ayudarlos fácilmente pero seguía inconsciente en el suelo._

_"Por favor hijo, ayúdanos!"__ fue lo que Takeda pudo suplicar en sus pensamientos._

-Porque favor déjame! No me lastimes! Por favor no me hagan nada…- suplicaba Kyouko entre lágrimas, esperando poder llegar al corazón de aquellos sujetos. Ryujin, el líder de los matones, no se sintió lastima alguna al ver a Kyouko suplicar que no le hicieran daño y se acercó a ella mientras sonreía.

-Kyaaaaaaa!- con un movimiento fuerte y brusco arrancó la blusa que llevaba su "presa" junto con su sujetador, dejando a la madre del castaño con la parte superior de su cuerpo expuesto-

-No preciosa, no grites… esta noche nos vamos a divertir a lo grande JAJAJAJAJA- La ira de Takeda se incrementaba con cada acción y risa de aquellos bastardos.

-Pero mira nada más… ese debilucho de ahí debió ha recibido tenido demasiada suerte como para conseguir un premio como tú, no?- dijo matón que después de decir esto, toco con un dedo la base de los pechos de Kyouko, observando muy gustoso que el resultado de esto era un rebote muy hipnotizante a sus ojos.

Estaba feliz y excitado por el "festín" que se daría con aquella mujer. Pero al verle la cara, y ver su expresión de miedo y horror a la vez que derramaba lágrimas no le gustaba. Consideraba que "mataba" el momento tan excitante que se había formado.

**_Plaff!_**

-No llores… pronto haré sentir muuuuy bien~ Y olvidaras por completo tu anterior visa, para convertirte en mi esclava sexual- al decir esto, Ryujin miraba a Takeda con burla para después pasar su lengua por la mejilla de la madre de Issei.

Por su parte, Takeda, lloraba de la impotencia y solo tenía una expresión de odio en su rostro.

-Ella ahora sentirá lo que es tener a un verdadero hombre… pero por ahora- dijo mirando los pechos de Kyouko.

-Me voy a divertir mucho con este par- ese tipo estaba llevando su mano derecha hacia el pecho izquierdo de Kyouko mientras movía sus dedos de una forma desagradable.

**_Slash!_**

**Segundos Antes**

_Hace poco Issei se despertaba en el suelo con un terrible dolor en la cabeza y con una sensación que conocía de ante mano… el brotar de la sangre. Los bandidos no lo tomaron en cuenta al creerlo muerto, por esa razón no se encontró con ninguna resistencia al tratar de levantarse._

_El castaño no sabía dónde estaba y le costaba recordar como había acabado ahí. Al escuchar unos ruidos y forcejeos atrás de él, volteo rápidamente sin esperar lo que se encontraría._

_Su padre estaba golpeado y siendo retenido por unos sujetos. Y su madre estaba siendo sujetada de forma brusca por otros tipos mientras otro de ellos le pasaba la lengua por la cara, además de que tenía el torso desnudo._

_"Ddraig… convoca mi espada y crea una dimensión de bolsillo por favor" __él no necesitaba explicaciones sobre que sucedía delante de él. y tomaría las medidas necesarias para un caso como ese._

_El Dragón dentro de su Sacred Gear no dijo nada y obedeció. A diferencia de su portador, él observo lo sucedido desde el principio y sentía un gran odio contra aquellos… bastardos._

_El castaño tomo su espada y se ocultó entre las sombras para prepararse mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer._

_"Ddraig… algún concejo?"__ Issei se escuchaba sombrío y Ddraig podía sentir su sed de sangre. Su portador tenía unas ganas incesantes de matarlos de la forma más dolorosa posible._

**_[Aunque te disguste escuchar esto, no los mates. Porque no tendrás ayuda de nadie para ocultar tus actos. En otras circunstancias te diría que busques una apertura y huyas con tus padres. Pero estas no son circunstancias normales… hazlos sufrir] _**dichas esas palabras, el castaño no tuvo ningún impedimento para dar rienda suelta a su fuerza. Aunque tuvo que des invocar su espada para no tomar decisiones precipitadas.

"_Ddraig, deja libre mi brazo izquierdo"_ el dragón solo sonrió, al tener libre acceso a los pensamientos de su portador sabía lo que planeaba hacer. Obedeciendo, Ddraig le quito a Issei el hechizo en su brazo izquierdo, que volvió a tomar la forma de una garra de dragón.

**_Slash!_**

-AAAAAHHHHH!- El líder matón grito de dolor al sentir como la palma de su mano fue desgarrada por el propio sujeto que había "matado", quien solo al mirarlo al rostro supo que estaba totalmente lleno de ira.

Y todo grito de dolor fue callado cuando Issei, tomándolo por la chaqueta, le propino un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, rompiéndole la nariz y dejándolo inconsciente. Los matones que retenían a su mama, fueron a asistir a su líder.

Inmediatamente después el castaño, con magia, se sacó una chaqueta blanca con la que cubrió a su mamá. Una vez aseguro a su madre, Issei fue a por los dos que sostenían a su padre, los cuales sorprendidos por su velocidad, no pudieron hacer nada ante los inminentes ataques.

Issei le propino un gancho a uno de ellos justo en la boca del estómago logrando sacarle el aire haciendo que se arrodille, y con una patada al rostro lo mando a chocar contra una pared dejándolo inconsciente.

Al otro lo agarró del cuello para comenzar a asfixiarlo para inmediatamente darle un puñetazo en el rostro que le saco algunos dientes y lo dejo completamente fuera de combate

Todavía quedaban ocho sujetos que tenían todas las intenciones de atacarlo. La ira de Issei era demasiada y su poder estaba saliendo a flote, pero Ddraig estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la fuerza de Issei y su aura limitada. Quería matar a esos sujetos tanto como Issei, pero sabía que tendría muchos problemas si lo hacía.

Issei vio en cámara lenta como el matón más cercano se abalanzaba contra él buscando acertarle un golpe con la barreta que tenía. El castaño intercepto aquella arma y de un tirón se la arrebató a aquel sujeto.

Con un arma capaz de infringir mucho daño sin ser mortal mientras se mida, Issei tenía algo más de ventaja. Con la misma barreta golpeo en el rostro al matón, que lo mando al suelo. Con sui enemigo en el suelo el castaño, sin piedad, lo golpeo con la misma arma en la espalda; tal y como él lo había hecho antes con Takeda. Y para acabarlo de una vez le lanzo una patada al rostro que lo dejo inconsciente.

El otro matón que estaba cerca del castaño, al ver la anterior escena, saco la pistola que llevaba oculta y apunto a Issei con ella decidido a disparar. El castaño reacciono rápido y; convocando su Sacred Gear, tapo el cañon del arma con su mano izquierda. El sonido del disparo fue ahogado por la Boosted Gear que intercepto y detuvo la bala con facilidad. Aprovechando que estaba cerca, Issei aplasto el arma fácilmente.

Aquel matón que quiso matar a Issei con un arma de fuego estaba aterrado. No se explicaba de donde había sacado aquel guante rojo que detenía balas y podía destruir armar. Pero tampoco tuvo el tiempo para sacar una respuesta algo coherente, pues el castaño enfrente de él lo mando al reino de la inconciencia y el dolor con un solo puñetazo con aquel guante en el rostro.

Los seis restantes tenían una cara de asombro y terror total, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Un niño estaba apaleando a sus compañeros más fuertes con relativa facilidad.

Cuatro de ellos se decidieron por atacar al mismo tiempo a Issei en un intento desesperado por tratar de siquiera darle un golpe, ellos pensaban que si eran más de dos, el castaño no podría contra ellos.

Mientras tanto los otros dos estaban ayudando a su líder el cual, de milagro, estaba despertando. Sentía un gran dolor en la nariz y de solo tocarla el dolor se incrementaba al igual que su odio hacia aquel que lo noqueo.

Al principio Issei podía manejarse porque solamente eran dos, pero cuando se decidieron por atacarlo entre cuatro las cosas se complicaron para él, tenía que estar atento a más puntos ciegos en su defensa. Y en un descuido Ryujin, que se mantuvo al tanto de la pelea de Issei desde que despertó, logro atinarle un golpe con aquel bate de metal en medio del abdomen.

A recibir tal golpe en la herida de su abdomen, Issei empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor que lo hizo arrodillarse y que fuese blanco fácil para los bandidos restantes. Ellos lograron darle varios golpes al rostro provocaron unas heridas en Issei, la herida de su vientre le empezó a doler a montones al recibir un fuerte puñetazo por parte de un Ryujin iracundo por lo que aquel mocoso le había hecho.

Los padres del castaño estaban paralizados del miedo viendo lo que le estaban haciendo a su hijo. Pero confiaban en él, había salido de cosas peores a sus ojos, y creían plenamente en que lo volvería a hacer.

-Mírame mocoso…- el líder de los matones tomo a Issei por sus cabellos con su mano ilesa e hizo que lo mirara.

Issei respiraba agitadamente, su rostro estaba manchado con su propia sangre que salía de las heridas que le habían hecho recientemente. Pero aun asi miro con un profundo odio a su enemigo mientras mostraba y apretaba sus dientes.

-Me asegurare personalmente que nunca vuelvas a ver la luz del sol otra vez… sujétenlo!- dijo Ryujin, que soltó a Issei y se alejó, dejando ver a este que la mano que había desgarrado estaba vendada y que ahí llevaba aquel bate de metal.

Ryujin se preparó para golpear con el bate la cabeza de Issei y acabar con eso lo antes posible.

**[Boost!]**

_Al momento que esa voz espeluznante se escuchó, Ryujin se detuvo asustado. Cansado y confundido por lo que acaba de oír, se dispuso a acabar con Issei. Pero cuando el bate estaba a punto de impactar la cabeza de Issei este se detuvo._

_Al ver a Issei vio que este también le dirigía la mirada, una mirada cargada de odio que lo hizo temblar. El castaño le arrebato el bate, para después golpear con este la rodilla de Ryujin quebrándola por la fuerza._

_-DRHAAAAA!- el grito de dolor esta vez fue más fuerte, pues el castaño se decidió a no callarlo para no perder tiempo y atacar a los seis bandidos restantes._

_Primero fue a por los dos que lo aprisionaban, golpeando a uno en la pierna con el bate, haciendo que se arrodillara para noquearlo con un golpe con el mismo bate._

_Tomo el bate con las dos manos y aprisiono el cuello de su otro aprisionador asfixiándolo poco a poco._

_-Issei! Cuidado!- al escuchar el grito de advertencia de su madre, el castaño miro de reojo hacia atrás. Ahí pudo ver como uno de los bandidos lo apuntaba con un arma lista para disparar._

_El castaño, sorprendiendo a los bandidos giro rápidamente poniendo al matón que estaba asfixiando como un escudo ante el disparo del arma. Al ser tan repentino y rápido las dos balas dieron en el escudo humano de Issei._

_El bandido que disparo, soltó el arma por la sorpresa de haber herido a su compañero sin querer. Esto le dio una oportunidad clara al castaño que no iba a desaprovechar. _

_Soltó al tipo que estaba asfixiando al considerar que ya no era una amenaza, pues había sido herido en una pierna y en el estómago. Aunque, aun asi, decidió noquearlo por precaución._

_Después de aquello, el castaño se dirigió de una vez al matón que había disparado y lo golpeo en el estómago con un gancho izquierdo. En el mismo lugar, el castaño, propino un rodillazo tan fuerte que levanto por el aire al matón por un segundo. Y acabo con él con un derechazo limpio a la mejilla._

_Rápidamente los últimos tres vinieron hacia Issei, y el castaño se lanzó contra ellos. Ya con carrera el castaño se deslizo por el suelo sorprendiendo a los matones y derribando al primero de ellos al sujetarle y arrastrar sus piernas. Al hacer esto, quedo atrás de los otros dos bandidos._

_Se levantó, tomo la cabeza del que había arrastrado y la golpeo contra el suelo con mucha fuerza dejándolo inconsciente._

_Los otros dos, resignados y sabiendo que no podían ganar, decidieron huir. Pero el castaño no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos irse impunes. Tomo el bate, que estaba en el suelo, y lo lanzó contra el que estaba más lejos._

_El bate dio en la cabeza del matón, que quedó inconsciente. El ultimo matón paro su carrera de golpe, y miro hacia atrás de forma instintiva. Y el miedo invadió su ser al no ver a Issei detrás, solo estaban los padres de este que miraban hacia donde él estaba._

_Tragando seco, miro giro para atrás lentamente viendo a ahí al castaño que se dirigía a él con el bate sostenido por ambas manos. El último matón sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago que dejo de sentir al quedar inconsciente por un puñetazo de Issei en el rostro. _

_El castaño dirigió su mirada hacia Ryujin, que trataba de salir del callejón arrastrándose como podía pues tenía la rodilla totalmente rota._

_-I-Issei?- aunque su madre se dirigió hacia él, el castaño paso totalmente de ella._

-Como lo hiciste… que eres?! Eres un monstruo!- Ryujin decía esto tratando de arrastrarse lo más rápido posible hacia la salida. Issei no respondió nada mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Solamente afirmo el agarre que tenía sobre aquel bate de metal.

Kyouko y Takeda miraban cómo Issei se acercaba al último de los bandidos que habían tratado de destruir a su familia. Takeda abraza fuertemente a Kyouko mientras me dirigía una mirada de odio hacia el que se atrevió a tocar a su esposa y peor aún… trato de violarla.

Por otro lado Kyouko había dejado de llorar y se había tranquilizado un poco, pero temblaba ligeramente al ver a aquel sujeto que trato de violarla. Se aferraba fuertemente a su esposo y no tenía ninguna intención de soltarlo.

Ambos habían observado como su hijo derrotó a todos los matones, pero lo que les llamaba la atención, era que en los momentos finales el castaño no tuvo la agresividad que tuvo al inicio de la pelea con los otros matones, pero aun asi mantuvo la agresividad de siempre con aquel que toco a su madre. Kyouko ahora solo quería abrazarlo junto a su marido y agradecerle el gran esfuerzo que hizo para salvarlos y protegerlos de esos… bastardos.

-E-Espera por favor… no haré nada malo nunca más! Te lo juro! Por favor no me hagas daño!- suplicaba Ryujin desesperadamente viendo que Issei ya estaba muy cerca.

-Que hiciste tú cuando mi madre te suplico que no la tocaras?... No le hiciste caso, la tocaste y trataste de abusar de ella. Y ahora crees tener el derecho eso!- el tono de Issei estaba cargado de ira… pero por más que quisiera no podía matar a ese bastardo que tenía enfrente. Ddraig tenía razón… no quería tener más problemas.

-No te matare. No soy como tú que trataste de matarme dos veces. Pero te diré algo muy importante…- Issei sujeto al bastardo con su brazo izquierdo, hizo que lo mirará a los ojos y agarró la mano derecha del matón.

-Vuelve a tratar de tocar a mi familia o tan solo acercarte a ella… no dudare en asesinarte de la peor forma posible. Por ahora y para que no olvides mi advertencia…- Ryujin sentía como el castaño ejercía presión en su mano hasta que empezaba a dolerle.

**_Crack!_**

-DRAAAAAHHHHH!- Issei le había quebrado la mano a Ryujin que se revolcaba del dolor.

El matón fue callado por una brusca patada al rostro por parte de Issei.

-Cállate de una maldita vez…- Kyouko y Takeda miraban a Issei sorprendidos por lo que había hecho.

Issei respiraba agitadamente, ahora tenía más heridas y el cansancio físico había vuelto a su ser. Cayó de rodillas mientras se tomaba el abdomen que había comenzado a sangrar de nuevo y no era para menos, había recibido muchísimo daño en esa zona.

_Sirenas de policías se escuchaban a fuera del callejón, después de todo los disparos y los gritos de Ryujin habían llamado la atención de los transeúntes cercanos y por supuesto la gente que vivía ahí._

-Ddraig… llévanos a c-casa- un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo debajo de la familia Hyoudou y comenzó a brillar fuertemente, cegando a Takeda y a Kyouko momentáneamente.

Al recuperar su visión, no vieron a Issei junto a ellos y comenzaron a preocuparse. Pero al ver hacia el suelo de la sala; el lugar donde habían aparecido, lo vieron ahí inconsciente. Kyouko corrió hacia la cocina, donde se encontraban las vendas que había comprado Issei para sanarlo.

Takeda había acomodado a Issei en los colchones que estaban ahí. Le quitó la camiseta que tenía rompiéndola para dejar expuesta la herida de la cual brotaba sangre. Eso lo alertó y asusto un poco, rápidamente buscó algo con que hacer presión en la herida para que la sangre dejar de salir.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de sacarse su propia camiseta para hacer presión, el aura verdosa que apareció después de la batalla contra los caídos, volvió a brotar de Issei. Está comenzó a curar las pequeñas heridas de la cabeza, los brazos, y la espalda que tenía Issei y cerró; de nuevo, parcialmente la herida que tenía en el abdomen.

Takeda no era el único espectador, Kyouko estaba viendo todo desde la entrada de la cocina, a solo unos centímetros de Takeda, con una expresión de sorpresa total. Al salir de aquella sorpresa, se acercó rápido y comenzó a limpiar la herida de Issei, ya que aunque esa aura verdosa curaba sus heridas no las limpiaba de la sangre.

-Mmm… Dhaaa… ya estamos en casa?- Issei estaba despertándose al sentir el líquido desinfectante en su abdomen, esto claramente le ardió muchísimo. Quiso levantarse pero sus padres lo convencieron de que se quedara recostado. Kyouko empezó a vendar el abdomen del castaño y Takeda limpiaba la sangre en el rostro de su hijo.

-Kyouko… estás bien?- una vez ambos terminaron de atender a su hijo, y teniendo a este como participe de la conversación, Takeda pregunto eso algo inseguro.

-Si Takeda, solo que... en ese momento… yo, tuve mucho miedo… Tenía miedo de que me hicieran algo y yo… c-cuando vi a Issei en el suelo con sangre en sui cabeza… y-yo no s-sabía que hacer- Takeda tomo la mano de su esposa tratando de calmarla, cosa que funcionaba poco a poco.

-Ya… no sigas, perdóname por no poder defenderte… si tan sólo fuera más fuerte yo…-

-Dejen de culparse… es mi culpa. No preste atención al camino y me atacaron por sorpresa- los padres de Issei voltearon a verlo al escuchar sus palabras.

**[No es culpa de ninguno… esos bastardos aparecieron de repente]** Ddraig dijo eso algo molesto por las reacciones de la familia de su portador y de él mismo.

-Q-Quien eres?- pregunto temerosa Kyouko mientras veía con sorpresa la mano izquierda de su hijo.

**[Supongo que olvidé presentarme… yo soy el Dragón Emperador Rojo, Ddraig Goch]** con eso ultimo era oficial… Kyouko y Takeda habían recibido demasiadas noticias y conocido a muchas personas desagradables y sorprendentes.

**_Comentarios:_**

**TheGenesis:**_ me alegra que mi historia te haya interesado y espero saber qué te parece esta historia con el paso del tiempo._

**Guesscat: **_I am interested in learning more complete English, since in my school they only teach me in basic English. I will try to learn the language well and I assure you that I would love to publish this fic in English._

_Of course, thank you very much for taking the time to read it despite not being in your language._

**Spectrvs: **_me alegra muchísimo que te haya llamado la atención este fic. Sin embargo me gustaría que me mencionaras a que fic me estoy "plagiando" seria de mucha ayuda. Ya que se me viene uno a la mente, sim embargo lo que eso haciendo no se consideraría plagio._

_Y si estás dispuesto a leer mi respuesta, te explicare con gusto. Claro si es que lees esto. Un saludo._


	6. Una visita inesperada

**Inframundo – Castillo Lucifer**

En su oficina privada, se encontraba Sirzechs revisando varios documentos y libros que parecían antiguos y que pertenecían a su biblioteca personal. El Maou Carmesí estaba buscando en esos documentos y libros algún método, hechizo u objeto que lo ayude a salvar la vida de su hija sin sacrificar a su esposa, por ese motivo no había dormido en varios días, pero su búsqueda fue inútil.

No había nada en los archivos demoníacos para ayudar a su esposa e hija, pero estaba decido a no quedarse asi. Comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades de encontrar algún objeto o hechizo en casa de sus padres o incluso en alguna de las otras facciones o mitologías. Estaba dispuesto a dar y hacer lo que sea por el bienestar de su familia.

Hubiera seguido más tiempo pensando en locuras de no ser por una visita inesperada…

-Vaya… se ve que no es un buen momento, verdad? Sirzechs?- el que dijo eso fue un hombre de más o menos 1,80 de altura, con el pelo negro a excepción de su flequillo que era rubio, de ojos violetas y que llevaba un traje negro con camisa morada sin corbata y desabotonada quedando un cuello tipo V, y que llevaba zapatos a juego.

-Azazel!...- la cara del demonio de clase suprema estaba anonadada. Nunca espero ver al gobernador de los Ángeles caídos en ese lugar y preciso momento.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre, no lo malgastes- dijo el gobernador con un tono arrogante pero a la vez de burla… característico de él.

-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Szirsechs de manera tranquila, parecía ser que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con el líder de los Ángeles Caídos. Una vez paso su sorpresa volvió a revisar los documentos por tercera vez.

-Bueno… Vine a ver a un viejo conocido para tomar uno tragos y compartir algunas vivencias. Pero veo que no estás con el tiempo para eso… dime, que sucedió?- Azazel a veces no era el mejor amigo del mundo, pero si se preocupaba por sus amigos y lo demostraba… a su manera, claro.

-Bueno, veras…- Sirzechs no tenía motivos para no contarle ciertas cosas a Azazel y comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido con Grayfia. Azazel, por su parte, escuchaba atentamente la historia de su amigo.

-Bueno… tal enfermedad anormal es muy rara y no hemos investigado mucho sobre ella, pues no tenemos los medios para hacerlo. Ya verificaste en todos los archivos demoníacos?- Azazel vio de primera mano cómo el rostro del pelirrojo formaba una expresión de enojo.

-Solo me faltan los que esos bastardos del Concejo Demoniaco me ocultan- respondió Sirzechs claramente molesto.

-Ya veo… como te dije, nosotros sabíamos sobre esa anomalía, pero no tenemos los medios para investigarla más a fondo. Usar a tu esposa para investigar seria en vano, no tenemos casi nada de recopilación sobre esa enfermedad- Szirsechs bajo la mirada con una expresión amarga y triste, al verlo llegar confiaba en que los Ángeles Caídos tuvieran alguna ayuda para su esposa.

-Pero sabes… Dios si tenía un objeto capaz de curar cualquier herida, enfermedad o anormalidad en los Ángeles durante la Guerra, mientras no sea regenerar algún miembro apuntado, puede curar cualquier otra cosa- dijo Azazel que se había esforzado por recordar eso.

-Cuál es?! Dime Azazel! Cuál es!?- Sirzechs se lanzó hacia Azazel y empezó a sacudirlo mientras le preguntaba dónde estaba el objeto de forma desesperada.

-Ya! Ya! Ya! Cálmate!... Bueno, ese sujeto lo tenía y no se despegaba de él. Pero, por alguna razón, lo convirtió en Sacred Gear y lo mando con los humanos. Actualmente no se quien no posee, deberías preguntarle a Michael- dijo el gobernador mientras se acomodaba la ropa que el pelirrojo había arrugado con su sobresalto.

Esperanzado, Sirzechs creaba un círculo mágico donde apareció una figura de 30cm, de cabello rubio largo ojos celestes y con unas vestimentas un tanto raras que demostrarían que posee un gran cargó, y de mirada amable, este era Michael, un serafín del cielo y el más fuerte.

-Mmm?... Sirzechs? Azazel? No me digan que me han llamado para invitarme nuevamente a un burdel?- pregunto el serafín algo nervioso y estando dispuesto a cortar la comunicación.

-No, es algo más importante. Sabes dónde está la persona que posee la Twilight Healing?- pregunto el gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos tranquilizando a Michael antes de pasar al grano.

-Era una afiliada de la iglesia, se llamaba Asia Argento- lo que dijo Michael sorprendió a Szirsechs de sobre manera, ya que ese nombre estaba vinculado con Hyoudou Issei.

-Ella fue expulsada por el Papa al haber curado, en su inocencia, a un demonio. Murió hace dos meses por culpa de unos Ángeles Caídos- al decir esto miro a Azazel seriamente.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, Michael. Y te pido disculpas, lo que sí sé es mi facción ha estado actuando a mis espaldas- respondió Azazel ante la acusación silenciosa de Michael.

-Su Sacred Gear no volvió al sistema del Cielo para luego ir a otro portador. Ingreso en alguien más, y al chocar con el Sacred Gear que el ya poseía perdí la señal de ambos. Ese humano es…-

-Hyoudou Issei?- Michael se sorprendió por la aparición repentina de Grayfia, que seguía ejerciendo su deber como Maid.

-Hyoudou Issei… lo dices enserio?- pregunto Sirzechs a su esposa con mucha intriga.

-Esa aura verdosa lo curo durante su enfrentamiento contra los Ángeles Caídos, además recientemente lo utilizo de nuevo después luchar contra unos matones- Grayfia explico su hipótesis seriamente, ella no tenía dudas pero quería una confirmación por parte de seres que conocían el funcionamiento del Sacred Gear.

-Veo que te has relacionado mucho con él. El funcionamiento del Sacred Gear se basa en liberar un aura verdosa, su intensidad está determinada por la magia del portador y puede curar cualquier tipo de enfermedad y herida mientras no sea provocada por una maldición. Hablando de eso, porque quieren saber dónde está el Twilight Healing?- Michael además de explicar el funcionamiento básico del Sacred Gear pregunto el por qué lo buscan.

-Bueno…- Sirzechs procedía a relatar la situación de su esposa, pero fue interrumpido por esta misma.

-Estoy embarazada, pero descubrimos que mí bebé tiene una anormalidad que llegara a ser mortal si no la tratamos de inmediato… y no solo ella podría morir, sino que yo también … y yo no quiero morir, quiero cuidar y criar a mi hija- Grayfia explico su estado de manera rápida y sencilla.

-Entiendo… pero hay un problema. Como dije ambos Sacred Gear chocaron dentro del cuerpo del Sekiryuuttei y el sistema del cielo apenas y puede detectar la Boosted Gear. Lo que me lleva a pensar que no sabe cómo usar ese poder y parece ser que ni siquiera lo ha despertado. Si tuviera control sobre eso, ya se habría recuperado de la herida de su vientre- dijo Michael cerrando sus ojos para usar el poder de la omnipresencia.

-Y como sabes eso tú Michael?- interrogo Azazel.

-Eso es porque, al igual que tú, yo también estuve viendo la pelea de la noche pasada y la que tuvo recientemente… en verdad me sorprende la fuerza y la estabilidad mental que tiene. Hace un momento unos bandidos lo emboscaron a él y a su familia, trataron de abusar de su madre y golpearon a su padre- dijo Michael en una pequeña reflexión.

-Y como resulto eso?- pregunto Sirzechs, que al igual que Azazel, no sabía lo que había sucedido alrededor del Sekiryuuttei en tan solo unas pocas horas.

-Todo lo contrario a lo que imagine. Siendo sincero con ustedes, consideraba en enviarle ayuda con Gabriel. Pero el solo los derroto, al principio se descontrolo pero con el tiempo se fue midiendo más- término de explicar Michael, sorprendiendo a los otros dos líderes con su declaración.

-Volviendo al tema del Twilight Healing, yo lo entrenaré… tratare de hacerlo lo antes posible, pero tengo que encargarme de las cosas que han sucedido a mis espaldas en mi territorio- dijo Azazel con una expresión seria y algo molesta al pensar en las cosas que sucedieron fuera de su vista.

-Crees poder con eso… Azazel?-

-Por supuesto que si Sirzechs, quien crees que soy? Solo dame un tiempo para arreglar las cosas en mi facción, pero eso si… tú te encargaras de la recompensa para el joven Dragón por ayudar a tu esposa- dijo Azazel con una sonrisa que demostraba seguridad en sus palabras.

-Bien, yo mismo me encargare de eso… pero y tú? No quieres una recompensa?- pregunto Sirzechs algo curioso por el actuar del líder de los Caídos.

-Yo?... Jejeje para mí es suficiente con investigar un Sacred Gear tan raro como lo es ese- respondió Azazel escondiendo sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Eso cierto, eso me lleva a preguntar, tú has estado reuniendo poseedores de Sacred Gear… planeas reiniciar la guerra?- cuestiono Sirzechs las acciones que Azazel había estado tomando a espaldas de los otros líderes.

-Sí, eso mismo te iba a pregunta Azazel- Michael se sumó al reclamo de su igual en el Inframundo.

Pero justo cuando Azazel estaba a punto de contestar un círculo mágico apareció en su oreja, como si fuera una llamada.

-Ya veo… voy para allá enseguida… Lo siento pero tengo que irme, _ella_ volvió a escaparse y robo documentos importantes de la central. Tendré que encargarme de esto personalmente ahora mismo… pero no te preocupes, entrenare al chico- fue lo último que dijo el caído para después irse mediante un círculo mágico eludiendo la pregunta del líder del infierno y el líder del cielo.

-Crees que Azazel esté planeando iniciar otra guerra, Sirzechs?- pregunto el Serafín algo preocupado por las acciones de quien en el pasado supo ser su hermano.

-No lo creo… quiero creer que no es asi. Por fin a formado una familia y es feliz con esta paz- respondió Sirzechs temiendo que la guerra del pasado se desatase nuevamente. Tal y como los del concejo demoniaco quieren para demostrar su supuesta superioridad ante las demás facciones.

-Ambos saben que la esposa de Azazel fue una general temida por ambas facciones por sus tácticas mortales y sumamente efectivas. El reiniciar la guerra tendría como consecuencia que ella vuelva al frente de las batallas… ambos saben que ella casi muere en una de sus últimas batallas que tuvo contra Gabriel y contra mí. Dudo mucho que Azazel quiera mandar a Penemue de nuevo al frente- con aquella respuesta de Grayfia, tanto Sirzechs como Michael quedaron conformes y tranquilos.

El Maou recordaba cómo había quedado su pareja para toda la vida después de esa pelea brutal. Llena de heridas pequeñas en el cuerpo y otras graves. Llena de sangre y casi inconsciente, ni si quiera pudo volver ella sola, Serafall la cargo hasta allí.

El Serafín también recordaba cómo había quedado Gabriel después de aquella… carnicería. Gabriel había llegado por sus propios medios a las puertas del cielo, su armadura estaba destrozada y estaba cubierta de sangre fresca y seca… su batalla había durado una semana entera.

-Bien… muchas gracias Grayfia. Me siento más tranquilo sabiendo eso, nos veremos después. Hasta luego- luego de eso, el holograma de Michael desapareció dejando a Sirzechs y Grayfia solos en aquel despacho.

-Grayfia…-

-Si? Szirsechs-

-Te juro que encontrare la mejor recompensa para el Sekiryuuttei, me esforzare para que acepte ayudarte… no quiero perderte, no importa cuál sea el costo del Sekiryuuttei, lograre pagarlo- juraba Sirzechs abrazando a su esposa con cariño. Grayfia sonrió con tranquilidad, no creía que Issei fuera a negarle ayuda pero sabía que ayudarla merecía una recompensa.

-Ya no digas eso sí? Sé que Issei nos ayudara, es una corazonada. Solo concéntrate en encontrarle esa recompensa, de acuerdo?- dijo Grayfia confundiendo un poco a Sirzechs. Confusión que dejo de lado al recibir un beso corto de Grayfia en sus labios.

-Y yo también te amo cariño- ambos terminaron aquella conversación con un tierno beso un poco más largo. Después de eso fueron a dormir, donde ambos durmieron abrazados con un sueño en común… el poder ver crecer a su hija.

* * *

**Mundo Humano – Residencia Hyoudou**

Aquí se encontraban los padres del castaño asimilando poco a poco la presencia de Ddraig en el cuerpo de Issei. Por su parte, este último, esperaba pacientemente a que lo hicieran, aunque le estaba costando demasiado mantenerse despierto.

-Entonces… Ddraig-sama, usted protege a nuestro hijo, verdad?- preguntó Kyouko preocupada por el estado de salud de su hijo.

**[Así es, hago mi mayor esfuerzo por cuidarlo física y mentalmente… aunque me encuentro muy limitado al no tener un cuerpo físico]** respondió Ddraig sabiendo que si no escogía bien sus palabras, podría ser regañado por la madre de su portador.

-Le agradecemos mucho que lo haya ayudado hasta ahora- dijo Takeda algo más tranquilo con la presencia de Ddraig.

**[No tienen nada que agradecer… volviendo a los que les decía, deben dejar de echarse la culpa por todo, se asemejan a estúpidos que parecen estar arrepentidos de cada acción que tomaron en su vida]** las palabras de Ddraig fueron muy duras para Kyouko y Takeda, y ellos al ver a su hijo se dieron cuenta de que aquella forma de hablar parecía ser de todos los días.

-Tranquilos, él no siempre es así. Solo lo hace cuando me regaña por algo que hice o por algo que no hice y que era necesario- dijo Issei informando un poco a su familia sobre el comportamiento de Ddraig.

**[Escuchen, sé que es duro y que será difícil, ya que volvieron ese defecto en algo habitual. Pero al hacer eso siempre solo se quitan valor y méritos, el humano de por si es orgulloso y negarse a demostrar ese sentimiento les hace mal] **explico Ddraig regulando su tono de voz y su forma de hablar, para no incomodar a los padres de su portador.

-Trataremos de hacer todo lo posible para no cometer eso de nuevo, pero denos tiempo por favor. Muchas gracias Ddraig-sama- Takeda reconoció que lo que había dicho el Dragón era verdad, pero sabía que no iba a ser fácil deshacerse de algo que habían habituado a su día a día.

**[Su hijo es joven… puede corregir ese comportamiento más rápido que ustedes y será más rápido para ambas partes si sienten un apoyo mutuo]** aconsejo Ddraig sabiamente.

**[Bueno, iré a descansar y les recomiendo que ustedes también lo hagan. No le den vueltas al pasado. Descansen bien] **Ddraig, que había estado hablando por el Sacred Gear de Issei, se fue a descansar haciendo que el Sacred Gear desapareciera y, para sorpresa de su portador, dejando su brazo con su forma humana.

-Bueno… creo que lo mejor será dormir, verdad?- las últimas palabras de Ddraig no fueron las correctas. Kyouko comenzó a temblar al recordar lo que tuvo que soportar hace solo unos minutos.

Justo en ese momento, Issei uso lo que le quedaba de fuerza para levantarse de una buena vez. Rápidamente Takeda y Kyouko trataron de detenerlo pero, esta vez, fue inútil.

-Porque no mejor, cenamos? Yo cocinare- dijo Issei con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Ante la acción de su hijo, Takeda y Kyouko se miraron con una expresión de preocupación. Aunque, luego, Takeda cambiaría esa expresión por una sonrisa tranquila.

-Necesitas ayuda con algo, Issei?- Takeda se adelantó a su esposa y comenzó a ayudar a su hijo con la preparación de la cena.

Kyouko se quedó algo confundida por el comportamiento de su esposo y su hijo. No entendía como ellos podían hacer la cena como si nada después de lo que acababa de pasar.

Pero luego comprendió que solo estaban siguiendo el concejo de aquel dragón, dejar el pasado atrás y no darle más vueltas. Respiro profundamente y se unió a su familia para preparar la cena.

Luego de cenar fueron a dormir, Issei se acostó de la misma manera que la noche anterior solo que apenas se acostó se quedó dormido por el esfuerzo físico que había hecho ese día.

Al estar en confianza, Takeda se quitó su camiseta para ponerse el pijama. Y fue ahí donde Kyouko vio los moretones que tenía Takeda en su espalda productos de los golpes que había recibido antes.

-Takeda… no te duelen?- el mencionado supo inmediatamente a lo que se refería su esposa y respondió.

-Sí, pero… comparado a lo que Issei tuvo que pasar por nosotros no es nada- respondió Takeda que observaba como Kyouko comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta de Issei dejando su torso desnudo.

-A ti no te duele?- Kyouko también empezaba a mostrar en su pecho izquierdo un moretón. También se estaba formando uno en su mejilla, donde Ryujin la había abofeteado.

-Es lo mismo que a ti… Issei paso por más que nosotros- respondió la madre de Issei mientras se terminaba de poner el pijama. Kyouko recordaba cómo estaba Issei después de recibir la paliza por parte de aquellos bastardos y sentía que lo que ella recibió no era nada a comparación.

-Oye… cariño- hablo Kyouko mientras se acostaba a un costado de Issei.

-Si?- respondió Takeda que hizo lo mismo que su esposa, solo que él la abrazo a ella.

-Qué te parece si luego de que Issei acabe las clases, nos vamos de vacaciones a algún lugar muy lejano…- Kyouko cerro sus ojos lista para dormir pero expectante a la respuesta de su marido.

-Me parece una gran idea… sabes ya se acerca el verano al otro lado del mundo. Te gustaría ir ahí?- dijo Takeda dispuesto a apoyar a su esposa en aquella decisión.

-Sí, sería muy agradable. Seria nuestras primeras vacaciones fuera de Japón- respondió Kyouko feliz. Y, sintiéndose segura, decidió dejarse caer en el reino de Morfeo.

-Fueron muchas emociones por un día, no lo crees?- pregunto Takeda que también había adoptado el plan de Kyouko.

-Si… fue todo muy repentino. Descansa cielo…-

-Tú también cariño- se despidieron ambos para acabar un día que comenzó de buena manera y que casi acaba en desastre.

* * *

**Al día siguiente – Residencia Hyoudou**

_Issei estaba despertando en una nueva mañana donde esta vez solo su madre lo abrazaba. Sus padres todavía seguían dormidos, se alegraba al saber que estaban descansando bien después de lo que había sucedido ayer._

_Decidió levantarse con cuidado de no despertar a su madre. Era lunes y si lo que le habían dicho era verdad, había faltado casi tres semanas a clases. Eran las 7 de la mañana y él entraba a la escuela a las 8:30 y salía a las 3:30 de la tarde, considerando que ya no tenía que quedarse a la actividad de ningún club. _

_Issei supuso que el club de Investigación de lo Oculto se había disuelto después de la partida de su ama y sus compañeros al Inframundo._

_Todavía le dolía bastante el abdomen pero ya no quería faltar más a clases. Antes de irse a su cuarto, por casualidad, vio unas cartas abiertas debajo de un libro, como si las hubieran escondido ahí. Trato de ignorarlas pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que su propia voluntad y fue a revisar el contenido de las cartas._

_A primera vista observo que las cartas eran enviadas por las empresas en donde sus padres trabajaban. La primera carta que decidió revisar era para su madre._

_Señora Kyouko Hyoudou:_

_Lamento informarle de que la empresa ya no requiere de sus servicios debido a las constantes faltas sin justificación que se han presentado en las últimas semanas. No sé sobre los motivos que derivaron a su ausencia, pero conociendo como es usted debió haber sido algo muy importante como para llevarla a eso por casi dos semanas. Le pido por favor que no se preocupe, adjunte una carta de recomendación a esta carta para que pueda conseguir empleo en otro lugar más rápido. Sin más que decirle, y esperando a que esto no afecte nuestra amistad, me despido de usted cortés mente._

_Atte. Su antiguo Jefe Hanzo Takahashi._

_Pd: No se olvide a pasar por su indemnización en los siguientes días por todos los años que trabajo en esta empresa._

Al leer que la carta era para informarle a su madre sobre su despido el castaño ya podía imaginar lo que habría en el contenido de la otra carta.

_Takeda Hyoudou:_

_No entiendo el porqué de la ausencia en su puesto de trabajo en las últimas semanas y me gustaría escuchar los motivos. Pero usted conoce los términos de la empresa y sabe que no tenía otra opción. Esta despedido por las constantes faltas sin explicación o motivo a los ojos de esta empresa. Lo conozco muy bien señor Hyoudou, y sé que habrá tenido algún motivo importante como para faltar durante tanto tiempo. Cuando se presente después de leer esto le daré una carta de recomendación para que no se le haga tan tediosa la tarea de buscar trabajo. Gracias por tus años trabajados aquí amigo._

_Atte. Marco Rossi, Ingeniero Informático._

Una mueca de culpa aprecio en el rostro del joven Hyoudou que lamentaba haber sido el motivo del despido de sus padres.

**[Issei… deja de culparte. Ellos tomaron la decisión de cuidarte y preservar tu salud antes que el trabajo. Tomaron la decisión de poner a su hijo por delante de los intereses de otros. Su decisión fue sabia y debes respetarla como tal, ellos estaban conscientes de las consecuencias]** dijo el dragón tratando de levantarle el ánimo a su portador.

**[La vida se trata de decisiones compañero, y esas decisiones tienen sus consecuencias. Ya sean para bien o para mal debemos afrontarlas y saber seguir adelante… Debes entenderlo]**_continuo Ddraig al saber que Issei le prestaba atención._

_"Gracias Ddraig. Y no, no puedo entenderlo… pero tratare de hacerlo" __respondió Issei mentalmente después de dejar las cartas donde estaban. _

**[Bien… por lo menos ya es un avance]** luego de eso el dragón volvió a dejar solo a Issei con sus pensamientos.

_El castaño volvió a encaminarse a las escaleras para subir a su habitación y prepararse para ir a la escuela. Decidió bañarse antes de ir a la academia, pues todavía podía sentir el aroma de la sangre en su cuerpo._

_Poco a poco se fue desnudando hasta quedar tal y como vino al mundo. Estaba nervioso porque tendría que limpiar su herida también y temía que por una mala fuerza se fuera a abrir._

Pero al ver su herida recordó que la lanza de luz de Reynare había atravesado su cuerpo y no explicaba cómo es que no tenía la misma herida en la espalda.

**[El Sacred Gear de tu amiga se ocupó de eso. Ya no tienes una herida pasante y no te quedó ninguna cicatriz en la espalda, pero si no logras dominar el poder de tu amiga te quedará una fea cicatriz en el estómago] **revelo Ddraig resolviendo la duda de su compañero.

_"Aunque me lo digas no sé cómo despertar ese Sacred Gear… entrenare para lograrlo y no me detendré hasta conseguirlo"__ dijo Issei algo deprimido al recordar a Asia._

_Luego de bañarse fue a su habitación para terminar de preparase. Buscó su uniforme en su armario y cuando lo encontró recordó que había quedado destruido por los ataques que recibió durante el Rating Game. Pero verlo ahí completo y como si no le hubiera pasado nada solo, le hacía pensar que su Rey se lo había recompuesto con magia._

_Sonrió feliz por esa pequeña sorpresa y comenzó a colocárselo con tranquilidad, pues todavía tenía bastante tiempo. Pero decidió no usar la camiseta roja que siempre usaba, en su lugar decidió usar una camiseta de manga larga negra debajo de la camisa por una sola razón. Si su herida se llegara a abrir, el negro cubriría mejor la mancha de sangre que la camiseta roja, que no era tan oscura como la sangre._

_Una vez cambiado, bajo a la sala para ver a sus padres que todavía dormían. Al observar el reloj vio que este marcaba 7:45. Aproximadamente él se tardaba 15 minutos en llegar a la escuela caminando. Al tener aún bastante tiempo decidió desayunar algo ligero, solo tomaría leche con cereales. Al terminar el desayuno escribió una nota para sus padres donde les decía a donde se había ido, que si salen vayan por lugares transcurridos y que los quería mucho._

_Salió de la casa sin siquiera mirar la hora y empezó a dirigirse a la academia pensando en los diferentes escenarios de "Bienvenida" que recibiría. Y al pensar en eso, recordó que no tenía ninguna excusa para justificar sus faltas y tampoco para el nuevo color de su ojo izquierdo._

_"Ahora qué hago?"_pregunto Issei mentalmente sin esperar respuesta alguna.

**[En verdad crees que se van a fijar en el color de un ojo? Yo no le tomaría importancia. Y con respecto a tus faltas, puedes decir que tuviste un accidente con algo y mostrarles tu herida. Sería más fácil que inventar alguna excusa más larga y poco creíble, no crees?]**_ Ddraig había sorprendido a Issei con esa excusa tan sencilla y creíble que había inventado. __"Mientras más detalles inútiles des más mentira parece que es"__ fue lo que le dijo el dragón antes de regresar a dormir._

_Había llegado demasiado temprano a la escuela, ya que no veía a ningún alumno en los alrededores. Ni siquiera estaba los miembros del Concejo Estudiantil, que habituaban verificar que los alumnos cumplan con el uniforme de la escuela._

_Decidió ignorar eso y siguió su camino a paso tranquilo hasta llegar a su salón de clases. Al abrir la puerta, en efecto, no había nadie… había llegado muy temprano. Se acercó con cierta nostalgia hacia el banco donde se sentaba habitualmente._

_Dejo sus cosas en la mesa, se sentó y comenzó a mirar al cielo dejando descansar su mentón en la palma de su mano._

_Cerro los ojos dejando pasar el tiempo y sin pensar en nada. Solo escuchando el sonido de las hojas de los arboles alrededor de la academia._

_-Oh!- al escuchar eso provenir de la entrada del salón Issei dirigió su mirada hacia ese lugar encontrándose una compañera de clases._

_Era una chica de cabello castaño que estaba atado en dos trenzas, tenía ojos color verde que eran acompañados por unos lentes de color rosado, obviamente vestía el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh; el cual consiste en una falda morada con detalles en blanco y negro, una camisa blanca manga corta con líneas verticales negras, una cinta como corbata y zapatos marrones._

_Esta chica era Kiryuu Aika, una pervertida que siempre lo molestaba con bromas un poco fuera de lugar o que se tomaban fácilmente con doble sentido._

_-Hola Kiryuu…- saludo Issei sin ganas de hablar en ese momento. No se debía a la llegada de Aika, era porque simplemente… no sabía de qué hablar._

_Por su parte la joven de cabellos marrones se dirigió en silencio a su asiento y se sentó en el con una expresión seria. Ver a su compañero después de que se ausentara casi tres semanas la había descolocado un poco, incluso pensó que se había cambiado de Academia como lo hicieron ciertos alumnos._

_-Que fue lo que te sucedió?... Porque faltaste tanto tiempo?- pregunto ella desde su lugar seriamente, esperando una respuesta clara. Y por si el material le sirviera más adelante comenzó a grabar todo con su celular._

_-Tuve un accidente, el auto donde viajaba choco y volcó por una colina. Me golpee la cabeza y me termine con el vidrio de una ventanilla en el abdomen aunque no me perforo ningún órgano- respondió el joven Sekiryuuttei sabiendo que posiblemente tendría que mostrarle a Kiryuu la venda en su estómago._

_-Puedes demostrarlo?- para Issei era raro escuchar a Aika hablar seriamente cuando se dirigía a él. El castaño ya esperaba esa pregunta por parte de su compañera asi que sin mirar, se levantó de su asiento, volteo a ella y levanto su camiseta mostrando el vendaje que envolvía su cuerpo y protegía su herida._

_Aika no hubiera creído lo dicho por Issei si no hubiera visto la venda que llevaba. Al mirar al castaño a la cara pudo ver que no tenía una expresión que pudiera significar ser una broma._

_-Puedo… tocarla?- aquella interrogante descoloco un poco al herido castaño, que terminó aceptando._

_-No directamente… puedes tocarla por encima del vendaje- Kiryuu se acercó lenta pero firmemente para tocar el abdomen del castaño después de su aprobación._

_Podía sentir en sus dedos una gran abertura en el abdomen de su compañero aun por encima de la venda. Sorprendida e impresionada, se alejó rápido del castaño; el cual solo se limitó a acomodar sus ropas._

_-Con esto… ya me crees?- el castaño en ningún momento se volvió a sentar y se quedó esperando la respuesta de su compañera, que todavía no creía lo que había comprobado._

_-S-Si… si te creo. Lamento lo que te sucedió, Issei- el ser llamado por su nombre por la única persona que conocía que no lo había hecho en ningún momento le asombro bastante._

_Pero decidió no prestarle más atención a eso y volvió a sentarse en su asiento a la espera de la llegada de sus demás compañeros de clase._

_Solo fue cuestión de minutos para que otros alumnos empezaran a llegar. Pero, a diferencia de Aika, ellos solo lo miraban a la lejanía. Algunos con expresiones de sorpresa al volver a verlo y otros con disgusto. Pero el mayor sentimiento que Issei sentía hacia su persona era el odio._

_El atribuía esto a sus acciones como pervertido, pero había un motivo más._

_-Sinceramente me sorprende volver a verte después de lo que paso con Rias-onee-sama y Akeno-onee-sama… Hyoudou- aquella persona que se dirigió a él con un tono cargado de odio fue Kaori Murayama._

_Kaori es una joven estudiante de estatura mediana y un buen físico. Su cabello es de color castaño oscuro, sus ojos son de color marrón y llevaba puesto el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh. _

_-Murayama?- Issei menciono el apellido de quien le dirigió esas palabras al sorprenderse._

_-No te atrevas a mencionarme, maldita bestia!- ante la confusión de Issei ante la forma de dirigirse que tomo Kaori, Kiryuu se levantó de su asiento._

_-No deberías acusar a Hyoudou sobre lo que sucedió con Rias-sempai y Akeno-sempai sin tener pruebas, Kaori-san- la confusión de Issei creció más al ver que Aika lo estaba defendiendo._

_-Acaso lo estas defendiendo, Aika?- Murayama no se controlaba al tratarse de Issei, pero con el resto de sus compañeros tenía una mejor relación. Por esa razón se midió y controlo su tono de voz antes de dirigirse a la castaña de lentes._

_-Solo te pido que veas esto antes de juzgarlo… que me dices?- Kaori, no muy confiada, decidió ver la grabación del teléfono de Aika, quien se la estaba ofreciendo._

_Pero no solo ellas miraban la grabación, los demás alumnos se amontonaron detrás de ellas para ver lo que Aika le mostraba a Kaori._

_Justo después de que terminaran de ver la grabación de Aika, entro la profesora de la hora correspondiente. La cual se sorprendió al ver al joven castaño, quien le dirigía una mirada nerviosa._

-Joven Hyoudou… es una gran sorpresa verlo de vuelta. Podría por favor explicarme el porqué de sus tantas faltas?- a diferencia de Kaori, la profesora de turno, Jun Hasashi, tuvo mucha más delicadeza a la hora de hablar con Issei e indagarlo sobre sus faltas.

Este último se levantó de su asiento, mientras los demás estudiantes volvían a los suyos.

-Si Hasashi-sensei- respondió el castaño haciendo una leve inclinación de respeto ante ella. Kiryuu y Kaoiri, que estaban unos asientos atrás, pudieron ver la mueca de dolor del castaño al hacer la reverencia. Con eso confirmaban aún más que la herida de Issei era real y no una farsa.

-Tuve un accidente automovilístico… el auto choco y se desbarranco por una montaña. Sufrí varias heridas y golpes leves por todo el cuerpo. Y me golpee fuertemente la cabeza con una roca y la ventanilla del auto me atravesó el abdomen- respondió el castaño casi lo mismo que le contó a Aika, solo que más completo.

-Sé que no podrás mostrarme la herida como tal, pero podrías mostrarme el vendaje?- el castaño asintió en silencio ante la petición de su profesora. Lentamente levantó su camiseta para que la profesora, y sus compañeros, corroboraran su historia.

La expresión de sorpresa de Jun, y la de los demás alumnos, era notoria. Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra mientras el castaño se acomodaba, nuevamente, sus prendas.

Jun se acercó a Issei y tomo su mano, logrando hacer que Issei la mirara a los ojos.

-Debiste haber pasado por mucho después de ese accidente. Te felicito por tu valentía… me alegra muchísimo volver a tenerte como alumno y no te preocupes por los demás profesores, yo me encargare de contarles lo que te sucedió- Jun era una persona muy compresiva pero a la vez estricta, le molestaba que Issei espiara a sus compañeras de clase y se lo corregía en privado, al igual que corregía a todos sus alumnos en sus errores.

Era alguien que se encariñaba con sus alumnos sean malos o buenos y ver a Issei tan decaído al apenas entrar la preocupo. Por esa razón decidió hablarle con paciencia y delicadeza.

-Gracias…- respondió el castaño que tenía los ojos llorosos, esas fueron las palabras más lindas que había escuchado en el día.

-Tomen asiento… la clase de hoy se trata sobre Fracciones Diferenciales- las clases avanzaban y por primera vez, Issei prestaba atención a la clase de su profesora. Suponía que era lo menos que podía hacer por el apoyo emocional que había recibido antes.

Al avanzar un poco más la clase, se escuchó un llamado a la puerta. La profesora dio la autorización de entrar y esta se abrió despacio.

Matsuda y Motohama eran los que entraban por la puerta bastante agitados y desalineados. El primero era un hombre joven de buena complexión física, no tenía cabellos en su cabeza porque se había rapado y llevaba el uniforme masculino de la academia. El segundo es un joven con cabello negro algo largo, llevaba gafas con marco negro que no dejaban ver el color de sus ojos. Al igual que el primero, llevaba el uniforme masculino de la academia Kuoh.

-Yasuaki Matsuda y Takuro Motohoma… porque no me sorprender verlos llegar tarde como todos los lunes- Issei recordó que antes del Rating Game, aquellos dos y él iban a ver a las chicas que tenían educación física a primera hora y suponía que por eso habían llegado tarde. Ahora creía entender el porqué de la tardanza de sus amigos.

-Tomen sus asientos y para mañana quiero un informe completo sobre este tema- dijo Jun dejando pasar a ambos pervertidos. En su camino, ambos vieron a Issei con una expresión de sorpresa que luego cambio a una de rencor, para sorpresa del mencionado que no entendió el reaccionar de sus amigos.

Al terminar la clase comenzó un receso de 10 minutos, donde el castaño se levantó para ir al baño.

-Issei! Maldito!- al escuchar la voz de sus amigos llamarlo asi, Issei volteo a verlos solo para ver como ambos dirigían sus puños con la intención de golpearlo en el estómago.

-Idiotas deténganse!- Kiryuu grito tratando de detener a Matsuda y a Motohama, aunque ya era tarde.

Al recibir el impacto, el castaño ahogo con todas sus fuerzas un grito de dolor por los golpes recibidos en su herida.

-Como te atreves a volver después de lo que hiciste?!- grito Matsuda con lágrimas anime recorriendo su rostro a la vez que apretaba su puño como si hubiera vengado algo.

-Después de provocar que Rias-sempai, Akeno-sempai y Koneko-chan se fueran merecías un castigo! Te agradecemos lo que hiciste con el niño bonito de Kiba, pero no necesario que también se vayan las dos bellezas y la mascota de la escuela!- Motohama explico eso secundando a su compañero al estilo anime. Ambos tenían poses que, a sus ojos, los hacían ver geniales.

Al llegar tarde, ninguno de los dos se enteró de lo que "en verdad" le había sucedido a Issei y que él no tenía ninguna relación con la salida de Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba.

-Ahora con la deuda saldada tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas verdad, Issei?... eh?- pero cuando tomaron consciencia de su alrededor vieron que Issei ya no estaba delante de ellos al igual que Kiryuu.

-Asi que era verdad…- Murayama se acercó manteniendo una distancia prudente con los dos pervertidos mientras miraba el suelo. Los amigos de Issei dirigieron su mirada hacia donde lo hacia la castaña para ver unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el suelo.

-A que te refieres?- Pregunto Matsuda visiblemente confundido por lo que paso.

-Verán, lo que paso fue…- Katase, sin ganas de hacerlo, les relato al Dúo Pervertido lo que le había sucedido a Issei haciéndoles entender que él no había tenido nada que ver con la salida de la escuela de las Onee-samas, Koneko-chan o el príncipe Kiba.

Yasuaki y Takuro no dijeron nada y se dirigieron en silencio hacia donde seguramente este Issei, la enfermería.

* * *

**Academia Kuoh – Enfermería**

Aika había ayudado a Issei a levantarse y lo llevo rápidamente a la enfermería, donde esperaba que pudieran hacer algo por él.

-Enfermera! Enfermera!- para Issei era raro que Aika se preocupara por él, o por alguien que no fuera ella misma.

-Que sucedió?- la enfermera no fue quien contesto. Kiryuu sabía que ella no contestaría con tanta calma ante un grito como el que dio.

A los ojos de Issei vino la silueta de una joven con el uniforme femenino de la academia. Tenía el cabello negro azabache corto hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros. Ojos de color violeta que eran respaldados por un par de gafas de color rojo.

Era hermosa a vista de cualquier hombre, pero Issei no podía concentrarse en eso en ese instante. Estaba más preocupado por su herida que nuevamente fue abierta.

Aika lo ayudo a acostarse en una de las camillas y pregunto.

-Souna-Kaichou donde está la enfermera? Issei se está desangrando!- el comportamiento de Aika seguía llamando la atención de Issei, que trataba de normalizar su respiración para no perder más sangre.

-Yo me encargare de él… la enfermera salió de licencia por maternidad. Vuelve a clases y cuéntale al profesor lo que sucedió, todo estará bien- respondió la ahora reconocida como Souna.

-C-Claro… como usted diga, Kaichou- aquel extraño comportamiento que adquirió Aika ante las palabras de la peli azabache llamo, una vez más, la atención del castaño. La castaña de tranzas comenzó a actuar como si la controlaran… era raro.

-Puedes levantarte la camiseta? Quiero ver que tan grave es la herida tienes ahí- dijo Souna apuntando el estómago de Issei. Este hizo lo pedido por la chica y levanto su camiseta.

Issei conocía de lejos a esa chica, era la presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil también conocida popularmente, por los alumnos que trataron de conquistarla, como la presidenta de hierro.

-Voy a cortar el vendaje y suturar tu herida, de acuerdo?- Souna estaba tranquila a pesar de que había mucha sangre en el abdomen del castaño. Tomo unas tijeras y procedió a cortar las vendas de Issei.

-Que te sucedió para que tuvieras una herida como esta?- Pregunto Souna levantándose y yendo a buscar algo en los cajoneros de la enfermería.

-Tuve un accidente automovilístico, el auto desbarranco por una montaña. Tuve heridas leves y solo me golpee gravemente la cabeza y la ventanilla del auto me atravesó el abdomen- una leve sonrisa que desapareció en segundos se pudo apreciar en el rostro de Souna, que volvía con Issei rápidamente al ver que el sangrado se intensifico.

-Tuviste algún familiar herido?- Souna había vuelto con unos puntos de sutura de papel, algodón, vendas y alcohol para desinfectar la herida. Al comenzar, Issei mostraba muecas de dolor e incomodidad.

-N-No… el que salió más h-herido fui yo- contesto el castaño con dificultad por el dolor.

-Ya veo… espero que no vuelvas a acechar a la jóvenes de esta escuela después de recuperarte- dijo Souna terminando de suturar la herida.

-No lo hare, se lo juro- Souna sonrió levemente ante la respuesta del castaño.

-Puedes sentarte? Tengo que terminar de vendarte la herida- el castaño respondió sentándose en la camilla para que Souna terminara de vendarlo.

-Bien, debo volver a clases. Lo más prudente es que te quedes aquí a descansar. Ten, debes tomar mucha agua para recuperar la sangre que perdiste- Souna le entrego a Issei una botella de agua mientras decía eso.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Kaichou- agradeció el castaño antes de que la mencionada saliera de la enfermería.

-No fue nada… ahora solo descansa- respondió Souna antes de volver a clases. Una vez afuera, la pelinegra miro a un costado por instinto. Sonrió misteriosamente y se dirigió a clases sin decir nada.

Issei se disponía a descansar un poco después de lo sucedido con sus amigos pero al escuchar la puerta abrirse y verlos a ellos ahí, trato de sentarse para poder preguntarles sobre su reacción pasada.

-T-Tranquilo! No venimos a hacerte daño…-

-S-Si… vinimos a disculparnos por lo que paso- aquella reacción del castaño fue tomaba por Matsuda y Motohama como una reacción de miedo, influenciados obviamente por lo que hicieron hace un momento.

-Sentimos lo que hicimos, no sabíamos lo que te sucedió en verdad- comenzó Motohama tomando una silla para sentarse al lado de Issei, que estuvo tranquilo todo el tiempo.

-No creíamos que algo asi pudiera haberte pasado, y te pedimos perdón por lo que te hicimos- Matsuda continuo mientras hacía lo mismo que su otro amigo.

-Hmph… si yo hubiera sido alguno de ustedes probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo par de idiotas- dijo Issei con una sonrisa y tono burlón, haciendo que sus compañeros sonrían al saber que su mejor amigo no les guardaba rencor.

-Y que hicieron durante todo este tiempo que no estuve?- pregunto el castaño para ponerse al día con sus amigos.

Se contaron cosas de todos los días de academia, como la gente había asumido inmediatamente que había sido él el motivo de que los integrantes de club de Investigación de lo Oculto se fueran de la academia.

Anécdotas de sus día a día, alguna que otra broma entre ellos. Pero, lo que llamo la atención de Issei, fue que ninguno de ellos conto alguna anécdota sobre espiar a las chicas del club de kendo, o de gimnasia, o natació.

-Me imagino que en todo este tiempo habrán recibido palizas de todo tipo por parte de Katase y Murayama, verdad?- pregunto Issei queriendo saber si habían logrado espiarlas, algo que nunca habían logrado hacer.

-Sobre eso, bueno… al principio sí. La primera semana que desapareciste lo logramos, pero obviamente recibimos una paliza por parte de ellas…- comenzó Matsuda con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

-Y cuando fuimos a lo seguro empezaron a atraparnos más fácilmente… además de que ya no sentíamos esos ánimos para espiarlas sin ti. Éramos tres, dos para espiar un momento y otro para vigilar por si alguien venia… al tu desaparecer perdimos esa protección- continuo Motohama con la explicación.

-Por esas fechas salve a una chica que estaba siendo molestada por un idiota borracho…- dijo Matsuda con un tono molesto.

-Desde ahí nos hicimos amigos y deje de espiar a las chicas… porque creo que tengo una oportunidad con ella, su nombre es Amaya- el joven rapado estaba rojo como un tomate maduro al decir eso. Aquella declaración de su amigo sorprendió a Issei, que no podía creer que aquel que era el más pervertido de ellos, después de él, posiblemente tenga novia.

-Después de que el consiguiera "novia" había quedado solo para espiar a las chicas, pero decidí esforzarme en mis estudios por mi abuela. Ella me lo pidió porque quería verme con un buen título antes de irse… asi no tenía tiempo para espiarlas- termino Motohama de contar lo que los había motivado a dejar esa ambición de siempre buscar pechos.

-Ya veo…- dijo Issei procesando esa información.

-Incluso nuestra relación mejoro un poco con Katase y Murayama, aunque claro no aceptarían ser nuestras amigas. Incluso fue Murayama quien nos explicó tu situación…- lo dicho por Matsuda si había sorprendido a Issei de sobremanera. Nunca hubiera creído que aquellas que juraron "matarlos" se llevara bien con alguno de ellos.

-Muéstrame una foto de esa chica- dijo Issei mirando a su amigo "calvo"

-Para qué?- pregunto Matsuda, desconfiando un poco de las intenciones de Issei.

-Quiero ver como es la chica que posiblemente se enamoró del idiota de mi amigo- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa amigable. Al ver esto, Matsuda acepto mostrarle una foto donde aparecían aquella chica y el, en un parque de diversiones.

-Es linda…- Issei se acercó a su compañero y golpeo con poca fuerza a su amigo en el brazo. Antes de que Matsuda le dijera algo, Issei continúo.

-Más vale que cuides bien de esa persona, se nota con solo verla a los ojos que te quiere de verdad. No la sobreprotejas, no la presumas y no dejes de amarla si es lo que sientes. La vida son momentos y no sabes cuándo te puedes ir o perder a un ser querido… o a una persona que amas- aquellas palabras tan sabias que Issei le dirigió llegaron profundo al corazón de Matsuda.

-Me alegra que hayas elegido seguir el concejo que te dio tu abuela, se lo que significo ella para tu vida y que sigue significando ahora. No será fácil, Motohama. Habrá piedras en el camino y puedes tropezarte. Y está bien, es parte de aprender… solo hay que aprender a levantarse y volver a intentarlo una vez más- el joven de lentes también se sintió como su compañero calvo al escuchar las palabras de Issei.

Lo que ninguno sabia, era que Issei no sabía que decir en ese momento y Ddraig le ayudo dictándole unos concejos que podían ayudar a sus amigos en el futuro.

-Además si estamos juntos, nos seguiremos apoyando…- ante esas palabras Matsuda y Motohama amargaron la mirada preocupando a su amigo de cabellos castaños.

-Que sucede chicos?- pregunto Issei mirando preocupado a sus amigos.

-No seguiremos juntos Issei. Amaya continuara sus estudios en Osaka, asi que para tener una excusa no forzada para poder estar cerca de ella hice una prueba en el Cerezo Osaka… quedé, asi que seguiré mis estudios allí mientras soy jugador del club. Me iré en unos días…- aquella respuesta dejo a Issei con sus pensamientos en blanco para que después estallaran en un montón de emociones.

-Bueno… supongo que solo seremos tú y yo, Motohama- dijo Issei tranquilizando sus pensamientos y sus emociones.

-Yo también me voy Issei. Reasignaron a mi padrastro a trabajar en Tokio y se iba a ir con mi mamá. Me dieron la posibilidad de quedarme pero decidí ir a estudiar allí para enorgullecer a mi abuela…- Motohama respondió eso temiendo por la reacción de su delicado amigo.

-Entiendo… pues, felicidades. A los dos… ojala triunfen a donde van ahora- dijo Issei para después tomar un poco del agua que le había dejado Souna. Después de eso, el lugar se quedó en silencio, un silencio un poco incómodo.

-Matsuda, me pasas dos vasos descartables por favor- el joven calvo se levantó sin decir nada y le paso a Issei lo que pidió, recibiendo un agradecimiento silencioso de este.

-Tomen…- Issei les dio un vaso a cada uno y sirvió agua en ellos. El castaño levanto la botella que tenía delante de él y dijo.

-Agua al no tener edad legal para beber. Brindemos, porque todas sus metas y sueños se cumplan…- sus amigos, ante sus palabras, juntaron sus vasos con la botella que él sostenía.

-Que también cumplas tus metas Issei!- dijo Motohama apoyando a su amigo diciendo eso levantando la voz.

-Y que consigas una pareja pronto amigo- Matsuda se unió a los buenos deseos que Motohama le deseaba a Issei, el único de ellos que se quedaría en Kuoh.

-Salud! Por la disolución del Trio Pervertido!-

-Salud!/Salud!- y con eso dicho, la era donde el Trio pervertido; compuesto por la Bestia Pervertida, el Calvo pervertido y el Pervertido de las Gafas, llegaba su fin.

-Bueno, creo que volveremos a clase, ya perdimos una hora… cuídate Issei- dijo Motohama extendiendo su mano al castaño, quien la estrecho con gusto.

-Tú también hazlo Takuro, enorgullece a tu abuela lo más que puedas y no descuides a tu familia por los estudios- dijo Issei transmitiendo el consejo de Ddraig.

-Cuídate Issei. Ah! Y estate pendiente de mis partidos… te mandare una dedicatoria- Matsuda también se acercó a despedirse de su amigo para estrechar su mano con él.

-No es necesario, Yasuaki. Cuida de Ayame porque si no es asi iré hasta Osaka a darte una lección que nunca olvidaras- amenazo Issei a su amigo calvo, que solo sonrió ante la amenaza en "broma" de su amigo.

-El no será el único en ir a Osaka a partirte la cara si lo arruinas con Ayame-

-Que dijiste cuatro ojos?!- Issei sonrió al escuchar a sus amigos que abandonaban la enfermería para ir a clases.

**[Compañero… estas bien?]** Ddraig estaba preocupado por su compañero por los recientes sucesos.

"_Si, estoy bien… solo quiero descansar"_ respondió el castaño acomodándose para tomar una pequeña siesta. Al apoyar su cabeza en la almohada de la camilla, solo bastaron segundos para que comience a soñar.

* * *

**Dos horas más tarde**

-Hyoudou Issei, despierta por favor- al sentir que lo llamaban mientras lo movían levemente, el castaño comenzó a despertar. Encontrándose con la figura de una joven de lentes azules y ojos con heterocromía, siendo el izquierdo violeta y el derecho marrón claro. Además estaba vestida con el uniforme femenino de la escuela. Físicamente era de la misma altura que el castaño además de poseer un cuerpo bien dotado. Era la vicepresidenta del Concejo Estudiantil, Tsubaki Shinra.

-Tsubaki-Fukukaichou? Que hace aquí?- pregunto Issei sentándose lentamente.

-Souna-kaichou me mando a revisar cómo se encontraba- Tsubaki mostraba una expresión seria y calmada al hablar con el castaño, quien se tomaba el estómago con algo de molestia en él.

-Me encuentro bien, no debe de preocuparse por alguien como yo- respondió el castaño, levantándose solo para ver que había manchado la camilla con la sangre que quedo en su camiseta.

-D-Discúlpeme por el desastre… yo lo limpiare- dijo Issei temiendo a que la pelinegra se molestase.

-No debes preocuparte por eso, es algo insignificante comparado con tu salud. Ten esto, Souna-kaichou dijo que te compraras algo para comer con esto- Tsubaki le estaba ofreciendo a Issei algo de dinero.

-No es necesario, Tsubaki-sempai… me iré a casa, ahí almorzare. Pero, igualmente dele las gracias de mi parte a Souna-sempai- Tsubaki se mostró algo sorprendida por lo dicho por el castaño, pero decidió guardar el dinero y respetar la decisión del joven. Para que, después de despedirse, volviera al Concejo Estudiantil.

El castaño comenzó a dirigirse a su salón entre los solitarios pasillos de la academia. Las clases regulares ya habían acabado y las actividades de los clubes estaban por empezar.

Al llegar a su salón, vio una nota en su asiento que estaba vacío. Al tomar y leer la nota, vio que sus amigos habían dejado sus útiles en el casi extinto club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

Sin tantas ganas, decidió ir a ese lugar a recoger sus cosas mientras volvía a pensar en lo que sus amigos le habían comentado. N_unca pensó que alguno de ellos lograra tener pareja tan rápido._

_"Sabía que Yasuaki hizo bien al volver a los entrenamientos. Ahora incluso está cerca de tener novia"__ pensó el castaño para sí mismo mientras sonreía._

También pensó en lo que había decidido Motohama, su abuela fue una segunda madre para él cuando su padre biológico abandono a su madre cuando el apenas había nacido. Su madre trabajaba y su abuela lo criaba cuando su madre no estaba.

"_Tarde o temprano esa señora iba a corregir a Takuro por el camino que estaba tomando… y que bueno que fue temprano"_ Issei, una vez más, pensó para sí mismo.

"_La vida decidió separar nuestros caminos. A Takuro le espera un título universitario, a Yasuaki una gran carrera como futbolista y a mí, me toca ser un demonio"_ pensó el castaño sin saber que lloraba.

**[Porque lloras Issei?]** Pregunto Ddraig a su portador curioso por esa reacción.

_"Porque… fueron los mejores amigos que tuve. El no poder celebrar sus logros con ellos, tal y como lo hacíamos aquí… me va a doler"__ dijo Issei calmándose y recuperando la compostura._

_**[Las cosas no duran para siempre compañero, los recuerdos sí. Cuando te detengas en el futuro a recordar estos momentos, serán aún más valiosos para ti de lo que son ahora. Y eso es lo bonito que tiene la vida… podrá arrebatarte todo, pero no los recuerdos. Además creo que sea la última vez que se vean]**__ Ddraig dijo eso con la intensión de consolar a su compañero, y parecía ser que era efectivo._

_"Gracias Ddraig… de verdad muchas gracias por estar siempre ahí dispuesto a darme una mano en cosas como esta"__ el dragón no respondió, algo raro para Issei._

_**Plack!**_

_-Ay!…- el castaño choco de frente contra la puerta del viejo edificio escolar, lugar donde el club de Investigación de lo Oculto ejercía sus actividades._

_-Eso me pasa por no prestar atención al camino…- se lamentó Issei que, con algo de enojo, abrió la puerta para buscar sus cosas._

_El lugar estaba lleno de polvo y con algunas telarañas, obviamente por el desuso en el que estuvo, dándole un toque más tétrico._

_Issei no necesitó encender las luces para ver por el lugar, le bastaba con su vista nocturna de demonio._

_"Supongo que lo habrán dejado en la habitación principal"__ pensó el castaño dirigiéndose a aquel lugar sin mucha emoción._

_Al entrar, sintió de inmediato como el ambiente se volvió pesado. Había alguien dentro de esa habitación y podía sentir la presión en su cuerpo._

_Nervioso pero decidido, el castaño entro a la habitación encontrándose con un hombre adulto de cabello rojo, con una barba corta y algo desalineada, y con ojos de color ámbar brillante. Estaba vistiendo una camisa blanca de mangas largas que estaba desabotonada hasta la mitad de su torso, mostrando la musculatura que tenía ahí. Encima de la camisa tenía una capa negra que combinaba a la perfección con su pantalón de vestir y zapatos._

_Issei también podía apreciar que en el ojo izquierdo de aquel hombre había unas tres cicatrices, como si fueran las marcas de una bestia._

_Junto a ese hombre se encontraba una mujer de mirada tranquila que miraba a Issei con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Sus ojos brillaban en un intenso color morado muy bonito. Su cuerpo era voluptuoso y era cubierto por un vestido negro que le cubría los pies por completo, al punto de arrastrar un poco el vestido por el suelo, y que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, formándole un escote algo grande._

_El vestido tenía un moño grande en la parte del abdomen y en su centro había una gema amatista que terminaba de darle un aire de superioridad._

-Es un gusto conocerte Hyoudou Issei… o debiera decir, Sekiryuuttei? Buscabas esto?- esa voz varonil de aquel hombre solo tensó más al castaño, que ya estaba muy nervioso por la presencia de aquellos dos. El hombre pelirrojo sostenía en su brazo izquierdo las cosas de Issei… todo había sido un engaño para que el castaño fuera a ese edificio.

* * *

_**Comentarios:**_

**AeroSmith 21:**_ gracias y como podrás haber leído este capítulo tiene muchísimos más cambios que los anteriores, que apenas tenían uno que otro cambio y más descripción. Me alegra que tanto este como el anterior fic te hayan gustado, y me alegra tenerte siguiendo este fic. Saludos y de nuevo muchas gracias por el apoyo._

**Dark Night Discord:**_ gracias y me alegra leer que estés aquí siguiendo este fic._

**EL CABALLERO DE ARKHAM:**_ hola, me alegra leerte por aquí. Como abras notado con este capítulo, la historia original que escribí sufre varios cambios, los cambios más notorios se notaran en el siguiente capítulo. Y sobre lo de Rias, también planeo cambiarlo por una idea que ya tengo en mente. Espero entiendas que esta historia no tratara tanto de venganza como la anterior. Con esto dicho, espero que sigas apoyando esta historia y nos leemos en un próximo capítulo. Saludos!_

**The Fool´s World:**_ Hola y no, no hay problema. Si es con respeto y con deseos de ayudar de verdad, no hay ningún problema. Muchas gracias, y era la primera corrección que me diste, pero el segundo título que propusiste me gusto un poco más. Asi que si no tienes problemas, lo usare. Saludos y buenas noches, a la que hora de escribir esto._

* * *

_**Hola a todos los que leyeron esta parte del capítulo y quería consultarles una cosa. Le pongo los mismo títulos que tenía la historia anterior, creo nuevos o los dejo asi cómo están? (Sin titulos)**_

_**Además de que responda a los Review's antes de comenzar el capítulo o dejarlos como estuvieron hasta ahora.**_

_**Me encantaría que me comenten que les pareció este capítulo y sus impresiones sobre el capítulo siguiente. Muchas gracias por su apoyo hasta ahora y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**EmiLiz15**_


	7. Triste Despedida

Issei se encontraba dentro del salón del supuestamente ya extinto club de Investigación de lo Oculto, en frente de él se encontraban unas personas no conocidas por él que le infundían temor y que le hablaban con una confianza que no era normal.

-Bueno… Y no vas a decir nada?- dijo aquel hombre pelirrojo mirando seriamente al castaño, que sentía perder el aire.

-Vamos Red, ya es suficiente. Deja de liberar tu poder, solo lo asustas más- dijo la mujer de ojos violetas mirando a Issei con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Le quitas lo divertido a la vida, Ophis- respondió aquel hombre, conocido ahora como Red, a la mujer de negra cabellera.

-Q-Quienes son ustedes?- el tono de voz del castaño era nervioso. Como no estarlo, por fin había podido formular algo coherente al dejar de sentir aquella presión en el ambiente, generada por el poder de aquel pelirrojo.

-Jejeje… bueno, yo soy Great Red- aquel hombre pelirrojo se presentó formalmente ante el castaño que por fin normalizaba su respiración.

-Yo soy Ophis- la mujer pelinegra imito a Red y se presentó ante Issei.

_Aún si ambos tenían una personalidad amable en esos instantes, Issei no podía evitar sentirse atemorizado ante su presencia. Trataba de mantenerse firme en su lugar, aun cuando sus piernas suplicaban por huir._

**[Compañero… sé que esto será muy repentino para ti. Y te pido por favor que no te alteres ni te sobre saltes demasiado]**_ el tono de voz del Dragón no ayudaba en nada al estado de Issei._

_"Que sucede Ddraig? Quienes son ellos? Porque te oyes tan nervioso?"__ esto pudo preguntar Issei, su mente era un caos y no podía formular otra cosa. El escuchar a Ddraig algo nervioso le hacía tensarse aún más._

**[Esa mujer es Ophis Ouroboros, Diosa Dragón del Infinito también conocida como la Dragón Definitiva. Y aquel hombre, es Great Red, Dios Dragón de los Sueños, también conocido como el Dragón de Dragones. Ambos son mis superiores y líderes de la extinta facción de los Dragones]**

-Los Dioses Dragones?…- Issei hablo en voz alta por lo impactado que estaba. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Los Dos Dioses Dragones, aquellos que están por encima de todas las facciones, estaban delante de él.

**[Espero disculpen la reacción de mi portador, Red-sama, Ophis-sama]** Ddraig dijo esto disculpándose con sus superiores.

-No importa, Ddraig… es agradable volver a hablar contigo- respondió Ophis con tranquilidad.

-Sí, no importa… era algo ya esperábamos- continuo Red haciendo de menos el comportamiento del castaño.

**[Es un honor volverlos] **Ddraig solo recibió unas sonrisas misteriosas como respuesta por parte de ambas Deidades.

-Bien, estás listo para hablar?- preguntó Ophis mientras se sentaba en el sofá que era parte del club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

-S-Si… disculpen mi comportamiento- dijo el castaño cortésmente y de forma tensa.

-No te preocupes… después de todo es culpa de Red, por mantener su aura liberada aun cuando llegaste- el mencionado solo bufo en respuesta a lo dicho por Ophis.

-Bueno, el motivo de nuestra visita era para contarte una larga e importante historia- dijo el pelirrojo haciendo de menos el comentario de su igual. Ophis, luego de eso, invito a tomar asiento a Issei en el mismo sofá donde estaba ella.

El castaño tomó asiento, aun nervioso, y espero a lo que el pelirrojo tenía que contarle.

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los Ángeles gobernaban sobre la tierra; y los Demonios y los Ángeles Caídos todavía no existían, el Dios Bíblico nos tomó un odio "justificado" por un cierto motivo estúpido. Por esa razón se empeñó en crear una espada para matar dragones, la más poderosa conocida hasta la fecha… pero no podía hacerlo solo- comenzó Red mostrando una mueca de odio y rencor contra aquel ser creador de los Ángeles.

-Por esa razón convoco al ángel más poderoso en sus filas para que lo ayudará a crear dicha espada… ese ángel fue Luzbel. Ambos crearon la espada, y como Luzbel tenía casi el mismo poder que Dios ambos influenciaron la mitad de su energía, así creando la espada sagrada más poderosa de todas- continuo Ophis el relato de Red.

-Me está diciendo que un ángel tenía el mismo poder que Dios?- pregunto Issei intrigado por aquel dato.

-Luzbel era el "Hijo" favorito de ese sujeto. Él no quería perder ese puesto, y entreno todos los días para volverse tan fuerte como él creía que era su "Padre", quería hacerlo sentir orgulloso- la Diosa del Infinito explico las dudas de un confundido Issei.

-Pero tiempo después, Luzbel se hartó de las erróneas decisiones de Dios y reto a este a una batalla por el liderazgo del cielo. Así se formó la primera guerra civil de los ángeles… Luzbel tenía el apoyo de varias legiones de ángeles y estaba igualado en condiciones con Dios. Pero él tenía la ventaja porque atacaba de manera precisa y utilizando el factor sorpresa a su favor, en cambio Dios atacaba al azar y de forma predecible. Pero cuando Luzbel estuvo a punto de ganar sintió debilidad frente a una persona. Eso fue aprovechado por Dios que lo hirió de gravedad. Las doce alas blancas de Luzbel habían sido quemadas y despojadas de todas sus plumas- Red relataba lo ocurrido con un tono de odio, y una mueca de tristeza se pudo ver al decir aquellas últimas palabras.

-Cuándo Luzbel vio esto, cambio todo el amor que sentía por su padre y lo convirtió en un odio totalmente justificado. Fue ahí donde la esencia Demoníaca nació. Y cuando la esencia de Luzbel cambio, también lo hizo la gran espada mata dragones…- Red agacho la cabeza y no pudo completar aquel hecho… lamentable.

-Se infectó… la esencia de Luzbel ya no era la misma. Luzbel ya no amaba a su padre, ahora lo odiaba a muerte y el sentimiento era mutuo. Fue ahí donde nació el principio básico de lo sobrenatural… lo demoníaco y lo santo no van juntos. La espada se separó en dos y así, se crearon las espadas mata dragones más poderosas… la espada Sacra mata dragones, Ascalon- Ophis acompaño su explicación mostrándole a Issei una figura; creada con su propio poder, de cómo se veía la espada mencionada.

-Y la espada Demoníaca mata dragones, Gram- en cambio, Red, al terminar sus palabras abrió una grieta en el espacio donde salió una espada de doble filo. Media 120 cm en total con la hoja y el mango. Su hoja era de color negro excepto por el filo que era de un fuerte color escarlata y su mango era de color plateado con una gema rubí en la punta.

Issei estaba anonadado y sentía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo al solo ver aquella espada.

-Lucifer se dio cuenta de esto de inmediato, y siendo más rápido que Dios tomo a Gram y salto del cielo. Él creía que tendría que lidiar con aquella guerra solo, pero fue seguido por seis Ángeles más; que luego se convertirían junto con él en los 7 príncipes del Inframundo, además fueron seguidos por muchas legiones de ángeles que estaban en desacuerdo con Dios. De aquellos, ángeles setenta y dos serian seleccionados para conformar los 72 pilares demoníacos- Red siguió con su explicación mientras Gram seguía levitando enfrente de él.

-Tiempo después, y ya con los Ángeles Caídos surgidos, estalló la Gran Guerra entre facciones. Los Ángeles Caídos no apoyaban a los de Dios, pero tampoco apoyaban a los Demonios. Guiados por Azazel, su máximo líder y el segundo Ángel en poder hacerle frente a Dios, aquellos ángeles abandonaron el cielo por propia voluntad, al hacerlo sus alas blancas cambiaron a ser negras como la noche- Ophis explico brevemente el surgimiento de los Caídos.

-Cuando la Gran Guerra llegaba a su fin, los tres grupos ya habían sufrido demasiadas bajas. La última batalla se estaba librando entre Luzbel, Azazel y Dios. Terminando esta con Azazel muy herido, Luzbel moribundo y con la muerte del Dios Bíblico- culmino Red con aquel relato del pasado.

-QUE!?- La cara de Issei mostraba lo asombrado que estaba además de que tenía la boca abierta.

-D-Dios está… muerto?- Dijo Issei todavía sin creerse lo dicho por Red.

-Sí, Dios está muerto… los 6 otros seis príncipes del Inframundo desaparecieron o perecieron, y varios de los pilares demoníacos se extinguieron durante su estúpida guerra civil. Un moribundo Lucifer, fue conmigo junto con Lilith Asmodeus, su esposa, que al igual que él, estaba a punto de morir… llegó a mí y me pidió que le buscara un portador digno mientras me entregaba a Gram. Que observé el mundo con el pasar de los años junto a ella, me dijo que Gram era una espada con "conciencia". Que ella escogería a su portador brillando con un fuerte color rojo escarlata. A pesar de no ser de la misma raza, no pude negarme a su última petición y acepte- dijo Red que se levantó a la par que Gram comenzaba a brillar en un fuerte color escarlata. Ophis también se levantó y se colocó al lado del Dios Dragón de los Sueños.

Issei expresaba todo el asombro y el temor que tenía con la expresión y el temblar de su cuerpo. Gram era una espada mata dragones, y él es parte Dragón. La espada que podría matarlo con solo rozarlo estaba levitando enfrente del Great Red y poco a poco se acercaba a él.

-Tómala…- ordeno Red, provocando que Issei lo mire confundido.

-P-Pero usted dijo que…-

-Fue una orden- con aquellas palabras de Red, Issei no tuvo más opción que callar y obedecer. Poco a poco fue acercando su mano temblorosa al mango de la espada.

Ambas deidades miraban esto con molestia, como era posible que el portador de un Dragón Celestial tuviera tanto miedo? Esto les genera molestia a ambos, y red no dudaría en expresarlo.

-Firme! Las demás razas pueden temblar! Un Dragón digno de respetarse nunca lo hace! Y no olvides que tú eres el Sekiryuuttei, aquel que está por encima de todos… solo por debajo de nosotros…- Red miraba a Issei con sus ojos afilados mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio.

Issei trago duro mientras trataba de calmar su cuerpo, una vez hecho eso miro a Gram con determinación. Acerco su mano izquierda con convicción y tomo el mango de la espada que podía matarlo fácilmente.

Al hacerlo, la espada comenzó a brillar de manera descomunal. Tal fue el brillo que dejo a Issei ciego durante un tiempo. Se frotaba los ojos con ambas manos para poder recuperar la vista más rápido.

-Gram te eligió a ti como su portador- dijo Ophis mirando a Issei con una sonrisa que ocultaba la molestia que sintió al ver temblar al Sekiryuuttei.

-D-Donde está ahora?- la pregunta de Issei no necesito respuesta verbal, con solo seguir la mirada de Red lo averiguo. Vio en su ante brazo izquierdo una espada negra con detalles rojos, esta tenía la silueta de Gram. La espada estaba en su brazo.

-Pe-pero porque a mí?… porque escogería a alguien tan patético como yo?- Issei sin querer dijo eso en voz alta, molestando aún más a un Red que trataba de calmarse.

Pero aquellas palabras sacaron a Ophis de su falsa tranquilidad.

-No quiero volver a oírte decir eso, Sekiryuuttei…- dijo Ophis con voz firme paralizando a Issei y revelándole que lo que quiso pensar lo dijo en voz alta.

-Por Gram, te observamos durante casi toda tu vida. Vimos tu surgimiento como demonio, tu despertar como Sekiryuuttei y tu caída por la muerte de tu amiga. Observamos tus peleas contra el Phoenix, perdiste injustamente la primera y la segunda te rendiste para que tu ama sea feliz. Sacrificando tu propia felicidad en el proceso- Ophis se acercaba a Issei, quien se alejaba de ella por miedo. Había agachado la mirada al escuchar que lo habían estado observando desde que nació y no la volvió a levantar, aumentando el enojo de Ophis.

-Observamos tu pelea contra los Ángeles Caídos y tu casi muerte por ellos. Observamos tu lucha por proteger a tu familia solo ayer. En todas esas veces, saliste herido, tropezaste… caíste. Y de todas ellas te volviste a levantar. Asi que no digas que eres alguien patético. Tienes tus méritos para que Gram te haya elegido, y aunque pienses que no es mucho, para Gram demostraste lo suficiente- Ophis tomo el mentón del castaño e hizo que levante la mirada con brusquedad. Haciendo que Issei la mire a los ojos.

Issei ya no podía alejarse más de Ophis, la pared se lo impedía.

-Además… los dragones somos seres orgullosos. Nunca más te vuelvas a despreciar delante de alguien. Y nunca más bajes la mirada- Dijo Ophis poniendo al tanto a Issei de las cosas que los dragones nunca hacen.

Ella temblaba por controlar su poder… si algo le molestaba a la Diosa del Infinito era que los de su misma especie no tuvieran respeto por si mismos.

-No he oído una respuesta de tu parte- la mujer de negros cabellos todavía mantenía la mirada con Issei, que hacia todo lo posible para parar el temblar de su cuerpo. Esto era más difícil porque los ojos de Ophis brillaban tétricamente.

-S-S-Si, Ophis-sama- respondió el castaño esperando que con eso, Ophis lo soltara. Y asi fue.

Ophis volvió al lado de Red mirando a Issei con severidad mientras volvía a estabilizar su poder y sus emociones.

-Gram ahora forma parte de ti- dijo Red con una sonrisa burlona mientras se daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda al castaño. Lo que vio antes le parecía divertido, y creía que con eso el castaño se lo pensaría dos veces antes de cometer las mismas estupideces.

-C-Como la utilizo?- pregunto Issei con temor a que se fueran sin decirle como convocar a Gram.

-Quien sabe… a nosotros solo nos encomendaron entregarla- Respondió Red sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Esperamos grandes cosas de ti, niño… te llamare Sekiryuuttei cuando seas digno de serlo- dijo Ophis que no había cambiado su mirada severa, todavía estaba molesta.

-Procura no morir, niño… nos vamos cariño?- Red se dirigió a Ophis de una manera algo… llamativa cuando estaban por irse.

Inmediatamente el ambiente se quedó en silencio; Ophis mantenía una sonrisa tranquila mientras un aura oscura se veía detrás de ella, Red sudaba nerviosamente e Issei procesaba aquellas últimas palabras soltadas por el Dios Dragón de los Sueños.

-U-Ustedes son pareja?- lo dicho por Issei llamo la atención de Ddraig, que nunca hubiera pensando aquello, y puso más nervioso a Red.

-Noooo como crees! Lo que sucedió fue que…-

**Pumm!**

Ahora podemos observar a un Issei tan pálido como la nieve y pegado a la pared mientras que el Great Red, El Dios Dragón de los Sueños, estaba con la cara estampillada contra el suelo retorciéndose de a ratos y con las manos haciendo cuernitos. En cambio Ophis estaba tal y como estaba antes, solo que de su puño salía un poco de humo.

-Idiota- fue lo único que salió de Ophis para desaparecer mediante una grieta como por donde apareció Gram.

-Espera! Mi amor! No fue mi intensión! Discuulpaameeee!- Red se levantó rápidamente motivado a buscar a Ophis entrando por aquella grieta antes de que esta se cierre.

Issei y Ddraig por su parte solo tenían una expresión de sorpresa y confusión.

-Me gusta más esa personalidad del final je- dijo Issei para terminar de liberar la tensión de su cuerpo.

-Asi que… ahora soy el portador de una espada Demoniaca súper poderosa que desapareció hace años? Esto cambia bastante las cosas- dijo Issei tomando sus cosas y disponiéndose a salir de aquel edificio.

"_Todavía tengo que averiguar cómo convocar a Gram… la marca que tengo en el brazo parece un tatuaje. Mamá me matará si no cree mi explicación"_ dijo Issei mentalmente tratando de comenzar una conversación con Ddraig.

"**_Asi que tú eres mi nuevo portador, eh?"_** ante esto, el castaño volteo a los lados pensando que había alguna chica de donde proviniera aquella voz que acababa de escuchar.

"_Ddraig?" _Issei llamo a su compañero esperando que pudiera resolver sus dudas de aquel momento.

"**_No tonto, soy Gram"_**Issei se detuvo en su lugar al escuchar aquella proclamación.

-D-Disculpa?- pregunto Issei a aquella voz femenina que se dirigía a él.

Pronto sintió y vio como algo salía de su brazo izquierdo a la vez que la marca de la espada desaparecía. Delante de él se empezó a formar un mini torbellino negro y rojo. Al dispersarse el torbellino el castaño abrió grande los ojos.

Una mujer de buenas curvas vestida con una armadura negra en su mayoría que cubría bien su cuerpo dejando expuestas las piernas. Debajo de la armadura al parecer tenía un vestido negro que cubría todo su cuerpo. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por medias negras que llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas y sus manos eras cubiertas por guantes que llegaban hasta debajo de los hombros. Llevaba botas de acuerdo a su vestimenta y estas llegaban hasta arriba de los tobillos.

Tenía el cabello corto y suelto hasta arriba de los hombros. Este era de un color rubio casi blanco. Su rostro era angelical, pero aquella sonrisa feroz le daba un toque de rebeldía. Sus ojos son de un color similar al de su cabello y sus iris estaban levemente rasgadas.

_-T-Tu eres Gram?… a esto se refería Red-sama al decir que tenías conciencia?- _

_-Asi es- respondió simplemente la chica frente a él._

_Issei decidió tomarlo con tranquilidad y se dio cuenta que reacción con asombro sería demasiado estúpido considerando lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos._

_-Bien… vamos a casa, allí hablaremos mejor. Deberías quitarte eso si vas a venir conmigo, llamaras mucho la atención. Además de que tengo hambre- dijo Issei y lo último fue casi inaudible._

_-Uh? Ok- respondió simplemente Gram ante la petición de su portador. Una masa oscura rodeo el cuerpo de la "espada" por solo unos segundos._

_-Listo… asi está mejor?- ante esa pregunta Issei sufrió un derrame nasal crítico. Pues ante sus ojos, Gram estaba completamente desnuda y parecía no entender la dimensiones de eso._

_El castaño no podía formular una frase coherente al ver los pechos de Gram. Decidió voltear para aclarar sus pensamientos y bajar sus pensamientos depravados… y algo más._

_"Diablos! Es completamente sensual! Tiene el cuerpo de la mujer de mis sueños"__ pensó Issei relajándose poco a poco._

**[Su forma humana la tomo de tu subconsciente de manera inconsciente. Aunque los rasgos, como el cabello o los ojos, son propios de ella]** explico Ddraig lamentándose por el reaccionar de su compañero.

"… _Gracias subconsciente"_ ante la respuesta de Issei, Ddraig no pudo evitar darse un Facepalm.

-N-No puedes andar asi por la calle… porque no vuelves conmigo hasta llegar a casa?- sugirió Issei tratando de tocar un pecho de Gram con la excusa que volviera a su brazo.

-No podemos… todavía falta que mi hermana venga- declaro Gram haciendo que Issei detuviera su mano por aquellas palabras.

-C-Como? Hermana?- la cara de confusión de Issei era total, ya no entendía lo que sucedía.

-Oh! Ahí está- dijo Gram mirando al techo del viejo edificio mientras ladeaba su cintura hacia un lado y dejaba descansar su brazo derecho sobre ella.

El castaño por puro impulso también miro hacia donde lo hacía Gram y sintió como algo rozaba su rostro después de atravesar el techo del lugar. Volteo tembloroso por lo que sucedió y vio, clavada en el suelo, una espada europea con un detalle púrpura azulado, su empuñadura era oro con cruces estilizadas en los bordes. Su hoja era del característico color del metal pulido.

"_D-Ddraig… vi pasar mi vida ante mis ojos"_ dijo Issei temblando del miedo.

**[Créeme compañero… que yo también, fue aburrido]** respondió el dragón con un tono serio, muy en contraste con lo dicho.

"_C-Como?"_

**[Esa espada Issei, es Ascalon. La Espada Sagrada Mata Dragones más poderosa del mundo, la misma de la historia que te contaron Ophis-sama y Red-sama]**el castaño trago en seco al escuchar la declaración de Ddraig.

-Qué esperas? Tómala… pero hazlo con la mano derecha- aunque Issei no se explicaba por qué Ascalon había llegado ahí, obedeció a Gram.

Al tomar a Ascalon sucedió lo mismo que con Gram. Un gran brillo dorado cegó a Issei momentáneamente. Antes de que pudiera recuperar la vista sintió como algo salía de su brazo derecho.

-Oh, deberías sacarte la armadura… él dice que llamaremos mucho la atención- Issei pudo ver por un momento a una borrosa figura que estaba vestida como lo hizo Gram, pero con una mezcla de color entre azul y plateado.

-Ya veo… está bien- al recuperar totalmente la vista, a sus ojos vino la imagen de una chica de cabello rubio dorado que estaba atado en una trenza que llegaba a su trasero. Tenía ojos azul celeste y un rostro que mostraba que podía ser una persona amable. Al igual que Gram, estaba totalmente desnuda.

Aquel combo de dos bellezas totalmente desnudas fue demasiado para Issei que cayo desmayado por una hemorragia nasal.

* * *

**Dos horas después**

Un adolorido Issei comenzaba a despertar, se había golpeado al caer y agito su abdomen. Afortunadamente esta vez no se le abrió la herida por los puntos de sutura que le puso Souna.

Al recomponerse vio a su alrededor buscando a Ascalon y a Gram, pero al no encontrarlas por ningún lado vio sus brazos viendo la marca en su brazo izquierdo y la nueva marca con la silueta de Ascalon en su brazo derecho.

"**_Queríamos pedirte disculpas, nunca tome forma humana al estar con Luzbel"_** el mencionado pudo escuchar la voz de Gram dentro de su cabeza.

"**_Si… disculpe el mal entendido. Ddraig-sama nos explicó lo básico de los humanos"_** continuo la que Issei asimilo que era Ascalon.

"_N-No hay problema… me encantaría llevarlas a que se compren algo de ropa para que no carguen con aquella armadura pesada, pero ahora no tengo dinero y es bastante tarde"_ dijo Issei viendo la hora de su celular.

En silencio, el castaño comenzó a dirigirse a casa tranquilamente. Confiaba en que sus padres no habían salido a buscarlo y que estaban esperándolo. Aunque ya iba asimilando que lo llenarían de preguntas en el mejor caso y en el peor lo castigarían por llegar tarde.

Al pasar por las afueras de la academia, los alumnos de algunos clubes lo miraban con curiosidad, otros con lastima y solo algunos con algo de rencor. Con eso Issei se dio cuenta que lo que le había "pasado" ya había empezado a correr por los alumnos de la academia.

Ddraig le dijo que no prestara atención a eso y que se dirija a casa lo más rápido posible para acabar ese día de una buena vez.

Al estar frente a la puerta de su casa, el castaño respiro hondo y abrió la puerta.

-Mamá! Papá! Ya llegue!- grito el castaño anunciando su llegada.

-Cómo te fue en la escuela? No tuviste ningún problema? No te dijeron nada por las faltas?- inmediatamente llego Takeda a tomarlo de los brazos y preguntarle lo que lo había preocupado durante casi todo el día.

-Porque llegaste tan tarde? Qué estuviste haciendo? Comiste algo al medio día?- pero al llegar Kyouko empujo a Takeda que cayó al suelo y abrazo a Issei con fuerza mientras expresaba sus dudas.

-Bueno… me fue bien en la escuela papá, no tuve ningún problema y si me preguntaron por las faltas, pero ya está todo arreglado- respondió el castaño a las preguntas de sus padres que estaba recomponiéndose.

_-Mamá llegué tarde por algo que les contaré durante la cena, estuve reunido con unos seres que me dieron mucha información de golpe y no, no comí nada- dijo Issei mirando a su madre que lo miraba preocupada, porque no había comido nada en casi todo el día._

-Bueno, ve a ducharte y baja a cenar- _dijo Kyouko sonriendo cariñosamente, el gesto fue devuelto de la misma forma por Issei._

_-Ah! Mamá… podrías servir dos platos más?- pregunto Issei algo nervioso por la respuesta de su madre. Mas bien, por la pregunta que le podría llegar a hacer._

_-Vendrán visitas a cenar hoy?- Kyouko ladeo la cabeza a un costado mientras expresaba su duda._

_-Eh emm… s-si- respondió el castaño algo dubitativo._

_-Está bien… todo está bien, Issei?- pregunto la castaña mientras miraba a Issei con preocupación._

_-Si… no es nada grave- respondió Issei más tranquilo, para no asustar a su madre._

_Al llegar a su habitación Issei les pidió a Ascalon y a Gram que salieran de su cuerpo. Al salir, ambas portaban nuevamente aquella armadura que parecía ser incomoda a los ojos de Issei._

_-Bien… quiero que ambas se queden aquí hasta que termine de ducharme, de acuerdo?- decía el castaño mientras buscaba algo en su armario._

_-Tengan… pónganse esto. Al menos estarán más relajadas que con esas armaduras, a esas pueden dejarlas aquí- Issei les entrego a ambas jóvenes un par de sus pijamas para después señalar su escritorio como lugar para dejar sus armaduras._

_Al terminar de hacer eso, el Sekiryuuttei salió rápidamente de la habitación por si a alguna de ellas se le ocurría comenzar a desnudarse frente a él. Ascalon y Gram solo parpadearon y se miraron entre si ante el comportamiento "extraño" de su nuevo portador._

_Luego de bañarse y ponerse el pijama en el baño, Issei se dirigió a su habitación y toco la puerta antes de entrar._

_Al no escuchar una confirmación, decidió entrar entando algo preocupado por Ascalon y Gram. Al entrar pudo observar que ambas rubias estaban sentadas en el suelo con los ojos cerrados… como si estuvieran meditando._

_-Chicas…- Issei hablo llamando la atención de las jóvenes frente a él._

_-Uh?…- fue la respuesta que recibió de ambas. Antes de entrar, ambas estaban durmiendo en aquella extraña posición._

_-Vengan… bajemos a cenar. Además de que no se duerme en el suelo- Issei extendió sus manos para ayudar a ambas chicas a levantarse. Ellas, aun somnolientas, aceptaron el gesto de su nuevo portador._

_Ellas se frotaron los ojos de forma algo tierna, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Issei. El castaño las guió hacia el comedor donde cenarían junto a sus padres._

_Estos, al ver que Issei bajaba con dos hermosas chicas, abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Y su sorpresa aumentaba al ver que ambas llevaban puesto uno de los pijamas de su hijo._

-Y-Y bien Issei? Que fue lo que te demoro tanto?- _pregunto Kyouko mirando de reojo a ambas chicas que se habían sentado los lados de Issei y observaban su comida con intriga._

-Bueno, es una larga historia. Lo que pasó fue…- Issei comenzó contando lo que sucedió durante la mañana en clases, exceptuando lo de Motohama y Matsuda. Eso era relativamente corto.

Lo que le demoro más explicar fue la parte en la que se encontró con los dos seres más poderosos del mundo. Lo explicado por Issei formo varias reacciones de sus padres a medida que avanzaba.

-Ambos dioses Dragones se presentaron ante ti, te contaron una historia y te dieron una espada?- comenzó Takeda mirando a Issei con una expresión que delataba que lo contado por él era difícil de creer.

-Luego una espada santa cayó del cielo y casi te mata, y donde están esas espadas?- pregunto Kyouko esforzándose por creerle a su hijo. Sabían que existía lo sobrenatural, pero esto ya iba un paso más adelante de lo que pensaban.

-Ahora que lo dicen así, es difícil de creer, pero es lo que pasó… y ellas son pruebas de eso- _respondió el castaño señalando a ambas jóvenes que sin saberlo babeaban por el aroma de la comida._

-Ah, por cierto. Esto se come asi, miren- Issei hizo una pausa en su explicación para mostrarles a Gram y Ascalon como se debía comer lo que tenían enfrente.

A los padres de Issei les resultaba difícil de creer que aquellas dos chicas sean las espadas de su historia. Pero decidieron creer en él por todo lo que había sucedido en apenas unos días.

-Ella es Gram- al ser presentada por Issei ante sus padres, Gram se tensó y se limpió la boca rápidamente.

-E-Es un gusto conocerlos…- a Issei el pareció curioso que Gram se haya avergonzado por algo tan simple como lo es presentarse, y no lo haya hecho cuando se desnudó frente a él antes.

-Y ella es Ascalon- presento Issei a la rubia en su costado derecho que tuvo una reacción similar a la de su… "hermana"

-Por favor adopten su forma de espada un momento, luego volverán a comer- pidió Issei a ambas jóvenes que, sin ningún reparo, acataron la petición de su portador.

Ambas chicas se levantaron y mediante la misma masa de poder que las volvió humanas, volvieron a tener su forma original.

Takeda y Kyouko estaban asombrados por aquella revelación. Dos chicas aparentemente normales se habían transformado en espadas en solo un segundo.

-V-Vaya, eso sí que fue inesperado- dijo Takeda incapaz de decir algo más ante la sorpresa.

-B-Bueno, yo opino que… si se van a quedar deben tener un nombre, no crees?- Kyouko asimilo un poco más rápido lo sucedido que Takeda, y fue capaz de argumentar eso para que Issei les diera un poco más tiempo para recomponerse.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Issei mirando a Gram que comía con una expresión de gozo en su rostro.

El joven Sekiryuuttei miraba a Gram con detenimiento. Observando cada facción de su rostro y detalles; como el color de sus ojos y el cabello.

-Yami… te gusta ese nombre?- pregunto el castaño sin dejar de mirar a la Espada Demoniaca más poderosa.

-Supongo que está bien…- respondió la joven sin darle tanta importancia para seguir degustando su comida.

En ese momento, Issei sintió como jalaban de su ropa desde su costado derecho. Al voltear vio a Ascalon con una cuchara en la boca que se señalaba a si misma esperando a que Issei también le diera un nombre.

Este, por su parte, miro con detenimiento a Ascalon. Explorando con atención sus facciones y detalles.

-Qué te parece Akemi? Es un lindo nombre al igual que Yami- la rubia de ojos azul celeste sonrió con alegría antes de volver a comer. Parecía estar muy feliz con tener un nombre propio.

-Por cierto Issei? Viste a tus amigos Yasuaki y Takuro?- pregunto Kyouko comenzando a comer con relativa tranquilidad.

-Sí, me recibieron… bien, yo diría que bien- respondió Issei con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Yasuaki se ira a seguir estudiando a Osaka, está por conseguir pareja y por no separarse de esa chica se probó en el Cerezo Osaka… será jugador de allí- comenzó contando Issei con una expresión melancólica.

Sus padres se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, pero estaban felices de que cambiara sus gustos pervertidos por algo más sano como el deporte.

-Takuro se irá a Tokio a terminar sus estudios por deseo de su abuela. Él quiere que ella este orgullosa de él y justo su padre fue reasignado a Tokio asi que se ira con ellos. Ambos se irán en unos días- no era un misterio para Takeda y Kyouko que Motohama quería muchísimo a su abuela. El que haya decidido estudiar para hacerla feliz los hacía sentir orgullosos.

Pero a la vez, ambos sabían que eran los únicos amigos que su hijo tenía. Les preocupaba que Issei se sienta solo, y estaban buscando la manera de reconfortarlo.

-Vamos hijo… ellos van a estar bien- dijo Takeda tratando de levantar el ánimo de Issei.

-Tienes razón… pero aun asi duele. Eran los únicos amigos que tenía en la academia, estos días van a ser difíciles sin ellos- respondió el castaño a lo dicho por su padre mostrando una expresión amarga.

-Issei, no te dijeron nada sobre tu ojo izquierdo?- para tratar de desviar el tema, Kyouko hizo esa pregunta.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… no, no me han dicho nada, aunque probablemente se den cuenta uno de estos días. Todavía no sé cómo explicarlo- Kyouko sonrió ante lo dicho por su hijo. Su pregunta para desviar el tema había funcionado.

-En ese caso… no te preocupes, yo ideare algo para aclarar eso. Confía en tu madre- Issei mostro una sonrisa que claramente ocultaba sus demás preocupaciones.

Kyouko supo esto de inmediato y se sintió triste por eso, su idea no había servido para que Issei se olvidara de sus preocupaciones.

-Gracias… ahora, volviendo con ellas- dijo Issei refiriéndose a Akemi y Yami.

-No pueden ir a la escuela conmigo. Y no es por ofender, pero desconocen muchas cosas de nuestra forma de vivir. Apenas hoy tomaron una apariencia humana y desconocen lo que está bien y lo que está mal entre nosotros- explico Issei mirando a sus padres.

-Quiero que ustedes les enseñen lo básico de aquí, ellas seguramente tienen mucho conocimiento de lo sobrenatural pero nunca se han relacionado con humanos y eso les puede traer problemas- dijo Issei viendo que Yami se había vuelto a dormir sentada y que Akemi hacia un esfuerzo por no hacerlo.

-Nosotros no tenemos problemas con cuidarlas Issei, pero nos gustaría que ellas te acompañen siempre. Si dices que son las espadas más poderosas del mundo, me sentiré más segura si ellas están cuidándote- Kyouko dio su opinión sobre la petición de Issei, y la verdad era que tenía algo de razón.

Issei estaba siendo objetivo de los Demonios y los Ángeles Caídos, iba a estar más seguro si llevaba a alguna de las dos.

-Bien… iré con alguna de ellas a la escuela, pero a la que se quede aquí por favor enséñenle. Yo también lo hare en los momentos libres que tenga- habiendo llegado a un acuerdo con sus padres para el cuidado de ambas jóvenes surgidas de espadas, la cena continuo normal._ Dejando de lado las charlas sobre lo sobrenatural y comenzando con charlas alegres._

_Evidentemente Yami no fue parte de la conversación al dormirse y Akemi poco podía aportar, pero le gustaba escuchar._

_Luego de eso, los padres del castaño fueron a acostarse mientras este con ayuda de Akemi limpiaba la mesa y lavaba los platos. No tardó demasiado para que Kyouko y Takeda se quedaran dormidos mientras se abrazaban. Issei cargo a Yami en brazos con delicadeza para llevarla a donde sus padres dormían, y se sorprendía de lo ligera que era._

_-Eh… em- el castaño vio a Akemi que no sabía cómo dirigirse a él y parecía estar avergonzada por eso._

_-Issei… solo llámame Issei, no hace tanta formalidad- aclaro el castaño mientras le hacía un gesto de acostarse al lado de su hermana._

_-T-Tú… p-podrías contarme tu historia?- aquella pregunta llamo la atención del castaño, que no esperaba una interrogante como esa._

_-Bien… pero antes quiero que me respondas algo. Cuando las vi a ustedes por primera vez, no tenían los sentimientos tan definidos como ahora… que fue lo que cambio?- Akemi se dio cuenta rápidamente a lo que Issei se refería y contesto._

_-Por lo menos yo, al llegar aquí, tenía mis emociones algo más desarrolladas que… Yami- comenzó Akemi con una leve sonrisa._

_-Los Ángeles, especialmente Gabriel-sama, trataron de utilizarme. Pero ninguno pudo hacerlo, Gabriel-sama sabía que tenía conciencia y me hablaba sobre lo que estaba bien y mal. Cuando Yami me dijo que nuestra armadura llamaría la atención y que teníamos que quitárnosla no me pareció extraño porque nunca vi a personas con armaduras en la actualidad… pero si me sentí avergonzada cuando me encontraba desnuda frente a ti- comento la rubia de largos cabellos._

_-Ddraig-sama me enseño como se llamaban los sentimientos… yo… a… no sé cómo explicarlo. Yo no sabía lo que era estar avergonzada pero si como se sentía, no sabía que era estar feliz pero si como se sentía. Yo sentí felicidad cuando Gram encontró un portador… por eso quise venir contigo. Si alguien como Yami había encontrado a alguien digno de portarla, creía que también sería capaz de empuñarme- Issei sonreía levemente al escuchar la explicación de Akemi que se sentía nerviosa al no poder expresarse bien._

_-Ya veo… Hubo una vez un dragón dormido que murió por creer en el amor- el castaño se quedó tranquilo con aquella respuesta, después hablaría con Ddraig por algunas dudas que tenía. Y como prometió… comenzó a contar su historia._

_Akemi se acostó y apoyo la cabeza en la almohada sintiendo una gran comodidad a diferencia de cuando durmió sentada._

_-Ese dragón revivió por una hermosa Reina de cabello Carmesí. Esa reina le hacía sentir muchas cosas… temor, felicidad, a veces ira cuando la lastimaban o insultaban, y admiración ante su liderazgo. Y poco a poco… volvió a creer en el amor- comenzó Issei ocultando varios detalles._

_-Aquella Reina era muy atenta con él, cariñosa, considerada y podríamos decir que actuaba un poco como madre. El dragón se enamoró de ella… pero tenía miedo de no ser suficiente- Issei pauso un momento al ver que la rubia de ojos azules levantaba la mano para preguntar._

_-Pero si era un Dragón… eso no es suficiente para una Reina?- Akemi, que escuchaba atentamente la historia, no pudo evitar preguntar eso._

_-Sí, era un Dragón… pero estaba dormido y disfrazado en un cuerpo humano- Ascalon, no pudo evitar abrir grande los ojos al saber eso._

_-El ave Phoenix apareció, y se proclamó como prometido de la Reina Carmesí… al Dragón esto no le cayó bien. Y pelearon… pero a pesar de que el Dragón había despertado todavía no tenía todo su poder y cuando perdió la concentración por un momento fue derrotado por el Phoenix- Akemi parecía estar muy atenta con la historia y eso formo una sonrisa en Issei._

_-Cuando despertó… era la noche del casamiento de mi Re… de la Reina Carmesí y el Ave Phoenix. El dragón despertó por completo su poder, pero solo podría usarlo por diez minutos, sacrifico su brazo y su ojo izquierdo para lograrlo. Y con de ayuda de una Reina de otro reino llego al Inframundo para pelear con Phoenix por la mano de la persona a la que ama- _

_-Oh, Oh!… Ya sé! El dragón vence al Phoenix en una épica batalla y se casa con la Reina Carmesí para vivir felices por siempre! Es una linda historia… pero me dijiste que me contarías tu historia- Issei interrumpido por Akemi que creía haber descifrado el final de la historia._

_-No es un mal final… es muy lindo, ojala esta historia hubiera tenido ese final. Solo escucha y entenderas- dijo Issei acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Akemi por el esfuerzo que hizo para tratar de resolver la historia._

_-El dragón peleo con todo lo que tenía al igual que el Phoenix… quería demostrar que podía estar a su altura sin despertar todo su poder, pero no era suficiente. Cuando estaba por desatar todo su poder, miro a la Reina Carmesí para buscar valor pero se dio cuenta de cosas que veía… decidió rendirse- contó Issei sorprendiendo a Ascalon que no lo tomaba muy bien._

-Que?! Pero… si podría haber ganado! Por qué se rindió?- la expresión de tristeza de Akemi le generaba remordimientos a Issei, que disolvió ese sentimiento mientras una sonrisa triste crecía en su rostro.

-El dragón confundió todo lo que aquella Reina hizo por el con amor, cuando solo era la forma de ser de la Reina. Ella siempre trato a sus súbditos con cariño, consideración y como madre. El dragón confundió eso con amor y decidió rendirse para que la Reina Carmesí sea feliz con el Phoenix, a quien verdad amaba- Issei aguantaba las lágrimas que luchaban por salir al contar eso. Akemi, por su parte, no podía creer el desenlace que estaba teniendo esa historia.

-El dragón volvió al mundo humano y apenas volver peleo contra cuatro cuervos que buscaban matarlo, ya no tenía la protección de la Reina Carmesí porque asi lo había decidido, asi que tendría que enfrentarlos solo. Mato a dos de ellos, uno se le escapo y le perdonó la vida a otro. Luego trato de volver a su vida normal, defendió a sus padres de unos humanos idiotas, y trato de volver a sus actividades diarias para intentar vivir una vez más oculto- Issei vio que Akemi estaba por lagrimear por aquel "final" triste que estaba teniendo la historia.

-Pero su historia no termino ahí, conoció a los dos seres más poderosos del mundo quienes le enseñaron cómo se comporta un dragón respetable y le dieron una espada. Luego otra le cayó del cielo- con eso dicho Akemi abrió grande los ojos al saber la identidad del Dragón Dormido.

-T-Tú… eras el dragón de la historia- dijo Akemi todavía incrédula.

-Pensé que era evidente, me pediste que te contara mi historia después de todo. No es toda mi historia, pero es un resumen bastante completo de ella…- dijo Issei que volvió a acariciar la cabeza de Akemi… pero esta vez, con cariño.

-Mi historia todavía no tiene final, pero es agradable saber que no voy a sentirme solo. Que mis padres, Yami y tú me van a acompañar hasta que termine mi historia… o eso quiero creer- dijo Issei mientras sonreía con tristeza al recordar su pasado.

-Y-Yo prometo estar contigo hasta el final- Akemi tomo la mano de Issei haciendo que este la mire a los ojos.

-Gracias… ahora descansa- agradeció Issei que, después de que Akemi se durmiera, se levantó para ir a su habitación.

Tomo la silla de su escritorio, la puso a lado de la ventana y sentó a mirar las estrellas mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la base de la ventana abierta.

**[Que haces Issei?]** Ddraig sabía que Issei quería preguntarle un par de cosas sobre Akemi y Yami, así que decidió dar el primer paso para comenzar la conversación.

-Solo… pienso y miro hacia el pasado una última vez. Porque ahora, me concentrare en el presente para mirar al futuro… buenas noches Ddraig- con aquellas últimas palabras Issei dejo claro que quería estar solo con sus pensamientos.

El Dragón Celestial se sorprendió por las palabras de su compañero, pero decidió respetar su decisión y fue a dormir para dejarlo pensar.

Solo las estrellas fueron testigo del llanto silencioso de aquel joven castaño que trataba de cerraba de una vez una etapa en su vida. Una etapa donde su corazón, su mente y cuerpo sufrieron por igual.

Esto lo hacía para poder pensar de una vez en el presente y poder soñar con un mejor futuro para su familia.

* * *

**Residencia Hyoudou – 6 AM**

_Al día siguiente Issei despertó temprano en su habitación, había dormido en el suelo cubierto por una frazada para no sentir frio al no querer volver a donde estaban sus padres, Akemi y Yami durmiendo._

_Su herida ya no dolía tanto por los puntos de sutura, pero si le picaba por la cicatrización. Estiro el cuerpo estando algo adolorido por dormir en el suelo._

_Fue a bañarse y con ayuda de Ddraig protegió los puntos de sutura para que no se mojasen y se arruinaran. _

_Fue a su habitación mientras se secaba el cabello y se dispuso a ponerse el uniforme para asistir a la academia. Tomo su mochila y bajo a desayunar lo mismo que de ayer._

_Después de terminar su desayuno y lavar lo que había utilizado se dispuso a salir a la escuela._

_-Si dices que son las espadas más poderosas del mundo, me sentiré más segura si ellas están cuidándote-__ pero antes de siquiera abrir la puerta, Issei recordó las palabras de su madre. Volteo hacia atrás para ver que tanto Akemi como Yami seguían durmiendo apaciblemente._

_Respiro hondo y pensó por unos segundos. Al final, abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de sí para comenzar su viaje hacia la academia. Había decidido dejar a Ascalon y Gram en casa._

**[Porque las dejaste Issei?]** Preguntó Ddraig interrogando a su compañero por su acción reciente. El también creía que estaría más seguro con aquellas que solo.

_-Simplemente porque quiero pasar estos últimos días con mis amigos solo…-_ se justificó el castaño ante la pregunta del Dragón.

**[Sabes que no está bien preocupar a tus padres de esa forma… les mentiste cruelmente]** cuestiono Ddraig el actuar de su compañero.

_-Lo se… pero siento que es lo mejor, no es algo que les incumba a Yami o Akemi. Además todavía necesito más tiempo para pensar y ellas lo necesitan para adecuarse a su nueva vida-_ respondió el castaño simplemente. El dragón, aun no convencido, dejo que los sucesos pasaran.

Esta vez no había llegado tan temprano a la academia, asi que había más alumnos por la calle en la que el transcurría. Podía sentir las miradas de los demás hacia su persona, estas transmitían lo mismo que sintió el día anterior al irse de la academia.

-Buen día Hyoudou, es un gusto verte nuevamente aquí. Te sientes mejor después de lo que sucedió ayer?- al levantar la mirada, Issei vio que quien le dirigía la palabra era Souna, que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-B-Buen día, Souna-Kaichou. Si me siento mejor, gracias por preguntar- respondió el castaño devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Te apetecería ir al concejo estudiantil en la hora del almuerzo? Es para hablar de un par de cosas que no me quedaron algo claras con respecto a tu accidente- Issei abrió los ojos por la sorpresa que le generaba esa pregunta.

-Este día no puedo, no puedo perder mucho tiempo…- dijo el Sekiryuuttei mirando hacia la calle donde venían los alumnos.

Souna, llamada por la curiosidad, decidió observar hacia donde lo hacia el joven frente a ella. Viendo que a lo lejos, se acercaban Matsuda y Motohama.

-Ya veo… he odio que ellos dejan la academia dentro de poco. Supongo que está bien… avísame cuando tengas tiempo- dijo Souna caminando hacia la academia, pues ya estaban por comenzar las clases. El castaño vio la partida de Souna con una expresión tranquila hasta que fue llamado por Motohama

-Hola Issei! Como estas?- pregunto el cuatro ojos apenas pudo llegar a Issei.

-Mejor que ayer seguro amigo- respondió Issei burlonamente haciendo sentir mal a ambos chicos.

-Cómo es posible que la presidenta te esté hablando?- pregunto Matsuda viendo como Tsubaki se acercaba a Souna para ingresar al nuevo edificio.

-Solo quería preguntarme un par de detalles sobre el accidente que tuve… me dijo que le quedaban algunas dudas- dijo Issei comenzando a caminar para llegar a su clase.

El resto del día, el castaño pudo distraerse de sus preocupaciones como demonio y sentir como vivió antes de todo aquello. Hablando entre ellos sobre cosas triviales o sobre los intereses a futuro que tenían.

Y aunque no faltaban los chistes de Aika de doble sentido o que hacían referencia directamente a su "pasado" como pervertidos, todo eso era tomado por Issei como algo que añoraba.

-Por cierto Issei… vendrás verdad?- pregunto Yasuaki mirando a su amigo de cabellos castaños con una sonrisa.

-A dónde?- pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa curvada. Él pensaba que lo estaba invitando a ver videos para adultos en su casa como en el pasado.

-A despedirme… no te lo dije?- la expresión de Matsuda mostraba algo de confusión ante la pregunta de su amigo castaño y empezó a revisar algo en su celular.

-Qué?… te vas hoy?- Issei pregunto eso con la esperanza de equivocarse.

-Si… ayer pensé en lo que me dijiste, y me declare a Amaya. Ella también me ama y ahora somos novios, aunque no viviremos juntos todavía claro. Además el Cerezo Osaka me pidió ir lo antes posible para comenzar la pretemporada. Te envié un mensaje, lo leíste?- explico Matsuda con total normalidad mientras guardaba su celular.

Al sacar su teléfono Issei vio que le había llegado un mensaje a las seis de la tarde del día anterior. Y efectivamente era de Matsuda informándole ese repentino suceso.

-No… bien, estaré allí. Iras en tren verdad?- pregunto Issei dejando que las cosas fluyan mientras leía el mensaje que era bastante largo.

-Asi es… mi familia también ira a despedirme- contó Matsuda con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

-Yo me voy mañana por la mañana… iras verdad, Issei?- el castaño ya sabía de la fecha de partida de Motohama, asi que solo confirmo ir a despedirlo.

Al ver que el grupo se diluiría rápidamente, ellos decidieron salir de la academia a hacer las cosas normales que les gustaba hacer en ratos libres.

Fueron a los videojuegos, al cine y al karaoke a cantar sus canciones favoritas de los animes que veían. Trataban de disfrutar al máximo el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

Pero lamentablemente lo bueno dura poco y había llegado la hora de la partida de Yasuaki. Sus padres lo estaban esperando junto a Amaya con su equipaje en la estación de tren.

-Yasu-chan!- grito una chica de cabello negro largo separado en dos coletas, de lentes circulares y de ojos azules. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca debajo de un overol azul muy lindo y zapatos negros mientras tenía su equipaje cerca de ella.

-Yasu-chan?- preguntaron Motahama e Issei al unísono al escuchar la particular forma de llamar a Matsuda.

-A-chan!- en cierta forma, el comportamiento de la pareja molestaba un poco al cuatro ojo y al castaño. Pero sabían que no era porque se veían muy melosos, sino que era por sus celos.

-Él es Takuro Motohama- Yasuaki comenzó a presentar a Amaya a sus amigos. El cuatro ojos se acercó a saludar mientras Issei se quedo atrás.

-Es un gusto volver a verte Issei-chan- el castaño volteo al escuchar a alguien mencionar su nombre mientras se acercaba a él.

-Oh! Es gusto Fudo-san, si ha pasado tiempo- contesto Issei con una sonrisa mientras observaba a un hombre de cabello negro vestido con camisa blanca y pantalón y corbata de color negro al igual que los zapatos. Parecía que había salido de trabajar. Su rostro delataba que sabía mucho y sus tranquilos ojos marrones transmitían seguridad.

-Me alegra saber que estas bien Issei-chan, Yasuaki nos contó lo que te sucedió- dijo una mujer de cabello negro azuloso que vestía con una falda hasta debajo de las rodillas de color rojo, una blusa blanca con un suéter del mismo color. Calzaba zapatos negros con medias blancas. Su mirada era amable y tenía los ojos de color verde.

-También me alegra mucho verla Hiroko-san- respondió Issei estado feliz de volver a hablar con los padres de Matsuda.

-Y él es Hyoudou Issei…- Matsuda presento a Issei a Ayame que lo miraba asombrada.

-Es un gusto conocerte, soy Ayame Hase. Yasu-chan me hablo de lo que te paso, y admiro tu valentía para vivir normalmente de nuevo- se presentó la joven de cabello negro alagando a Issei.

-Es un gusto… asi que tú eres la novia de Yasuaki. A mi me sorprende que alguien tan bonita como tú se haya fijado en un tonto como él- la joven se sonrojo por el alago, pero se molestó por lo dicho a su amado. Issei se dio cuenta de eso y soltó una pequeña risa.

-Es broma… solo cuida de mi tonto amigo, puede que no lo parezca pero solía en meterse en muchos problemas. Créeme cuando te digo, que la vida puede cambiar en un instante… con una decisión- la joven asintió feliz ante la disculpa y lo dicho por Issei. Ella agradecía que él haya sido quien alentó a su amado Yasuaki para declarársele.

-Con gusto lo hare y gracias por el concejo…- agradeció Amaya mirando a Issei con la misma admiración del principio.

Después de un rato de charlas para pasar el tiempo mientras esperaban la llegada del tren, por desgracia, ya había llegado la hora de despedirse.

Amaya se acercó al tren que estaba deteniéndose y esperaba a su pareja. Este, por su parte, estaba frente a sus dos grandes amigos durante la secundaria… Takuro Motohama y Hyoudou Issei.

-Supongo… que es un adiós- dijo Matsuda mirando a Takuro e Issei con una expresión triste.

-No amigo… es un hasta pronto- dijo Issei con una sonrisa ocultando su tristeza perfectamente. Sorpresivamente, Yasuaki abrazo al castaño con fuerza y un sentimiento inexplicable que solo sentían los buenos amigos. Él por su parte, devolvió el gesto con el mismo sentimiento y algo de tristeza.

-Claro… te veremos cuando queramos por internet cuando triunfes, y más vale que sea asi- apoyo Takuro tratando de no ponerse a llorar dramáticamente. Ambos, también se abrazaron.

Con esto habían demostrado que su amistad era muy grande y de hace varios años.

-Bien… hasta luego- dijo Matsuda subiéndose al tren acompañado de Amaya, quien miraba esto con una sonrisa triste.

El tren partió, y cuando lo hizo, Issei sintió que parte de su vida se iba con él.

El lugar se mantuvo en silencio, los padres de Matsuda no se atrevían a habar sabiendo que era duro para aquellos jóvenes que quedaron atrás con la partida de su hijo.

-Mañana iras a despedirme verdad?- pregunto Takuro, que miraba al suelo con una expresión seria.

-Ya te he dicho que si… no voy a faltar a mi palabra- respondió Issei levantando la cabeza para mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa fingida.

-Ustedes también pueden ir?…- pregunto el joven de lentes a Fudo y Hiroko.

-Por supuesto que si… estaremos ahí. Es en aeropuerto verdad?- respondió Fudo con una sonrisa al amigo de su hijo.

-No nos perderíamos eso por nada…- aporto Hiroko con una sonrisa cariñosa hacia Takuro.

-Entonces… gracias. Yo tengo que irme a terminar de empacar- dijo Takuro viendo su celular y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la estación de tren.

-Hasta mañana Takuro-chan!- se despidieron los padres de Matsuda sonriendo.

-Hasta mañana Issei-chan- la familia Matsuda también se despidió de Issei comenzando a salir de la estación de tren.

-Hasta mañana Hiroko-san, Fudo san- respondió Issei viendo como ambos se dirigían a la salida de la estación. Él estuvo un tiempo más, mirando hacia donde se había ido el tren de Amaya y Matsuda, y luego se dirigió a paso lento a su casa.

Al apenas abrir la puerta, Akemi y Yami saltaron hacia el sorprendiéndolo. Pero ellas entraron a su cuerpo, al parecer estaban asustadas por algo.

-Allí estas!- grito Kyouko mirado a Issei con un enfado muy marcado. El castaño dio un paso atrás asustado por su madre.

-No pienses que escaparas ahora… hice todo lo posible porque no saliera a buscarte. Ahora tengo que hacer todo lo posible porque no te escapes- dijo Takeda tomando el hombro de Issei, además parecía estar algo zombie.

-Por qué me desobedeciste! Y si algo malo te pasaba? Acaso… ya no confías en tu madre? Acaso ya no importamos en tu vida?- Kyouko paso del enojo a la tristeza poco a poco mientras lloraba. Ante esto Takeda se acercó a consolarla.

**[Te dije que fue cruel lo que hiciste... ahora atiéndete a las consecuencias]** era verdad, el Dragón se lo había advertido y ahora se arrepentían de sus decisiones.

-Y-Yo… lo lamento. No pensé que les preocupara tanto- dijo Issei viendo que su madre ya se había recompuesto y lo miraba seriamente junto a Takeda.

-N-No lo volveré a hacer… se los prometo, esta vez es enserio- se disculpó Issei que no podía ver a su madre a los ojos.

-Porque te fuiste sin ellas?- pregunto Takeda seriamente.

-Quería pensar a solas… además hoy se iba Matsuda a Osaka- respondió el castaño sorprendiendo a sus padres.

-Hoy? Nos dijiste que era en un par de días- pregunto Kyouko empezando a desconfiar de su hijo.

-Yo también… pero me mandó un mensaje ayer que no leí- dijo Issei mostrándole a sus padres el mensaje de Yasuaki.

-Mañana se va Motohama, asi que tampoco llevare a Akemi o Yami, siento que es un momento privado- explico Issei con la esperanza de que sus padres le dieran permiso para ir solo.

-Nosotros te acompañaremos- dijo Kyouko firmemente mirando a su hijo con determinación.

-No, necesito que se queden aquí y cuiden de ellas un poco más… luego les prometo ir a todos lados con las dos- prometió Issei con la esperanza de poder ir sin ellos.

-De acuerdo jovencito, pero apenas salgas de la escuela vendrás aquí de inmediato entendido!?- nervioso y algo aterrado, el joven castaño acepto sin refutar.

* * *

**Al día siguiente – Aeropuerto ****–**** 6 AM**

Issei ya estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a que llegue Takuro con su familia. Su vuelo era a las 7 de la mañana asi que tendrían que estar una hora antes para poder abordar sin estar a las apuradas. El había llegado temprano mediante un circulo de teletransportacion.

El castaño estaba vestido con el uniforme de la academia, pues tenía que ir a la escuela más tarde. A lo lejos pudo ver como llegaba la familia Motohama con mucho equipaje, algo evidente sabiendo que se iban a vivir ahí.

-Hola Issei-san… ha pasado mucho tiempo- saludo un el padrastro de Motohama, que era un hombre que tenía el cabello color castaño oscuro, estaba vestido con un traje azul al igual que la corbata, debajo tenía una camisa blanca y calzaba zapatos negros.

-Nos alegra ver que estas bien después del accidente que tuviste- dijo una mujer de cabello largo y negro, que llevaba lentes y tenía una miraba amable. Vestía un vestido holgado color blanco y llevaba sandalias a juego con el vestido además de un saco ligero color azul marino.

-A mí también me alegra verlos Masaki-san, Katsumi-san- saludo el castaño a los padres de Takuro.

-Tu vuelo está por salir, no?- pregunto Issei saludando a Takuro.

-Sí, aunque tenemos bastante tiempo antes de estar del otro lado- respondió el joven de lentes viendo el escáner de seguridad ante la pregunta de su amigo.

-No pensaras irte sin despedirte de nosotros verdad?- grito Fudo mientras se acercaba junto a su esposa, Hiroko.

-Oh, Fudo-san. Ha pasado tiempo, como ha estado?- saludo Masaki al recién llegado con un apretón de manos.

-Se ve muy bien Hiroko-san, como ha estado?- pregunto Katsumi acercándose a Hiroko para saludarla.

-Muy bien Katsumi-san, gracias por preguntar- respondió Hiroko con una sonrisa.

Ese momento se llenó de concejos y buenos deseos de parte de la familia Matsuda a la familia Motohama quien devolvía con agradecimiento aquellas palabras. Issei solo era un espectador más en esa charla ya que no participaba mucho. De alguna forma, le hacía sentirse feliz el escuchar las anécdotas e historias que se estaban compartiendo en el lugar.

Entre charla y anécdotas la hora de la partida del avión se acercaba al igual que la hora de despedirse.

-Supongo que nos volveremos a ver en el futuro…- dijo Takuro mirando a Issei. Su familia ya estaba del otro lado del escáner de seguridad, solo faltaba él.

-Si… espero que asi sea. Suerte en tu nueva vida amigo- dijo Issei estirando su mano para estrecharla con la de Takuro. Este por su parte abrazo al castaño, que no dudo en responder de la misma manera.

-Cuídate!… no quiero tener que volver a verte vestido completo de negro- dijo Takuro en tono de broma y seriedad a Issei mientras pasaba el escáner de seguridad.

En respuesta, Issei solo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sabía que era una clara referencia al accidente que había tenido. Pero al menos pudo sonreír al ver como Katsumi tiraba la oreja de su hijo por sus palabras.

-Te acercamos a casa Issei-chan?- pregunto Fudo que estaba con Hiroko caminando hacia la salida junto con el mencionado.

-No, gracias. Iré a la escuela, le prometí a mamá que no faltaría más- negó Issei con respeto a la vez que agradecía el gesto y explicaba sus motivos.

-Muy bien, mándale un saludo de nuestra parte!- se despidió Hiroko mientras caminaba junto a su esposo al estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

Por su parte, Issei se dirigió al baño del aeropuerto para ahí usar un círculo mágico de teletransportacion y llegar a un callejón cerca de la escuela.

Salió de ese lugar y comenzó a dirigirse a la escuela. Fue tal y como su recorrido de ayer. Ya había alumnos yendo para la academia que actualmente pasaban de él, pues no se había vuelto a meter en problemas desde que volvió a la academia, aunque no le perderían la vista.

-Buenos días Hyoudou-san- saludo Souna que, como acostumbraba, estaba en la entrada de la academia asegurándose que los alumnos lleven puesto su uniforme correctamente.

-Buenos días, Souna-Kaichou- respondió Issei casi sin ánimos pero mostrando una pequeña sonrisa mientras entraba al campus. El castaño dio un par de pasos más y se detuvo.

-Souna-Kaichou… todavía desea hablar conmigo?- pregunto el castaño volteando para hablar con ella.

-Sí, aún tengo cosas que preguntarte… ya tienes tiempo para hacerlo?- pregunto la pelinegra sabiendo inmediatamente que aquellos dos ya se habían ido.

-Si… a la hora del almuerzo?- pregunto Issei mirando al suelo sin ninguna expresión aparentemente.

-Me encantaría… pero, me gustaría que fuera en el viejo edificio y espero que también vaya Tsubaki, acostumbramos a almorzar juntas- respondió Souna mirando a Issei con una sonrisa tranquila, tratando de contagiarlo con ese mismo sentimiento.

-Claro, no hay problema… entonces, la veré en ese lugar. Iré a mi clase ahora- dijo Issei comenzando a caminar con dirección a su salón.

Souna dejo de sonreír para volver a estar seria mientras miraba la partida de Issei con algo de preocupación.

_-Rias tenía razón al decirme que no era emocionalmente estable… pero que aun asi siempre trataba de cumplir con sus promesas-_ pensó Souna antes de caminar hacia su salón de clases.

* * *

_**Comentarios:**_

**AeroSmith 21:**_ Hola, si sé que es algo triste pero quiero profundizar algo ese sentimiento antes de que recupere su ánimo normal. Si, planeo que Issei y Sona se vayan conociendo de apoco profundizando poco a poco su relación a medida que avancen los capítulos. Fue un gusto leerte de nuevo y no leemos en otro capítulo._

**Dark Night Discord:**_ gracias por tu aporte y por alago, trato de mejorar siempre y esta vez tratare de profundizar en elementos importantes como las relaciones. Gracias por leer y nos leemos en otro capítulo._

_**Bueno, los vengan de la otra historia sabrán que hubo muchos cambios y que trate de profundizar muchas cosa en relación con la otra historia, espero les esté gustando.**_

_**Además de que algo importante que olvide mencionar en el capítulo anterior fue que en esta versión no existirá el personaje de Eri Kasamoto.**_

_**Bueno, eso era todo y nos leemos en otro capítulo.**_

_**EmiLiz15.**_


	8. Protector

Las clases habían transcurrido de manera normal durante el primer periodo, hubo un recreo de diez minutos antes de comenzar el segundo periodo de clases, donde el castaño charlo un poco con Kiryuu.

Al comenzar la hora del almuerzo después del segundo periodo, Issei tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la cafetería para comprar su almuerzo, pues no se hizo uno en la mañana. Como había acordado en la encontrada, debía ir al viejo edificio para almorzar almorzaría con Souna y Tsubaki.

La fila para comprar el almuerzo era larga y se le hacía más pesado al escuchar las burlas de algunos estudiantes masculinos que lo molestaban descaradamente. Después de largos e interminables diez minutos pudo pedir un sándwich y una botella con agua, que fueron entregadas de mala manera por la estudiante que ayudaba en la cafetería ese día.

Algunos de esos alumnos veían esto con malos ojos, pero temían ayudarlo por ser ellos los molestados. Asi que solo se quedaron al margen lamentándose de no poder ayudar al joven castaño que, creían, había cambiado.

Decidió pedir algo rápido porque quería salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. No tenía hambre, aquella situación le había quitado el apetito, pero no quería ser el único sin algo que comer en la reunión, no quería hacer sentir incomodas a las chicas.

A paso tranquilo, se dirigió al viejo edificio tratando en el transcurso de calmar su frustración vivida hace poco. En la entrada del viejo edificio, Souna y Tsubaki lo esperaban con un rostro pacifico.

-D-Disculpen mi retraso… no me traje el almuerzo y tuve que comprar uno- explico Issei apenado por su retraso al apenas acercárseles. A este punto, ya estaba bastante calmado.

-No hay problema, es algo entendible. Pasemos- dijo Souna restándole importancia al asunto y abriendo la puerta del viejo edificio. Ella entro y fue seguida por Tsubaki, Issei fue el último en entrar y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del viejo edificio hasta llegar al despacho que alguna vez fue ocupado por la presidenta del club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Al llegar allí, Souna y Tsubaki se sentaron en uno de los sofás del lugar y se disponían a abrir la comida que habían traído.

Por su parte el castaño saco de la bolsa solamente la botella de agua, la abrió y tomo un sorbo de esta antes de cerrarla y dejarla a un costado. Estaba más triste por la partida de sus amigos y por lo que le habían dicho en la cafetería. Además de algo nervioso por la presencia de Souna y Tsubaki, quería disimular eso tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

-Cuál era su duda, Souna-Kaichou?- pregunto Issei queriendo acabar rápido con aquel asunto. Aunque sin darse cuenta había usado un tono triste y cansado, que fue notado rápidamente por sus acompañantes.

-Eso solo era un pretexto para poder almorzar contigo… acabas de volver y los rumores crecen y se esparcen rápidamente- aquella confesión tomo al castaño por sorpresa que no esperaba una respuesta así. Souna tenía algunas dudas, pero lo que Issei necesitaba en ese momento no era un interrogatorio… necesitaba desahogarse.

-Por eso me asegure de invitarte cuando hayan alumnos alrededor, para que no se creen rumores fácilmente y por eso Tsubaki está aquí. No quiero generarte más problemas solo por almorzar y platicar conmigo- explico Souna mirando a Issei con una pequeña sonrisa. Rápidamente cambio sus verdaderas intenciones y formo una excusa rápida para hablar con él de cualquier otra cosa.

-Y-Ya veo… gracias- dijo Issei no sabiendo que más decir, nunca había hablado con la presidenta Shitori de esa manera, hasta ahora solo había recibido un par de llamados de atención por parte de ella. Jamás se imaginó estar hablando con ella como si fuera… una amiga.

-Te sientes mejor? Supongo que los puntos de papel habrán mantenido las cosas en su lugar hasta ahora, no?- pregunto la joven pelinegra antes de llevarse un bocado de su comida a la boca.

-S-Si… gracias por eso también. S-Supongo que ya no tendrá problemas con el "Trio Pervertido" disuelto- dijo Issei nerviosamente tratando de buscar un tema de conversación.

-Aunque su separación favorece a las alumnas de esta escuela, no eran todos los problemas que habían- declaro Souna antes de volver a comer con relativa tranquilidad.

-C-Como?… había más problemas aparte de nosotros?- pregunto el castaño no pudiendo creer aquello. Aunque luego se sintió algo tonto, las burlas que recibió en la cafetería no era algo que le sucedió antes.

-La intimidación entre los alumnos de todos los cursos siempre estuvo, la única diferencia era que por un tiempo aquel odio se generalizo hacia ustedes. En parte era el motivo por el cual no los expulsábamos de la escuela- contó Souna sorprendiendo aún más a Issei.

-Supongo que al menos hacíamos algo bueno para la escuela… aunque sea de manera inconsciente- dijo Issei mirando a un costado con cierta melancolía. Nunca creyó que sus acciones pervertidas influyeran de manera apositiva en la escuela.

-Te sientes bien, Issei-san?- pregunto Tsubaki uniéndose a la conversación. Ella había notado el pésimo estado de anime del castaño desde el comienzo y se preocupó un poco por el chico, algo que no era muy común en ella.

-Si… solo recuerdo viejos momentos- respondió el castaño ocultando bien su sentimiento de tristeza. Para las dos presentes esto fue evidente, Tsubaki lo miro con una leve expresión triste y Souna con una seria. Ya habían terminado de suponer lo que le había sucedido al joven Hyoudou, y se habían acercado bastante a lo real.

-No importa. Supongo que el Concejo Estudiantil ya se prepara para su salida verdad?- pregunto Issei tratando de desviar el tema. Quería comenzar a hablar sobre algo más ameno, pero por más que trataba de buscar un tema de conversación solo volvía a recordar aquel momento en la cafetería.

-Apenas y llevamos cuatro meses del inicio de clases… todavía es muy pronto para que ellos piensen en eso. Sus estudios son prioridad ahora- respondió Souna guardando lo poco que le quedaba de comida, pues ya no sentía hambre. Ella, al igual que si acompañante, se dio cuenta de que él había cambiado rápidamente el tema de la conversación.

-Tú ya pensaste que vas a hacer con tu posición como presidente de este club?- aquella pregunta llamo la atención de Issei, que miro extrañado la pelinegra de cabello largo.

-Pensé que el club se había disuelto con la salida de m… d-de Rias-sempai- contesto Issei que casi comete un error. Casi dijo mi Rey al referirse a Rias, evidentemente Souna y Tsubaki notaron esto.

-El club se extinguirá automáticamente con el tiempo, en una semana precisamente. Esto por incumplir con las normas establecidas para todo club de la academia. No podemos cerrarlo forzosamente aunque quisiéramos, debemos seguir los protocolos. Pero si no piensas ejercer como presidente, solo debes esperar… no recibirás ninguna sanción por el cierre del club- respondió Souna tranquilizando al castaño, que ya se preguntaba como haría para conseguir miembros para el club.

-S-Si… no quiero ser el presidente de este club. Asi que solo esperare- dijo Issei más tranquilo disipando aquellos pensamientos.

El lugar se quedó en silencio por un tiempo, en el cual Tsubaki termino de almorzar y guardo el recipiente donde había traído su comida. Issei se preguntaba los motivos por lo que alguien como Souna, quería hablar con… una bestia, como él.

Alguien que ni siquiera merece seguir en esa escuela por el daño que les hizo a las jóvenes del lugar. En ese punto, admitía que las palabras de algunos alumnos tenían mucha razón.

Souna había usado un pequeño hechizo para escuchar los pensamientos del castaño, molestándose un poco con lo que oía. Asi que decidió darle unas cuantas palabras de aliento al joven Sekiryuuttei.

-S-Souna-Kaichou…- Issei llamo a la presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil de forma nerviosa. El castaño se adelantó a las palabras de Souna, y hablo primero.

-Si?- respondió ella mirando a Issei con curiosidad.

-P-Porque actuó de esta forma conmigo?… N-Nunca la vi hacerlo con otra persona que conociera más que a mí- Issei expreso su duda algo temeroso pero decidido y ansioso por saber la respuesta. Souna ya espera una pregunta asi, y ya tenía una respuesta para ella.

-Por simple curiosidad… quería saber cómo se sentiría la feroz y temible "Bestia Pervertida" de la academia, aquel que era el peor del Trio Pervertido, después de la partida de sus amigos- respondió Souna de manera simple. El castaño tenia duda de la impresión que le había dejado, pero no quería preguntar por vergüenza.

Issei se sintió algo herido al escuchar la forma en la que Souna lo describió, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier crítica por parte de ella.

-Y por si preguntas, delante de mí no hay una bestia. Sino, una persona quebrada por las acusaciones que recibió, solitaria por la partida de sus amigos, temerosa por su vida después del accidente que tuvo, herida por las palabras dañinas de unos pocos y que finge estar bien para no preocupar a los demás- dijo Souna levantándose del sofá, para acercarse a Issei. Este solo miraba el suelo seriamente, sin querer dirigirle la mirada a la presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil.

-Pero aun asi… es una persona que sigue adelante y no se estanca en el pasado. Aquella "bestia" ocultaba a una persona vulnerable y muy amable- Issei temblaba y no levantaba la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de la pelinegra de ojos violetas.

-A una persona tímida con la que no me molestaría volver a almorzar y platicar. Eres fuerte Hyoudou Issei… y admiro eso de ti- a este punto, el castaño apretaba sus ojos tratando de controlar sus lágrimas en vano.

-… G-Gracias- fue lo último que dijo Issei, mientras se calmaba en silencio.

Algo que pasó desapercibido para Issei, que hizo que Tsubaki abriera grande los ojos por la sorpresa, fue que Souna levanto su mano con la intención de acariciar la cabeza del castaño para tratar de reconfortarlo… pero a medio camino, se arrepintió.

-Lamento haberte hecho llorar… puedes irte a casa si lo deseas. Lamento no poder estar hablar contigo un poco más, pero debo volver a clases- rápidamente la pelinegra de cabello corto salió del lugar y rápidamente fue seguida por Tsubaki, que todavía estaba algo perpleja por lo sucedido.

En su rápida partida, Souna se olvidó su recipiente con la poca comida que le quedaba. A Issei no le importo tanto la salida repentina de ambas chicas, pero si las últimas palabras que le dirigió Souna… significaban mucho para él.

**Concejo Estudiantil – Después de clases**

Souna llegaba al salón del concejo después de que el tercer y último periodo finalizara. Durante todo el transcurso de su salón hasta el concejo no paro de pensar en su encuentro con Hyoudou Issei.

Lo miraba irse desde la ventana del Concejo Estudiantil mientras tenía una expresión seria. A pesar de que lo había autorizado a irse, decidió quedarse a terminar las clases… algo que valoro.

En ese momento, se escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Tsubaki se acercó a atender y dejo pasar a una mujer.

-Como estas, Tsubaki?- pregunto aquella mujer al apenas entrar. Evidentemente el saludo fue devuelto con cortesía y algo de felicidad.

-Dime Sona, como viste emocionalmente al Sekiryuuttei?- pregunto aquella mujer apenas sentarse en la silla delante del escritorio. Aparentemente se refería a Souna.

Esta mujer tenía el cabello negro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda que en las puntas tomaba un color violeta oscuro. Estaba vestida con un traje negro, camisa blanca y una cinta roja en el cuello. Sus ojos eran de color violeta y tenía una mirada tranquila como la Souna.

-Mal… se siente muy mal consigo mismo, mamá. Y en nada ayudo a que algunos alumnos lo molestaran. Rias tenía razón al decirnos que perdió estabilidad emocional después de _aquella_ noche- respondió Souna mirando a su madre, demostrando asi que si era a ella a quien se refería la mujer.

-Después de todo Rias nos dijo la verdad, y yo que pensaba que estaba exagerando…- dijo la ahora identificada como madre de Souna.

-Sara-sama… aquí están los papales que me pidió- dijo Tsubaki entregándole a aquella mujer una carpeta con algunos papeles.

-Muy bien… gracias Tsubaki-chan- agradeció Sara a la joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Parece que hubo una leve actividad de demonios desertores, al parecer están buscando alimentos…- dijo Sara en voz alta, informando a su hija sobre ese tema.

-Quieres que prepare a mis siervos?- pregunto la joven de cabello corto mientras se sentaba en el escritorio del lugar. Aunque le parecía algo raro que su madre se molestara por unos demonios desertores, normalmente los dejaban tranquilo ya no hacían daño a los humanos.

-No… solo fue un leve movimiento, seguramente saldrán de nuevo esta noche. Le diré a Grayfia que envié al Sekiryuuttei- dijo Sara tomando una hoja, comenzando a escribir algo en ella.

-Pero mamá, el todavía no se recupera de su herida… y si algo malo sucede?- cuestiono Sona mirando a Sara.

-No importa… quiero saber cómo se maneja en casos asi. Y si le hace falta ayuda, iras a ayudarlo- dijo Sara justificando su decisión. Sona, no muy convencida, decidió acatar las órdenes de su madre, que desapareció mediante un círculo mágico.

-Issei es fuerte Sona… podrá hacerlo- animo Tsubaki que noto que Sona se estaba preocupando.

-No me preocupa su fuerza, Tsubaki… me preocupa su estado mental. Hace poco más de una semana dejo ir a un Ángel Caído que quien sabe si volverá a causar problemas… me preocupa que si algún renegado se aparece puedan engañarlo- dijo Sona mirando por la ventana hacia donde desapareció Issei.

**Inframundo – Mansión Gremory**

Las cosas en la mansión Gremory habían estado muy tranquilas desde que Rias, junto a sus ciervos, se fueran a vivir al Territorio Phoenix. Los líderes del clan pasaban su tiempo en el jardín, en la biblioteca o simplemente jugaban con su único nieto.

Grayfia cumplía su labor como Maid de la casa Gremory y como Maid personal del Rey Lucifer. Actualmente se encontraba ordenando unos papeles que Lord Gremory le había pedido, ya que en la noche debía ir ante el Concejo Demoniaco a presentarles el avance de su clan en todos los aspectos. Esto era algo que se hacía cada mes con todos los clanes.

-Grayfia-sama…- en su labor, la mencionada fue interrumpida por una joven Maid de menor rango.

-Sara Sitri-sama vino a visitarla, dijo que tenía algo que hablar con usted. La está esperando en la sala de estar de la planta baja- notifico la joven Maid.

-Muchas gracias, iré enseguida… puedes volver a tus tareas- dijo Grayfia para apresurarse a terminar de organizar los papeles que tenía.

Después de terminar con ello, Grayfia se dirigió a donde la esperaba Sara. Al llegar la pudo ver sentada en uno de los sillones mientras tomaba algo de té y conversaba con la joven Maid que la había notificado.

-Con su permiso, me retiro- dijo la joven sirvienta antes de salir de la sala. Ella había vuelto con Sara hasta que llegara Grayfia, solo por cortesía.

-Es un gusto verla nuevamente, Sara-sama- saludo Grayfia haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo mismo digo Grayfia… me alegra ver que sigas bien- respondió Sara con una pequeña sonrisa maternal en su rostro.

-Cuál es el motivo de su visita?- pregunto Grayfia volviendo a tomar el tema principal de la reunión.

-Seré breve ya que también tengo algunas cosas que hacer- dijo Sara dejando la taza de té que tenía en la mesita de enfrente.

-Quiero que el Sekiryuuttei tenga a su cuidado parte del territorio de la ciudad Kuoh- esto hizo que Grayfia abriera levemente los ojos por la sorpresa y adoptara una expresión seria.

-Cuál sería el motivo de la petición?- sorprendentemente para Sara, Grayfia había respondido con un tono de voz que demandaba la respuesta a su pregunta. Nunca la había escuchado hablar asi si no se trataba de algo relacionado con su hijo, Millicas.

-Quiero ver que tan bien se maneja en situaciones como la caza de Demonios Renegados o la captura de Demonios Desertores- explico Sara seriamente tomando un semblante profesional.

-Aún está herido… será peligroso darle parte del territorio ahora- expuso Grayfia tratando de parar las intenciones de Sara.

-Es por esa misma razón que quiero eso… quiero saber que tan bien se maneja estando herido. No te preocupes, Sona y sus siervos estarán al pendiente de él al igual que yo- Sara parecía haber entendido que Grayfia le tenía un cierto afecto al castaño por algún motivo desconocido.

La Maid por su parte se quedó callada mientras miraba el suelo seriamente, pensando en las palabras de Sara. No quería poner en riesgo a Issei por el lazo que tenían, además de que él tenía la única cura segura para la anomalía de su hija.

Lo medito por un tiempo, pero al final decidió aceptar ya que sería raro no hacerlo. Estaba segura de que Sara no rompería su palabra de vigilar a Issei y apoyarlo de ser necesario.

-Está bien, Sara-sama… pero prométame que lo ayudara en caso de que sea necesario- Grayfia quería asegurarse de que Sara ayudaría a Issei en caso de que sea necesario, al punto de hacerla repetir sus palabras.

-Como te dije antes, Sona y sus siervos aparte de mí, lo estaremos vigilando- respondió Sara ante las palabras de Grayfia.

La Maid de cabellos plateados, levanto la mano delante de si y creo un círculo mágico donde se veía la ciudad de Kuoh. Esta estaba totalmente de un color azul hielo.

Poco a poco la mitad de la ciudad se fue tornando de un color rojo escarlata. Curiosamente, aquella parte era donde menos actividad renegada y desertora había. Esto no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de Sara, pero decidió no decir nada.

Ella entendió que Grayfia protegía a Issei tal vez por petición de Rias, o tal vez por algún otro motivo. Sea cual sea el caso, lo descubriría tarde o temprano.

-Esta parte será la que custodie el Sekiryuuttei, espero que cumpla con su palabra Sara-sama- dijo Grayfia mirando a la mencionada a los ojos con una expresión fría.

-Yo no faltare a mi palabra, Grayfia- respondió Sara seriamente.

La mencionada se levantó e hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento a Sara, que la miraba seriamente curiosa por el comportamiento de la Maid. Además había notado que respiraba algo agitada y sentía que el aura de la Maid había disminuido severamente.

Al querer enderezarse nuevamente, Grayfia se mareo y perdió el equilibrio. Y antes de que callera el suelo, Sara la auxilio rápidamente.

-RAPIDO! NECESITO AYUDA!- grito Sara llamando a las sirvientas del lugar para que fueran a ayudarla.

Por alguna razón Grayfia había quedo inconsciente en ese momento, y preocupo a Sara.

Rápidamente entraron dos Maid's y dos soldados ante el llamado de Sara. Sin tiempo a nada, ordeno que las Maid's llevaran a Grayfia a su cama y ordeno a los soldados que le avisaran al Rey Lucifer sobre lo sucedido.

Ellos, sin perder tiempo, empezaron a acatar las órdenes de Sara que, después de que los soldados partieran, siguió a las Maid's.

**Inframundo – Castillo Lucifer**

La noticia de que algo le había sucedido a Grayfia llegó rápidamente a oídos de Sirzechs, que estaba en una reunión con los del consejo demoníaco, junto a los demás reyes demonios.

-Sirzechs-sama! Sirzechs-sama!- gritaba un demonio detrás de la puerta de la sala de reuniones del lugar.

-Sara Sitri-sama nos envió. Su esposa, Grayfia Lucifuge-sama, sufrió un desmayo inesperado recientemente- notifico uno de los Demonios interrumpiendo la junta mientras se postraban ante los presentes en la sala.

Sirzechs inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y comenzó la creación de un círculo mágico para ir con su esposa lo más rápido posible, pero a la mitad de la creación del círculo fue detenido por la voz de uno de los más importantes demonios dentro del consejo.

-Un momento Lucifer… Planeas irte así sin más, tu mujerzuela puede esperar, no vamos a tolerar que abandones esta reunión asi como asi- dijo aquel demonio tratando de mostrar su autoridad.

Anteriormente ya habían sucedido varios cruces entre Reyes Demonios y Concejo Demoniaco, y los Reyes a pesar de ser los seres con mayor autoridad acataban la mayoría de las órdenes del Concejo.

Pero que hayan insultado a su pareja de esa forma tan despectiva colmo la paciencia del Rey Lucifer que no dudo en dejar salir su poder. Esto asusto a muchos de los miembros del concejo, pero aquel demonio todavía se mantenía firme a pesar de que estaba aterrorizado por dentro.

-No voy a permitir que te dirijas a mi mujer de esa forma…- Sirzechs sorprendió a propios y extraños en la forma tan despectiva de referirse a aquel demonio.

-Tú no vas a decirme que hacer y qué no hacer con respecto a mi familia…- culmino Sirzechs de manera contundente. Por respuesta, una esfera del poder de la demoniaco se dirigió a su rostro peligrosamente.

Pero esta se desvaneció a solo centímetros de su objetivo, solo una brisa movió los largos cabellos del Rey Lucifer, que no se inmutaba por lo que acababa de pasar.

El pelirrojo, levanto la mano y alrededor de aquel demonio aparecieron cuatro esferas del poder de la Destrucción. Que lograron intimidar al viejo Demonio, ni siquiera el tenia tal brillante manejo sobre el poder de su clan.

-No olvides que por algo fui seleccionado como el Rey Lucifer, el más fuerte de los cuatro que existieron…- ante esas palabras, los demás miembros del concejo se levantaron con el propósito de desafiar a Sirzechs por su insolencia.

Pero un montón de estacas de hielo surgidas desde el suelo detuvieron a los demonios, pues se veían amenazados en varios de sus puntos vitales. Estas estacas eran de parte de una mujer de baja estatura, apariencia infantil pero con un muy bien cuerpo, de ojos violetas, cabello negro y que estaba vestida con un traje negro como de secretaria. Está mujer miraba a los demonios con furia y seriedad, como hace mucho tiempo no se la había visto.

-Serafall… como te atreves?!- grito una mujer de cabello negro y ojos violetas, vestida con un extravagante vestido violeta.

-Soy Serafall Leviathán, Reina Demonio Leviathán… los reyes deben apoyarse entre sí contra las insolencias de unos pocos. Tu misma me lo enseñaste, abuela- dijo seriamente Serafall mirando a aquella mujer con superioridad.

-Ajuka… usted es el más sensato, por favor ayúdenos- suplico la demonio de ojos violetas siendo respetuosa, obviamente para sacar ventaja.

Un hombre de ojos azules y cabellera verde peinada hacia atrás se levantó ante el llamado de la mujer. Este vestía pantalones negros a juego con los zapatos, una bata de laboratorio y una camisa blanca debajo de la bata.

-Desafortunadamente para ti… yo estoy de acuerdo con mis compañeros- acompañado de sus palabras, Ajuka levanto la mano hacia el frente y encima de los demonios del consejo aparecieron círculos mágicos de color verde.

-Estos círculos los enviaran a las profundidades del inframundo… y no podrán salir jamás- dijo Ajuka demostrando que su postura es contraria a la que los demonios del concejo pensaban.

-Vete Szirsechs… nosotros los detendremos- dijo una mujer de ojos color castaño y cabello largo de color naranja. Llevaba puesto un vestido simple y algo holgado de color negro con detalles de rosas en color naranja. Tiene un cuerpo voluptuoso y un rostro muy hermoso.

-Erika…- Sirzechs no había visto a aquella mujer tan despierta desde hace mucho tiempo, y la verdad le alegraba saber que su compañeros lo apoyaban.

-Puede que parezca que siempre duerma en estas reuniones, Sirzechs… pero siempre estoy al tanto de lo que sucede. Mi cuerpo necesitaba descansar no mi mente. Además yo también soy una Maou, y la que posee la técnica de defensa más poderosa- dijo Erika mientras un aura naranja salía de su cuerpo y la envolvía a ella y sus compañeros Maou.

-Gracias… luego saldaremos cuentas con los del concejo- ante tales palabras los del consejo empezaron a temblar del miedo pensando en su inminente fin, si es que no lograban solucionar esto.

-No te preocupes… nosotros llegaremos a ese acuerdo. Yo solo espero que sea de forma pacífica- dijo Ajuka antes de que Sirzechs se vaya junto a los dos demonios que le habían dado la noticia.

-Ninguna palabra de esto a nadie… de lo contrario, les sucederá lo mismo que a ellos- el Maou Lucifer era reconocido por ser uno de los más amables con los soldados y sirvientes del lugar. El hecho de recibir una amenaza tan fuerte de parte del él, asusto de sobremanera a los dos soldados que juraron guardar el secreto.

**Mansión Gremory**

Sirzechs apareció en la entrada de la mansión, y usando su máxima velocidad se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Grayfia, que estaba siendo cuidada por dos Maid's y por Sara.

-Porque tardaste tanto!- reclamo la madre de Sona.

-No fue mi culpa… fue la del maldito concejo. Como estas mi amor?- Sirzechs justifico su tardanza mientras se aproximaba a ver el estado en el que se encontraba su esposa.

-Iré a buscar algo para que coma… asegúrate de que no se vuelva a dormir- dijo Sara que salió de la habitación acompañada por las dos sirvientas que la estaban ayudando.

El pelirrojo no desaprovecho la soledad y llamo a la única que persona que podría ayudarlo con su problema.

-Azazel…- la imagen del gobernador de los Caídos era visible por un círculo mágico creado por Sirzechs.

-No es un buen momento- dijo Azazel apenas vio a al pelirrojo.

-Su estado está empeorando con rapidez- el gobernador supo rápidamente a lo que se refería el Rey Lucifer y solo amargo la expresión.

-Tratare de comenzar lo más pronto posible el entrenamiento del chico, pero todavía tengo asuntos que resolver en mi territorio. Han desaparecido documentos importantes y varios otros fueron replicados con magia… tengo que averiguar quién se robó los documentos. Tengo que irme, comenzare lo más pronto posible con el chico- rápidamente la conversación se cortó por alguna razón.

La relación entre los principales Líderes de las facciones era secreta, y debía mantenerse como tal… por lo menos por ahora.

A Sirzechs solo le quedaba esperar a que Issei pueda manejar ese poder curativo para ayudar a su esposa.

-Todo estará bien, mi amor… te lo prometo- Grayfia solo sonrió como respuesta, pues estaba muy débil.

**Mundo Humano – Residencia Hyoudou**

Kyouko comenzaba a cocinar la cena con la ayuda de Takeda, pues a partir de ese momento tendrían que cocinar para cinco personas, la llegada de Akemi y Yami había sido sorpresiva pero la tomaron lo más normalmente posible.

_Por un momento Takeda se quedó observando cómo Kyouko comenzaba a picar las verduras para la sopa. En ese momento de forma inconsciente recordó la noche donde casi le hacían algo horrible._

_Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos, pero no pudo evitar volver a sentir la impotencia que sintió ese día. No quería que eso vuelva a suceder, asi que en silencio prometió pedirle a Issei que lo ayude a entrenarse para al menos poder proteger a Kyouko._

_En ese momento, Kyouko se giró a mirarlo y le regalo una tierna sonrisa. Quería proteger esa sonrisa tan hermosa, quería defender a aquella mujer que tenía un hermoso carisma. Quería proteger a aquella mujer, de personalidad algo Tsundere cuando estaban a solas, que le alegraba e iluminaba todos sus días._

_Sabía que ya no podía proteger a su hijo, los males que tendría que afrontar eran muy superiores a él. Asi que quería proteger con todas sus fuerzas a la mujer que reemplazaba sus días grises, por días divertidos, alegres y coloridos._

_Kyouko últimamente había visto a Takeda muy pensativo. Sentía que debía estar culpándose que sucedió hace unos días. Ella misma admitía que sintió mucho miedo en ese momento._

_No quería pensar en eso. Solo agradecía que Issei estuviera ahí para ayudarlos. Sabía que Takeda debía sentirse muy mal por no haber ayudado más. Issei, se ha vuelto fuerte físicamente, pero inestable mental y sentimentalmente. No lo veía sonreír de verdad desde hace mucho tiempo._

_Sabía que su hijo no quería convertirse en demonio, pero si hubiera seguido siendo humano, tal vez ella no estaría ahí en ese momento. Quería que Issei volviera a ser aquel joven feliz y despreocupado de antes pero él ya no pertenece a los humanos, ahora es un demonio y los problemas que tiene ahora no pueden ser tratados como si fuera un joven despreocupado._

_Kyouko solo podría aconsejarlo, apoyarlo y motivarlo a seguir adelante para que logre volver a ser feliz._

_Por su parte el castaño, estaba enseñándoles a Akemi y Yami sobre cómo comportarse en ciertas situaciones cotidianas._

_Pero Issei no podía dejar de pensar los posibles motivos para que los Ángeles Caídos y algunos Demonios lo estén cazando. No quería darle más vueltas al asunto ya que ahora debía concentrarse en que Akemi y Yami entendieran bien las formas de actuar en distintas circunstancias._

_**Residencia Hyoudou – 12 AM**_

_Kyouko y Takeda ya habían vuelto a su habitación y se encontraban durmiendo, Akemi y Yami estaban igual, solo que en la habitación de Issei._

_Este por su parte estaba entrenando en el jardín de su casa, no podía hacer movimientos muy bruscos pero quería mantener forma física. Además Ddraig le dijo que los puntos de sutura habían ayudado mucho en su recuperación, la herida ya estaba cerrada por fuera, pero se podría volver a abrir con algún golpe brusco._

_Estaba haciendo flexiones cuando un círculo mágico de la casa Gremory apareció a unos metros de él. Inmediatamente se levantó y se arregló lo más posible para recibir a quien sea que se presente._

_Para su sorpresa, una joven de la estatura y aparente misma edad de Koneko fue quien apareció. Estaba temblorosa y llevaba puesto el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh. Llevaba una carta una mano y una caja algo grande en la otra._

_Tenía el cabello rubio corto hasta los hombros y ojos color rojo sangre. Miraba a Issei con nerviosismo y temor._

_-T-T-Tengo u-una carta p-para t-ti- dijo mientras extendía la mano donde estaba la carta._

_El castaño, acercándose despacio para no asustarla más, tomo la carta con delicadeza y tranquilidad. Tratando de contagiarle ese sentimiento a aquella persona, aunque parecía ser en vano._

_-No tengas miedo… no voy a hacerte daño. Mi nombre es Issei, es un gusto conocerte- se presentó el castaño tratando de comenzar una conversación con aquella joven mientras revisaba quien era el emisor de la carta, enterándose de que había sido Grayfia._

_Pero cuando se dio cuenta, la chica ya no estaba. Tal como había aparecido se había ido. Le pareció extraño, pero no podía culpar a la chica… estaba muy nerviosa hasta para entregar una carta._

_Issei abrió la carta para leer su contenido._

_Hyoudou Issei:_

_Mediante este medio quiero comunicarle que se le ha asignado la mitad del territorio de la ciudad Kuoh para protegerla de los Demonios Renegados e informar sobre los Demonios Desertores para capturarlos y enviarlos devuelta a su respectivo clan. Recibirá una ayuda económica a partir de ahora siempre y cuando me envié un reporte con todos los detalles de lo que acontece en su parte del territorio._

_Atentamente, Grayfia Lucifuge_

_Inmediatamente después de leer la carta, Issei entro a su casa para prepararse para salir._

_**[Que sucede compañero? Porque estas tan serio?]**__ Preguntó Ddraig algo preocupado por el comportamiento que había tomado Issei después de leer la nota._

_-Grayfia no me escribió esa nota… fue alguien más-__ respondió el castaño sorprendiendo al Dragón._

_**[Y como estas tan seguro de eso?]**__ Ddraig tenía un buen punto, como sabia Issei que aquella carta no era de aquella Maid._

_-Viste mis memorias con ella Ddraig… no hay necesidad de ser tan formal. Además ella ya me había enviado cartas antes-__ aquella duda del Dragón fue respondida con otro buen punto por parte del castaño._

_En el momento que estuvo listo, Issei miro por un momento a Akemi y Yami que dormían plácidamente en su cama._

_**[Vas a llevarlas contigo?]**__ Issei había evadido el hecho de convivir más tiempo con ellas porque se sentía nervioso al hablar con chicas tan lindas. El castaño respiro hondo y se acercó a despertarlas._

_-Porque no?… me ayudaran si algo malo llegase a suceder-__ dijo el castaño comenzando a mover suavemente a Akemi, logrando despertarla._

_-Uh?… Issei?- pregunto la joven de ojos azules estando algo somnolienta._

_-Si… disculpa por levantarte tan tarde, pero necesito que me acompañen. Es una misión de vigilancia, pónganse sus armaduras por si algo malo llegara a suceder- dijo Issei mirando su ventana de reojo._

_-Las esperare abajo…- el castaño de forma calmada se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación. Una vez fuera, rápidamente se fue al jardín de su casa y miro a todos lados buscando a alguien._

_Ddraig le había dicho que lo estaban observando por la ventana, pero apenas al salir de su casa al jardín aquella presencia desapareció según el dragón._

_-Issei… que sucedió?- pregunto Akemi que iba acompañada de su hermana, que tenía los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza._

_-Que molesto estar despierta tan tarde… tengo sueño- dijo Yami evidentemente molesta por estar despierta a altas horas de la noche._

_-Créeme que a mí tampoco me gusta esto, pero es necesario… daremos una vuelta y volveremos antes de las tres- dijo el castaño mirando la hora en su celular y dejando pasar aquel momento, aunque prometió estar más atento._

_-Por mi estaría bien… sino tuviéramos que acompañarte mañana a la escuela- se quejó Yami aun sabiendo que tratarían de volver lo antes posible._

_-Todavía no quiero que me acompañen a la escuela… quiero pasar un poco más de tiempo a solas- respondió Issei mientras se dirigía a la entrada de su casa._

_-Sucedió algo en particular?- pregunto Akemi, que era la más compresiva en esos casos._

_-Nada en particular… solo que tengo cosas que pensar, y la verdad no quiero preocuparlas con pequeñeces- dijo Issei sabiendo que tanto Akemi como Yami, escuchaban sus pensamientos cuando estaban con el de manera inconsciente._

Esto hacia que ambas hermanas se sintieran algo mal, ya que creían que Issei no confiaba demasiado en ellas para contarles lo que lo acompleja. En cambio, ellas le preguntaban la mayoría de sus dudas e incomodidades a él.

Asi, comenzó la noche de los tres jóvenes que se dedicarían a cuidar algunas de las calles de la ciudad durante muchísimo tiempo.

**Ciudad Kuoh – 2 AM**

Una de las tiendas más pequeñas pero completas de la ciudad estaba teniendo visitas inesperadas. Cuatro seres estaban robando toda la mercancía que tenia de la forma más silenciosa posible.

-Apresúrense… todavía debemos ir a buscar más alimento- susurro una mujer de ojos verdes y de cabello negro largo. Llevaba puesto unos jeans negros, una blusa blanca y un abrigo color verde pálido.

-Asa… deberíamos llevar esto también?- pregunto una mujer levantando una caja con algunas latas de comida. Esta mujer tenía los ojos castaños claro al igual que su largo cabello, llevaba puesto una falda blanca hasta las rodillas, zapatos negros y una camiseta roja con algunos bordados.

-Si Aiko… debemos llevar todo lo posible para los nuestros- respondió Asa buscando más alimentos enlatados o no perecederos.

-Hideki, encontraste los abrigos?- pregunto un hombre de cabello y ojos de color azul, vestido con una camiseta gris y pantalones de vestir negros al igual que los zapatos.

-Encontré unas cuantas frazadas y uno que otro abrigo pero nada más, Hajime- respondió otro hombre de cabello blanco y ojos color amarillo; vestido con un pantalón deportivo azul, una camiseta negra y zapatillas rojas, mientras sostenía una caja con lo mencionado.

-Cariño, donde esta Selene?- pregunto Aiko a Hideki, que empezó a mirar a su alrededor algo preocupado.

-Aquí estoy mamá!- grito una pequeña niña de ojos celestes y cabello largo blanco. Se acercaba corriendo con una lata de dulces entre los brazos.

-No debes gritar hija!- Dijo Hideki levantado un poco la voz en su susurro.

-Vas a compartir eso con los demás niños, verdad?- pregunto Aiko mirando lo que su hija tenía en los brazos.

-Si! Voy a compartir con Nao-chan y todos mis amigos!- dijo la pequeña feliz de poder llevarse esos dulces.

-Bien, debemos irnos… tenemos que dejar esto e ir a por una tienda más antes de que amanezca- ordeno Asa dirigiéndose a la salida trasera, por donde habían entrado, con varias bolsas de alimento. Hajime y Aiko estaban igual, Hideki llevaría a Selene y la caja con abrigos y frazadas.

Al querer cargar en brazos a Selene, la pequeña perdió el equilibrio y soltó su lata con dulces para agarrarse de su padre.

-Iré a buscarla- dijo la pequeña separándose de su padre que se había paralizado en su lugar.

El sonido de la lata caer, llamo la atención de los demás que al ver hacia donde se había ido la lata, también se paralizaron al punto de temblar.

La peña Selene llego hacia donde estaba su lata con dulces, pero al verla en el suelo también pudo ver algo que le asusto. Al levantar la mirada, Issei se encontraba ahí mirándola con seriedad con los brazos cruzados mientras estaba apoyado en el borde de una pared.

-S-Sekiryuuttei…- fue lo único que pudo decir Asa que era invadida por el miedo. El castaño dirigió su mirada hacia los cuatro adultos, que temblaban ante su presencia.

Issei podía ver que, a diferencia de la niña, ellos presentaban ropas gastadas, sucias y algunas que claramente no eran de su talla.

Selene estaba paralizada en su lugar, había aprendido a leer en aura de los demás hace poco… y el aura de aquel chico frente a ella, le producía temor.

Incluso cuando el castaño se agacho para tomar la lata, ella no pudo moverse y solo podía mirarlo fijamente. Issei miro la lata, viendo que contenía ositos de gomita, esto le saco una pequeña sonrisa; pues también eran sus favoritos.

-Ten…- dijo el castaño estirando su mano con la lata, para que la pequeña niña la tomara. Ella, temerosa a más no poder, acerco su mano hacia la lata pero tenía miedo de agarrarla.

-No tengas miedo… no voy a acerté daño- dijo Issei con una sonrisa tranquila. La niña, más confiada, tomo la lata de dulces y le devolvió la sonrisa al chico frente a ella. Con eso, todo sentimiento de temor hacia el había desaparecido.

Después de eso, rápidamente se acercó a donde estaban sus padres, que todavía no paraban de temblar. Issei volvió a enderezarse y miro seriamente a los adultos.

-Quiero que me respondan con la verdad… son los únicos Demonios Desertores de esta ciudad?- pregunto el castaño sin moverse de su posición y mostrándose neutral.

-N-No… h-hay más. Están bajo nuestro cuidado- respondió Aiko nerviosamente, mientras recibía miradas de terror por parte de los demás demonios por revelar algo tan importante.

-Me mostraras?- pregunto el castaño de la forma más tranquila posible. Aiko, se acercó a su hija para alzarla en brazos, ya no le importaban los recursos. Los demás demonios también dejaron rápidamente lo que se estaban por llevar en el suelo, ya que suponían que no los dejarían irse con todo eso.

-Si lo necesitan llévenselo… la verdad no me importa- dijo el castaño comenzando a seguir a Aiko, que ya estaba en la puerta trasera. Él pasó al lado de los demonios desertores, que simplemente miraban al suelo con temor.

Una vez Issei comenzó a seguir a Aiko, los demás tomaron rápidamente los recursos para seguirlos de cerca por si algo malo sucedía.

Durante el camino nadie dijo nada, provocando un silencio aterrador. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de los pasos al caminar y de las bolsas y cajas que contenían las provisiones.

Akemi y Yami estaban con Issei, lo demostraban las siluetas de espadas en sus antebrazos. Ambas estaban expectantes a las acciones de su portador, al igual que Ddraig; que no comprendía las decisiones que habían tomado el castaño.

El camino fue largo a ojos de Issei, pero cuando Aiko se detuvo él pudo ver una gran fábrica abandonada. Se notaba por las paredes descuidadas además de la apariencia algo macabra que daba al verla.

Aiko se acercó al portón de la fábrica y toco el mismo siguiendo un patrón. El castaño atribuyo esto como una señal, para que abrieran el portón sin miedo de que sea alguien desconocido.

-Aiko-san! Qué bueno que estén bien, consiguieron abrigos? Donde están los…- el hombre que dijo estas palabras no pudo terminar de hablar al ver al Sekiryuuttei atrás de una de sus líderes.

-Confía en mi… no tengas miedo- susurro Aiko, que parecía tener alguna especie de plan.

Issei se adelantó a Aiko por primera vez en la noche entrando a la fábrica y viendo sus alrededores. Apenas entrar, pudo ver a decenas de personas correr a esconderse. Era obvio que le tenían miedo, pero le llamaba la atención que ninguno de ellos usara sus habilidades como demonio, lo que derivó en su pregunta.

-Porque no utilizaron sus poderes para llevarse las cosas de la tienda?- pregunto el castaño en voz alta, esperando la respuesta de alguno de los líderes.

-No usamos nuestros poderes porque sería más fácil para nuestros amos encontrarnos…- respondió Hideki dejando las provisiones en el suelo de la fábrica, al igual que Asa y Hajime.

-Ya veo…- respondió el castaño creando una pequeña esfera de fuego en su mano derecha y comenzando a caminar por los bordes de la fábrica.

Aquella bola de fuego le ayudaba a ver los rincones más oscuros de la fábrica, logrando observar a varias familias jóvenes de demonios, aparentemente. Algunos de ellos tenían a bebes con pocos meses de edad e hijos muy pequeños o que apenas comenzarían su adolescencia.

Al ver los tres pisos que tenía la fábrica, supuso que también había familias allí. Al querer subir a la segunda planta fue interrumpido por un círculo mágico que se había formado en su oído, como una llamada.

-Hola? Issei?- Grayfia era quien se dirigía a Issei a esas horas de la noche. Los demás demonios no podían escuchar a la persona detrás de la llamada, asi que se esforzaban por escuchar las palabras del castaño.

-Grayfia-san?- dijo Issei en voz alta asustando a los Demonios Desertores que ya temían por su fin y conocían a la persona detrás de la llamada. Era Grayfia Lucifuge, la Reina más fuerte.

-Recibiste la carta que te envié? Sé que te abras dado cuenta que no la escribí yo, pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente- explico la Maid al joven castaño, que se sentó en uno de los escalones mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si… me parecía algo extraña la forma de escribir. Como estas?- pregunto el castaño haciendo de menos ese detalle.

-Me encuentro bien, solo algo cansada… volviendo al tema de la carta. Como supongo que ya estarás vigilando, encontraste a algún Demonio Desertor o Renegado?- pregunto la Maid suponiendo eso porque le resultaba extraño escuchar al castaño tan despierto a altas horas de la noche.

-Algún Demonio Desertor?- pregunto Issei en voz alta mirando a los cuatro líderes seriamente. Estos, al escuchar las palabras y ver la mirada del Sekiryuuttei, solo temblaron y se lamentaban por no haber tenido más cuidado de no ser descubiertos.

-No, por ahora no. Ni siquiera a un Demonio Renegado- respondió Issei llamando la atención de los demonios, que no creían que el Sekiryuuttei los ocultara.

-Ya veo… eso es algo bueno, ve a descansar no debes faltar a clases. Hasta luego- se despidió Grayfia que se demasiado cansada.

-Buenas noches, Grayfia-san- la llamada finalizo al desaparecer aquel círculo mágico. Issei saco su celular para ver la hora, viendo que faltaban quince minutos para las tres de la mañana.

-Bien… solo quiero que me respondan unas preguntas- dijo Issei levantándose y siguiendo con su objetivo; explorar las tres plantas del edificio.

Por su parte, los líderes de los Desertores estaban muy nerviosos. Sus dirigidos tenían esa misma sensación que era potenciada por el miedo que le tenían.

-S-Sekiryuuttei-sama… p-puedo hacerle una pregunta?- Aiko dio un paso al frente al decir esto.

-Claro, pero primero respondan a mis preguntas- dijo Issei mientras seguía explorando el primer piso.

-D-De acuerdo- la mujer de ojos castaños decidió callar y escuchar.

-Puede responder cualquiera, bien aquí voy… Los Renegados y los Desertores se ayudan?- Issei estaba por pasar al segundo piso cuando pregunto esto.

-N-No… no nos llevamos bien. Ellos atacan por sentir el placer de el poder tan grande que han adquirido, nosotros preferimos mantenernos ocultos- respondió Hideki ante la pregunta del chico castaño.

-Como llegaron aquí?- continuo Issei.

-Nos persiguieron hasta la ciudad donde logramos perderlos… nos ocultamos aquí y no volvimos a usar nuestros poderes desde entonces para que no nos rastrearan. Luego llegaron más como nosotros- respondió Asa mirando al Sekiryuuttei con seriedad, tratando de ocultar su temor.

-Decidieron protegerlos por obligación o compasión?- siguió el castaño subiendo las escaleras del tercer piso.

-Ellos son iguales a nosotros… no podíamos dejarlos ahí para protegernos a nosotros. Somos iguales, no dejaremos a nadie atrás- respondió Aiko mostrando seguridad en sus palabras.

-Bien, esta es mi última pregunta… porque decidieron abandonar a su clan?- Issei apoyo sus brazos en el barandal del tercer piso y miraba a los demonios seriamente.

-M-Mi esposa y yo huimos, cuando nos enteramos que usarían a nuestra futura hija como moneda de cambio para algún trato especial entre clanes…- respondió Hajime acercándose a su esposa.

-Además nuestro amo iba a sumarme a su harem por la fuerza… y yo no quería eso- aporto Asa temblando un momento al recordar cierto evento de su pasado.

-Nosotros huimos porque nuestro amo descubrió que estaba embarazada… él tenía planeado sumarme al harem de su hijo que era un completo cerdo. Cuando se enteraron que estaba embarazada nos comenzaron a buscar para matarnos, solo porque consideraba que lo había engañado- relato Aiko mientras abrazaba a Selene con fuerza.

-Tu eres su esposo?- pregunto el castaño mirando a Hideki quien asintió en silencio.

-Sé que dije que iba a ser mi última pregunta, pero… que posición ocupaba cada uno?- Issei comenzó a bajar a paso apresurado por las escaleras para llegar a la planta baja.

-Torre- respondió Asa simplemente.

-Caballero- dijo Hajime.

-Peón de una pieza- respondió Hideki algo triste.

-Reina de pieza mutada…- respondió Aiko en voz muy baja pero aun asi audible. Esto sorprendió a Issei de sobremanera. Tenía algunas preguntas más, pero sentía que su presencia allí solo les ponía nervosos.

-Bien… recuerdo que tu tenías una pregunta, cuál era?- Issei ya estaba en la planta baja y se encontraba enfrente de Aiko, que lo miraba decididamente.

-A cambio de que… estaría dispuesto a protegernos?- ante esta pregunta, Issei alzo una ceja en claro signo de duda.

-Como?-

-U-Usted le dijo a la Reina más fuerte que no se había topado con ningún demonio Desertor, obviamente le mintió. Quiero saber porque, quiero saber qué busca de nosotros- pregunto Aiko decididamente casi demandándole una respuesta al joven de cabello castaño.

-Yo no busco nada de ustedes… si le dije a Grayfia-san que no había encontrado a ningún demonio Desertor, es porque enfrente o alrededor para mí no hay demonios desertores- esto sorprendió a los demonios que se quedaron sin habla.

-Lo que yo veo aquí… son personas que pusieron el bienestar de su familia por encima de las normas. Yo los felicito, si necesitan protección se las daré sin ningún problema… porque considero que personas tan valientes al grado de enfrentarse a sus propios líderes por defender a sus seres queridos, merecen vivir mejor- dijo Issei haciendo que los demonios frente a él se tranquilicen.

-Actualmente este es mi territorio… pueden usar su magia si lo desean, pero que no sea muy llamativa. Me voy a descansar… les recomiendo hacer lo mismo, mañana vendré de nuevo y nos presentaremos formalmente- dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a la salida para volver a su hogar.

-S-Sekiryuuttei-sama…- Aiko llamo a Issei por su título, haciendo que este volteara a verla. Este había abierto el portón y ya se encontraba del otro lado.

-Gracias…- dijo Aiko sonriendo mientras lloraba de felicidad y mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-No es nada… descansen- respondió el castaño que cerro el portón. Al darse la vuelta, en la calle, pudo ver a una persona que no veía hace mucho tiempo.

Tomo una expresión seria y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba esa persona.

-Vaya… no pensé verte salir de una fábrica abandonada, que ocultas ahí Hyoudou?- pregunto un joven de rubios cabellos y ojos grises mostrando una sonrisa burlona confiada en su rostro. Extrañamente estaba vestido con el uniforme masculino de la Academia Kuoh.

-Nada, Saji. Solo escuche un ruido venir de ahí y fui a investigar, a diferencia de ti yo no sé leer el aura demoniaca- respondió el castaño comenzando a caminar hacia su casa, para tratar de desviar a Saji del lugar.

-Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el castaño tratando de que el rubio se concentre en otra cosa.

-Mi Rey me envió a ayudarte durante tu primera guardia nocturna… aunque me parece algo injusto que un Peón que utilizo menos piezas que yo pueda proteger todo este territorio solo- respondió el rubio con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza de forma despreocupada.

-Acaso tienes idea de cuantas piezas han usado para revivirme? Por cierto, quien es tu Rey?- pregunto el castaño algo molesto con la su poción de su igual.

-Mi Rey me ordeno no decírtelo, y por cierto cuantas usaste?- respondió y pregunto el joven de ojos grises.

-Mi Rey me dijo que no te lo contara- respondido Issei de forma irónica.

-Bueno, tampoco me importa…- dijo Saji quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Deberías ir a casa Saji… ya termine por hoy. Además tenemos clases más tarde- Issei ya se estaba cansando de comportamiento de chico rubio y quería que se fuera antes de comenzar una discusión en vano.

-Que aburrido eres…- respondido el otro Peón, que dirigió su mirada hacia los antebrazos del castaño, viendo en ellos dos siluetas de espadas.

-Souna-Kaichou te regañara si te ve con esos tatuajes tan horribles… y porque dos espadas? Un dragón hubiera quedado mejor, claro se vería mejor en mí que en ti- el castaño detuvo su andar e inhalo y exhalo profundamente antes de contestar.

-Saji… será mejor que te vayas. No quiero comenzar una pelea estúpida contigo- advirtió el castaño mientras volvía a caminar, ya solo faltaban un par de cuadras hasta su casa.

-Si claro, no quieres comenzar una pelea porque de seguro perderías… igual no importa. Hasta mañana debilucho- el castaño, una vez más, aguanto las ganas de contestarle al molesto Peón y siguió su camino hasta casa, donde por fin podría descansar.

**Residencia Hyoudou – Momentos Después**

Issei por fin había llegado a casa, y de forma silenciosa volvió a entrar a su habitación no sin antes asegurarse de que sus padres siguieran dormidos y no hayan notado su ausencia. Al llegar a su habitación se sacó la camiseta, se acostó en su cama cansado de esa noche.

**[Porque no le dijiste a Grayfia sobre los demonios Desertores que te encontraste?]** Justo cuando el castaño se disponía a dormir, Ddraig pregunto esto para terminar de comprender el comportamiento de su portador.

Issei ya había cerrado los ojos y relajado su cuerpo. Solo mantenía su mente activa. Aun cuando sintió como Akemi y Yami se acomodaban a sus costados no le dio mucha importancia a ese hecho. A ninguna de las dos le tomo mucho tiempo conciliar el sueño a pesar de que tenían las mismas dudas que el dragón.

_-Porque ellos solo quieren vivir en paz, Ddraig… sí estuvieron ahí por muchos años sin molestar a nadie, porque lo harían ahora?-_ respondido el castaño restándole importancia al asunto.

**[Eres alguien muy bondadoso, compañero]** dijo el dragón todavía teniendo una duda más.

_-Creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que todavía tienes algo que preguntar, Ddraig-_ dijo Issei mentalmente.

**[Que vas a hacer con ellos?… en verdad vas a protegerlos?]** dijo Ddraig quitándose esa duda.

Issei abrió los ojos mirando al techo con seriedad antes de contestar.

-Por supuesto que si… que clase de dragón con honor no respetaría su palabra?- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa confiada.

**[Jajajaja… creo que encontrarte con Ophis-sama y Red-sama te abrieron los ojos compañero. Nunca cambies amigo…]** dijo el dragón con cierto orgullo en su voz. A ese punto el castaño volvió a cerrar los ojos, para por fin dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, el castaño y las hermanas empezaban a despertarse siendo molestados por la alarma del joven. Ya eran las siete y media de la mañana, apenas y habían dormido poco más de cuatro horas y, como cualquier persona normal, sentían ganas de mandar a quien sea que les hable al demonio.

El castaño se levantó y comenzó a estirarse para tratar de liberarse del sentimiento de pereza en su cuerpo. Por su parte, tanto Akemi como Yami quisieron volver a dormir pero ver el torso desnudo de su portador les quito todo sentimiento de cansancio.

Sentían una gran vergüenza a la vez que podían notar que su rostro ardía por alguna razón. Sentían ganas de mirar hacia otro lado, pero a la vez no querían hacerlo… era extraño y desconocido para ellas.

-Chicas, deberían bañarse para despertarse por completo. Yo iré primero, les dejare listo el baño al salir- dijo Issei antes de salir de su habitación. En ningún momento él noto las miradas que le dirigían Akemi y Yami, algo que agradecieron en silencio ya que creían que se veían patéticas.

Ya bañados y cambiados, Issei, Akemi y Yami se encontraban desayunado en compañía de Kyouko y Takeda, quienes prepararon el desayuno. Estaban charlando de cosas cotidianas hasta que se hicieron las ocho de la mañana.

Issei estaba en la puerta, siendo despedido por sus padres. De alguna manera los había convencido de que Akemi y Yami se quedasen en casa un tiempo más.

Su camino hacia la escuela había sido relativamente más pacífico, por primera vez ya no escuchaba tantos rumores sobre él como días anteriores o insultos hacia su persona como el día de ayer.

Al ver la entrada de la academia, pudo ver en ella a la infaltable Souna-Kaichou vigilando que los alumnos llegasen con la vestimenta adecuada, acompañada de su fiel amiga… Tsubaki.

-Buenos días Kaichou, Fuku-Kaichou- saludo Issei con una sonrisa de cortesía.

-Buenos días Hyoudou-kun- respondido la joven pelinegra de cabello corto.

-Buenos días Hyoudou-san- saludo la joven de largos cabellos.

Fue solo eso… un simple saludo que pronto se convertiría en una rutina de todos los días.

**Comentarios:**

**Elian Moreno:** _Bueno, como estas? Sinceramente me alegro de cierta forma que comentaras los capítulos en el transcurso que los leías. Voy a responder a las dudas de tus comentarios siguiendo el orden en el que las escribiste._

_Me alegra muchísimo que le hayas dado una oportunidad a esta historia, sinceramente yo también me he emocionado escribiéndola y volviéndola a leer por el hecho de que ahora le dedico más tiempo para escribir y planificar el futuro del fic._

_La mini historia de Issei y Grayfia ya estaba planificada para la anterior historia, pero no encontraba un hueco para introducirla asi que decidí agregarla desde el comienzo, aunque no es toda su historia juntos._

_Y si, Eri Kasamoto era mi personificación dentro del fic. Pero a medida que lo fui leyendo nuevamente me di cuenta que esa personificación no era yo, asi que no tenía sentido seguir con un personaje de quien no tengo referencia sobre su comportamiento._

_Si, Akemi y Yami son Jeanne y Jalter en el fic, o por lo menos tienen sus apariencias. Ya que no sé muy bien el comportamiento de estas. Y sobre los nombres de los padres de Issei planeaba ponerle los originales, pero les tome cierto cariño a los que les puse en la historia original._

_La traición y el NTR eran géneros que me llamaron la atención, lo podía soportar pero el NTR no lo soporto, lo odio con tomo mi ser, asi que no quise hacer esta historia así._

_Deberías darle una oportunidad a tus fics, yo creía que el anterior no era bueno y sin embargo llego a 45 o 46 capítulos con el apoyo de mucha gente._

_Me alegra muchísimo saber que estas historias te entretuvieron y alegraron un poco el día. Sé que esta respuesta se hizo muy larga con casi 323 palabras, pero me gusta imaginar que cuando respondo algún comentario estoy hablando con ustedes cara a cara. Un saludo y gracias!_

**AeroSmith 21:**_ Hola! Que gusto leerte de nuevo. Gracias por entender lo de Eri y gracias por tus palabras, nos leemos en otro capítulo._

**Dark Night Discord:**_ gracias por tus palabras, nos leemos en otro capítulo._

**EL CABALLERO DE ARKHAM:**_ Hola! Y si, se está poniendo bastante interesante y más con esto que acabas de leer. Con respecto a Kiryuu tengo otros planes para ella, pero si no me convence, quién sabe? Tal vez la veas junto a Issei en el futuro. Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo._

_**Bien, como sabrán este tiempo no es como cualquier otro ya que un problema que acongoja a todo el mundo y no es ajeno a ninguno de nosotros, quise traerles este capítulo mucho antes pero no encontraba el tiempo. Tratare de traerles lo más pronto posible uno que otro capítulo, para que se les sea más ameno pasar estos días.**_

_**Hago esto para entretenerlos un poco, y tratar de desconectarlos un poco de este asunto tan preocupante para el mundo. Recuerden que no deben salir a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.**_

_**Estaré subiendo imágenes de como se verían más o menos los personajes a mi Instagram, EmiLiz15. Si no las encuentran ahora, seguramente los subiré con el tiempo.**_

_**Los quiero mucho, cuídense y quédense en casa.**_

_**EmiLiz15**_


	9. Nueva amiga

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Issei peleo contra Reynare y los Ángeles Caídos. El jueves por la noche fue cuando se cumplió el tiempo límite que tenía Kalawarner y el castaño lo sabía perfectamente.

Era algo que lo mantenía a veces sin dormir, sabía que los resultados posiblemente sean un poco decepcionantes pero… la intriga se mantenía latente, y ya quería saber los resultados de la mujer de cabello azul.

No les había comentado nada a sus padres, no quería que se preocuparan y tomaran la decisión de acompañarlo. Lo mismo planeo para Akemi y Yami, no es que no tuviera confianza para contarles eso… solamente no quería que se preocuparan.

Confiaba en que iba ser rápido, actualmente era media noche ya todos los demás habitantes estaban dormidos. Él por su parte, estaba terminando de prepararse para ir al lugar de encuentro.

Al colocarse la camiseta, sin querer, golpeo levemente la silla de su escritorio, que se movió hasta chocar con la cama. Esto hizo un pequeño ruido que basto para despertar a Akemi.

-I-Issei?... a dónde vas?- con las palabras de su hermana, Yami; que ya estaba algo incomoda, termino de despertarse.

-A donde piensas ir a tan altas horas de la noche?- aunque el plan del castaño era ir y volver rápidamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta, que Akemi y Yami se levantaran por un sonido tan leve fue algo que no considero.

Ellas habían comenzado a dormir con él en la misma cama desde hace unas cuantas noches, algo con lo que él no estaba muy de acuerdo pero se fue acostumbrando poco a poco. Lamentaba haber sido tan descuidado al haber hecho ruido de más.

-V-Voy a ir a entrenar un poco, además vigilare un poco la ciudad- rápidamente el Issei busco una excusa tratando de hacer que Akemi y Yami pierdan el interés, fallando en el intento.

-Estas seguro?...- pregunto Akemi dudando de las palabras de su portador mirándole con una expresión dudosa.

-C-Claro…- respondió el castaño con algo de nerviosismo. Le sorprendía bastante como ellas rápidamente empezaron a forjar su personalidad volviéndose algo… indescifrables para él. Esto se le hacía bastante fácil al principio… pero luego se le fue complicando.

-Mírame a los ojos…- al haber convivido mucho con Kyouko, las dos rubias aprendieron sobre las peculiaridades físicas de Issei al mentir, además de otras cosas. Una de esas peculiaridades era la incapacidad del castaño al mantener una mirada directa con la persona a la que miente.

Y aunque al principio lo hizo bastante bien, al final empezó a titubear y termino desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Estas mintiendo…- dijo Akemi que siempre estuvo atenta a la mirada de su portador.

El Issei no podía refutar las palabras de la joven de ojos azules, y solo asintió algo apenado por haber tratado de mentir tan descaradamente.

-S-Si… lo siento. Tengo que ir a buscar unos papeles que me entregaría una Ángel Caído a las afueras de la ciudad- Issei dijo la verdad sabiendo que no podría intentar otra excusa sin que ellas se dieran cuenta de que les había vuelto a mentir.

-Pero Ddraig-sama nos contó que los Ángeles Caídos al igual que algunos miembros de los demonios buscan cazarte… y ahora tienes que ir a recibir unos papeles de uno de tus enemigos?- pregunto Yami sin convencerse de lo dicho por el castaño y con razón.

-Ahora que lo dices así, si es difícil de creer… pero es la verdad- dijo Issei sabiendo que ambas habían empezado a desconfiar de él. Además si era un poco más complicado de explicar.

-Nosotras te acompañaremos y más te vale que lo que digas sea cierto- Akemi se acercó a Issei mirándolo de forma amenazadora. Era evidente que se había hartado de los "secretos" que ocultaba el castaño.

Issei todavía no creía que la más amable de las hermanas, lo esté mirando ahora de una forma en la cual se sentía como una hormiga a comparación con ella.

-Y si te niegas, se lo diremos a tus padres ahora mismo- con la suma de aquella amenaza de parte de la joven de ojos amarillos, Issei, se vio entre la espada y la pared.

-D-De acuerdo… s-solo cálmense y no los despierten- dijo el castaño rindiéndose ante las palabras de ambas hermanas.

-Bien… que esperas? Llévanos- con esas palabras Akemi tomo su forma de espada y entro en el brazo de Issei, su hermana la imito pero con el otro brazo.

El castaño, derrotado, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de su hogar. El camino hacia el lugar del encuentro había comenzado totalmente silencioso en su cabeza. Asimilaba que esto era porque Akemi y Yami estaban molestas con él, y no le dirigirían la palabra hasta que se calmasen.

Él tampoco quería pensar en nada, pues ellas escucharían sus pensamientos, debía encontrar rápido una manera para solucionar eso, no quería tenerlas a amabas en su cabeza cuando suceda algo importante… o cuando este en otras situaciones.

Aunque admitía que ese "silencio" en su cabeza al tener a ambas espadas consigo, si le era algo extraño. De cierta forma, tampoco quería dejar de escuchar sus voces en su mente.

Aprovechando que no había personas por la calle, Yami decidió salir de Issei y caminar a su lado, aunque evidentemente seguía algo molesta. Akemi imito el gesto de su hermana, pero ella ya estaba más tranquila.

Ambas portaban su armadura, pues todavía Issei no había cumplido su palabra de comprarles algo de ropa. Algo que lamentaba actualmente, antes él había cargado una parte de la armadura de Akemi y se dio cuenta de que era bastante pesada.

-Perdón por no decirles la verdad, en todas las veces que les oculte cosas- Issei comenzó una conversación con ellas tratando primero de disculparse. Aunque no recibió respuesta por parte de ninguna de ellas.

Eso le indico que posiblemente necesitaba seguir con su disculpa.

-Sé que ustedes piensan que no les tengo confianza, pero es todo lo contrario… confió mucho en ustedes, y si no les cuento mis problemas es para que no se preocupen- continuo el castaño, sincerándose ante las hermanas rubias y con la esperanza de que alguna le contestara.

-Yo sé que Yami no lo admitirá, pero cada que vez que hacías eso nos dolía. Sentíamos que no transmitíamos confianza… por nuestro origen- Akemi hablo con un tono dolido mostrando que en verdad las acciones del castaño la habían herido.

Por su parte, "Gram", tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y miraba hacia otro lado. En el fondo sentía lo mismo que su hermana, pero no lo admitiría… por alguna razón ella era más orgullosa.

El castaño comenzó a tener remordimientos sobre su actuar. Como había podido olvidar que Akemi y Yami aprendieron a sentir como todos los demás? Como no se había dado cuenta antes que ambas se preocupaban tanto por él como sus padres?

-Discúlpenme… en verdad lo lamento- el castaño no encontraba palabras suficientes para disculparse por su actuar, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a cabeza.

-Solo… trata de contarnos esas cosas y no ocultárnoslas. Trata de… confiar un poco más en nosotras- dijo Akemi con una sonrisa triste, pues sabía que al castaño le costaría hacer lo que pidió. Aun así mantenía las esperanzas de que si cumpliera esa promesa.

El transcurso volvió a ser silencioso por un tiempo, tiempo suficiente para que los sentimientos de la situación anterior cesaran poco a poco en cada uno de ellos.

-Te volviste a encontrar con ese cretino?- pregunto Yami refiriéndose a Saji.

-No, aunque tampoco hice un esfuerzo por buscarlo- admitió el castaño entendiendo a lo que se refirió Gram y recordando que había encontrado un lugar secreto para almorzar y asi no cruzarse con alumnos que todavía le guardaban algo de rencor.

-Eso me lleva a preguntar… cuantas piezas usaste para revivir, Issei?- pregunto Akemi recordando la conversación que tuvo su portador con el otro Peón hace algunas noches.

-Yo utilice ocho piezas de Peón, todas las del ajedrez- respondió el castaño simplemente, pues no quería recordar la breve "conversación" que tuvo con el rubio.

-Y si usaste todas, porque no le dijiste nada? Acaso el también usó las ocho piezas?- pregunto Yami algo molesta por recordar el insulto que les dio aquel "estúpido" rubio.

-No le dije nada porque no me importa al igual que tampoco me importa cuántas piezas hayan usado con él. Aunque si se trata de pelear, te aseguro que no seré yo quien caiga inconsciente- respondió Issei con un tono entre molesto y burlón.

-Hablas enserio?- pregunto Akemi mirando al castaño algo intrigada por la insinuación que hizo.

-La última vez que peleamos juntos, él fue el primero en quedar inconsciente. Tuve que derrotar a aquel demonio renegado solo- dijo Issei, que inconscientemente recordó la noche donde Asia murió.

-Que fue lo que hablaste con los desertores la otra noche?- pregunto Yami recordando ese detalle, ya que el castaño no las llevo con él. A este punto, ya se estaban acercando a la salida de la ciudad.

-Me contaron algunos detalles sobre su huida. También que al menos habían doscientas personas en ese lugar. Los que están al mando son Asa, Aiko, Hajime y Hideki. La que tiene más importancia a la hora de decidir es Asa- comentó Issei mientras comenzaban a entrar en el bosque.

-Ellos son los más poderosos?- pregunto Akemi intrigada por saber eso.

-La escala va asi: Aiko, Asa, Hajime y Hideki- respondió el castaño sorprendiendo a las jóvenes junto a él.

-Y si Aiko es la más fuerte, porque no es la que tiene más importancia en la decisión?- Yami no entendía cómo es que la más fuerte no lideraba.

-No te equivoques, los cuatro son los líderes y toman las decisiones. Pero Asa es la que tiene más personalidad para liderar- explico el castaño a Yami, que ya entendía los motivos por el cual Aiko no era la líder principal.

-La otra noche tuve un enfrentamiento con ellos, quería saber que tan fuertes eran- esto sorprendió y molesto un poco a las hermanas que miraron mal a Issei. Este al darse cuenta de esto se apresuró a aclarar lo sucedido.

-S-Solo fue de calentamiento, nada severo- con esto dicho, las "espadas" relajaron sus expresiones.

-Me sorprendió ya que fue como cuando me enfrente en un entrenamiento con mis compañeros de clan. Aunque luego me admitieron que ellos se habían debilitado demasiado con él tiempo- explico Issei admirando un poco el posible máximo potencial de aquellos demonios. En cierta forma le hacía recordar a cuando estaba con Rias, pues recordaba que sus compañeros eran más fuertes que él.

-Me dijeron que me ayudarían a entrenar, así que iré ahí de vez en cuando- comento Issei para que no se preocupen por si no estaba una noche.

-Podremos acompañarte?- pregunto Akemi expectante a la respuesta de su portador.

-Claro, no tengo problema con eso. Además, también me comprometí a ayudarlos de vez en cuando con la búsqueda de alimentos y otros recursos- conto Issei, que ya había olvidado el asunto delicado de Asia… por el momento.

-Vas a robar?- pregunto Yami.

-No lo sé… comprare lo que pueda con lo que gane de los contratos y con este nuevo "financiamiento" por cuidar el territorio. Pero tampoco hare algo por si necesitan robar- explico el castaño.

**[Compañero… ya están aquí]** advirtió Ddraig a su compañero que todavía no sabía leer el aura a su alrededor.

**[Al parecer no está sola...]** dijo el dragón alertando a Issei de un peligro probable.

_-No te preocupes… creo que con ellas a mi lado poder manejarme- _dijo el castaño adoptando un carácter serio.

**[No te confíes demasiado Issei… la confianza es buena pero en exceso no lo es**] aconsejó el dragón al joven castaño.

Tardaron alrededor de cuarenta minutos antes de llegar a donde estaban, y todavía le faltaban unos metros para llagar.

**Lugar de encuentro – Minutos antes**

Kalawarner, acompañada de tres personas, aparecía en el lugar de encuentro mediante un círculo mágico.

A su lado estaba un hombre de ojos marrones y cabello negro, vestido con un pantalón negro, una camiseta blanca y un saco a juego con el pantalón.

Un poco lejos, se encontraban una niña de cabello azul y ojos marrones vestida con un overol azul oscuro y debajo de este llevaba una blusa color rojo.

La niña estaba jugando con un niño de cabello negro y ojos color ámbar. Este vestía un pantalón corto verde y una camiseta azul. Ambos llevaban zapatillas blancas, que estaban algo sucias al estar jugando con tierra.

-Estas segura de que vendrá?- pregunto el hombre mirando a Kalawarner.

-Si Kei, estoy segura… está cerca, y no está solo- respondió Kalawarner empezando a tener un poco de miedo de las auras que acompañaban al Sekiryuuttei.

-E-Eso es?!- Kei no podía creer lo que sentía, un aura demoniaca y un aura angelical acompañaban a la del Sekiryuuttei. El hecho que lo dejaba sin habla, era que aquellas auras eran muy poderosas, al punto de opacar a la del propio dragón.

-Sí, creo que ahora tengo una razón más para no desobedecer sus órdenes- dijo Kalawarner con algo de miedo. Ella había empezado a robar la información de a poco. Pero la última vez que fue robar, casi fue descubierta por una de sus líderes.

-Deberías pedirle que te deje libre… lo que haces es muy arriesgado- dijo Kei mirando a su esposa con preocupación.

Él estaba preocupado porque algo le pasara a Kalawarner, no quería perder a la persona que más amaba y tampoco quería que sus hijos se quedaran sin madre.

-E-Es bueno verlo, S-Sekiryuuttei-sama- dijo Kalawarner haciendo que Kei olvidara sus pensamientos, se tensara y girara rápidamente hacia donde miraba la peliazul.

Ella también estaba un poco nerviosa al verlo salir de entre los árboles acompañado de dos chicas, pero trataba de mantenerse fuerte y serena.

-Lo mismo digo Kalawarner… aunque te agradecería que solo me llamaras Issei, no es necesario tanta formalidad- dijo Issei con una sonrisa amigable tranquilizando a Kalawarner. Kei también se relajó pero todavía seguía un poco nervioso.

Akemi y Yami dirigían su mirada hacia los niños que habían dejado de jugar hace poco.

-Aquí está la información que me pidió- dijo la peliazul entregándole a Issei una carpeta algo grande.

El castaño lo acepto de buena forma mientras veía como Akemi y Yami eran observadas por la niña. Ella mostraba una expresión de curiosidad hacia ambas, que enternecieron la mirada para sorpresa del castaño.

Después de unos segundos empezaron a jugar con la pequeña niña, que parecía divertirse mucho.

-Parece que se cayeron bien al instante- dijo Issei algo divertido mientras empezaba a hojear un poco la carpeta.

El niño, que estaba detrás de Kei, corrió hasta llegar a estar frente al castaño mirándolo con una expresión molesta. Issei se dio cuenta de esto, cerro la carpeta y miro al niño expectante de lo que haría.

-Porque mando a mi mama a que la mataran?!- la expresión seria del castaño cambio a una de total sorpresa al escuchar el grito del niño.

Kalawarner rápidamente alzó al niño cubriéndole la boca y empezó a disculparse repetidas veces con Issei. Kei estaba totalmente pálido por las palabras de su hijo, temía que eso haya molestado al joven Sekiryuuttei.

-Por favor disculpe la falta de respeto de mi hijo, s-solo tiene 7 años…- Kalawarner se apresuró a disculparse mientras se arrodillaba para pedir clemencia. Kei la imitó, pero él coloco su frente en el suelo, demostrando asi que aceptaba que era inferior a la persona frente a él.

La niña miraba esto sin entender nada, al igual que Akemi y Yami. Todas habían estado jugando hasta hace un momento cuando escucharon el grito de reclamo del niño.

Issei les dirigió la mirada y alzo los hombros como si no entendiera nada. Y en parte era verdad, no entendía porque Kalawarner y aquel hombre se arrodillaban ante su presencia por algo tan insignificante, solo era una pregunta. Una fuerte pregunta, pero nada más eso.

Él se puso de cuclillas y miro seriamente al niño, que no demostraba temor hacia él. Sabía que el niño quería respuestas y él se las daría, pero de una forma suave.

A estas alturas, y de alguna forma, el pequeño de cabello negro se había separado de su madre y miraba firme al Sekiryuuttei.

-Te lo contaré- dijo Issei con una cara seria haciendo que los padres del niño levantaran la mirada algo asustados.

-Tu madre hizo algunas cosas malas durante un tiempo, eso me afecto de cierta forma. Una noche yo fui a visitar a una amiga, y en el camino me encontré con unos Ángeles Caídos que eran malos… tú madre también estaba allí- el niño miro a su madre algo asombrado y temeroso de ella, ya que empezó a razonar los motivos por los que su madre estaría con los malos.

-Ellos buscaron matarme para arrebatarme algo muy importante para mí. Yo tenía miedo, ellos eran más que yo y seguramente más fuertes. Y no me equivoque, tu madre fue una de las más fuertes- conto Issei mirando a Kalawarner que mostraba lagrimas formándose en sus ojos, temerosa porque Issei le cuente toda la verdad a su pequeño hijo.

-Decidí no tener miedo, y logre derrotar a dos de ellos. Todavía me faltaba derrotar a dos más, entre ellas tu madre. Pero ya estaba muy herido como para seguir peleando y ella también. Fue ahí cuando una de ellas se escapó dejando a tu madre a su suerte. Pero deje vivir a tu madre porque hizo todo lo que hizo por ustedes, por ti y por tu hermana- dijo el castaño para asombrar al pequeño que dejo de entender lo que sucedió hace poco con esas palabras.

-La Ángel Caído que se escapó tenia amenazada a tu madre, diciéndole que si no cumplía con las ordenes que le daba les haría daño a ustedes- ante estas palabras el niño vio con tristeza a su mamá, que ya mostraba una expresión tranquila.

-Tu mamá accedió a darme información de mis enemigos, entre ellos, uno de los líderes de los Ángeles Caídos. Ella hizo esto para tratar de compensar el daño que hizo. Pero nunca pensé que te pondrías tanto en riesgo, Kalawarner- termino el castaño mirando a Kalawarner desaprobatoriamente.

-Y-Yo s-solo pensé que sería lo mejor- dijo Kalawarner levantándose del suelo junto a Kei.

A ese punto la niña y las hermanas rubias habían vuelto a jugar, pero esta vez a las escondidas.

-No te derrote ese día porque dijiste que querías proteger a tu familia, pero te pones en peligro de muerte por algo como esto? De todas formas, gracias por la información- dijo Issei algo molesto por la determinación que tomo la mujer de cabello azul.

Kei y Kalawarner llamaron a la pequeña niña para ir a casa. Ambos habían desistido de la idea de pedirle romper el contrato al escuchar el ultimo tono de su voz.

-Les diré algo que espero les sirva más adelante… nunca más agachen la cabeza de esa forma o se arrodillen ante mí, ni ante nadie que no tenga su respeto. Eres fuerte Kalawarner, lo recuerdo bien. Y tú también eres fuerte, no deben tener miedo de todo- ambos Caídos miraron a Issei con agradecimiento por aquella palabras, pero todavía no podían ocultar la tristeza de no poder romper el contrato.

Especialmente la Caído que todavía sentía fuerte el reclamo del joven Sekiryuuttei ante sus exposición a un peligro mortal.

-Kalawarner… nunca más permitas que tu familia se amenazada de la forma en la que lo hizo _Ella_. Son fuertes, lo suficiente para proteger a su familia, pero pueden serlo aún más… entrenen para lograrlo y si algún día necesitan mi ayuda, no duden en pedirla- dijo el castaño mientras miraba a la mujer de cabello azul con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo Issei-sama, muchas gracias… nos veremos en dos semanas- dijo Kalawarner tomando nota del concejo que Issei les dio. Su familia se reunió y se prepararon para crear un círculo mágico debajo de ellos que los llevaría a casa.

-Kalawarner…- Issei llamo a la Caído estando a una distancia considerable.

-Puedes dejar de espiar a tus líderes, vive tu vida normal… y no olvides lo que te dije- el castaño levantó una mano en señal de despedida, al igual que Akemi y Yami, quienes también se despedían de la pequeña niña.

-Y la próxima vez que nos encontremos preséntame de forma adecuada a tu familia!- dijo el castaño mientras sonreía. Esto puso muy roja a Kalawarner que se avergonzaba de olvidarse de ese detalle. Pero no sólo ella estaba así, también lo estaba aquel hombre ya que también era el padre de los niños y podía presentarse el solo.

-Porque le dijiste que no te traiga más información?- pregunto Yami mirando a Issei intrigada.

-Si se puso en peligro por esta información… no quiero imaginarme a que otro riesgo se habría expuesto solo por un par de papeles- respondió el castaño mirando a la joven de ojos ámbar.

-Por cierto, Issei… quien es esa amiga a la que visitaste en tu historia- pregunto Akemi refiriéndose a lo que el castaño le contó al niño.

-La visitaremos aprovechando que volveremos a casa- dijo el castaño tranquilamente mientras recogía una que otra flor bonita del lugar.

-Acaso ella sabe de lo sobrenatural?- pregunto Yami recogiendo una flor de color rojo del suelo y mirándola con admiración. Akemi hizo lo mismo, solo que con una flor blanca muy similar a la de su hermana.

-Si… ella me ayudo por un tiempo- dijo Issei teniendo ya unas cuantas flores en la mano.

El castaño comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, pero esta vez se dirigió hacia otro lado del mismo. Iba en silencio, atrás de él Akemi y Yami lo seguían, imitando su comportamiento.

El lugar quedaba bastante lejos de donde estaban, tardaron al menos diez minutos en llegar.

-Aquí es…- Issei se detuvo al costado de un rio, donde un árbol generaba una gran sombra sin embargo, como si fuera obra del cielo, un rayo de luz de luna se abría paso entre las hojas de los arboles alumbrando un lugar en suelo.

En ese lugar se hallaba una piedra algo musgosa con un grabado en italiano. Akemi y Yami entendieron inmediatamente que aquel lugar era una tumba… la tumba de la amiga de Issei.

Ellas lograron entender claramente el nombre escrito ahí, pero no lograban entender lo siguiente.

-Asia Argento, querida amiga… eso es lo que dice- tradujo el castaño a las dos chicas que la acompañaban.

-De que murió?- pregunto Yami sintiéndose algo triste por su portador, pues él nunca había mencionado nada sobre eso. Al igual que tampoco les dijo el motivo por el cual cargaba esa herida.

-Ddraig les enseño sobre que son los Sacred Gear, verdad?- dijo el castaño mirando a la formuladora de la anterior pregunta, quien asintió sin despegar los ojos del suelo.

-Cuando un Sacred Gear es extraído forzosamente de su portador, este morirá irremediablemente. El proceso para extraerlo… es tortuoso- conto Issei mostrando un semblante triste.

-Ella murió de esa forma, fue una Ángel Caído llamada Reynare quien la mato, quien me mato… y quien me hizo la herida del abdomen- continuo el castaño agachándose a dejar las flores a un costado de la piedra.

-Este era nuestro lugar favorito para pasar las tardes que podíamos vernos… éramos amigos a escondidas. Ya que ella pertenecía a la Iglesia y yo, bueno… soy un demonio- dijo Issei mostrando una triste sonrisa.

-La amabas?- aquella pregunta de Akemi puso a pensar a Issei en algo que nunca había hecho.

Amar a Asia, como no se había hecho esa pregunta antes? Él amo a Asia? Ella lo amo a él? Todas esas preguntas y muchas otras, empezaban a formularse en su cabeza.

-Y-Yo… n-no sé- el castaño comenzó a tocarse la cabeza sintiéndose algo adolorido en esa zona.

Pronto comenzó a recordar que cada vez que miraba que Asia sonreía le hacía sentir feliz, pero no solo podía concentrarse en una sola idea porque muchos recuerdos empezaban a acumularse en su mente.

Él se alegraba que Asia pasara tiempo con él y deseaba que esos momentos nunca terminasen.

-Mamá Kyouko nos contó que el amor, era preocuparse por la otra persona- dijo Akemi mirando como Issei trataba de recordar.

_-Deberías tener más cuidado, Issei-san… eres un demonio pero no significa que debas hacer cosas así_\- aquella voz retumbo en la cabeza del castaño. Una voz dulce que mezclaba tristeza y molestia a la vez, además de preocupación.

_-Vamos Asia-chan… mi mayor logro seria ver los grandes y seguramente suaves pechos de Murayama o Katase. Además no fue para tanto, Ay!-_ Issei se escuchó a sí mismo en su cabeza, pero parecía ser un poco más infantil.

_-Para mí si…-_ se escuchó en casi un susurro por parte de la chica.

-Si… ella me dijo que el amor también era de tratar de hacer feliz a esa persona cuando estaba triste- comento Yami mirando a Issei, que mostraba un leve gesto de dolor.

_-Mira Asia-chan! Soy el Power Ranger Rojo!-_ se escuchó gritar Issei mientras recordaba que llevaba un casco de motocicleta que encontró en el basurero, una capa roja y una pistola de agua vacía. Pero al querer correr hacia ella, se tropezó con la capa y cayó de forma cómica.

_-Jajaja lo siento Issei-san, pero te ves muy gracioso jajaja-_ recordaba que ante esa linda risa, el solo sonrió. No le importo el dolor de la caída en ningún momento.

Asia estaba muy triste por no poder ayudarlo con sus problemas demoniacos, y él solo quería ver feliz a esa hermosa monja de cabellos color oro.

-Nos dijeron que el amor es ayudar a cambiar a esa persona para ser mejor- Akemi continuo hablando esperando una respuesta de su portador. Pues ella al igual que su hermana, no sabían lo que pasaba dentro de la cabeza del castaño.

_-Issei-san… deberías dejar de espiar a las chicas mientras se cambian. Solo consigues que te lastimen y a veces ni siquiera logras lo que te propusiste. Además podrías usar ese tiempo para estudiar o… pasar tiempo conmigo-_ dijo alguna vez la monja, para que su amigo cambiara sus malos hábitos. Ella estaba curándolo después de que él recibiera una paliza por parte de las chicas del club de kendo.

_-Vamos Asia… sabes que a mí no se me da bien estudiar-_ todavía no entendía como fue respondió a eso y no a lo último dicho por la joven monja.

_-A mí no me gusta que te lastimen, yo quiero verte feliz y bien. Y si algún día te lastiman de verdad?!-_ recordó que aquellas palabras le dolieron de verdad, mejor dicho, le dolió ver que Asia estuvo a punto de derramar lágrimas de tristeza… por un idiota como él.

_-No volveré a hacerlo… o tratare de ya no hacerlo y tratare de estudiar más, solo no llores… de acuerdo?-_ se disculpó él sabiendo que seguiría lastimando a su amiga si no detenía sus hábitos.

_-Muchas gracias Ise…-_ aquella sonrisa que Asia le regalo y en cómo se dirigió a él, le alegraron el corazón. Pero su corazón salto de alegría cuando sintió los labios de la rubia en su mejilla.

Adoro esa sensación como ningún otro… porque él la amaba, y amaba ver que ella era feliz.

Inconscientemente llevo su mano a aquella mejilla donde recibió el beso y la acaricio suavemente mientras sentía sus ojos humedecer.

**[Issei… tu amaste a Asia?]** Pregunto el dragón algo preocupado por la falta de reacción de su compañero.

-S-Si… yo amé a Asia… y me di cuenta… demasiado tarde- dijo el castaño derramando lagrimas por darse cuenta de que no pudo proteger a la única persona que posiblemente correspondió a su sentimiento de amor.

El castaño lloro en silencio siendo consolado por Akemi y Yami, que trataban de comprender el sentimiento de su portador.

-Perdóname… perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Perdóname Asia, perdóname por favor- decía Issei entre lágrimas de tristeza y dolor.

Las lágrimas del castaño no podían demostrar todo el dolor que sentía, pues reprimía sus lágrimas para tratar de no incomodar a las chicas que estaban con él.

Al cabo de un rato, se recuperó y miro con tristeza la piedra donde estaba grabado el nombre de su amada. Esta estaba humedecida por alguna de sus lágrimas.

El castaño, ya recuperado por completo, se enderezó nuevamente sin dejar de mirar el nombre de Asia grabado en la piedra. Respiro hondo y comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad para volver a casa.

Akemi y Yami se miraron con algo de tristeza por el castaño, y luego miraron la piedra donde estaba grabado el nombre de la persona a la que amo su portador. Poco después ellas se apresuraron a alcanzar a Issei.

El castaño se encontraba revisando los documentos que Kalawarner le había entregado antes de irse. Ya se encontraba más tranquilo, y por alguna razón… sentía algo de paz en su mente y corazón.

Pronto sintió como Akemi y Yami se acercaban a él corriendo. Al llegar a su lado, ninguna de las dos se atrevió a hablar sobre lo que había pasado hace un momento.

-Sé que tienen sus dudas sobre lo que sucedió hace un momento… se los contare todo a su tiempo, pero… déjenme aclarar mis ideas- dijo el castaño deteniéndose un momento para mirar a las chicas a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, no podemos entenderlo del todo… pero trataremos de hacerlo- dijo Yami usando un tono de voz delicado por primera vez.

-Solo espero que no tardes demasiado en contárnoslo. Y si necesitas a alguien que escuche tus problemas… no dudes en llamarnos- Akemi sonrió tiernamente al decir esto, contagiándole aquella sonrisa a su portador.

-Gracias… de verdad- agradeció Issei antes de volver a concentrarse en los papeles que le dio Kalawarner.

-Es increíble que haya reunido tantos datos… ahora entiendo porque arriesgo su vida asi. Varios son datos importantes, algunos del cielo y otros de los Demonios. Pero por ahora, vamos a ver la parte que nos interesa- dijo el castaño en voz alta mientras hojeaba las páginas buscando algo en particular.

-Aquí está… incluso se tomó la molestia de dividir los datos por secciones. Ángeles Caídos; Miembros de Grigori… Grigori? Que es eso?- pregunto el castaño aparentemente a nadie.

Akemi y Yami estaban cerca de él, para tratar de leer los datos con el poco japonés que habían aprendido con los padres de su portador.

**[Así es como los líderes de los Ángeles Caídos nombraron a su facción… aunque esto es extraoficial] **contesto Ddraig para que todos los oyeran.

-Y usted como sabe eso, Ddraig-sama?- pregunto Akemi curiosa por saber ese dato.

**[Lo descubrí cuando todavía tenía cuerpo físico]** respondió el dragón despejando la duda que todos tenían.

-Ya veo, vamos a ver los líderes… Bien, el primero es Azazel. Aquí dice que es el más poderoso de entre los líderes de Grigori, está casado con la cadre llamada Penemue y que tiene una hija. Es el gobernador absoluto de los Ángeles Caídos y que solamente quiere paz y dedicarse a estudiar Sacred Gear- dijo Issei viendo la imagen de un hombre debajo de la descripción que acababa de leer.

Era pelinegro y de ojos color violeta, tenía parte de su flequillo de color rubio aparentemente natural. Se encuentra vestido con un pantalón negro al igual que los zapatos, una camisa blanca abierta hasta la mitad del pecho y encima llevaba una gabardina morada.

**[Ese idiota está casado? Y yo que creí que nunca sentaría cabeza… jajajaja. Cómo cambian las cosas]** Ddraig reía y hablaba en un tono burlón mientras se refería a Azazel, confundiendo a los jóvenes presentes.

-A que te refieres Ddraig? Podrías explicárnoslo?-pidió Issei claramente sin entender el porqué del tono de su compañero, al igual que las rubias junto a él.

**[Bueno, lo que sucede es que; mientras estuve vivo, escuche que Azazel no era de tener pareja… es decir, iba de flor en flor, lo entienden verdad? Y saber que ahora esté casado me sorprende demasiado]** respondió el dragón cuidando un poco sus palabras.

-C-Claro que sí, no hace falta que lo explique demasiado Ddraig-sama- respondió Yami que estaba muy sonrojada, al igual que su hermana. El castaño todavía no había entendido a lo que su compañero se refería.

Los jóvenes ya se encontraban por las calles de Kuoh, caminando a paso lento para llegar a casa después de terminar de leer por lo menos la parte de los líderes de Grigori.

-Bueno, entonces continuo…- dijo el castaño que todavía no entendía la referencia de su compañero.

-Shemhaza, es Vicegobernador de los ángeles caídos, es el tercero más fuerte de los líderes de Grigori, pero el segundo más inteligente después de Azazel. Además de poseer una gran capacidad estratega- leyó Issei viendo una foto donde aparece un hombre de cabello negro algo largo y alborotado, de ojos violetas, mirada amable y que estaba vestido con un una camisa blanca con dos botones del cuello desabrochados, un pantalón negro y zapatos a juego.

-Se ve que es una buena persona…- dijo Akemi mirando la foto del Caído. Issei y Akemi solo asintieron.

**[Si, Shemhaza no es malo… pero no lo hagan enojar. No querrán verlo enojado]** advirtió Ddraig.

Los jóvenes no podían creerlo, en verdad alguien con tal mirada amable era tan malo al enojarse, como para que un dragón los deba advertir?

-Si tú lo dices… Barakiel, General Mayor del ejército de los Caídos. Es el quinto más fuerte de los líderes de Grigori, tuvo una esposa llamada Shuri Himejima que fue asesinada una noche por miembros de su propio clan… un momento, Himejima?- el castaño volvió a leer la parte donde se mencionaba el apellido de su compañera de clan, Akeno Himejima.

-Si! Entonces… Akeno es hija de Barakiel? Es hija de un Ángel Caído pero, porque esta con los Demonios?- se preguntó Issei tratando de buscar una respuesta a aquella duda importante.

-Quien es esa Akeno?- pregunto Yami algo intrigada por las palabras de su portador.

-Es una compañera de sequito… ocupa la posición de Reina- dijo Issei mientras observaba la foto de un hombre con una extraña armadura de color azul con algunos detalles en morado y dorado. Tenía una mirada estricta acompañada de una gran barba y, extrañamente, no mostraba los ojos. Siempre los mantenía cerrados.

-Tal vez es una duda que se responda con el tiempo, Issei… sigue por favor- dijo Akemi mirando con interés el documento, que no podía leer del todo.

-Tal vez tengas razón… Penemue, cadre de los ángeles caídos y líder de la dirección de investigación e inteligencia de Grigori. Es la segunda más fuerte de los líderes de Grigori. Como dije antes, está casada con Azazel y ambos tiene una hija- decía Issei mientras observaba la foto de una mujer con el pelo de color morado, con ojos de color violeta, una muy buena figura y que estaba vestida con un traje de oficina y encima una bata de médico.

-Es una mujer atractiva…- con aquel comentario, Yami fue observada por Issei y Akemi de forma extraña. Esto la hizo ponerse incomoda y algo nerviosa.

-V-Vamos… fue solo un alago, además deben admitirlo- el castaño y la joven de ojos azules volvieron a mirar la foto de Penemue.

-Si tienes razón… es muy linda- dijo Akemi restándole importancia al asunto.

-Ojala Azazel se haya enamorado de su personalidad y no de su físico- comento el castaño, y ambas chicas le dieron la razón.

-El último es Kokabiel, es el cuarto más fuerte de entre los líderes de Grigori. Administra las tropas junto con Barakiel. Fue muy influyente a la hora de la batalla y tiene un expediente de haber combatido contra Dios, y haber sobrevivido- dijo Issei mientras veía la foto de un hombre de cabellera negra y larga, de piel pálida, con orejas puntiagudas, tiene ojos de color rojo y estaba vestido con un extraño traje negro.

-No me cae bien…-

-A mí tampoco- comentaron Akemi y Yami respectivamente. E Issei estaba de acuerdo con aquella afirmación.

-Todos los líderes de Grigori son extremadamente poderosos… crees que tengamos alguna oportunidad Ddraig?- pregunto Issei visiblemente preocupado por sí podrían ganar una batalla en contra de ellos.

**[Si te soy sincero compañero… no lo sé. Todavía no usamos el Balance Breaker, pero no sé si será suficiente para enfrentarnos a ellos. Ni siquiera para enfrentarnos a uno de ellos. Tendremos que mejorar mucho en lo físico y especialmente en lo mental. Además teniéndolas a ellas aquí podrás practicar el manejo de una espada en cada mano]** dijo Ddraig provocando que Issei observará su brazo izquierdo con algo de intriga.

-Empuñarlas a ambas a la vez?- pregunto Issei en voz alta considerando seriamente aquella posibilidad.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero ahora solamente quiero descansar- dijo Issei viendo que ya estaban cerca de casa.

-Adelántese… yo todavía necesito pensar un poco- pidió Issei mirando a las chicas con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ellas supieron inmediatamente que su portador necesitaba estar a solas por lo que había sucedido antes, asi que obedecieron sin ninguna queja.

El castaño no fue a dormir a su habitación hasta después de una hora, en todo ese tiempo Akemi y Yami lo esperaron estando algo preocupadas por él y esa preocupación desapareció cuando lo vieron entrar por la puerta de la habitación.

-Uh?... pensé que ya estarían dormidas- dijo el castaño tomando uno de sus pijamas. Inmediatamente ante esto, las chicas se dieron la vuelta para no mirarlo estando algo sonrojadas.

-N-No podíamos dormir…- respondió Yami muy nerviosa.

-Q-Queríamos que nos cuentes tu historia… pues prácticamente te sabes la nuestra- se excusó Akemi que estaba igual que su hermana.

-Creo que las comprendo…- dijo el castaño sentándose al borde de la cama ya cambiado. De reojo vio el reloj a un costado de su cama y este marcaba las dos de la mañana.

-Supongo que nos desvelaremos esta noche…- dijo Issei con una sonrisa divertida.

-Comiencen, después de todo ya es viernes y mañana no tengo que ir a la escuela… podré descansar un poco- Issei parecía algo feliz de compartir aquellas horas con las chicas.

Por su parte, ellas también estaban algo felices por compartir algo con su portador que no sean clases de japonés o comportamiento. El entrenamiento y las patrullas nocturnas eran un punto aparte al igual que la hora de ver caricaturas.

-Comienza contándonos como te convertiste en demonio, por favor- pregunto Yami muy interesada en ese tema.

El castaño solo sonrió, ya esperaba que esa pregunta sea la primera duda que quisieran despejar.

-Muy bien, todo comenzó cuando una chica…- aquella noche paso rápido, la historia de su portador había sido muy interesante para las jóvenes que no pararon de prestar atención en ningún momento.

Cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse por la ventana, el castaño entendió que debía parar su historia y comenzar a prepararse para ir a la academia. Dejando a el par de rubias con pocas dudas pero muy satisfechas al conocer la mayor parte de la historia de su portador.

Esa semana iba a ser la última en la que asistía a la escuela sin la compañía de Akemi o Yami, era parte del acuerdo que tuvo con sus padres para asistir solo durante un par de días.

El que hayan compartido algo mucho más que antes esa noche fue algo bueno a sus ojos. Sentía que estaba mucho más en confianza con ellas. Antes se sentía muy nervioso al hablar con ellas sobre cualquier cosa.

Ya en la escuela el castaño no hablo con nadie al entrar a su salón, tampoco es que haya alguien con quien hablar ya que Kiryuu faltaría ese día por un control médico, según ella.

Solo se dirigió a su asiento a leer la información que había reunido Kalawarner sobre todas las facciones. Este era cubierto por un libro de historia sobre el rey Arturo, para asi no llamar la atención.

-Buenos días Hyoudou-san-

-Buenos días… Hyoudou- Issei no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión de sorpresa ante los saludos de Katase y Murayama… especialmente ante el saludo de esta última.

-B-Buenos d-días…- fue lo único a lo que el castaño atino a responder. Ante la respuesta del castaño, las chicas fueron a sus asientos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al parecer estaban satisfechas con la teoría que habían "probado" al saludarlo.

-Buen día alumnos… vamos a comenzar la clase de hoy- el profesor de turno saludo a los presentes antes de comenzar la clase.

Desde que Matsuda y Motohama se fueron a Osaka y Tokio respectivamente, Issei se acostumbró a almorzar solo en medio de la arboleda que había en la academia. Souna no lo había vuelto a invitar, y él no tenía el valor de hacerlo todavía. Aunque hablaban algo las pocas veces que se encontraban por los pasillos o a la hora de entrada.

Había comprado su almuerzo de camino a la escuela, donde las personas no lo conocían y lo trataban con mucha más amabilidad que en la cafetería de su escuela. Era la primera vez que compraba uno de camino a la academia y, debía admitir, que era totalmente delicioso.

Aun en el almuerzo el castaño siguió leyendo lo datos que la Caído de cabello azul recopiló. Estaba por terminar la parte de la facción de los ángeles y por comenzar con la facción de los Demonios.

-Buen día Hyoudou… veo que encontraste un lindo lugar para almorzar- aquellas palabras soltadas por la presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil sorprendieron al castaño, que se puso nervioso al ser descubierto por la presidenta.

-S-Souna-Kaichou?- dijo el castaño nerviosamente al haber sido encontrado.

-He estado yendo todos los días hacia el viejo edificio para almorzar y platicar contigo… pero parece ser que me evitas por alguna razón- dijo Souna seriamente mientras se sentaba en el suelo a almorzar. Curiosamente, Tsubaki no estaba con ella esa vez.

-Y-Yo lo lamento… no pensé que quisieras almorzar conmigo, aunque me pregunto por qué?- respondió Issei tratando de calmarse, lográndolo poco a poco.

-Es agradable almorzar con alguien que no te ve todo el tiempo como si fueras algo delicado. Las veces que charlamos en los pasillos me trataste como si fuera una persona común y corriente… como si no fuera la presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil. Eso fue lo que me agrado de ti- explico Souna mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Supongo que ser tratada respetuosamente todo el tiempo te tiene un poco harta- comento el castaño imitando a la joven frente a él. Ya estaba calmado y agradecía no haber recibido un llamado de atención, pues los alumnos tenían prohibido entrar en la arboleda.

-Sé que los miembros de mi club lo hacen porque soy su presidenta… pero incluso cuando no estamos cumpliendo esas labores…- por primera vez el castaño escucho un tono triste en la presidenta de Hierro, algo que lo sorprendía demasiado.

Pero decidió tratar de ocultar su sorpresa y comprender un poco la situación de la primera persona que comprendió su sentir ante la partida de sus amigos.

-Supongo que… ellos no te ven como si fueras su amiga cuando dejan de trabajar en el concejo- Issei dio su punto de vista, el cual llamo la atención de la joven pelinegra.

Ella miro a Issei seriamente, mostrando curiosidad en sus palabras.

-Bueno, pues… tal vez no actúas de una forma en la que ellos puedan considerarte una amiga o simplemente te tienen mucho respeto como para que ellos consideren que estés a su nivel como para hablarte… asi como te hablo yo- explico Issei soltándose un poco más con Souna.

-Y tú?… como me ves?- pregunto Souna, que a pesar de preguntar algo importante para ella. No dejaba de mirar a Issei seriamente, que solo sonrió ante esta pregunta.

-Yo te veo… como una persona normal, una alumna de la escuela que es la presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil y que tiene una vida normal fuera de la escuela. Y… yo supongo que, es mi única amiga- respondió el castaño sabiendo que era lo que Souna posiblemente quería escuchar. Pero aparte de eso, era lo que en realidad sentía.

La pelinegra calló y cerró los ojos ante las palabras de Issei. Pensando en ellas con calma, al abrir los ojos mostro por primera vez una expresión relajada acompañada de una linda sonrisa.

-Gracias Issei-kun- el mencionado no pudo evitar abrir levemente la boca por la sorpresa que le genero aquella reacción por parte de la joven de lentes.

-Ahora que soy tu amiga… porque no nos conocemos un poco más?- dijo Souna manteniendo una leve sonrisa mientras levantaba el dedo índice al sugerir esa idea.

Al castaño no le pareció raro que la joven de hermoso ojos amatista quisiera conocer más de él al ser su amigo, un poco rápido y precipitado sí. Pero no extraño.

-Porque no? Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras?- respondió Issei mirando a Souna con una sonrisa.

-Mi color favorito es el rojo, y el tuyo?- comenzó Souna un juego de preguntas y respuestas.

-Es el amarillo- contesto el castaño haciendo que la joven lo mirara algo sorprendida.

-Pensé que también era el rojo- admitió la joven metiendo un bocado de su comida a la boca.

-Y yo creí que el tuyo era el violeta. Cuál es tu comida favorita? La mía es la hamburguesa- continuo el castaño con el juego de la joven pelinegra.

-Es la pizza. Cuantos idiomas sabes hablar? Yo se japonés, inglés y algo de español- dijo Souna antes de comer un bocado de arroz, con el cual se manchó un poco la cara.

-Se hablar obviamente japonés. También aprendí español, inglés e italiano y sé algo de francés- contesto el castaño sorprendiendo mucho a la pelinegra.

-E-Enserio?- Souna no creía en lo dicho por el castaño, pero cabía la posibilidad de que se equivocase.

-Si. Mi abuelo fue francés, él se lo enseño a mi madre y ella me enseño algo a mí. Después aprendí los otros idiomas gracias a una amiga- conto Issei siendo firme con sus palabras.

-Compruébalo… primero dime algo en inglés- dijo Souna, olvidándose un momento del juego que estaban teniendo.

-You have some food here- ante lo dicho por el castaño, la joven pelinegra se avergonzó un poco y rápidamente se limpió la mejilla con un pañuelo que le ofreció el castaño.

Este por su parte, mostro una sonrisa inocente después de decir eso.

-Gracias… ahora di algo en italiano relacionado con este lugar- agradeció la Souna para después pedir que el castaño diga algo en italiano.

El castaño pensó por un momento que era lo que podía decir relacionado con la actualidad.

-In questo posto tranquillo due ragazzi pranzano- dijo Issei mirando Souna, expectante de lo que le pediría después.

-Que dijiste?- pregunto la joven algo sorprendida de que el castaño aparentemente no mintió.

-En este tranquilo lugar, dos chicos almuerzan- respondió Issei mirando a Souna con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy bien… ahora algo en francés relacionado con tu cabello- siguió Souna que al parecer le divertía un poco esto, pues en ningún momento quito la agradable sonrisa de su rostro.

-Mes cheveux sont très longs, je dois les couper. Dije que mi cabello está muy largo y que necesito cortarlo- Issei tomo un mecho de su cabello y lo llevo al frente para verlo mientras decía esto.

-Bien… el ultimo, di algo en español sobre mis ojos- la joven pelinegra estaba feliz de compartir algo con alguien que no la trataba como todos los demás.

-Aquellos lentes rojos realzan la belleza de tus ojos- dijo el castaño, haciendo que Souna se sonrojara muchísimo. Pues, como dijo antes, ella sabía algo de español y entendió eso ultimo claramente.

-G-Gracias… t-todavía no has hecho una pregunta- dijo la joven sonrojada para tratar de pasar el rápido el tema.

Aunque el castaño también estaba algo avergonzado por lo que dijo, ya no podía hacer algo por arreglarlo o quedaría mal. El solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Cuántos años tienes? Yo todavía tengo 16, cumpliré 17 en diciembre- aquella pregunta relajo un poco más el ambiente, para fortuna de ambos.

Estando en un mejor ambiente, ambos continuaron con su almuerzo conociéndose un poco más y charlando de cosas triviales. El almorzar juntos rápidamente se volvería un hábito que se rompería pocas veces y algunas de esas veces Tsubaki los acompañaría.

_**Comentarios:**_

**Dark Knight Discord:**_ Gracias! Hasta otro capítulo, saludos._

**AeroSmith 21:**_ Muchas gracias por tomar consideración mi concejo, espero te haya gustado este capítulo y hasta el próximo._

**Antifanboy:**_ Hola! Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos leímos, gracias por considerar que esta historia es relativamente buena y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Nos leemos en otro capítulo._

**Elian Moreno:**_ Jeje creo que lo de Eri era algo bastante obvio, estaba más por capricho mío que por otra cosa. La actitud de Issei ira cambiando mediante avance la historia, por ahora creo que he sabido manejar relativamente bien la que tiene ahora._

_Sobre los sutiles cambios ahora tengo una libretita donde anotó todo para siempre recordarlo y no tener que leer de nuevo todos los capítulos. La velocidad de la historia tal vez comience a acelerarse a partir del siguiente capítulo aunque no lo tengo todavía decidido._

_Gracias por contar con tu apoyo hasta el momento, y dale una oportunidad a tus historias. Yo comencé subiendo una de Dragon Ball que estaba bastante mal escrita y que tenía muchísimos errores de gramática y en parte eso me ha ayudado a mejorar._

_Por supuesto me cuidare de lo que pasa ahora en el mundo y espero que tú también lo hagas, hasta el próximo capítulo._

_**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, sé que no es tan largo como los anteriores pero yo creo que está bien considerando que me pongo la meta estricta de escribir al menos cuatro mil palabras.**_

_**Cuídense, quédense en casa y los leemos en otro capítulo.**_

_**E miLiz15**_


	10. Amistad Afianzada

Había pasado un mes completo desde que Issei y Souna almorzaron por primera vez en medio de la arboleda de la Academia. En ese tiempo ellos profundizaron un poco más su amistad y, aunque mantenían las apariencias en la escuela, se hablaban por su primer nombre cuando estaban a solas.

El club de investigación de lo oculto se extinguió y, como ningún otro club solicito el viejo edificio para ser su nueva sede, este quedó cerrado hasta ver que se haría con él.

Aunque Issei entraba de vez en cuando, esto era para estar solo con sus ideas o cuando necesitaba tranquilizarse por los insultos que le soltaban algunos alumnos cuando andaba por los pasillos de la escuela.

Aunque esto no fue del todo malo, su tolerancia hacia los demás aumento considerablemente con el paso de los días. Pero eso no significaba que no le dolieran o molestasen aquellos comentarios.

La herida de su abdomen estaba mayormente curada y, para su buena suerte, estaba teniendo una buena cicatrización. Aunque esta era de adentro hacia afuera.

Por su parte, Souna enseño y aprendió estando con él, llegando a considerarlo una persona agradable e interesante con la que hablar, aunque inevitablemente la mirada del chico, de vez en cuando, todavía se dirigía a ciertos… lugares.

Más allá de eso, los momentos que compartían juntos fueron aumentando a la par de su confianza hacia él. Aunque siempre hablaban de cosas relacionadas a la escuela o jugaban una partida de ajedrez.

Debía admitir que el castaño era fácil de vencer al principio, pero a medida que jugaban se le hacía un poco más complejo vencerlo. Supuso que él comenzaba a memorizar su jugada básica, todavía quería jugar asi un poco más. Cuando vea que se la conozca casi de memoria cambiaría su método… solo para hacerlo un poco más divertido.

En ese momento ella se encontraba vigilando que los alumnos de la academia acudan con la vestimenta adecuada. Aunque los que entraban tarde apropósito lo hacían vistiendo como querían, algo que ella odiaba pero no podía quedarse a vigilar ya que no tenía que llegar tarde a clases.

-Souna- en ese momento ella fue llamada por la directora de la academia, su madre, que estaba siendo acompañada por Tsubaki; quien mostraba un rostro serio, preocupando a la joven de cabello negro.

-Sí, madre?- la joven de lentes rojos se refirió a Sara como madre al ver que no había ningún alumno cerca.

-Ya es hora… necesito que lleves al Sekiryuuttei al Concejo Estudiantil- Souna abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de su madre.

-D-De acuerdo- acepto la joven algo nerviosa, la relación que había tenido con el castaño era a espaldas de su madre.

-Se lo de tu acercamiento con el hija, nada se le escapa a mis ojos- dijo Sara seriamente y con una leve sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Souna con sus palabras. Después de eso, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la academia.

Souna miro a su amiga de forma acusadora, logrando poner nerviosa a la joven de cabello largo.

-M-Me amenazo con quitarme mi colección de peluches y quedárselos ella… no tenía opción- Tsubaki mostraba un semblante serio, aunque su voz no la ayudaba.

-Se encuentran bien?-

-Kyaa!- Issei se acercó preguntando eso y sin querer espantó a las jóvenes de tercer año.

-S-Si… solo que la directora requiere que te presentes con ella en el primer receso. Estará en el Concejo Estudiantil- dijo Souna relajándose y volviendo a tomar una actitud profesional.

-Oh, claro no hay problema. Pero de que quiere hablar?- pregunto el castaño sabiendo del grito lindo que soltaron sus amigas.

-No me lo comento… lo siento- respondió la joven pelinegra sin poder mirarlo a los ojos después de haber soltado un pequeño grito infantil con el susto.

-Bien… entonces nos veremos después. Oh por cierto, que lindo grito- dijo el castaño de forma divertida retomando su camino hacia su salón.

-Sona… que hacemos?- pregunto Tsubaki sabiendo que posiblemente el castaño las moleste durante un tiempo con eso.

-Esperar a que se le olvide o que se apiade de nosotras- respondió Souna mostrando una expresión seria.

Mientras tanto, Issei estaba en su salón platicando mentalmente con Yami. El castaño ideo un plan para que una de las hermanas siempre se quedara en casa por si acaso.

Se turnaban para ir con el castaño a la academia. Esta vez era el turno de la joven de ojos azules quedarse en casa.

-Buen día Issei-kun- aquella forma que Aika utilizo para referirse a él, llamo mucho su atención.

-Buenos días, Kiryuu. Por cierto, porque me llamaste asi?- pregunto el castaño. Era extraño que Aika se acercara a hablarle y mucho más que se dirija a él de forma tan familiar.

-Por nada… solo quería saber cómo reaccionarias- dijo la castaña de trenzas tachando algo de una lista.

-Me tachaste de una lista de fetiches, cierto?- dijo el castaño mirando a su compañera con una expresión aburrida acompañada.

-Y de una de las más raras… deberías sentirte afortunado de no formar parte de este grupo- respondió la joven con una gran sonrisa, solo para después dirigir la vista hacia un chico de la clase… su próxima víctima. Quien sí resultaría tener esa clase de gustos.

Aika pertenecía al club de periodismo de la escuela, incluso tenía su propia sección en la página de la escuela. Generalizaba mayormente y no publicaba nada relacionado con un alumno en específico.

El castaño por su parte casi nunca visitaba esa página a pesar de que era muy popular entre los alumnos e incluso los profesores.

_-Supongo que hoy será otro de esos días-_ pensó el castaño para volver a hablar con Yami hasta que llegara la profesora.

Después de la primera hora y ya en el primer recreo, el castaño estaba bastante tranquilo a pesar de que la mismísima directora Sara Shitori lo había citado para hablar con él mediante Souna.

Había oído que la directora era alguien a la que había que respetar como sea, o por lo menos eso es lo que escucho por parte de la profesora Jun; quien era con quien se llevaba algo mejor.

Se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia el pasillo estando algo distraído, chocando sin querer contra un joven bastante alto y con una musculatura desarrollada. Llevaba el uniforme masculino de la academia. Tiene un rostro que demuestra fiereza y madurez además de mostrar un par de ojos azules.

-Oh! Miren que tenemos aquí?… Pero si es la Bestia Pervertida de la escuela- Aquel joven tenía un característico acento americano.

Al escuchar esa voz, Issei lamento no haberse fijado antes de salir. Pues él conocía bien a esa persona. Era Alexander Cage, alumno de tercer año y presidente del Club de Artes Marciales de la academia.

-Fue un accidente Cage… no es para tanto- dijo Issei con la esperanza de que esta vez, no lo lastime… emocionalmente hablando claro.

-Tú también fuiste un accidente y mira en lo que te convertiste…- con aquellas palabras el castaño se sintió herido pero a la vez molesto aunque decidió no contestar nada.

Aquel chico frente a él comenzó a insultarlo y molestarlo de la nada. Al principio pensaba que aquel sujeto mermaría sus insultos hacia él con el tiempo. Pero no han parado de aumentar más y más.

-No dices nada porque tengo razón…- dijo Cage acercándose al rostro de Issei, que solo miraba al suelo.

-Eres solo un estorbo para esta escuela… y una desgracia para tus padres y el mundo entero- susurro el rubio en voz alta mientras tenía una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Vámonos muchachos… esta basura solo arruina nuestra imagen. No dejemos que nos pase lo mismo que le paso a la academia- dijo Cage para irse junto a su grupo de amigos, quienes no dijeron nada pues solo hablaban si su "líder" se lo permitía y para quedar bien con las chicas de segundo año. La mayoría de estas ya habían perdonado a Issei aunque no se convirtieron en amigos y tampoco se lo dijeron.

-No debes escucharlo Issei… no vale la pena- dijo Katase mirando con algo de tristeza a Issei y furia al rubio, que ya se marchaba a su salón.

-Gracias… Katase-san- respondió el castaño retomando su camino hacia el Concejo Estudiantil.

-Cuando dejara de molestar a Hyoudou ese idiota?- pregunto Murayama con un claro tono de enfado.

-No lo sé Kaori… pero si sigue asi tal vez tengamos que ayudarlo no crees?- respondió Yui mirando como el castaño seguía su camino a lo lejos.

-Tal vez tengas razón… creo que ya deberíamos hacer algo por él- dijo la joven de cabellos castaños antes de volver a entrar a su salón.

Alexander era un chico guapo y había quedado como el más lindo de la academia después de la salida del Príncipe, Kiba Yuuto.

Aunque pronto ese título le quedo muy grande. Kiba se caracterizaba por ser amable, respetuoso y muy atento con las chicas que lo rodeaban.

Por su parte, Alexander fue completamente lo contrario desde el principio. A algunas de las chicas le siguió pareciendo lindo, pensando que detrás de ese carácter… "varonil" se escondía una persona amable y cariñosa.

Pero poco a poco sus esperanzas fueron cayendo al ver que solo alimentaron su ego y orgullo con sus tratos atentos y amigables.

A la vez que sucedía esto, Issei empezaba a perder odio entre los estudiantes. Y varias alumnas de primer año, al ser nuevas y al saber que no pertenecía a ningún club comenzaron a pedirle algo de ayuda para estudiar.

Obviamente esto era considerando que sus calificaciones habían mejorado al dejar de espiar a las chicas, al igual que su reputación.

Las alumnas más jóvenes empezaron a esparcir entre ellas rumores sobre lo atento que era, lo amable, gentil y lindo que se veía. Rápidamente estos rumores llegaron a oídos de las chicas de segundo quienes empezaron a tomar más en cuenta a Issei.

Entre ellas, Yui y Kaori. Al escuchar todo eso, sumado a que las jóvenes de primer año afirmaban que no habían visto ni sentido perversión en el joven castaño, comenzó a tomar más fuerza la idea de perdonarlo.

Hace casi un mes ellas decidieron probar si era verdad el hecho de que había cambiado y lo hicieron con una prueba muy sencilla… saludarlo.

Antes ellas habían sentido la mirada pervertida de Issei sobre su busto en todo momento que él estaba cerca. Pero ya no la habían sentido desde que había vuelto, y creían que con el solo hecho de saludarlo sus dudas se aclararían.

Y asi fue, cuando ellas se dirigieron a él, Issei las miro a los ojos en todo momento a pesar de que se acercaron considerablemente.

Se fueron acercando poco a poco aunque todavía ni Yui ni Kaori lo consideraban un amigo.

Kiba nunca supo que fue el Príncipe de la Academia a pesar de los constantes rumores y siempre tuvo un trato parejo con las chicas de la academia que habían sido muy amables con él.

Alexander supo que heredo el "titulo" de Kiba al recibir la atención de muchísimas chicas de repente. Esto alimento su ego y orgullo, que ya de por si era bastante, convirtiéndolo en la persona que es ahora.

Issei fue "heredando" este título poco a poco gracias a las alumnas de primer año quienes compartían sus experiencias vividas con él con sus amigas, y a medida que ellas expandían el rumor por la escuela.

Esto, sumado a que Cage había empeorado su trato hacia las alumnas que le pretendían, hizo que varias alumnas se sientan atraídas hacia el castaño o lo vieran con admiración. Aunque ninguna se acercaba lo suficiente por temor a ser juzgada por las demás al estar relacionándose con la Bestia Pervertida.

Pero esto influyo mucho en Cage, él se dio cuenta rápidamente que las alumnas empezaban a mirar más a Issei, como si fuera un alumno más haciendo de menos su pasado como pervertido.

Provocando odio en él hacia el joven de cabello castaño, tomando una medida contra él. Hacerle la vida imposible mientras este en la escuela, recordándole todos los días su pasado en la academia.

Y hasta el día de hoy se mantiene. El castaño, no sabe que está ganando más atención entre las chicas porque no le importa, lo único que quiere es terminar la academia, entrar a la universidad y vivir una vida normal como cualquier otro humano.

Aunque sabía que eso no sería del todo posible, menos considerando la situación en la que ahora se encuentra.

Ahora se encontraba enfrente del salón del Concejo estudiantil, en el recorrido hacia el lugar se tranquilizó.

Toco la puerta y esperó a que esta fuera abierta. Saji fue quien lo atendió.

-Saji?… que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto el castaño para luego dirigir su mirada dentro de la sala, viendo ahí a todo el Concejo Estudiantil junto a la directora.

-Yo soy el secretario idiota, lo olvidaste?- respondió el joven rubio mirando a Issei con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Oh! Es cierto… lo siento, pero tu trabajo no es tan interesante como para recordarlo- respondió Issei hiriendo un poco el orgullo del otro Peón.

-Souna-Kaichou? Qué está haciendo aquí?- pregunto el castaño al ver a la joven de lentes. Aunque rápidamente supuso que ella también seria parte de la reunión, pero no se explicaba la presencia del resto del Concejo.

-Es un gusto conocerte Hyoudou Issei-san…- saludo Sara viendo al joven castaño.

-Lo mismo digo Sara Shitori-sama- saludo el castaño formalmente mostrando una actitud tranquila.

-Antes de comenzar con la reunión… como quieres que te llamen? Peón de Rias Gremory? O prefieres Sekiryuuttei?- aquellas palabras de Sara asombraron a Issei, quien dio un paso atrás; más por la sorpresa que por la forma algo fría que utilizo Sara para referirse a él.

No entendía porque aquella mujer sabía su identidad. Y como era posible que Ddraig no le haya avisado que otra demonio estaba en la escuela a parte de Saji.

Aun asi guardo la calma, a pesar de estar un poco molesto con su compañero.

-Presentémonos de nuevo… mi verdadero nombre es Sara Sitri, soy la líder del Clan Sitri que ostenta el título de _**Príncipe**_ y la directora de esta Academia- dijo Sara levantándose de su asiento mostrando un semblante de grandeza.

Ante esa presentación, el castaño olvido su temor y sorpresa y mostro un rostro serio. Aquella presentación algo orgullosa por alguna razón lo molesto pero supuso que se presentaba asi ante cualquiera.

-Solo dígame Hyoudou Issei, Lady Sitri- respondió el castaño mostrando una sonrisa tranquila, sorprendiendo a Sara por la forma en que fue llamada. Pronto el castaño dirigió su mirada hacia los miembros del Concejo Estudiantil.

A diferencia de Ddraig, Yami le dijo que todos los presentes eran demonios y que no le dijo nada antes fue porque el Dragón se lo prohibió por alguna razón.

La mirada de Issei se detuvo en una persona. Una joven de pequeña altura con el cabello castaño y separado en dos coletas, además de tener los ojos de color verde. Su cabello tiene un par de clips del mismo color de sus ojos y se encuentra vestida con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, aunque lleva medias largas a rayas de color verde oscuro y claro.

-Ruruko-chan? Porque no me dijiste que pertenecías al Concejo Estudiantil?- pregunto Issei al reconocer a la joven que se puso algo nerviosa por las palabras del castaño.

-P-Pensé que ya lo sabía, I-Issei-sempai- se excusó rápidamente Ruruko con la esperanza de que la atención se fuera de ella.

-Ya la conoces de antes?- dijo Sara volviendo a tomar la compostura. Nunca pensó que un joven alumno pudiera sorprenderla de esa manera.

-Si… la ayude a estudiar historia- respondió el joven castaño mirando a Sara.

-Eso me recuerda… cuando tienes el examen de Literatura?- pregunto Issei mirando a su kouhai que ya estaba más tranquila.

-Creo que es la próxima semana- Ruruko se llevó el dedo índice al mentón para responder, aunque con algo de duda.

-Bien, primero terminemos de presentarnos. Como sabrás ella es mi hija- dijo Sara señalando a Souna, quien era mirada por Issei con una expresión seria.

-El resto de los presentes aquí son su sequito. Preséntense por favor- continuo Lady Sitri.

-Hyoudou-san como ya las conoces creo que no es necesario presentarlas de nuevo. Aunque debes saber que Tsubaki es mi Reina y Ruruko una de mis Peones- Issei ya conocía a las jóvenes de tercero y primer año, asi que solo las miro nuevamente al rostro, notando algo llamativo en la primera de ellas.

Tsubaki tenía heterocromia, uno de sus ojos era de color castaño claro y el otro violeta. No lo había notado antes.

En ese momento le dio la razón a Ddraig. La mayoría de la gente no le presta demasiada atención al color de ojos de las demás personas. Aunque admitía que el llevar lentes ocultaba un poco mejor ese rasgo, considerándolo por un momento pero descartando rápidamente la idea.

-Reya Kusaka, curso segundo año en la academia y soy un Alfil- por su parte, una de las chicas presentes decidió presentarse primero. Era una joven delgada con el cabello marrón largo que termina en dos trenzas cortas y con ojos del mismo color. Ella también lleva una cinta azul y, evidentemente, lleva el uniforme de la academia.

-Me llamo Momo Hanakai, voy a segundo año y soy la segunda Alfil- Momo, es una joven con el cabello negro y los ojos azul verdoso. Tiene un cuerpo bastante definido y acorde a su altura, aunque su busto si era bastante grande.

-Yo soy Tomoe Meguri, curso segundo año y soy una caballero- se presentó una chica con el cabello rojizo y ojos marrones. Su cabello cuenta con flequillo y una antena que sobresale de la parte superior y se encuentra vestida con uniforme de la academia.

-Tsubasa Yura… segundo año… torre- Yura es una chica alta con cabello azul hasta los hombros y ojos a juego, tiene un muy lindo rostro y tiene una complexión física de una luchadora. La forma tan curiosa que utilizo llamo un poco la atención de Issei, que la miro por un momento más que a los demás.

-Como ya sabes soy Saji Genshirou, curso segundo año y soy un Peón de cuatro piezas- Saji es un joven con el cabello rubio corto y ojos grises. Lleva el uniforme masculino de la Academia Kuoh, aunque sin la chaqueta.

-Si te conozco bien… la reputación del Secretario del Concejo Estudiantil te precede

\- dijo Issei con un tono sarcástico. Saji por su parte inflo el pecho con orgullo, al fin había logrado que su "rival" admitiera su supremacía.

-Aunque claro… el que seas un pervertido del closet también te da popularidad- continúo el castaño con un tono burlón mostrando una sonrisa divertida. Hiriendo una vez más el orgullo del joven rubio.

-Si serás!…- Saji tomo del cuello de la camisa al castaño de forma amenazadora.

-Ejem!…- Sara hizo ese gesto para evidenciar que estaba ahí y los jóvenes no olvidaran el motivo de la presencia de Issei, aunque le alegraba saber que se llevaban bien.

-Bueno, la razón por la que te llamé fue porque sé cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que te ausentaste tanto a clases. Y también sabemos la gran escusa que pusiste, quería felicitarte por eso- el tono en la voz de Sara era serio aunque se notaba algo feliz. Parecía ser que le alegraba la inteligencia del castaño para superar ese momento importante.

-Solo fue algo improvisado que tuve que mejorar. Decidí no dar tantas explicaciones o detalles para que sea más creíble. Escuche por ahí una frase que dice: Mientras más detalles des, más mentira parece ser, asi que me base en eso- dijo el castaño con algo de vergüenza al ser felicitado por Sara.

-Fue una buena excusa… pero no te preguntaron nada sobre tu ojo izquierdo?- pregunto Sara dándole crédito a la historia hecha por el Sekiryuuttei y teniendo curiosidad por aquel detalle.

-No… Ddraig dijo que no era necesario. Me dijo que las personas le prestan poca atención al color de los ojos si no es muy evidente- respondió Issei sin mencionar a Tsubaki, pues sabía que también lo disimulaba.

-Y cómo va la herida de tu batalla contra aquellos Ángeles Caídos? Si no recuerdo mal fueron cuatro- pregunto Sara interesada por el tema.

El séquito de Souna a excepción de Tsubaki, estaba totalmente impactado al escuchar las palabras de la directora.

No podían creer que la persona frente a ellos hubiera luchado contra cuatro Ángeles caídos y sobrevivir para contarlo. Evidentemente sabían que Issei era un demonio de Clase Baja.

-Mi herida se encuentra bien aunque cicatriza de adentro para afuera- respondió el castaño subiéndose la camisa la altura suficiente para dejar ver las vendas que llevaba alrededor del abdomen.

-Cuando vi tu batalla, creí que la lanza te atravesó todo el torso…- pregunto Sara viendo con un simple hechizo que solamente la parte del abdomen estaba siendo tratada, solo para recibir un asentimiento del castaño.

-Sí, fue una herida pasante. Bueno fue muy evidente… me atravesaron con una lanza de luz y aunque no fue la primera vez, duele como el infierno- dijo el castaño volviéndose a acomodar la camisa.

-Por alguna razón la parte de mi espalda se curó rápidamente sin dejar alguna cicatriz. Asi que la herida solamente se redujo a esto- explico el castaño señalando su estómago ocultando el poder del otro Sacred Gear que tenía.

-P-Pero cómo es posible que tú un peón de una sola pieza, te hayas enfrentado a cuatro Ángeles caídos!?... Desde hace cuántos años eres un demonio?!- pregunto Saji exaltado.

-No lo sé… no recuerdo cuanto tiempo llevo siendo demonio pero no llevo ni un año. Aunque pasó muy rápido…- el castaño respondió sin poder recordar bien la fecha en la que se inició como demonio. En verdad se sentía muy sorprendido por todo lo que había tenido que pasar en todo ese tiempo… aunque no sentía que haya pasado tanto.

No sabía si fue por transcurso en el que estuvo inconsciente, pero no recordaba que hubieran pasado más de cuatro o seis meses.

Al tratar de recordar, imágenes de Asia llegaron de forma fugaz a su mente aunque… solo quedaron muy vividos los momentos de la muerte de su muerte.

Comenzando a revivir de a poco los momentos que paso con ella, los momentos que había recordado hace un mes. El amor que sintió, siente y sentirá por Asia.

En ese momento, y sin que se diera cuenta, lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas al recordar aquellos hermosos momentos vividos con la persona a la que amo.

-Sucede algo Issei-sempai?- pregunto Ruruko visiblemente preocupada por el joven castaño, llamando la atención de sus compañeros de clan. Aquellas palabras trajeron devuelta a Issei a la realidad, logrando tranquilizarse rápidamente.

-A que te refie…- el castaño se dio cuenta que estaba llorando al tocar su mejilla. Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas, y trato de volver a la compostura que mantuvo hasta hace poco.

-L-Lo siento… solo recordé algo muy lindo y doloroso para mí- se explicó Issei mirando al suelo de manera pensativa.

-Ya veo… no preguntaremos más, porque al parecer es un tema muy delicado y personal. Lamento hacerte recordar algo así- Sara tomo la responsabilidad de las palabras de Saji, además tenía una idea sobre lo que el joven frente a ella recordó.

-Gracias…- respondió el castaño meditando un momento y tratando de recuperar su ánimo.

-Me alegra no tener problemas para seguir asistiendo a esta escuela… y me alegra saber que no soy el único sobre natural aquí- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa algo triste en su rostro.

-Y a nosotros nos alegra ver que sigues cursando la academia… tienes alguna pregunta para nosotros?- pregunto Sara viendo que Issei parecía tener una duda.

-Como se encuentra mi Rey?- soltó el castaño esperanzado porque su pregunta fuera respondida.

-Se encuentra muy bien… aunque si la veo un poco triste porque no estas allí. Te echa de menos y siempre pregunta por ti- la que dio esta respuesta fue Souna, quien no había hablado demasiado durante la reunión.

El castaño sonrió con tristeza y alegría ante esa respuesta.

-Está bien asi… no importa, me…-

-Oye, deberías de tener más interés por la persona que te revivió… después de todo ser demonio es lo mejor! Debes estar agradecido ya que Rias-sama uso una de sus piezas de Peón para salvarte la vida- aquellas palabras del joven rubio molestaron a Sara que estuvo a punto de callar al joven Peón, pero decidió ver que tanto era el temperamento y la templanza del Sekiryuuttei.

-Sé que te negaste a quedarte en el inframundo, que hay de malo en vivir allí? De seguro es grandioso- continuo el Peón Sitri y logrando molestar a Souna con su comportamiento irrespetuoso.

-Bueno… Saji, tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez si debería haberme ido con mi Rey. Pero y mis padres?- respondió el castaño a la vez que miraba al rubio seriamente, aunque hablaba con un tono tranquilo.

-Y mis amigos? Si, tal vez hubiera cumplido mi antiguo sueño de ser el Rey de un harem, pero comprendí que la familia está por encima de todo eso. Soy hijo único… mis padres sacrificaron mucho por mí y no quería dejarlos como si no me importaran en lo absoluto- dijo Issei con un tono tranquilo y triste por alguna razón.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a los siervos de Souna, a ella misma y a su madre. Las primeras estaban sorprendidas por la paciencia que tenía el joven de cabello castaño.

Por su parte estas últimas, nunca esperaron una respuesta que ocultara tan bien la verdadera intención por la que decidió quedarse en el mundo humano.

-Bueno… yo… lo siento pero- Issei hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando porque la costaba controlar sus emociones ocultas.

-No estoy en condiciones de seguir con esta conversación, Lady Sitri… con su permiso me retiro- dijo Issei antes de salir del lugar sin despedirse de nadie.

Aunque tampoco ninguno de los presentes se opuso a las palabras del joven castaño. Sabían que lo dicho por el Peón rubio si lo había molestado un poco.

-Escúchenme bien, especialmente usted… joven Saji- Sara llamó la atención de los miembros del consejo estudiantil, especialmente la del joven rubio; el cual se encontraba bastante nervioso ante el tono de la mujer.

-Déjeme decirle que usted no puede seguir creyendo que es superior a Issei-Kun. Él es el único Peón de Rias-chan por el simple hecho de que ocupo sus ocho piezas de Peón para revivirlo- expuso Sara mostrándole a Saji que posición ocupaba.

-Usted se da cuenta, del porque no le restregó en la cara cuantas piezas tiene?- sin poder hablar, el joven rubio solo negó pensando en las anteriores palabras de la madre de su Rey.

-El entiende que es tu mayor orgullo… y no va a restregarte nada porque él no es asi. Él sabe que poseer cuatro piezas de Peón es tu mayor logro, ya que demuestra que tan poderoso eres y no te hará perder ese orgullo por defenderse a sí mismo. Eso, para mí, lo hace honorable- dijo Sara haciendo que el joven replantee su idea de persona que tiene sobre Issei.

-No lo castigues Sona, déjalo que reflexione mis palabras. Todavía tienen mucho que aprender sobre el mundo demoniaco, vigila de cerca a Issei-kun y ayúdalo en lo que puedas. Planeare otra reunión con el dentro de unos días, espero que sea mejor que esta, por ahora déjalo que se tranquilice- fue lo que dijo Lady Sitri mientras miraba a su hija, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ella.

-Yo iré al inframundo a visitar a Grayfia. Confío en que visitaras a Rias para decirle que su Peón pregunto por ella… supongo que la hará muy feliz- comento Sara mirando a su hija con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo mamá… nos vemos en casa- Sara asintió a las palabras de su hija antes de desaparecer por un círculo mágico.

-Bien, Saji. Espero que hagas caso a lo que dijo mi madre. Hyoudou Issei es un Peón fuerte y a pesar de que este herido es un rival a considerar y no deben subestimarlo… después de todo es el Sekiryuuttei- lo dicho por Sona dejo algo confundidos a todos a excepción de Tsubaki.

Aquel término usado antes por Sara les generaba curiosidad, aunque no querían interrumpir aquella conversación para preguntar algo así.

-Por cierto, que significa Sekiryuuttei, Sona-sama?- pregunto Saji tomando en cuenta las palabras dichas por su Rey.

-Tú tienes un Sacred Gear hecho con un fragmento del alma del Rey Dragón Vritra, no es así?- pregunto Sona, aunque claramente sabía la respuesta.

-Sí, Sona-sama, es la Absopsion Line- dijo Saji con tono respetuoso pero a la vez orgulloso por su poder.

-Tu Sacred Gear, es tipo Dragón… el Sacred Gear de Issei-Kun también es tipo Dragón y se llama Boosted Gear. El término de Sekiryuuttei sea aplica a todos los hombres y mujeres que posean la Boosted Gear, un artefacto creado con el alma completa del Dragón Emperador Rojo; uno de los dos dragones celestiales- aquellas palabras sorprendieron a los jóvenes presentes que no querían perderse ningún detalle.

-Este ser tenía un poder capaz de matar a un Dios si así lo deseaba. Estaba por encima de todas las facciones y solamente estaba debajo de los dos Dioses Dragones, que son los seres más poderosos conocidos. Al igual que él dragón, el portador puede llegar a alcanzar el poder para matar a un dios si así lo desea- explico Sona dejando sorprendidos a todo su séquito, a excepción de su reina, especialmente con la parte de que tan poderoso puede llegar a ser Issei.

-T-Tan poderoso pueden llegar a ser?- Saji estaba muy sorprendido al igual que sus compañeras de séquito por el dato que les dieron.

-Así es Saji, aunque no se sabe si los Dioses Dragones sigan vivos. Desde que la facción de los Dragones se extinguió no se ha vuelto a saber sobre ellos… alguno tiene otra pregunta?- pregunto Sona a su séquito, los cuales parecían tener una duda más, pero no querían preguntar.

-Sona-sama, usted sabe porque Issei-sempai comenzó a llorar antes de irse?- la que pregunto eso fue Ruruko algo preocupada por el joven que la ayuda a estudiar. Curiosamente aquella pregunta era la que todos tenían en mente.

Sona medito y debatió en silencio sobre si contarles o no parte de la historia de Issei.

-Se los diré, pero no quiero que nadie mencione esto después… de acuerdo?- dijo Sona poniendo condiciones antes de contar la historia del joven Sekiryuuttei. Ella recibió un asentimiento por parte de todos sus siervos.

-Hyoudou Issei tuvo un buen comienzo como demonio, aunque se hizo amigo de una joven monja llamada Asia Argento- comenzó Souna mostrando un semblante algo serio. Sus siervos supieron que su inicio no fue del todo bueno al relacionarse con una miembro de la iglesia.

-Por lo que supe por Rias, ellos dos se hicieron muy buenos amigos… lamento no poder decirles más sobre su relación pero fue lo único que me dijo- se disculpó Souna al ser tan vacía con su explicación.

La heredera del clan Sitri tomo un semblante más serio antes de seguir con su historia.

-Aquella noche, donde hubo señales múltiples de Renegados… la mayoría estaba concentrado en un lugar de la ciudad, seguro todos saben eso. Pero lo que no les conté fue que una señal se encontraba bastante lejos, cerca de las afueras de la ciudad- todos recordaban aquella lucha, fue muy dura pero no recordaban ver a Issei en ella. La ausencia de Saji la justificaban con la razón de que era muy novato todavía.

-Issei-kun se ofreció a ir solo, e insistió en hacerlo… pero Rias no se lo permitió. Asi que le dije que también mandaría a mi nuevo Peón… Saji, puedes contarnos como fue esa batalla?- pregunto Souna mirando a su Peón que, parecía algo nervioso.

-N-No puedo Sona-sama. Quede inconsciente por un ataque sorpresa antes de comenzar la batalla… pero pude ver antes de desmayarme que no era solo un demonio, eran dos- admitió Saji estando muy avergonzado consigo mismo.

-Al sentir que te desmayaste y comunicárselo, Rias uso casi todo su poder para derrotar a todos los Renegados lo más rápido posible para ir a ayudar a su Peón- continuo Sona sabiendo perfectamente lo que había sucedido con Genshirou.

-De alguna forma Issei-kun se las arreglo solo para derrotar a esos demonios quedando muy herido en el proceso, y de alguna manera sintió… que algo malo sucedía con su amiga en ese mismo momento. Asi que corrió hacia la iglesia en el bosque para asegurarse que ella estuviera bien- conto Souna mirando hacia la ventana donde el joven castaño se marchaba de la academia caminando tranquilamente.

-Pero cuando llegó ya era tarde, la encontró gravemente herida y débil… pero no estaba muerta. No sé qué hubo de por medio, pero Rias me dijo que desde esa noche Issei-kun no volvió a ser el mismo. Me dijo que quedó con un trauma… supongo que habrá sido por la muerte de su amiga- la historia de Sona impacto a todos, nadie se esperaba que el castaño hubiera pasado por todo eso.

-Saji…- Souna mostro un tono serio al dirigirse a su Peón.

-Nunca más vuelvas a insinuar que Issei-kun fue desagradecido con Rias y no le cuestiones su decisión de quedarse aquí… no quiero que ninguno lo haga- ordeno el Rey mirando a su sequito.

-Pero porque? Porque decidió quedarse aquí sabiendo que lo lastimarían como lo hacen?- pregunto Ruruko conociendo los insultos que le daban algunos alumnos cuando caminaba por el pasillo, especialmente Cage.

-Él se enamoró de Rias…- respondió Tsubaki mirando al suelo. Ante esa respuesta todos los demás miraron asombrados a su Reina, sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

-Si… Issei-kun se enamoró de su Rey. Por esa razón lucho contra Raizer, buscaba liberar a Rias del compromiso que tenía porque pensaba que ella no lo aceptaba- continuo Souna mirando seriamente a sus siervos.

-Se dio cuenta de esto en medio de su pelea… y decidió rendirse para que su Rey sea feliz. Y vino al mundo humano sabiendo que olvidar su amor por ella sería más difícil si seguía a su lado- termino Souna observando a su último Peón.

-Tal vez por esa razón tú comentario le molesto un poco, Saji. Traten de ser amables con él, sé que su pasado no puede borrarse… pero creo que es suficiente con lo que el idiota de Cage le dice todos los días- los demás asintieron compresivamente. El solo pensar en ese sujeto les molestaba, jamás pensaron que alguien se volvería tan orgullosos y egocéntrico en tan poco tiempo.

-Vuelvan a clases…- ordeno Souna tomando asiento en su escritorio.

Sus siervos asintieron en silencio y fueron a sus clases, dejando a la joven de ojos violeta con su amiga y Reina a solas.

-Tsubaki manda a tu familiar a buscar y vigilar las pertenecías de Issei…-

-No preferirías que vaya a vigilarlo, Sona?- Pregunto la joven de cabello largo mirando a su rey con intriga.

-Para eso ya está mi familiar… no quiero que suceda lo mismo que sucedió hace poco- respondió la heredera Sitri recordando como hace una semana el castaño le contó que había encontrado su mochila en el bote de la basura, por supuesto era de parte de Cage.

-Sí, tienes razón… sal, Quime-chan- dichas estas palabras, y mediante un círculo mágico, apareció una pequeña quimera bebe. Esta tenía tres cabezas; una de león, otra de cabra y una más de serpiente. Además de tener unas pequeñas alitas de dragón. Al ser bebe esta era muy linda y tierna.

Tsubaki le dio la orden de vigilar las pertenecías de Hyoudou Issei y esta, acatando la orden, salió volando rápidamente por la ventana del lugar.

-Vamos a clases?- pregunto la joven de cabello largo a su Rey.

-No… quiero pensar en cómo arreglar las cosas con Issei- comento Souna mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

Sabía que a Issei posiblemente le haya dolido enterarse de esa forma que ella era un demonio, ni siquiera le había dicho su verdadero nombre.

-La gran presidenta de Hierro saltándose a una clase? Eso no es muy común…- bromeo Tsubaki para aligerar el ambiente.

-Y tú? La honorable y estricta vicepresidenta se salteará una clase con la excusa de acompañar a su amiga? No crees que es un poco hipócrita de tu parte decirme eso?- Souna le siguió la broma a su Reina comenzando una alegre charla con ella, olvidando en parte el tema principal.

Después de media hora de charla, ambas vieron como la pequeña quimera aparecía por la ventana con una expresión triste.

-Que pasó Quime-chan?- pregunto Sona estando algo preocupada pensando en la razón que habrá tenido el pequeño familiar para regresar.

Quime-chan por su parte se acercó al oído de su ama y le gruño un par de cosas. Haciendo que Tsubaki empieza a reír animadamente.

-Bueno… jajaja, es que no sabe dónde queda el salón de Issei- dijo Tsubaki tratando de contener su risa.

Souna comenzó a masajearse el puente de la nariz mostrando una expresión seria, solo para después empezar a reír un voz baja, risa que luego se haría más grande provocando que Tsubaki riera con más ganas que antes.

La pequeña Quimera solo se puso muy roja de la vergüenza, y se notaba como cada una de sus cabezas tenían pequeñas lagrimas que se formaban en sus ojos.

Luego de indicarle con magia donde quedaba el salón de Issei, la quimera se fue en busca del asiento del castaño para mantenerlo vigilado.

**Inframundo – Territorio Gremory**

Sara se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión Gremory en dirección a la habitación de Grayfia, ella había encontrado un método para pasarle energía a ella.

Después de enterarse de la anormalidad que tenía la hija de la mencionada, comenzó a investigar algún método para que Grayfia no se quedase sin energía.

Aunque este método era solo efectivo con alguien que tuviera un poder muy grande, en este caso la de su esposo Sirzechs. Además no podía recibir mucha de esa energía ya que su cuerpo no la aceptaba del todo bien.

Él ya se encontraba allí, esto era un secreto para los demás clanes. Sirzechs no iba a permitir que algún rumor sobre su esposa se esparciera por el inframundo. Menos considerando que hace poco el Concejo Demoniaco entro en proceso de ser disuelto por decisión unilateral por parte de los Reyes.

-Sirzechs… ya estás listo?- pregunto Sara apenas entrar en la habitación, a la cual solo podían entrar pocas personas.

-Si… estoy listo- respondió mirando con determinación a Sara mientras sostenía la mano de su esposa, quien estaba semiconsciente.

-No has recibido noticias de Azazel?- pregunto Sara preparando el hechizo para transmitir la energía.

-Lo último que supe de él fue hace una semana… parece que hay más problemas en su territorio que en el mío- dijo Sirzechs mirando a Sara con algo de enfado por el retraso en el entrenamiento del joven Sekiryuuttei.

-Solo espero que logre entrenar a Issei lo más pronto posible… no sé hasta cuando podamos hacer este hechizo- admitió Sara para después callarse y concentrarse en el hechizo.

-I-Issei?… C-Como esta?- pregunto Grayfia estando algo preocupada por el estado del, para ella, pequeño castaño.

-Se encuentra bien… ya nos presentamos con él. Creo que todo salió bien- respondió Sara no queriendo dejar pasar la pregunta de la mujer de plateados cabellos.

-Mándale disculpas de mi parte… por no visitarlo antes- se disculpó Grayfia con un tono triste.

-No creo que sea un problema… el seguramente te disculpara. Ayudaste a criar a un buen joven- respondió Sara para volver a concentrarse en el hechizo.

Tanto ella como Sirzechs se enteraron de la relación entre Issei y Grayfia tiempo después de que ella se desmayara.

Con eso una de las preocupaciones de Sirzechs desapareció, ya no iba a ser un problema convencerlo de ayudar a su esposa con la relación que entablaron antes.

**Mundo Humano – Ciudad Kuoh**

Issei se encontraba caminando sin dirección alguna. Solo pensaba en lo que había pasado antes tratando de reconocer que había hecho mal para acabar de la forma que acabo. Pero en el proceso recordó algo importante.

_-Ddraig… porque no me dijiste antes que eran Demonios?-_ con esa pregunta Yami quedó relegada de esa conversación porque no sabía la respuesta y solo podía escuchar.

**[Por tu bien…]** respondió Ddraig seria y simplemente con la intención de que esas sean las únicas palabras que salga de su boca respecto a esa conversación. Esto molestó a su portador quien no dudo en refutar la respuesta.

_-Por mi bien?… Por mi bien?! A que te refieres con eso?! Que?! Acaso creíste que me quedaría solo con tu estúpida respuesta?!-_ grito Issei en su mente reclamándole una respuesta a su compañero no de la mejor manera.

**[Que sea la última vez que te diriges a mí de esa forma…]** aquella forma de hablar bastante molesta y seria fue la suficiente para que el castaño olvidara su enojo y tomara consciencia de sus palabras teniendo algo de temor.

**[Tome mucho en cuenta tu estado mental… acababas de despedirte de tus amigos. Sentí que lo mejor era tener alguien con quien compartir algo, alguien con quien distraerte… además no sentí malas intenciones de ellas cuando se te acercaron]** termino de explicar Ddraig con el mismo tono de antes.

"_**Y porque lo oculto de nosotras Ddraig-sama?"**_ Pregunto Yami respetuosamente refiéranse también a su hermana.

Sí, ella era una espada mata dragones pero sabía que no imponía tanta presencia como si lo hacia Ddraig, que hacia respetar su título como Sekiryuuttei y Dragón Celestial.

**[Porque me pareció innecesario contárselos, y ahora tienes la razón por la cual les negué decirle a Issei que ellas eran demonios]** dijo Ddraig acabando con la conversación, al parecer seguia estando algo molesto.

A la vez que esto sucedía, Akemi, Kyouko y Takeda estaban yendo al mercado a comprar los víveres para cocinar durante toda la semana. Desde el incidente en aquel callejón la familia Hyoudou no sale demasiado sin la compañía de Issei.

Tanto Kyouko como Takeda no habían conseguido empleo por la mera razón de que podían subsistir un poco más sin recibir ingresos gracias a sus remuneraciones al haber sido despedidos.

-Que cocinara hoy, Kyouko-kaa-san?- pregunto Akemi mirando con alegría a la madre de su portador.

Actualmente, Akemi y Yami, llamaban a los padres de Issei como si fueran sus propios padres. Habían ganado más confianza y se sentían mucho mejor al pensar que tenían unos padres.

Y a decir verdad, ni a Kyouko ni a Takeda les molestaba. Es más, les alegraba un poco tener a dos "nuevas" hijas.

-No lo sé… tal vez hamburguesas, eso alegrara mucho a Issei- respondió la mujer de cabello castaño con una sonrisa mientras revisaba una lista que tenía.

-Es verdad… a Issei le encantan las hamburguesas- dijo Akemi mirando hacia el frente, para enseguida mostrar una expresión de sorpresa.

Esto llamo la atención de Takeda, que comenzó a mirar hacia donde lo hacia la joven de ojos azules reaccionando de la misma manera.

Ante sus ojos vieron a Issei que caminaba lentamente con una expresión reflexiva en su rostro.

-Oh!… Es Issei!- en aquel momento tanto Takeda como Yami sintieron un escalofrió al escuchar aquellas palabras de Kyouko.

-Es… Issei?- ese tono de voz de la mujer castaña fue vacío, algo que asusto más a sus acompañantes.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron a la par que comenzó a caminar rápidamente hasta acercarse al mencionado, que parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Issei…- en ese momento el castaño sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al escuchar aquella susurrante voz tranquila, pero a la vez sombría.

-Qué haces fuera la escuela?- hablo Kyouko tranquilamente mientras mostraba una sonrisa tétrica, que logro sorprender un poco al mismísimo Ddraig.

Ante la sorpresa y el temor el castaño solo pudo balbucear cosas incoherentes sin poder responder, molestando un poco a su madre.

-Te pregunte… QUE ESTAS HACIENDO FUERA DE LA ESCUELA!?- grito Kyouko estirando la oreja de su hijo con fuerza.

-Ay! Mamá espera! Duele, para por favor! Tengo una explicación! Perdón! Perdón!- suplico piedad el castaño con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de que Takeda ayudara a tranquilizar a Kyouko y de irse a un lugar menos transitado, se podía ver a Issei de rodillas con la oreja totalmente roja con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y yo porque estoy aquí?…- murmuro Yami que estaba vestida con su armadura de combate. Ella mostraba la misma pose que su portador, la diferencia era que no había sido víctima del "correctivo" de Kyouko.

-Porque estás aquí?! Deberías estar en la escuela y lo sabes! Si no tienes una buena explicación te juro Hyoudou Issei que te quitare tu álbum especial de Dragón Ball- amenazó Kyouko molesta, como cualquier madre, al encontrar a su hijo fuera de clases.

-Puedo explicarlo! Lo juro!- suplico el castaño temiendo por la seguridad de su preciado álbum.

-Vamos amor, debe de tener sus razones, déjalo que se explique- A Takeda no le gustaba ver molesta a Kyouko. Aunque admitía que compartía parte de ese sentimiento, sabía que con lo que acababa de pasar era suficiente.

-Está bien… vamos Issei, explícate- dijo Kyouko aún molesta pero más tranquila.

-Bueno, lo que pasó fue…- comenzó a explicar el castaño mientras seguía de rodillas.

Estaban sorprendidos de que hubieran más demonios alrededor de su hijo, aunque en parte agradecían que se hayan presentado de manera "neutral". Algo tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca.

-Bueno, creo que era algo que debíamos esperar. Después de todo compartes territorio con otro demonio, aunque no creí que fueran a tu misma escuela- dijo Takeda saliendo del shock por recibir tanta información además de ser algo lógico con la situación.

-Estas bien? Después de todo me dijiste que Souna era tu amiga…- pregunto Kyouko suponiendo que Issei estaría un poco consternado.

-No te preocupes mamá, tampoco creo que haya sido bueno salir así sin más de la escuela… además creo que habrá tenido una buena razón para ocultármelo- dijo el castaño ya mucho más tranquilo aunque algo triste.

Sus padres y las chicas supieron del estado de ánimo de Issei de inmediato, el tono de voz y aquella forma tan tranquila de responder lo delataron rápidamente.

-Issei, Yami… pueden cambiarse de ropa en cualquier momento verdad?- pregunto Takeda con una sonrisa. Se le había ocurrido una idea, aunque primero necesitaba saber si ambos chicos podían hacer eso.

-Sí, sí podemos. Porque preguntas papá?- respondió Issei también en nombre de la joven de ojos ámbar.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en que podríamos… no lo sé, pasear por aquí, almorzar y disfrutar este día en familia. Y ya que Kyouko, Akemi y yo estamos vestidos de manera casual… Pensé que no sería una mala idea- comento Takeda teniendo algo de nerviosismo por la respuesta de Kyouko y mucha confianza en que considerarían su idea.

Aunque a Akemi le emocionaba esa idea, se mantuvo un poco al margen tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo. Había aprendido por las malas que no era bueno entrometerse entre una madre y su hijo.

Kyouko noto el sentimiento de la joven de ojos azules, sentimiento que era compartido por la hermana de esta. Aunque lo disimulaba mucho mejor. Tomo eso en cuenta para formular su respuesta.

-Sí, creo es una buena idea Takeda!- el mencionado pudo respirar tranquilo al escuchar la aprobación de su esposa.

-Está bien, pero debes de volver a buscar tus cosas. No lo olvides Issei- advirtió Takeda mirando seriamente a su hijo.

-Sí, claro que lo haré… no te preocupes- respondió el castaño aceptando la idea de sus padres, aunque no estando muy convencido.

-Qué bien!- ambas hermanas juntaron sus manos y dieron un salto de alegría al escuchar la confirmación de su portador.

Estaban muy felices porque iba a ser su primera salida a almorzar juntos, su primera salida mejor dicho a un lugar que no sea el mercado. Incluso la ropa que el castaño les había comprado fue sin participación directa de ellas. Ya que ninguna de las dos salió para probarse o elegir la ropa.

La familia Hyoudou se dirigió a un parque donde Issei y Yami pudieron usar los árboles y arbustos del lugar como cobertura y usar su magia para tener ropas más casuales.

Luego de eso pasearon un poco por la ciudad viendo tiendas, comprando una que otra cosa que a las chicas les parecía lindo o interesante, así hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Como era la primera salida que tenían Akemi y Yami decidieron ir a un restaurante a almorzar y guardar las compras que habían hecho para más tarde.

Al llegar al restaurante, eligieron una mesa un poco más alejada de las demás, pidieron su orden y se pusieron a platicar de cosas con poca importancia teniendo Issei muy poca participación. Y cuando la tenía solo respondía vagamente, era evidente que pensaba en muchas cosas.

Su familia noto esto inmediatamente y se entristecieron sabiendo que ese día posiblemente tampoco mirarían a Issei sonreír de verdad, sonreír de alegría.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar notaron que eran las dos de la tarde, y por petición de Akemi y Yami fueron a comer helado como postre. No hubo objeciones a esa petición ya que a todos es gustaba el helado.

Caminaron por un tiempo buscando una heladería, aunque no tenían prisa por encontrar una. Caminaron con total tranquilidad.

Issei estaba consciente de que a sus padres les preocupaba su estado y quería esforzarse para tratar de divertirse con ellos y las chicas, quería dejar de pensar en todos los temas sobrenaturales que tendría que afrontar pero esos pensamientos no abandonaban su mente.

-Issei?…-

-Que?!- el castaño fue traído a la realidad por aquella pregunta de Akemi, que lo miraba preocupada.

-Que sabor de helado quieres?- pregunto ella tratando de disimular su preocupación.

-Eh, flan y chocolate- respondió el castaño para volver a concentrarse en los asuntos que tenía pendientes.

**[Compañero, relájate… míralos]** el castaño obedeciendo a Ddraig miro al lugar donde estaban sus padres, Yami y Akemi haciendo los pedidos.

Notando por primera vez que en su plática todos ellos mantenían un dejé de tristeza y se les notaba un poco deprimidos. Solo fingían una sonrisa cuando la amable empleada del lugar les consultaba sobre que sabor de helado que querían.

**[Ellos te quieren compañero… y se sienten tristes, porque que tú estás mal. Porque tú no puedes disfrutar de este momento con ellos, los haces sentir como si fueran una carga para ti]** recrimino Ddraig a su compañero haciéndolo reflexionar sobre su ultimo comportamiento.

_-L-Lo lamento… no quería ser una molestia-_ se disculpó Issei sintiéndose verdaderamente mal por su comportamiento.

**[No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte…]** dijo Ddraig haciendo que Issei mirase a su familia.

Recordando que durante todo ese mes ellos habían hecho un esfuerzo para alegrarlo y hacerlo sonreír de verdad y sin preocupaciones. Y él en cada uno de esos momentos solo los hacía de menos y se concentraba en buscar una solución para su problema más reciente.

Todo eso hizo que pequeñas lagrimas se formaran en sus ojos, molestando al Dragón dentro de él.

**[No quiero llores, esta vez no eres tú el que merece llorar. Escucha con atención, los problemas se resolverán de alguna u otra manera pero no recuperaras este tiempo con tu familia… nunca. Asi que aprende a dejar esos problemas de lado, y diviértete]** animo Ddraig cambiando su tono de voz para tratar de ser lo más paternal posible.

Issei comenzó a recordar toda su vida, sus padres lo habían apoyado en todo lo bueno que se proponía, lo consolaban cuando fallaba, lo animaban a seguir y lo corregían cuando se equivocaba.

Recordaba que cuando lloraba, ellos hacían de todo para lograr hacerlo reír. Akemi y Yami traban de hacer lo mismo a su manera. Akemi trataba de animarlo convenciéndolo de ver caricaturas y Yami cometiendo "errores" apropósito.

Aquellos detalles lo alegraron y con una pequeña sonrisa, miro hacia donde estaban Akemi, Yami y sus padres.

-Adelántate, yo pagare- dijo Takeda mientras sacaba el dinero y miraba a Kyouko, quien ya tenía los helados de Issei y el suyo.

Ella camino hasta la mesa donde esperaba Issei sin despegar la vista del suelo, trataba de controlar su tristeza y preocupación por su hijo para disfrazarlas de felicidad.

Al levantar el rostro y mirar hacia estaba su hijo, sintió un sobresalto en su corazón. Una gran alegría invadió su ser a la vez que comenzaba a sonreír de verdad con alegría, una que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Issei estaba sonriendo de verdad, no tan grande como hubiera querido pero lo estaba haciendo. Sentía que estaba por llorar, pero uso todo de sí para guardar esas lágrimas y comenzar a dirigirse a la mesa con rapidez.

-E-Estás sonriendo de felicidad…- fue lo que dijo Kyouko dejando las copas de helado en la mesa y acariciando la mejilla de Issei con ternura.

-Perdón mamá, perdóname por ser un idiota- se disculpó Issei estando de verdad muy arrepentido de sus acciones.

-No te disculpes por eso, está bien hijo…- Kyouko le restó importancia a lo que había pasado antes, y comenzó a acariciar las mejillas del castaño con ambas manos.

Recordando brevemente como se veía Issei cuando era un bebe y un niño y hacia lo mismo que estaba haciendo ahora.

-Gracias mamá, te quiero mucho- el castaño dijo esto con el rostro en el pecho de su madre, pues ella había comenzado a abrazarlo con cariño.

-Yo te quiero mucho más- Kyouko, mientras seguía abrazando a Issei, le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza. Haciendo que el castaño soltara una pequeña risa, había recordado que esa escena era frecuente cuando era un niño.

Takeda, Akemi y Yami habían observado esto desde dejos, estaban felices por Issei. Al llegar a la mesa actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado, pero el mejor humor del castaño se notaba mucho. Haciéndole pequeñas e inocentes bromas a sus "hermanas".

Ya con un mejor ambiente, la tarde paso muy rápido para la familia Hyoudou que aprovecho bien esos momentos.

Las 6 de la tarde llegaron e Issei ya tenía que volver a buscar su mochila, que esperaba que no le haya pasado nada.

-Estas seguro de que no quieres que vaya contigo?- pregunto Yami con un tono desinteresado, aunque estando preocupada por el bienestar del castaño.

-Solo es buscar mi mochila y volver… no creo tardarme demasiado- respondió el castaño con simpleza.

-Bien… apresúrate, te esperaremos en casa. Avísanos si sucede algo, de acuerdo?- pidió Kyouko siendo un poco flexible con la regla de acompañamiento de Issei.

Al ya haber acabado las clases, el castaño no se molestó en cambiarse de ropa y fue asi como estaba a buscar sus cosas.

**Academia Kuoh – Mismos Instantes**

-Estas segura de que volverá, Sona?- pregunto Tsubaki mirando a su rey con intriga.

-Si… no creo que abandone sus cosas así como así- respondió la mencionada viendo por la ventana, esperando algún indicio de aparición del castaño.

Relajo su mirada al verlo por la entrada de la academia, pues ya comenzaba a pensar que no volvería.

-Te lo dije…- Souna tomo sus cosas y las del castaño para comenzar a salir del Concejo Estudiantil, que ya estaba vacío. Ella había mandado a sus siervos a descansar, ya que les tocaría vigilar a ellos esa noche.

Tsubaki se dirigió hacia la ventana para ver a que se refería su Rey. Viendo por ella a un castaño sin el uniforme de la academia caminando hacia el edificio principal.

Ante esto una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, algo no muy común en ella. Aunque luego desapareció al comenzar a pensar en cómo las trataría Issei después de saber que le ocultaron su verdadera identidad.

Tomo sus cosas y comenzó a seguir a Souna, que ya estaba varios metros más adelante.

-Oh! Seguían aquí? No creen que es algo tarde?- pregunto Issei al cruzarlas en medio de la escalera.

-Te estábamos esperando para entregarte esto- respondió Souna entregándole a Issei su mochila.

-Oh, gracias- respondió el castaño como si no hubiera pasado nada, comenzando a verificar que no le faltara nada.

Aquel comportamiento tan tranquilo del castaño comenzó a poner un poco nerviosas a ambas chicas.

-No estas molesto?- pregunto Tsubaki mirando seriamente a Issei ya estando algo inquieta por el comportamiento del joven frente a ella.

-Porque debería estarlo?- dijo el castaño comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

-El comportamiento de Saji y el hecho de que te hayamos ocultado lo que somos- Souna se adelantó a Issei para mirarlo al rostro cuando este respondiera.

Ella no creía que eso solo pasara como si nada para el chico frente a ella, y quería mirarlo al rostro para saber si mentía o no.

-Sí, admito que lo que Saji dijo si me molesto un poco pero no es tan importante. Y creo que sería algo hipócrita de mi parte molestarme porque no se presentaron, yo tampoco me presente- Issei respondió de la forma más sincera posible.

Aquella respuesta si tomo por sorpresa a ambas jóvenes, pues no esperaban un comportamiento tan tranquilo por parte del Sekiryuuttei.

-Bien… vamos Souna, ya es tarde- dijo Issei retomando su camino.

-Sona…- murmuro la joven pelinegra mirándolo a los ojos.

-Perdón?-

-Ese es mi verdadero nombre… Sona Sitri- el castaño solo parpadeo un par de veces, para luego sonreír con despreocupación.

-Es un lindo nombre aunque me quedo con Souna, creo que suena un poco más… melodioso, además de que me acostumbre a llamarte así. Souna es casi tan melodioso como el lindo grito que dieron esta mañana- opino Issei regalándoles una linda sonrisa a ambas chicas, y logrando sonrojarlas por lo sucedido esa mañana.

Luego de aquellas palabras, el joven castaño volvió a retomar su camino hacia la salida, siendo seguido por las jóvenes que seguían sonrojadas mientras buscaban una manera de "vengarse".

Al ya estar cerca de la entrada de la academia y al no encontrar una manera inocente de vengarse del joven castaño, ambas jóvenes decidieron dejar ese asunto atrás.

Pero les alegraba en parte que su relación no haya cambiado por un secreto relativamente importante.

-Souna… tengo una sola duda con respecto a todo esto- dijo Issei deteniéndose en la entrada de la academia y voltear a verlas seriamente.

Aquella pregunta hizo que Souna y Tsubaki se sintieran algo nerviosas, pero este sentimiento desapareció al saber que el castaño no cambiaría su forma de verlas, posiblemente.

-Porque se acercaron a mí en primer lugar? Quiero la verdad- pregunto Issei mostrando un tono serio.

-Fue por petición de Rias… ella me pidió estar cerca de ti para cuidarte- respondió Souna con la verdad, era por esa razón que su madre le consulto por su estado emocional.

-Entonces fue mi Rey por la que te sentiste obligada de estar cerca mío?- Issei mantuvo su expresión seria a pesar de la respuesta de la joven de cabello corto.

-No… al principio si lo fue. Pero al convivir más contigo me di cuenta de que eras una buena persona, alguien amable y agradable con quien charlar- Souna miro con seriedad al castaño al responder.

Issei levemente movió la mirada para enfocarse en Tsubaki, que se sorprendió al recibir la mirada del joven. Pero rápidamente entendió que también quería una respuesta por parte de ella.

-Yo al principio solo me enfoque en lo profesional, que era cumplir con lo pedido por Rias-san. Pero con el tiempo vi que no eras una mala persona o alguien que seguía sus impulsos pervertidos todo el tiempo… supongo que eso me hizo cambiar de parecer hacia ti- respondió la joven de lentes azules mirando al castaño a los ojos y siendo totalmente sincera.

Issei repaso las respuestas de ambas chicas en su mente por un momento antes de hablar.

-Bien… gracias por ser sinceras conmigo- dijo el castaño seriamente para después sonreír con tranquilidad.

-Que les parece si adelantamos lo de mañana?- pregunto el castaño confundiendo un poco a las chicas frente a él.

Al pensar un poco esas palabras, se dieron cuenta de que era jueves. Ellos los viernes habían acordado desde la semana pasada ir a divertirse por ahí.

La última vez la pasaron en un Arcade en el centro de la ciudad, donde la pasaron relativamente bien. Era un poco incómodo al principio porque Issei no conocía los gustos de las chicas y viceversa, pero poco a poco fueron soltándose un poco más llegando a pasar un divertida noche.

-Aunque si no están de buen humor, no hay problema- dijo Issei con la intención de desechar la propuesta.

-No… supongo que no hay problema- respondió Souna pensando que aquella idea no era tan mala.

-Genial! Bien, a donde quisieran ir? La vez pasada elegí yo…- pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa.

Al final, decidieron ir a los videojuegos nuevamente. Issei y Tsubaki tenían un asunto pendiente en cierto juego de lucha donde el marcador había quedado igualado la última vez de manera épica.

Con mucho esfuerzo el castaño se quedó con la victoria, aunque por muy poco.

Souna, por su parte, volvió a intentar ganar un peluche en las máquinas tragamonedas del lugar, fallando estando tan cerca todas las veces que lo intento; que no fueron pocas por cierto.

Después de su partida contra Tsubaki, Issei fue a probar suerte en la misma maquina donde estaba Souna, consiguiendo dos peluches en un solo intento.

-Después de todo, yo te los afloje…- dijo Souna teniendo el peluche que quería entre sus brazos.

-Consolada por el mismo enemigo… que tan bajo he caído- Tsubaki tenía un aura deprimente a su alrededor mientras abrazaba con fuerza el peluche que le había sacado Issei.

Por su parte, el castaño, solo tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca al escuchar las palabras de las jóvenes y miraba esto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Vamos fue divertido… no deberías deprimirte asi Tsu-chan- aquella forma tan linda de llamarla, puso muy roja a Tsubaki.

-N-No me llames asi!- grito la joven de lentes azules estando muy roja.

-S-Solo fue una bromita- se disculpó Issei inmediatamente aunque cumplió con su propósito, hacer que Tsubaki tuviera el mismo animo que antes.

Las nueve de la noche se acercaban y los jóvenes empezaron a despedirse para ir a sus casas. Ambas partes estaban muy felices de que su amistad no se rompiera solo por un simple secreto.

-Y? Te divertiste?- pregunto Yami de forma simple al verlo entrar por la puerta de casa.

-Si… fue muy divertido- respondió Issei con una sonrisa alegre.

-Y tú? La pasaste bien el día de hoy?- consulto el castaño.

-Si… supongo que no fue un mal día. Mamá! Issei ya llego!- Yami era un poco más directa que Akemi al dirigirse a Kyouko, algo que la mujer de cabellos castaños agradecía porque le agradaba mucho.

-Oh! Issei, Ruruko-chan vino a buscarte hace un momento- esto llamo la atención del castaño ya que no esperaba a nadie y menos a la joven de cabello castaño.

-Si asi es… está en la sala, dice que su examen de matemáticas es mañana- con ese aporte de Takeda, Issei entendió la forma dubitativa de responder de la Peón de Souna al ser consultada sobre el tema.

-Supongo que se quedara a cenar, verdad?- pregunto Issei mirando a su madre que acababa de salir de la cocina con una olla de comida.

-Se quedaran a cenar… ella vino con una amiga- respondió Kyouko de pasada hacia el comedor.

-Issei podrías traer los vasos, por favor?- pidió Takeda que llevaba los platos y los cubiertos que iba en la misma dirección que su esposa.

Issei acato la petición y al dirigirse al comedor encontró a Ruruko sentada en la mesa nerviosamente, a lado suyo estaba una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos celestes, vestía ropas casuales al igual que la joven de ojos verdes.

-D-Discúlpeme Issei-sempai, pero mañana es mi examen de Literatura- se disculpó Ruruko estando algo avergonzada por llegar tan tarde a pedir ayuda.

-Y-Yo soy Hanako Hasashi… discúlpeme por molestar- se presentó la joven estando algo nerviosa.

-N-No hay problema- respondió el castaño sabiendo que posiblemente no dormiría tanto como quisiera esa noche y que aquella joven era la hija de su profesora, Jun.

**Comentarios:**

**Antifanboy:** _muchas gracias, tratare de seguir mejorando constantemente. Saludos y espero leerte en el próximo capítulo._

**Aten92: **_gracias por notar los cambios en esta redición de esta historia, y creo que tu duda ya fue respondida durante el transcurso del capítulo. Saludos y hasta otro capítulo._

**AeroSmith 21:** _Hola! En esta redición trato de profundizar un poco más en ciertos momentos que creo que merecían mucha más relevancia. Discúlpame pero no tengo celular ahora, y no puedo hacerlo arreglar con esto de la cuarentena. Saludos y leemos en otro capítulo._

**Elian Moreno:**_ hola y bien, comenzare respondiéndote por partes._

_No conocía bien las personalidades de Jeanne ni Jalter ya que no me vi Fate, pero me base en como creía yo que eran según su apariencia. En lo que respecta a mí, es una de mis parejas favoritas en el anime; no la principal pero si una de mis favoritas._

_Lo de las caricaturas si es una costumbre que tengo yo y la plasme aquí. Trato de hacer que la historia tenga mejor fluidez que la anterior que se sentía algo forzoso, y creo que lo estoy logrando._

_Lo de Issei "casanova" lo hago en tono de broma, mi intención es hacer que él sea inocente ese aspecto de coquetear pero que tenga sus toques de vez en cuando. Posiblemente lo haga mucho más adelante, porque por ahora es muy pronto._

_Sobre Gabriel tenía algo planeado con ella desde la historia anterior, aunque ahora tengo que repensar si lo voy a mantener o lo cambiare. Eso ya se verá. Por cierto, no soy tan fan del IssexSerafall. Saludos y hasta otro capítulo._

**Hola! Espero que estén muy bien y quiero explicarles que si no he subido las apariencias de como más o menos se verían los personajes de esta historia es porque mi celular se arruino. Espero me disculpen, que se queden en casa y nos leemos en otro capítulo.**

**E miLiz15.**


	11. Reencuentro

**Inframundo – Territorio Gremory**

Rias Gremory, heredera del Clan Gremory y esposa de Raizer Phoenix había regresado a su territorio después de mucho tiempo sin visitarlo. Había comenzado a vivir en el territorio de su marido desde que se casaron hace más de un mes, acompañada claramente por su sequito.

El motivo de su regreso fue el enterarse de la condición delicada en la que estaba su "hermana", Grayfia, se encontraba. Allí también se enteró que estaba embarazada.

Se molestó un poco al creer ser la última en enterarse, pero cuando le explicaron que esto era un secreto para todos los clanes se tranquilizó y pidió la explicación de esto.

Al ya tener conocimientos del porque no se había hecho público comprendió los motivos por los que no se lo habían contado a ella, esto fue aclarado por su hermano.

Actualmente se encontraba con todo su sequito en la mansión de sus padres cuidando a la Maid de cabellos plateados en compañía de su mejor amiga, Sona; quien era acompañada por su fiel amiga, Tsubaki.

Ellas estaban presenciando como era el método que Sara, la madre de Sona, había desarrollado junto al Rey Lucifer para suministrar a Grayfia la energía suficiente para contrarrestar la anomalía de la pequeña que crecía dentro de ella, por lo menos por unas horas.

-Creo que es suficiente por ahora…- dijo Sara deshaciendo el hechizo estando un poco agitada.

-Cuanto tiempo durara esta vez?- pregunto Sirzechs acercándose a su esposa estando como si nada o por lo menos eso parecía.

-Creo que… uno o dos días como máximo si no hace algún esfuerzo físico que demande mucha energía- respondió Sara recuperándose del esfuerzo realizado.

-Cuanta energía le pasaste Onii-sama?- pregunto Rias intrigada por ese aspecto.

-… Casi un cuarto de mi poder actual- ante la respuesta, la joven de cabellos carmesí abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Acción que fue imitada por sus siervos, Sona y Tsubaki.

-P-Pero usted es muy poderoso… no sería suficiente con solo un poco de su poder?- pregunto Akeno impactada por la gran cantidad de poder que el demonio más poderoso del inframundo le cede a su esposa.

-Eso se debe a que el poder de Sirzechs no es el mismo que el de Grayfia, por esa razón el poder primero viene a mí, donde la convierto en energía neutra, para que el cuerpo de Grayfia pueda absorberlo sin problema- explico Sara que estaba sentada al lado de Grayfia tomando la mano de esta última con cariño.

-En el proceso de neutralización de la energía, parte de esta se pierde irremediablemente… no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo- termino Sara sintiéndose un poco impotente por no poder hacer más.

-Por cierto Rias… por qué estas vistiendo el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh?- consulto el Rey Demonio al ver que su hermana llevaba esas ropas a pesar de ya no asistir a la academia, por lo menos no de forma presencial.

-Supongo que me hace sentir un poco más tranquila…- respondió la joven mostrándose un poco avergonzada.

-Eso me recuerda, Rias… creo que te alegrara saber de alguien que pregunto hoy por ti en la academia- hablo Sona con un tono tranquilo además de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

-A quien te refieres?- a pesar de mostrar una actitud confusa, Rias en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que fuera _aquella_ persona.

-Me refiero a Issei…- Sona pudo ver personalmente como el rostro de su gran amiga se llenaba de alegría.

* * *

**Mundo Humano – 12 pm – Ciudad Kuoh**

-Bueno… espero que les vaya bien en su prueba mañana- dijo Issei estando frente a la casa de Ruruko, estando los padres de esta en la entrada mirando al joven castaño con agradecimiento.

Ellos conocían que Issei ayudaba a su hija a estudiar y le tenían mucha confianza ya que siempre fue muy amable, atento y paciente.

Hanako y Ruruko habían quedado para estudiar juntas en la casa de alguna de las dos. Pero al considerar que necesitarían ayuda del joven castaño descartaron inmediatamente la casa de la joven Hasashi, pues su madre no las dejaría salir y volver tan tarde.

-Gracias Issei-sempai… una vez más discúlpeme por haber ido tan tarde- se disculpó Ruruko haciendo una leve reverencia ante Issei. Inmediatamente Hanako imito el gesto de su amiga estando algo nerviosa.

-A-A mí me h-hubiera gustado repasar un poco más- dijo nerviosamente la joven castaña de ojos azules estando algo insegura sobre si podría rendir bien esa materia.

-De seguro les ira bien, deben tener más confianza en sí mismas. Es mejor que vayan a dormir, si logran descansar lo suficiente tendrán más posibilidades de aprobar el examen- animó el castaño tratando de contagiarles seguridad.

-E-Esta seguro, sempai?- pregunto Hanako manteniendo ese temor de desaprobar.

-Por supuesto, una mente bien descasada es siempre estará atenta. Creo que mejor me vaya para no molestarlas. Buenas noches- dijo Issei antes de comenzar a marcharse, no sin antes despedirse de los padres de Ruruko.

Con aquellas palabras Hanako se sentía con más confianza para hacer la prueba y con muchas ganas de ir a descansar.

-Buenas noches, sempai- dijeron ambas chicas despidiéndose del chico castaño antes de entrar para directamente ir a dormir.

-Ve con cuidado jovencito, gracias por acompañarlas-

-Gracias por ayudar a nuestra pequeña y a su querida amiga- se despidieron los adultos presentes, ingresando a la residencia.

Ya estando por el camino Issei comenzó a hablar un poco con Ddraig sobre las técnicas y hechizos que había estado creando y practicando en este último mes. La más llamativa entre ellas era aprender a leer aura de los seres sobrenaturales a su alrededor.

-Sabes… dejando de lado el entrenamiento, quiero aprender a tocar la guitarra- pronuncio el castaño en voz alta aprovechando que o había nadie en la calle.

**[Eso si es nuevo… para que quieres aprender eso?]** Pregunto Ddraig estando algo sorprendido por las palabras de su portador.

-La verdad desde pequeño quise aprender desde que vi a mi abuelo tocando con ella una serenata a mi abuela-conto el joven Sekiryuuttei recordando ese pequeño momento.

**[Es verdad… tu abuelo materno es francés. Eso me lleva a pensar, si abuelo es francés… porque dejo que su hija se llamara Kyouko?]** El dragón expreso su duda mostrando algo de interés por el deseo de Issei.

-Aunque no lo creas, fue mi abuelo quien le puso ese nombre. Es el mismo nombre que tiene mi abuela. Y nunca le pregunte porque eligió ese nombre, asi que no puedo responderte- respondió el castaño antes de bostezar

**[Compañero, lamento interrumpir nuestra conversación pero hay dos demonios Renegados cerca. Vas a ir tú mismo o piensas mandar a los Desertores?]** Dijo Ddraig con un tono serio informando a su portador sobre la situación.

-Iré yo solo- afirmo el castaño seguro de sus palabras.

**[Quieres que llame a Akemi y Yami?]** Preguntó el dragón sabiendo que su portador había dejado a ambas en casa al ya estar dormidas, al igual que sus padres.

-No, quiero saber cómo puedo manejarme estando solo contigo. Hace mucho tiempo que no peleábamos solo los dos- dijo Issei mientras terminaba de arreglar sus prendas para poder moverse mejor.

**[Tienes razón… supongo que de vez en cuando no está mal]** admitió el dragón que extrañaba el sentimiento que le decía que cada batalla podría ser la última, sentimiento que fue disminuyendo con la llegada de ambas espadas. Pues ellas cuidaban mucho más a Issei.

-Guíame- el castaño comenzó a correr a la vez que era guiado por Ddraig para llegar al objetivo.

* * *

A la vez que esto sucedía, en otro sector de la ciudad, una mujer peli castaña y de ojos violetas corría desesperadamente con una pequeña niña en brazos, quien lloraba del miedo.

Ellas estaban siendo perseguidas por dos criaturas monstruosas que parecían estar jugando como gato con su presa, pues le dejaban bastante tiempo a la mujer como para alejarse un par de metros de ellos.

Desesperada y casi sin ideas, la mujer se adentró en una fábrica abandonada con la esperanza de poder despistar a sus cazadores. Ya adentro la mujer se escondió debajo de las escaleras que conducían al primer piso de la fábrica. Era un lugar oscuro donde creía que no buscarían.

-T-Tranquila hija… por favor, deja de llorar o nos encontraran- suplicaba la mujer al borde del llanto por el miedo que sentía.

Pronto esta mujer tuvo que suprimir un grito de terror al escuchar como las puertas de la fábrica eran abiertas de manera brusca.

**-Sabemos que están aquí!-** grito un hombre vestido con un traje verde rasgado por todos lados y manchado con sangre, posiblemente de sus anteriores víctimas.

**-Podemos oler su miedo… jajaja- **dijo otro hombre de forma escalofriante y burlona. Llevaba un traje de color morado, que al igual que el anterior sujeto estaba todo rasgado y manchado de sangre, solo que este además tenía una cicatriz que abarcaba casi todo su rostro.

La mujer trato de calmar su respiración y relajarse para que aquellos demonios no la encontraran, lo que ella no sabía era que esos seres ya sabían de su ubicación y solo estaban jugando.

**-Yo quiero a la mujer… voy a disfrutar de saborear esos enormes pechos una vez que este muerta-** dijo el hombre de traje verde de forma tétrica logrando asustar más a la pobre mujer.

**-Muy bien… pero guárdame el trasero, sabes que es la parte que más disfruto. Además esa mocosa es más hueso que carne-** a pesar de que se oía molesto, el tipo con traje morado acepto dando solo esa condición.

La mujer temblaba de miedo al escuchar lo que harían esos sujetos después de matarla o incluso antes de hacerlo. El solo imaginarlo la aterraba y su respiración comenzó a agitarse más.

**-Si no querías que te descubriéramos…-**

**-Deberías haber sido más silenciosa-** al escuchar esas voces casi en un susurro muy cerca de ella el rostro de la mujer mostro una expresión de terror y lo único que atino a hacer fue a poner a la niña contra la esquina de la pared y poner su cuerpo como un escudo, con la esperanza de que no la atacaran a ella.

**-Oh eso no te va a servir Jejejeje-** rio el tipo con traje verde de forma burlona mientras preparaba su mano, que más bien parecía una garra grotesca, para apuñalar a la mujer por la espalda.

**-Nunca me casare de esto… Mátala de una forma dolorosa y lo más sangrienta posible-** grito el hombre de traje morado que parecía tener una obsesión con el olor a sangre.

**-Eso es… !?-** antes de aquel sujeto pudiera tocara la aterrorizada mujer este recibió un ataque dicto al rostro que lo mando a estrellarse contra una vieja máquina de la fábrica, rompiéndola en el proceso.

**-Quien er…-** el sujeto de traje verde morado no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta debido a que recibió un ataque muy fuerte en la boca del estómago, que lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

-Se encuentran bien?- pregunto a la mujer aquella figura oscura, quien era posiblemente su salvador. Ella solo pudo asentir estando todavía muy asustada.

Al escuchar como las pesadas piezas de la vieja máquina comenzaban a moverse, aquella silueta volteo para ver seriamente a ese lugar con seriedad.

* * *

**Inframundo – Mansión Gremory – Hace unos momentos**

-En verdad me alegra que haya preguntado por mí, aunque me gustaría poder hablar más con él…- dijo Rias algo triste después de escuchar lo contado por Sona, quien también le conto sobre el pequeño cruce de palabras que tuvieron Issei y Saji.

-Por mi parte, te pido disculpas por las palabras de mi Peón- se disculpó la heredera Sitri por parte de su siervo.

-No tienes que hacer eso Sona… además por lo que me contaste parece que a él no le molesto tanto- a Rias no le pareció necesaria la disculpa de Sona aunque si le surgió una pregunta.

-Oye Sona… te puedo hacer tres preguntas?- aquel tono usado por su hermana, llamo la atención de Sirzechs quien todavía se encontraba ahí hablando un par de cosas con Sara.

-Claro…- la consultada también parecía reconocer aquel tono de voz muy particular y debido a eso se puso algo nerviosa.

-Cumpliste con lo que te pedí?- la joven Sitri supo de inmediato a lo que su amiga se refería y solo asintió como respuesta.

-Te conozco Sona, y sé que no te volverías amiga de alguien que no te cae bien… eres amiga de Issei?- siguió Rias agregando palabras que parecían innecesarias a la pregunta.

-Sí, él es alguien muy agradable con quien charlar y pasar el tiempo. Es muy entretenido jugar con él a lo que sea- respondió Sona respondiendo de la misma manera que su amiga, con cosas algo innecesarias pero que daban mucha información a la joven pelirroja.

-A ti te… !?- Rias no pudo terminar la pregunta al sentir un mal presentimiento cerca de uno de sus siervos.

Volteo a verlos para confirmar que estuvieran todos ahí, incluso su único y temeroso Alfil estaba presente. Solo faltaba uno… y no dudo en convocar un círculo mágico para ver que le sucedida a su único siervo faltante, Issei.

-Rias que sucede?- pregunto Sara al ver que la heredera Gremory creaba un círculo mágico en el techo de la habitación.

En él se podía ver al mencionado castaño enfrente de una mujer con una niña en brazos. Issei mostraba su Sacred Gear mientras miraba hacia una maquina hecha pedazos, que comenzaron a moverse.

De esos escombros salió un tipo vestido con un traje verde manchado de sangre, y en otro lado de la habitación había un hombre con traje morado al parecer recuperándose de un golpe.

**-Oh pero miren que tenemos aquí… es uno de los perros falderos de la perra Gremory-** dijo el tipo de traje verde una vez se libró de las partes de la máquina que tenía encima.

**-Parece que esa zorra no tiene conciencia de quienes somos… solo mando a un estúpido Peón-** el tipo de traje morado dijo esto claramente molesto por el golpe sorpresa que recibió.

-No hablen asi de mi Rey…- respondió Issei molesto por los insultos que aquellos sujetos soltaron para Rias.

Ella por su parte si se había molestado por aquellos comentarios pero lo hizo de lado y se alegró al saber que su Peón todavía la protegía y la hacía respetar.

-Son ellos verdad, Sirzechs?- pregunto Sara llamando la atención de todos los presentes, pues parecía ser algo que solo sabía el Rey Demonio.

-Si… "Los Hermanos Sangrientos"- respondió Sirzechs que fue mirado por todos los presentes con una expresión plana.

-N-No me miren asi, ellos se pusieron solos ese nombre- dijo nervioso el pelirrojo tratando de hacer que aquellas miradas se dirijan de nuevo a la imagen del castaño.

-Quienes son ellos, Sirzechs-sama?- pregunto Kiba respetuosamente.

-Ellos fueron los caballeros de un demonio de clase alta de hace mucho tiempo… murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Al convertirse en demonios empezaron a desarrollar sus habilidades rápidamente- relato el pelirrojo mirando seriamente a aquellos dos personajes.

-Se coordinaban muy bien y prácticamente sabían lo que haría el otro, bajo ese método lograron asesinar a su Rey, no sin antes matar a sus compañeros de sequito para que la tarea se les haga más fácil- continúo Sirzechs con su explicación.

-La razón por la que Sirzechs trato de apodarlos como "Los Hermanos Sangrientos" fue porque ambos tienen una exagerada adicción por el olor de la sangre humana. Cada vez que actuaron mataron a sus víctimas de la peor forma posible- término de explicar Sara además evidenciando las tontas intenciones del Rey Demonio; quien solo jugaba con sus dedos estando algo avergonzado.

* * *

**Mundo Humano – Fábrica Abandonada**

-Tome a la niña vaya hacia otro lugar, pero no salga de la fábrica- de vuelta en la fábrica la mujer alzó a la niña en brazos acatando la orden del joven que acudió en su ayuda. Y de forma inmediata fue rápidamente hasta una habitación del lugar, donde creía era un poco más seguro.

La razón por la que Issei le pidió a la mujer que no saliera de la fábrica era porque temía que alguno de ellos se quedara a retenerlo mientras el otro iba en la caza de la mujer.

**-Ya veo… ya sé quién eres-** dijo aquel hombre de traje verde después de oler el ambiente.

**-Eres el siervo idiota que creyó que su ama lo amaba… creo que te equivocaste niño. Dejare pasar lo que nos hiciste antes, si te vas ahora y nos dejas comer en paz-** concedió el sujeto de traje morado siendo "amable" con el joven frente a él.

-No lo hare, enserio crees que después de insultar a mi Rey me iré de aquí asi como si nada? Además, no puedo dejar que asesinen a esas dos personas…- dijo Issei mostrando mucha determinación.

**[Recuerda que no debes sobre exigirte, la herida de tu abdomen todavía no está curada]** advirtió el Ddraig a su portador.

_-Lo sé, Ddraig… que sientes en ellos?-_ pregunto Issei mientras miraba de reojo a la mujer que lo observaba mientras se asomaba un poco por la puerta.

**[Tienen un nivel de magia y fuerza muy parejo que te supera por muy poco, pero es en velocidad donde te superan con creces. Estando aquí no puedo ayudarte para detectarlos con precisión, asi que tendrás que perfeccionar tu lectura de aura sobre la marcha]** respondió el dragón sabiendo que esta batalla sería muy peligrosa.

_-Maldición!…-_ maldijo Issei mentalmente preparándose para el combate.

Al ver que aquel joven idiota no cedió ante sus "amables" palabras, los demonios Renegados se pusieron serios pero mostraron la misma actitud que antes cuando estaban cazando a la mujer.

**-No queríamos volver a tener problemas con los Gremory… pero parece que no tenemos opción-** comenzó diciendo el tipo de traje verde mientras comenzaba caminar hacia un costado, separándose de su hermano.

**-Conocemos de primera mano lo "extremos" que pueden ponerse los de ese clan-** comento el demonio de traje morado señalando la cicatriz de su rostro.

* * *

**Inframundo – Mansión Gremory**

-Como?… Onii-sama, a que clan pertenecían esos demonios?- pregunto Rias mirando al mencionado que mostraba una expresión seria.

-Nuestro padre tuvo un hermano mayor, Rias. Balfour Gremory, él estaba cerca del accidente que mato a esos hermanos se apiado de ellos y los revivió- conto Sirzechs mirando con odio a esos hermanos.

-Zoeticus presencio la muerte de su hermano a manos de estos seres… pero también fue derrotado por esos sujetos. Durante la batalla y en un arranque de ira fue que le hizo esa cicatriz a ese idiota- Sara término de contar brevemente el secreto de la familia Gremory.

-Esos sujetos derrotaron a un demonio de clase Alta, creen que Issei-kun tenga oportunidad?- pregunto Kiba mirando seriamente a su compañero.

-Issei puede derrotarlos… ha peleado contra cuatro Ángeles Caídos a la vez y sobrevivido. Podrá con ellos- aporto Sona viendo seriamente la pelea y ocultando perfectamente su preocupación.

-Issei-sempai…- fue lo único que dijo Koneko mirando la imagen de su compañero de sequito. Como siempre no mostraba alguna expresión, pero se podía notar un poco la preocupación en su voz.

* * *

**Mundo Humano – Fábrica Abandonada**

El castaño estaba parado en medio de ambos Renegados, que se habían movido hasta donde estaban ahora. Al ver que ambos demonios saltaron a atacarlo, los espero pacientemente buscando una abertura en la defensa de alguno de las dos.

Él había aprendido lo básico del combate a mucha velocidad gracias a Ddraig, es por eso que estaba preparado para afrontar combates de ese estilo, confiaba en que podría hacerle frente a sus enemigos.

Cuando los hermanos llegaron frente a él, de un momento a otro desaparecieron como si fueran ilusiones.

-Pero que!?- Issei no logro terminar de hablar ya que fue golpeado fuertemente por hombre de traje verde en la espada.

Este ataque lo disparo contra la pared del lugar, pero allí lo estaba esperando el tipo de traje morado quien detuvo el vuelo del castaño golpeándolo en el abdomen enviándolo de regreso por donde vino.

Donde fue interceptado por una patada directa al pecho que lo estrello contra las escaleras que conducían al primer piso.

Aquellos ataques hirieron mucho al castaño y abrieron nuevamente su herida en el abdomen además de romperle dos costillas. A pesar de esto rápidamente salió de los escombros tomándose el abdomen mostrando una clara mueca de dolor.

-S-Son muy rápidos… Ddraig alguna ide… Buaj!- dijo el castaño para terminar vomitando sangre y devuelta en el suelo de rodillas.

**[Concéntrate Issei!… recuerda no te fíes solo de la vista, afírmate a tus demás sentidos, relájate, tranquilízate y concéntrate en sus auras!]** Ordeno Ddraig tratando de alentar a su compañero, que prácticamente había quedado fuera de combate.

Issei volvió a levantarse para tratar de hacer lo que le pidió el dragón, pero el dolor no lo dejaba concentrarse del todo. Ante esto los demonios renegados sonrieron con maldad.

**-Parece que todavía te quedan fuerzas para entretenernos un poco más…-** dijo el demonio de la cicatriz viendo divertido el intento del castaño por levantarse.

**-Supongo que podemos jugar un poco más contigo… ya que al parecer tus compañeros no vendrán a ayudarte-** dijo el otro renegado mirando a Issei con una sonrisa maniática.

* * *

**Inframundo – Mansión Gremory**

-Onii-sama! Déjame ir por favor!- pidió Rias después de escuchar las palabras de aquellos bastardos que lastimaron gravemente a su Peón.

-No… todavía no- dijo Sirzechs pensando que si el Sekiryuuttei estaba en una situación de vida o muerte tal vez forzaría la activación del Sacred Gear de Asia Argento.

Ante la respuesta de su hermano, Rias solo volvió a ver la pelea con una expresión molesta dirigida hacia esos Renegados y hacia su propio hermano.

-Ellos no se van a quedar ahí sin hacer nada…- murmuro Tsubaki en voz baja llamando la atención de los demás.

-A que te refieres Tsubaki?- pregunto Sona mirando a su Reina seriamente.

-Issei trata de aprender a leer el aura en ese mismo momento… y esos demonios lo saben y no se van quedar de brazos cruzados mientras esperan a que él logre detectarlos- después de dar esa explicación vio por el círculo mágico como el castaño recibió puñetazo directo en el rostro por parte del tipo de la cicatriz mandándolo al suelo.

Ya allí recibió una fuerte patada en un costado del su cuerpo que lo mando a estrellarse contra un montón de cajas que eran sujetadas por unas cadenas. Cajas que contenían varias barras metálicas.

Estos ataques provocando mucho daño en su herida y le rompieron una costilla más que casi perfora uno de sus pulmones.

Todos en la habitación estaban dispuestos a acatar la orden del Rey Demonio, pero después de ese ataque ya empezaban a dudar sobre si había tomado una buena decisión.

* * *

**Mundo Humano – Fábrica Abandonada**

Issei trato de levantarse una vez más pero esta vez el dolor era mucho más fuerte que antes y no pudo hacerlo. Aun asi volvió a intentar detectar el aura desde su posición, pero el dolor le hacía imposible concentrarse en su alrededor.

Sabía que si no lograba saber dónde estaban, atacar seria en vano.

**[Sé que es difícil compañero… aprender a leer el aura en un momento así es algo que han realizado muy pocos. Sé que puedes hacerlo! Levántate!]** Alentó el dragón para que el castaño volviera a tratar de levantarse, lográndolo en esta ocasión solo para recibir un par de ataques por parte de los demonios renegados, pero esta vez logro bloquear uno de ellos.

**[Vamos! No es tu primera vez haciendo esto y no será la última!]** Siguió alentando Ddraig viendo que los dos demonios renegados estaban a parados a unos metros, listos para dar el golpe final viendo que Issei ya casi no podía levantarse.

_-P-Perdón Ddraig… perdóname-_ dijo el castaño para dejar sus intentos por levantarse.

* * *

**Inframundo – Mansión Gremory**

-No vayas Sona!- dijo Sara Sitri, prohibiéndole a su hija que intervenga en la batalla del Sekiryuuttei.

-Tu tampoco puedes ir Rias!- ordeno seriamente el Rey Lucifer mirando a su hermana que tenía las mismas intenciones.

-Onii-sama! Lo van a matar! No voy a permitir que uno de mis siervos sea asesinado de una forma cobarde y menos por malditos Demonios Renegados!- objeto Rias sorprendiendo a su hermano por las palabras que utilizo.

-Lo lamento Rias… pero tienen prohibido ir a ese lugar por el momento- Sirzechs mantuvo su postura a pesar de las quejas de su hermana.

Rias a pesar de su molestia tuvo que acatar las órdenes de su Rey… pero Sona fue un poco más astuta a las palabras de Sirzechs logrando hallar un hueco en sus palabras.

En situaciones normales no se atrevería a desafiar las órdenes de uno de los Reyes Demonios, pero la relación que tenía con Issei era más fuerte que unas simples palabras.

Para ella, él era un muy buen amigo… que dejaría no morir.

**-Parece que este inútil ya no tiene fuerzas para jugar…-** dijo el demonio de traje verde mirando a Issei con algo de molestia.

**-No esperaba más por parte del clan Gremory… acabemos con esto-** dijo el demonio de la cicatriz mirando a su hermano mientras transformaba su mano en aquella garra grotesca y la envolvía con magia eléctrica.

-Rias…- murmuro Sona haciendo que la mencionada la mirara a los ojos.

Entendiendo con solo esa mirada lo que había planeado la pelinegra, la joven pelirroja estaba lista para hacerlo cuando ella le diera la señal.

Ellas vieron que los Renegados comenzaron a moverse alrededor de Issei a alta velocidad para atacarlo por sorpresa. En un determinado momento ambos demonios saltaron para atacar al joven castaño por la espalda y por el frente mientras este todavía trataba de leer sus auras.

Fue en ese momento que tanto Sona como Rias levantaron sus manos al frente creando un círculo mágico en sus manos, todo esto ante las atónitas miradas de Sirzechs y Sara.

Por su parte el sequito de Rias y la Reina de Sona miraban con la misma sorpresa las acciones hechas por sus Reyes, pero a la vez las agradecían por que ayudarían al joven Peón Gremory.

* * *

**Mundo Humano – Fábrica Abandonada**

**[Compañero no solo tu vida está en juego! Las de esas dos humanas también lo están. Vas a dejar que sufran? Vas a dejar que esos bastardos las lastimen!? O las defenderás?!]** Pregunto Ddraig en un último intento de motivar a Issei para que logre esquivar ese mortífero ataque.

En ese momento y antes de que los demonios acertaran sus ataques, dos círculos mágicos aparecieron alrededor del castaño donde salieron dos ataques dirigidos hacia los agresores.

Uno de esos ataques era a base de agua y el otro… del poder de la Destrucción.

Esto sorprendió a Issei que no creía lo que vio, conocía bien el color carmesí de ese poder… era el poder destructivo de su ama.

**[No estás solo compañero… puedes hacerlo! Tu ama y tu amiga Sitri te apoyan]** alentó el dragón sabiendo que su portador lo lograría.

**-Parece que tienes a algunos protegiéndote…-** dijo uno de los renegados recomponiéndose de aquel ataque sorpresa.

**-Pero si no están aquí es porque no pueden venir por alguna razón, y nosotros no cometemos el mismo error dos veces…-** el demonio de traje morado, quien recibió el ataque de Rias, sonaba muy molesto al decir esto.

**-Esta vez… no fallaremos-** término para volver a realizar el ataque combinado con su hermano.

**-Muere!-** gritaron los demonios esta vez estado seguros que acertarían el ataque.

Pero para su sorpresa, Issei salto esquivando por muy poco el ataque de esos demonios renegados, que debido a su alta velocidad no pudieron detenerse para acertar un segundo ataque.

Ellos voltearon para ver a Issei con confusión y este les devolvía la mirada con asombro… por fin había logrado esquivar limpiamente uno de los ataques de aquellos demonios.

**-Solo fue suerte… vamos acabemos de una vez con él!-** gritó el tipo de traje morado lanzándose a una velocidad imperceptible para atacar a Issei.

**-La tercera es la vencida…-** dijo el otro demonio imitando la acción de su hermano.

Al ver esto, Issei volvió a concentrarse en leer las auras lográndolo con más fluidez que la primera vez.

No lograba verlos pero podía sentir el flujo de sus auras moverse por toda la fábrica, sintiendo que de vez en cuando se acercaban a él peligrosamente en un patrón que descifro rápidamente.

Convoco su espada y lanzó un corte diagonal descendiente a su lado derecho, y allí apareció el demonio de traje verde quien ahora tenía un pequeño corte en la cara.

**-C-Como?!-** fue lo único que pudo decir el demonio antes de salir volando por una fuerte patada del castaño a estrellarse contra la pared.

**-Maldito…-** murmuro el demonio con traje morado rápidamente fue a auxiliar al otro demonio.

-Estás listo?- pregunto Issei mientras ponía su pose de batalla aguantando el dolor de sus heridas.

**[Por supuesto que sí!… Acabemos con estos bastardos!]** Grito el dragón orgulloso de que su portado haya conseguido algo tan importante en un momento tan peligroso.

-Bien! False!-

**[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker Scail Mail False]**

Una gran cantidad de aura se desato en la fábrica acompañada de un brillo cegador que molesto la vista de los dos demonios.

Pero al recuperarla vieron que Issei ahora portaba una armadura ligera de color escarlata, la misma armadura que desarrollo hace un mes durante su batalla contra los Ángeles Caídos.

Los renegados vieron con preocupación la cantidad abrumadora de aura que salía del joven castaño frente a ellos. Ahora las cosas estaban parejas.

-Dijiste que mis compañeros no vendrían a ayudarme… tienes razón, no vinieron- dijo el castaño comenzando a caminar hacia esos demonios ocultando su dolor.

-Pero si me ayudaron… mi Rey y mi amiga me ayudaron, no voy a decepcionarlas dejándoles ganar- Issei afirmo el agarre en su espada preparándose para atacar con su velocidad.

**-No será tan fácil, niño…-** dijo el demonio de traje levantándose estando muy molesto.

**-No te entregaremos nuestras cabezas… si logramos asesinar a un demonio de Clase Alta, podemos hacerlo con un asqueroso demonio de Clase Baja!-** grito el demonio de la cicatriz adoptando su forma monstruosa.

-No se están enfrentando a un demonio de Clase Baja- dijo el castaño sintiendo como el poder de aquellos seres comenzaba a aumentar.

-Se están enfrentando a un **Dragón Celestial!**\- termino el castaño aumentando diez veces su poder de una sola vez para moverse rápidamente hasta el demonio de la cicatriz acertándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

Cuanto quiso golpear al otro demonio, este ya se había desaparecido del lugar con el propósito de auxiliar a su hermano. Pero en su movimiento hizo sonar la vieja cadena que estaba en el suelo la cual Issei vio, dándole una idea.

La tomó y se preparó para recibir el ataque de esos demonios, quienes ya habían comenzado a moverse por la fábrica volviéndose imperceptibles para la vista.

Rápidamente utilizo la cadena como si fuera una soga arrojándola a un lugar de la fábrica donde aparentemente no había nadie. Pero allí atrapo por la pierna a uno de los hermanos, que en su forma monstruosa no había manera de identificarlos.

**-GRAAAAA!-** Inmediatamente tiro de la cadena atrayendo al demonio hacia él donde utilizo su espada para cortarle aquella extremidad a la bestia, quien soltó un rugido de dolor a la par que volvía a su forma original mostrando que era el demonio de traje verde.

Issei giro 180° abruptamente en su eje dando un corte horizontal hacia el aire, ataque que el demonio de la cicatriz apenas pudo esquivar.

-Ahora solo somos tu y yo…- el castaño rápidamente volteo y clavo su espada en el estómago del herido demonio, una vez allí utilizo más fuerza para enterrar lo más posible la espada en el suelo.

Rápidamente su vista localizo las barras metálicas, que le dieron una idea. Tomo dos de ellas para luego tomar las manos de aquel demonio e incrustarlas también en el suelo.

Esto lo hizo para asegurarse de que su batalla no fuera interrumpida, y para salvaguardar un poco más su ya demacrada integridad física.

**-Pagaras por lo que has hecho…-** murmuro el demonio de traje morado viendo con preocupación que no podría ayudar a su hermano antes de derrotar al castaño.

-Tú pagaras por haber insultado a mi Rey y por asesinar a personas inocentes…- dijo el castaño mirando de reojo como aquella mujer castaña lo observaba con asombro.

-… Y por tratar de asesinarlas- termino Issei tomando del suelo la cadena con la logro atrapar al otro sujeto.

* * *

**Inframundo – Mansión Gremory**

-No vuelvas a desobedecerme Rias!-

-Te di una orden Sona-

-Basta los dos!- ante los llamados de atención de Sirzechs y Sara, Grayfia estando muy molesta llamo la atención de estos mediante un grito.

-Sirzechs! Sara!- ante la forma dura de nombrarlos, el hombre pelirrojo y la mujer pelinegra se estremecieron en su lugar.

-No vuelvan a dejar a Issei en un situación asi… se los prohíbo- dijo Grayfia mostrando un firme semblante ante sus palabras.

-Rias, Sona… gracias por protegerlo- agradeció la delicada Maid mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-No fue nada, Grayfia-sama- respondió Sona volviendo a mirar la batalla.

-No iba a dejar morir a mi Peón, Onee-sama- dijo Rias mirando con una sonrisa feliz a la Maid peliplata.

Volvió lentamente su mirada hacia el círculo mágico para seguir viendo la pelea de su Peón, estaba preocupada por él. No quería que nada malo le sucediera al estar solo en el mundo humano.

Agradecía el gesto que tuvo Grayfia con su Peón al elegir la parte de la ciudad que era la menos peligrosa pero aun asi no podía dejar de pensar que cosas como la que observaba sucederían irremediablemente.

_-Sé que puede ganar Issei… confió en ti-_ pensó Rias sabiendo que aquella pelea estaba llegando a su fin y mostraba un buen desenlace para su querido Peón.

-Logró detectar el aura de sus enemigos… ahora esta pelea si se va a poner interesante- dijo Sara viendo como el Sekiryuuttei esquivaba el ataque mortal de los hermanos. Además se mostraba un poco arrepentida por su accionar.

-Pero como lo logro tan rápido!?… es acaso un prodigio?- pregunto Tsubaki visiblemente sorprendida por ese hecho, a ella le tomo seis meses perfeccionarlo.

-No… no es un prodigio. Es más, creo que de todos los Sekiryuuttei que han existido todavía es el más débil. Pero parece que está vez, logro hacerlo más rápido debido a que se encontraba bajo mucha presión… podría haber muerto en ese ataques, estar bajo presión posiblemente lo haya ayudado- respondió Sirzechs estando feliz y aliviado de que ahora las cosas se hayan emparejado.

-Tu puedes Issei… acábalos- fue lo único que dijo Rias viendo como el mencionado activaba su modo False.

* * *

**Mundo Humano – Fábrica Abandonada**

-Al parecer no soy tan malo en esto después de todo…- dijo Issei que había atrapado al demonio de la cicatriz con la cadena, para después atraerlo hacia él para golpearlo en el rostro con un puñetazo.

Al caer al suelo, el demonio volvió a tomar su forma humana mientras respiraba agitadamente.

La batalla entre ambos había sido rápida pero muy severa, Issei tenía parte de su armadura rota como su máscara; la mitad de esta ya no estaba aunque había logrado evitar golpes en el pecho y el abdomen.

Aquel demonio tampoco había salió ileso, tenía cortes leves por sus brazos y piernas y muchos otros cortes profundos en su torso por donde perdía mucha sangre.

**-Si voy a morir… no me iré solo-** sentencio aquel demonio envolviendo su mano derecha en magia eléctrica.

-Ya lo veremos…- respondió Issei a la vez que realizaba sus últimos cincuenta aumentos que comenzó a concentrar en su brazo izquierdo.

La mujer castaña había observado toda la batalla y estaba por presenciar el desenlace que iba a tener esta. Se preocupó y se sintió muy mal al ver como aquellos demonios lastimaban al joven que trataba de defenderlas.

Se sentía de alguna manera culpable de lo que le sucedía al castaño pero, según ella, gracias a Dios aquel joven empezó a contraatacar y a acertar ataques potentes.

De un momento a otro vio como aquel castaño atravesó el estómago de uno de los demonios con su espada y enterraba esta misma en el suelo para detener al menos a uno de ellos.

Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, el demonio de la cicatriz y el joven de la armadura escarlata… la mujer, por primera vez, comenzó a rogarle al Rey de los Demonios que apoye al joven que la defendía para que gane esa batalla.

**[Compañero lo que estás pensando es suicida!]** Regañó Ddraig a Issei al descubrir las intenciones de su portador.

_-Crees que no lo sé?… es la única manera que tengo para me asegurare de no fallar-_ afirmo Issei completamente seguro de que lograría su cometido.

El demonio de la cicatriz volvió a tomar la velocidad de ataque que lo hacía imperceptible a la vista. Por su parte Issei volvió a concentrarse en el entorno, buscando a aquel demonio.

Esto le resulto mucho más fácil, ya que aquel demonio tenía su ataque cargado en su mano derecha.

Una vez Issei se aprendió su patrón de movimiento, supo donde interceptarlo y no dudo en hacerlo. Usando una gran velocidad, se posiciono delante del demonio mientras tenía una pequeña esfera de magia dragonea en la mano izquierda.

Al verse sorprendido, el demonio de la cicatriz no dudo en lanzar su ataque que perforo la armadura pectoral del castaño y que comenzó a dañar sus órganos internos de la zona.

**-D-Dragon… Shot!-** aun cuando sus pulmones y su corazón recibían un daño severo, el joven castaño activo su técnica que borro al demonio de una manera fugaz.

* * *

**Inframundo – Mansión Gremory.**

-Protégelos! Onii-sama!- Sirzechs no entendía el grito de su hermana, pero al verla tan desesperada acato rápidamente la orden reforzando las paredes del lugar para que el ataque no destruya el edificio.

Pensó que el ataque no sería tan peligroso, pero al ver que casi rompe sus sellos de protección rápidamente comenzó reforzarlos como para detener un ataque básico de algún demonio de clase alta.

Souna miraba asombrada como no quedaba rastro alguno de aquel demonio, ella no poseía tales ataques destructivos como los de Rias… pero sabía que aquel ataque estaba a la par o había superado a los de su mejor amiga.

La hereda Gremory miro con preocupación cómo su Peón respiraba agitadamente mostrando claros signos de cansancio.

La armadura ligera que lo protegía explotó en partículas de luz mostrando su cuerpo, que estaba en un estado totalmente deplorable. De su boca salió una gran cantidad de sangre que cayó al suelo al igual que él, que sentía su respiración desvanecerse.

-Ve Rias…- con aquellas palabras de su hermano, la joven pelirroja no dudo en transportarse hacia el lugar donde su Peón agonizaba para tratar de ayudarlo. Aunque de todas formas lo habría hecho.

-Ahora… explíquenme, que fue esa técnica- ordeno Sirzechs mirando a los siervos de Rias que se quedaron ahí.

-El Dragon Shot es una técnica que Issei-kun desarrollo en un entrenamiento antes del Rating Game contra Raizer-san- comenzó contando Kiba mostrando una expresión seria.

-Al principio Issei-kun no podía acumular muchos aumentos sin desmayarse, aunque la primera vez que lo uso de igual manera fue un ataque muy poderoso que borro parte de una montaña- continuo Akeno evidenciando cual era el nivel principal de Issei.

-Sabes cuantos aumentos realizo esta ves?- pregunto Sirzechs a la Reina de su hermana, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

-Esa armadura es algo que nunca habíamos visto antes, hasta que la vimos por primera vez hace un mes- respondió Akeno viendo preocupada a su más nuevo compañero.

-Y si te dijera que tuve que usar una barrera con la capacidad de detener un ataque básico de un Demonio de Clase Alta?- con aquellas palabras de Sirzechs, los presentes se sorprendieron por la cantidad de energía utilizada por el joven Sekiryuuttei.

-T-Tal vez hayan sido más de sesenta o setenta aumentos- especulo Akeno estando muy sorprendida.

-Fueron cincuenta- sentencio Sara que fue observada por todos.

-Por lo que sentí, Issei tenía poca energía como para disparar tal cantidad de magia. Pero de un momento a otro su energía se incrementó considerablemente… llegando a tener cincuenta veces más su poder anterior- explico la Líder del Clan Sitri sorprendiendo a los presentes con sus palabras.

-Su habilidad es sorprendente… tener la capacidad de disparar tal cantidad de poder en tan pocos segundos y en cualquier ocasión lo hace un enemigo a temer- declaro Sara mostrando respeto por el Sekiryuuttei.

-Tiene un gran potencial… será alguien a quien deberemos tener consideración en el futuro- sentencio Sirzechs mirando por última vez a Issei antes de cerrar por la fuerza el círculo mágico de su hermana.

* * *

**Mundo Humano – Fabrica Abandonado**

Issei estaba parado manteniendo la misma posición que antes hasta que su armadura exploto en partículas de luz. Su cuerpo temblaba por el daño recibido y antes de caer al suelo por el cansancio y el daño, vomito una gran cantidad de sangre.

La herida de su abdomen comenzó a sangran nuevamente y ya no tenía fuerzas para mover un musculo, desmallándose a los pocos segundos. Hubiera seguido así, perdiendo sangre, si no hubiera sido que la mujer dejo a la niña en donde se escondían y salió a ayudarlo aun con el miedo de que aquel otro demonio se liberase y fuera a atacarla.

Rápidamente se acercó y se quitó el abrigo que vestía utilizándolo para hacer presión en la herida y tratar de parar el sangrado sin éxito alguno. Estaba asustada, este temor aumentaba al ver que no podía hacer nada para ayudar al joven que fue a salvarla.

Justo en ese momento, y al lado suyo, apareció un círculo mágico de donde apareció una mujer que desconocía. Portaba el uniforme de alguna escuela y tenía un largo y hermoso cabello color carmesí. Rias Gremory había llegado.

-Hágase a un lado… por favor- pidió la joven de cabellos carmesí mostrando una actitud seria.

La mujer acato la orden lo más rápido que pudo, aun asi pudo presenciar como aquella pelirroja se disponía a atender al joven castaño lo más pronto posible.

-Issei… perdóname por no haber venido antes- se disculpó Rias mientras dejaba caer una lagrima de Phoenix en su joven Peón.

**-Mi hermano… al menos no murió en vano. Se llevó la vida de uno de tus perros falderos JAJAJAJAJA-** dijo el demonio empalado en el suelo con un tono burlón a pesar de su estado.

Aunque esas fueron sus últimas palabras, Rias lo elimino sin problema usando su poder de la Destrucción. Acción que atemorizo mucho a la mujer de cabello castaño, tomando nota mental de no molestar a la joven frente a ella.

Pero el nombre que utilizo para referirse al joven castaño, se le hizo demasiado familiar. Aunque prefirió no decir nada por el momento.

-Perdón por lo que acabas de ver… pero no voy a permitir que basura como esa hable asi de mi Peón- Sentencio la joven pelirroja que observaba detenidamente como la lagrima de Phoenix curaba rápidamente las heridas del castaño.

Pero a pesar de eso, el daño en el cuerpo de Issei era demasiado y las lágrimas de Phoenix tenían un límite de curación. No logro terminar de cerrar la herida abdominal, pero si se encargó de las heridas internas.

Pasaron unos minutos para que el castaño pudiera despertar, y lo primero que vio fue a su ama, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos.

-R-Rias-sama…- a pesar de estar muy cansado, el castaño logro sentarse para ver mejor a su ama. La observaba como si no creyera en sus ojos.

Lentamente acerco su mano hacia el rostro de la joven Gremory y acaricio la mejilla de esta a la vez que limpiaba las lágrimas que la recorrían.

-Le dije que no quería verla llorar de nuevo… menos por mi culpa- dijo Issei mostrando una sonrisa cansada, pero que demostraba la felicidad de ver a su ama en las mejores condiciones.

-Son lágrimas de felicidad, Issei… no siempre voy a llorar de tristeza tonto- respondió la joven de cabellos carmesí manteniendo una linda sonrisa.

Inmediatamente después de eso, vio cómo su joven Peón se levantó teniendo un poco de dificultad.

-D-Disculpe, las molestias… disculpe por haberla hecho venir- se disculpó Issei mirando a su rey con tristeza.

-Te llevare un momento al inframundo… allí te curaras por completo- dijo Rias preparando el círculo mágico esperando a que el joven castaño entrase en él.

-Ya ha hecho suficiente por mi esta noche…- ante esas palabras, la joven de cabello carmesí cancelo en círculo mágico.

-Supongo que por lo menos… puedo limpiar y cerrarte la heri… Pero! Onii-sama!- justo en ese momento, un círculo mágico pequeño apareció en el oído de la joven. Y tal como apareció se fue.

-No debe preocuparse por mí, Rias-sama… voy a estar bien- la joven se mostró sorprendida por las palabras de su Peón.

Issei vio como el rostro de su ama se tornaba amargo mostrando claros signos de estar molesta.

Rias se acercó lentamente a su joven Peón y lo abrazo, acción que tomo por sorpresa a este último. Pero poco después correspondió sutilmente a la acción de su ama.

-Por favor… cúrelo antes de irse, nosotros no le haremos nada- dijo Rias separándose de Issei y acercándose a la mujer de cabellos castaño entregándole un botiquín de primeros auxilios; que hizo aparecer con magia.

Una vez hecho esto, la joven se separó un poco de ellos y convoco un círculo mágico para volver al inframundo.

-Issei… por favor, no te metas en problemas- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer.

-Tratare… le prometo que tratare- ante su partida y luego de decir esto al aire, Issei cayo de rodillas tomándose el abdomen y mostrando una expresión de dolor. Al ver esto, la mujer se apresuró a socorrerlo.

-G-Gracias por ayudarme señorita…- pronuncio el castaño estando muy cansado.

-No… gracias a ti por ayudarnos- agradeció la mujer castaña mientras comenzaba a limpiar con cuidado el abdomen de Issei.

La niña, que hasta el momento permaneció escondida, comenzó a acercarse a su mamá en silencio.

-Akane! No te acerques!- grito la mujer no queriendo que su hija vea la gran cantidad de sangre que había en el lugar donde estaba.

Hasta ese momento había logrado evitar que su hija viera el enfrentamiento de hace un momento para no traumarla. Consideraba que ya era suficiente ver a esos dos demonios en su forma monstruosa.

Teniendo eso en cuenta, la mujer se apresuró a sanar al joven frente a ella. Limpiando cuidadosamente la herida y su alrededores antes de aplicarle puntos de sutura.

Al final, Issei recibió seis puntos de sutura en el abdomen además de unos puntos de sutura de papel para reforzar un poco, ya que la herida era bastante grande.

El abdomen le dolía como nunca antes, pero sabía que sería lo mejor para una más rápida cicatrización. Para levantarse tuvo que ser ayudado por la mujer, ya que no podía moverse demasiado por el dolor.

El castaño comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Al ver esto la mujer rápidamente tomo a la niña; cuidando de que no viera nada, y alcanzo a Issei comenzando a caminar a su lado ya que quería preguntarle una cosa… aunque no sabía cómo.

-Una vez más… gracias por salvarnos de esos sujetos- la niña, al escuchar esto de su madre, comenzó a mirar con una expresión de admiración al joven cerca de su madre.

-N-No fue nada…- respondió Issei que se tomaba suavemente el abdomen tratando de ocultar su expresión de dolor.

El castaño sentía algo familiar en aquella mujer por alguna razón, pero decidió no preguntar al estar más enfocado en apaciguar el dolor. Así siguieron un rato hasta que la mujer decidió hablar al ver que estaba recorriendo una calle conocida y posiblemente se separe pronto del joven.

-D-Disculpa, no me he presentado… mi nombre es Hikaru Shidou, y ella es mi segunda hija, Akane Shidou- se presentó la mujer ahora conocida como Hikaru.

_-Ese nombre… lo conozco de algún lado. Especialmente el apellido-_ pensó Issei mientras hacia un intento por recordar a donde pertenecía ese apellido.

-Disculpa… aun no me has dicho tu nombre- dijo Hikaru interrumpiendo los pensamientos del castaño a la vez que se detenía en su lugar.

-D-Discúlpame… mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei- respondió el castaño dejando de indagar en su pensamientos.

Al escuchar ese nombre, la mujer cambio la expresión de su rostro mostrando una expresión de asombro mezclada con horror.

-En verdad eres tú?… Ise-chan?!- dijo la mujer acercando su mano a la mejilla del castaño para acariciarla. Ante la forma tan familiar que utilizo Hikaru para nombrarlo, el castaño comenzó a recordar con más fluidez.

-Pero mira cómo estas?! Perdóname por haber hecho que te lastimaran- la mujer comenzó a abrazar a Issei mientras se disculpaba y lloraba por alguna razón.

Al separarse, Hikaru vio en el rostro del joven castaño mucha confusión y decidió ayudarlo a recordar.

-N-No me recuerdas verdad? Recuerdo que tú me llamabas mamá Shidou- en ese momento Issei abrió bien los ojos por la sorpresa. Con esas últimas palabras logro recordar rápidamente donde conoce a esta mujer.

-Mamá… Shidou? En verdad eres tú!- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa débil olvidándose un momento del dolor que sentía para abrazar fuertemente a Hikaru, quien de pequeño habría sido su segunda madre.

-Me duele verte asi…- dijo Hikaru de forma triste viendo el maltrecho estado de su "hijo".

-Vamos a mi casa. Mamá y papá estarán muy felices de verte otra vez…- dijo el castaño haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado nada, no queriendo preocupar Hikaru.

-Issei! Ahora eres un demonio… verdad?- pregunto Hikaru muy seria mirando al joven castaño duramente.

-Moriste… verdad?- ante las palabras de su madre, Akane miraba con más asombro al joven solo que esta vez. El temor comenzó a crecer en su ser.

-Si… Morí hace mucho tiempo, y si… soy un demonio- respondió Issei sabiendo que no podría ocultarle nada a ella.

-Sucedieron un montón de cosas mientras no estabas… Mamá Shidou. Muchas cosas cambiaron desde que te fuiste con Irina y Papá Shidou a Inglaterra-

_**Comentarios:**_

**Dark Night Discord:**_ Muchas gracias, espero este también te haya gustado._

**AeroSmith 21:**_ si la verdad que sí, yo también la amo y esa frase salió de la nada. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado y no leemos en el siguiente. Saludos._

**EL CABALLERO DE ARKHAM:**_ Bueno, gracias por tu comentario. Como de seguro leíste Rias si quiere a su peón y lo hice asi por gusto propio. Es un remake, o sea lo estoy volviendo a hacer pero con muchísimos cambios. Ese pleito que hubo entre ellos dos en la historia anterior aquí no existe. Lo he cambiado y se revelara más adelante. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado y hasta el siguiente._

**Elián Moreno:** _Si supe lo de Great Red, aunque me parece curioso ya que desde el principio lo plantearon como el más poderoso. Pero siéndote sincera, no me importa mucho._

_Y la verdad, no esperaba eso. El que yo haya puesto eso no significa que sean hermanos de verdad. Pero bueno a cada quien sus gustos :v_

_Yo también escribo y edito los capítulos escuchando música, aunque yo escucho música sin letra. Porque si escucho eso me distraigo con facilidad. Ahora sí, hasta otro capitulo y espero que este te haya gustado._

**Nikopelucas:**_ muchas gracias, espero este capítulo también te haya gustado. Y si, Hasashi es el apellido de Scorpion en Mortal Kombat, pero eso no significa que vaya a salir en esta historia… es más bien una referencia._

_**Bueno, antes que nada les quiero pedir perdón por tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero la verdad es que al ser el último año de secundaria estoy muy ocupada con las tareas que me mandan. Tratare de publicar capitulo por lo menos cada dos o tres semanas, pero eso dependerá del tiempo que tenga disponible.**_

_**Una aclaración que quiero dar, es que la historia terminara con la batalla contra el Trihexa. No estoy al tanto de TODO lo que pasa en los tomos Shin, pero una que otra cosa sí sé y personalmente, no me gusta que rumbo tomo.**_

_**Yo considero que la batalla contra el Trihexa es el mejor final para esta historia. Además de que como vieron uno de los más grandes cambios que hubo, es que Rias ayuda a Issei en la pelea de este capítulo.**_

_**En la historia anterior me deje llevar por algunos comentarios y volví a Rias una villana sin querer. Lo que estoy planteando ahora en este capítulo es lo que quise hacer en la otra historia y cuando me di cuenta ya no lo pude hacer.**_

_**Ya recupere celular, asi que posiblemente después de subir este capítulo me ponga a subir las imágenes de cómo se verían más o menos los personajes. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, quédense en casa y nos leemos en siguiente.**_

_**Emiliz15**_


	12. Nace una Alianza

Hikaru miraba a Issei con seriedad después de haber escuchado lo ocurrido, alrededor de este último, en los años que estuvo ausente.

-Por qué no llamaste? Sabías que Touji te ayudaría! Por qué no lo hiciste?!- el joven castaño solo dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo mostrando tristeza.

-Siendo sincero, Mamá Shidou… no los recordaba. Por lo menos no los recordé hasta ahora- contesto Issei que sentía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería.

-V-Vamos a mi casa… no me siento muy bien- dijo el castaño comenzando a caminar hacia su casa, que estaba a dos cuadras.

Hikaru volvió a tomar conciencia del estado del joven frente a ella con esas palabras, se afligió por no considerarlo antes y comenzó a caminar hacia la residencia de sus viejos amigos.

-Así que… lograste inscribirte y entrar en una buena Academia- dijo Hikaru mostrando una sonrisa melancólica, a la vez que trataba de dispersar el tema anterior y su molestia.

-Sí, así es… siempre me imagine ir con Irina a esa escuela, y ahora que se volvió mixta recientemente hubiéramos podido. A él le hubiera gustado- Issei recordando cómo se divertía con su amigo de la infancia. Empezó a temer por su integridad, ya que creía que comenzaba a alucinar.

-Él? Issei, en verdad nos recuerdas tan poco?- pregunto Hikaru interrumpiendo a Issei, quien detuvo su andar por aquella pregunta.

-N-No lo entiendo… a que te refieres? … Qué es lo que no recuerdo Mamá Shidou?- dijo Issei un poco desconcertado y algo ansioso por la respuesta de Hikaru.

-Irina es una chica… aunque supongo que te habrás confundido porque ella era algo marimacho de pequeña. Recuerdo que cuando te molestaban ella siempre te defendía- ante esas palabras Issei sintió como un leve dolor de cabeza surgía su cabeza.

Issei estaba completamente desconcertado, su amigo de la infancia resulto ser siempre una niña. Pero por alguna razón sentía que ya sabía eso, no se explicaba como… pero de alguna forma lo sabía.

-Mejor nos apresuramos…- dijo el castaño retomando su andar.

Un silencio se produjo en ese momento, silencio que duro hasta que estuvieron al frente de la casa del joven Sekiryuuttei.

De un momento a otro Issei comenzó a respirar agitadamente a la vez que mostraba una expresión de terror.

_-Q-Que es este poder?!...-_ se preguntaba el joven no pudiendo controlar su respiración ni su sentimiento de temor.

**[Contrólate!]** Ante ese grito de Ddraig, Issei volvió a tomar control sobre su cuerpo y a ser consciente de su alrededor.

Gracias a esto pudo ver cómo, Hikaru se había alejado de él tomando una distancia prudente. La había asustado con su reacción de reciente.

**[Ahora lo que vas a hacer, es ordenarle a esa mujer que entre a la casa. Pondré una barrera de protección en ella]** ordeno Ddraig de forma autoritaria.

-Mama Shidou, ve adentro. Despierta a mamá y papá… y no salgan para nada- ordeno Issei mientras le entregaba las llaves de la casa y tomaba una postura más recompuesta… aunque esta sea falsa.

-Que vas a hacer?- pregunto Hikaru visiblemente preocupada por la actitud de Issei… pero al ver la seria expresión del castaño, supo que algo no andaba bien.

-H-Hay alguien cerca… e-es muchísimo más fuerte que yo- el joven, a pesar de ya haber controlado su cuerpo, no podía mantener su voz estable después de haberlo hecho bien por un tiempo.

-D-Dudo que vengan a ayudarme como antes… no sé con qué i-intensiones me siguió- dijo el castaño con temor.

No estaba completamente recuperado y no podría oponer mucha resistencia. Pero lo que más temía… era pensar que aquel ser haya ido a dañar a su familia.

-Si esto se complica tratare de llevármelo lejos… y si no vuelvo, cuídalos- dijo Issei para después comenzar a correr, con el propósito de interceptar aquella presencia y evitar que se acercara demasiado a su hogar olvidándose del dolor que eso le provocaba.

Hikaru extendió la mano con el propósito de detenerlo pero no pudo ni siquiera tocarlo, debido a que él había sido mucho más rápido. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, aquel niño que cuido y amo como propio había dado a entender que posiblemente moriría.

Acababa de salvarlas a su hija y a ella arriesgando su vida… y ahora posiblemente la pierda con tal de proteger a su familia y protegerlas a ellas.

Maldecía no haberle insistido a su esposo un poco más para que volviera con ellas… sabía que él podría ayudarlo, pero no estaba allí.

-Issei… sé que volverás. Siempre odiaste que Kyouko llorara de tristeza o dolor, más si tú eras el motivo de aquellas lágrimas. Sé que volverás… no te perdonaría que no lo hicieras- dijo Hikaru al aire teniendo a su hija como única testigo de sus palabras, niña que apenas entendía lo que sucedía.

Hikaru rápidamente entro a la casa cerrando la puerta con llave, justo como estaba antes. Inmediatamente comenzó a subir las escaleras deteniéndose en seco después de subirlas.

La razón fue que observaba como una joven de cabello rubio la señalaba con una espada negra que tenía detalles escarlatas que; asombrosamente, brillaban en la oscuridad con fiereza.

-Quién eres?… Y que buscas aquí?- hablo aquella joven desconocida con un tono amenazante. Tono que no era acompañado por su vestimenta… que era solo una campera con capucha roja que le iba demasiado grande y unos pantalones cortos, no parecían ser suyos.

Aunque Hikaru no pudo darse cuenta de esto, pues se sentía totalmente amenazada por la espada que estaba muy cerca de su cuello.

-Responde!- ordeno la rubia que comenzaba a perder la paciencia con aquella mujer, que era intrusa en su hogar.

-K-Kyouko!… T-Takeda!- grito Hikaru con la esperanza de despertar a este último, y que logre ayudarla.

-Que está sucediendo?!- se escuchó decir a Kyouko, que estaba dentro de su habitación algo asustada por el grito anterior.

-Que está pasando?!- dijo Takeda que salió empuñando la vieja espada de su suegro. Había estado entrenando con Issei el manejo de la espada durante las últimas dos semanas.

-Esa mujer logro entrar de alguna forma!- declaro la joven rubia afirmando su agarre en aquella espada.

-Kyouko, Takeda… soy yo, Hik-

-Hikaru…- la mujer trato de presentarse para hacer que el padre del castaño la reconozca, pero fue interrumpida por este; que la había reconocido inmediatamente.

-Hikaru!? De verdad está aquí!?- pregunto Kyouko saliendo empujando con su cuerpo a Takeda.

-Hikaru!- al verla, la mujer castaña corrió a abrazar a su mejor amiga.

-Akemi, Yami… no pasa nada, es una vieja amiga de Kyouko- explico Takeda viendo como la joven rubia no entendía lo que sucedía.

-D-Discúlpanos Papá… pero Issei todavía no ha vuelto y estamos algo nerviosas- explico la joven rubia soltando a su hermana, que rápidamente tomo su forma humana.

Issei se guardó muchas cosas en su relato. La llegada de Akemi y Yami era una de esas y es por esto mismo que Hikaru se encontraba muy sorprendida ahora mismo.

-Él…. Él acaba de irse! Dijo que alguien nos había seguido y que… y que…- la preocupación volvió a invadir a la mujer castaña que comenzó a llorar al sentir el sentimiento de culpa crecer en su ser.

-Me dijo… que si no volvía, que los cuidara- sentencio Hikaru dejando sus lágrimas fluir.

Los padres del castaño rápidamente comenzaron a cambiarse sorprendiendo a la mujer castaña, que era consolada por su pequeña hija.

Por su parte, Akemi y Yami entraron a la habitación del castaño y cerraron la puerta.

Hikaru comenzó a tener una mala impresión de aquellas jóvenes que no conocía, pero que tampoco mostraban un grado de interés por el hijo de los dueños de la casa.

Pero ni siquiera pasaron cinco minutos que las vio salir, pero esta vez vistiendo un par de armaduras llamativas y que les daban un plus más de autoridad.

A la vez también presencio como Kyouko y Takeda salían vistiendo lo que parecía ser lo primero que encontraron y rápidamente se dirigieron a la salida.

-Quédate aquí Hikaru… luego nos presentaras a tu pequeña- dijo Kyouko que usaba su llave para abrir la puerta delantera.

Y justo cuando estaban por correr hacia distintas posiciones, comenzaron a tener una sensación desagradable en el cuerpo y a sentirla en el ambiente.

Hikaru y Takeda comenzaron a sentir un profundo terror y se paralizaron en sus lugares. Era la primera vez que harían algo asi y desconocían esa sensación.

Solo olvidaron eso al ver como Issei cayó del cielo estrellándose contra el suelo de forma abrupta.

**-Recuerda Sekiryuuttei!… decide que vas a hacer-** aquella sensación desagradable comenzó a desaparecer junto a una risa malvada después de que se escucharan aquellas palabras.

* * *

**Barrera Dimensional**

Hace unos momentos con nuestro castaño, este apenas pasar la primer cuadra, en dirección hacia el sujeto que los había seguido, sintió como una barrera se formaba a su alrededor; esta barrera era una copia exacta del parque donde murió. Pronto su cuerpo se tensó al sentir como aquel aura se estaba acercando, y de alguna manera… se hacía más fuerte.

-De verdad estas lleno de sorpresas…- se escuchó una voz seria y calmada por todo el lugar con un eco que la hacía algo tenebrosa.

-Siendo sincero no esperaba que fueras capaz de sentir mi aura o la de aquellos demonios por ti mismo…- aquella voz pasó de ser omnipresente a estar detrás del joven castaño que se tensó aún más por aquella sorpresa.

-Quise presentarme mucho antes pero… tu ama y la hermana de la tonta Serafall siempre te están vigilando con sus familiares. Por alguna razón esta noche no lo están haciendo o por lo menos ya no lo hacen- continuo diciendo aquella voz mostrando un tono burlón en sus palabras.

-K-Kokabiel…- fue lo único que el castaño pudo decir al darse vuelta y mirar al autor de las últimas palabras que escucho.

-Hmpf… Me sorprendes Sekiryuuttei. Quien diría que Kalawarner haya hecho por fin un buen trabajo- dijo el líder de Gregory estando sentado en una banca de manera despreocupada.

Pero a diferencia de la foto que había visto, en frente de Issei se hallaba un hombre vestido con un traje negro sin corbata y con el cuello de la camisa con dos botones abiertos. Tenía la mirada tranquila, el cabello negro, una sonrisa divertida y una copa de vino en una de sus manos que era sostenida de manera elegante.

La expresión del castaño era de sorpresa total, lo había reconocido por la ayuda de Ddraig; que supo identificar su aura, de otra manera habría pasado totalmente como un desconocido.

-No metas a Kalawarner en esto… Que es lo quieres aquí?- el castaño volvió a tomar un carácter fuerte y serio a pesar de estar totalmente debilitado y aterrado. No iba a permitir que lastime a quien fue su informante.

-Vaya, le quitas lo divertido al asunto con tu seriedad. No voy a hacerle nada a una caído a quien utilizaste vilmente… Pero ya que quieres ir directo al grano… te lo diré- Kokabiel hablaba con cierto tono de aburrimiento en su voz.

-Quiero que te unas a mi- soltó Kokabiel saboreando un poco más de su vino.

-Tengo planeado algo grande… Algo que cambiará por fin los papeles entre las facciones como los conocemos y que nos dará una nueva oportunidad- aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de Issei, que comenzó a temer las acciones que tomara en su contra si no aceptaba unírsele.

-Una… nueva oportunidad? De qué hablas?-

-La Gran Guerra dejo mal parados a todas las facciones, niño… pero nosotros sufrimos mucho más que las otras. Esta es nuestra oportunidad para vengarnos de aquellos que nos humillaron… que nos quitaron lo que más amamos- al final aquellas palabras, Kokabiel mostraba un rostro molesto a la vez que agitaba levemente su copa.

-Además… en este último tiempo el estúpido de Azazel se casó con Penemue porque quedó embarazada…- por alguna razón, Kokabiel hablo normalmente al mencionar a Penemue y no al mencionar a su líder supremo; a quien trato de estúpido.

-Asi que dudo que volvamos a participar de forma activa en esta guerra que… está en pausa- continuo el cadre esto último con un dejé de rabia.

-Y quieres que te ayude a comenzar de nuevo esa guerra?- pregunto Issei estando intrigado con todo lo que sucedía.

-Lo que quiero que hagas es que me ayudes a matar a los líderes…- revelo aquel caído con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Matar… a los líderes?- Issei estaba totalmente confundido hasta que empezó a razonar. Sin los líderes las facciones quedarían desorganizadas y listas para ser presa de sus enemigos.

-Mira Sekiryuuttei, cuando mi plan comience toda esta ciudad se verá arrasada por mi poder y por el comienzo de la batalla. Aunque será una lástima… hubiera sido un lindo lugar para vivir- Kokabiel miro a su alrededor apreciando la paz que brindaba esa parque que había simulado. Aunque esta última parte no fue audible para el joven castaño.

-Porque me dices eso? Crees que no se lo contare a los líderes?- ante estas palabras Kokabiel solo sonrió y asintió confiado.

-Sé que se los contaras… pero te van a ayudarte? A ti? Un Demonio asesino de Ángeles Caídos que eligió alejarse de los suyos para vivir en el mundo humano? El único apoyo que podrías tener es el de tu ama y digamos… que eso sería catastrófico- la sonrisa de Kokabiel desapareció dejando solo una expresión seria. Aquella acción aterró a Issei que por un momento imagino el final de su ama a manos del ser frente a él.

Agito la cabeza para sacarse ese horrible pensamiento de una buena vez.

-Crees que soy capaz de matar a gente inocente? Si tengo que pelear solo contra ti lo hare!- Kokabiel lo miro con una expresión seria, antes de pasar a una más relajada a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento. Dicha acción no le agradó para nada a Issei que inconscientemente comenzó a retroceder.

-Antes te hubiera ofrecido riquezas, mujeres dispuestas a hacer lo que quieras, todo lo que podrías desear… pero ya no eres el mismo de antes, puedo verlo claramente. Dices que puedes pelear tú solo contra mí y mi ejército…- Kokabiel termino su copa de vino y la dejó suavemente en la banca.

-No lo dudo… pero si dudo que tu familia pueda hacerlo mismo- los ojos del castaño se abrieron a mas no poder al escuchar esas palabras.

-Tú decides niño, es más… te voy a dar la oportunidad de que abandones esta ciudad junto a tus seres queridos y se escondan como ratas en cualquier lugar. Te unes, te opones… o desapareces- al decir esto último Kokabiel estaba muy cerca de Issei mirándolo de forma maniática

-Y-Yo… buagh!- al momento en el que Issei estaba por dar su respuesta recibió un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago por parte de Kokabiel que lo mando a volar lejos del parque.

Justo cuando estaba por caer el mismo cadre lo agarró del cuello y lo comenzó a ahorcar.

-No quiero tu respuesta ahora… solo te dejaras llevar por tus impulsos. Mejor piénsalo bien- la fuerza que Kokabiel ejercía empezaba a hacer que Issei perdiera la conciencia.

-Si mi plan no tiene retraso estará listo en dos meses… quizás más tal vez menos. Tienes ese tiempo para decidir… yo en ese tiempo también tomare medidas contra ti si te me opones…- al final de sus palabras, Kokabiel arrojo a Issei al suelo; que casualmente era la entrada de su casa, y deshacía la barrera dimensional.

**-No lo olvides Sekiryuuttei!… Decide que vas a hacer-**

Los que estaban afuera de la casa, al ver que Issei cayó del cielo de manera brusca no dudaron ni un momento en ir a socorrerlo.

-Maldito! Preséntate!- grito Yami estando molesta con quien se atrevió a lastimar a su portador.

-Bastardo…- murmuro Akemi, que no era de usar esa clase de palabras. Evidentemente estaba muy molesta.

-Issei! Que te han hecho?…- grito Kyouko tomando el rostro del castaño viendo que estaba semiconsciente.

Lo sentía temblar entre sus manos, estaba totalmente aterrado. Issei sentía todo su cuerpo temblar sin parar o poder controlarlo y no se explicaba porque. Su temblar duro hasta que se quedó inconsciente.

-Rápido! Llevémoslo adentro- dijo Takeda que con ayuda de su esposa logro cargar a Issei en su espalda para poder llevarlo adentro.

Issei se encontraba acostado en el sillón siendo curado por Hikaru, mientras Kyouko limpiaba la sangre que manchaba su cuerpo.

Akane ahora estaba dormida en la habitación de invitados, fue acunada por Akemi; quien era la que mejor sabía ocultar su sentimiento de odio.

Hikaru estaba muy preocupada pues tenía que coser la herida de Issei una vez más.

El golpe que le había dado Kokabiel le había roto algunos puntos de sutura.

Ahora estaban a la espera de que el castaño despertara, aunque si no lo hacía en ese momento tampoco habría problema.

-De verdad… lamento lo que le sucedió a Issei- dijo Hikaru refiriéndose a la conversión del castaño en demonio.

-No te preocupes… al igual que tú a veces lamento lo que le sucedió, pero las cosas pasan por alguna razón- comento Kyouko acariciando los cabellos de sus hijos.

-La verdad, si el no tuviera esa condición… habríamos vivido muchas cosas peores- revelo Takeda, llamando la atención no solo de Hikaru; sino también la de Akemi y Yami.

-A que se refieren?- pregunto Akemi mostrándose intrigada.

Fue ahí donde comenzaron a contarles a las mujeres que no lo sabían, el hecho aterrador que vivieron esa noche en el callejón, donde casi mancillan a Kyouko y la primera vez que vieron a Issei muy enojado… y lo brutal que puede llegar a ser.

-N-No teníamos idea…- revelo Yami mirando con asombro a su portador.

-E-Él todavía no confía en nosotras…- dijo Akemi triste. Ella había pensado que el castaño ya confiaba lo suficiente en ellas como para poder contarle esas cosas.

**[No es así…]** por primera vez en la noche, y acompañado de la aparición del Sacred Gear, Ddraig se dejó escuchar ante todos los presentes.

-D-Ddraig-sama?- pregunto Takeda estando un poco sorprendido por la intervención del Dragón Emperador.

-Q-Quien es?- a pesar de estar un poco intimidada, Hikaru pregunto queriendo saber la identidad del emisor de esa voz.

**[Me disculpo por no presentarme… Soy Ddraig Goch, uno de los dos Dragones Celestiales y compañero de Hyoudou Issei]** La voz de Ddraig fue bastante sería al presentarse, quería dejar en claro desde el principio que era alguien de respetar y de temer.

Había adquirido esta forma de presentarse después de su encuentro con los Dioses Dragones, además de que empezó a identificarse como compañero del castaño y no como su Sacred Gear.

-Podría continuar con lo que decía, por favor?- pidió Akemi estando muy interesada en aquellas palabras.

**[Él no les conto esos sucesos porque no quiere que le dan más vueltas a un asunto que ya paso… aunque él no pueda dejar de pensar en eso]** Las palabras de Ddraig sorprendieron a los presentes quienes miraron al joven castaño con intriga.

-Porque dice que Issei no puede dejar de pensar en eso Ddraig-sama?- pregunto Yami que poco a poco comenzaba a sacarse los guantes de la armadura.

**[El no deja de culparse por aquellos actos, aunque ya no le afectan tanto como antes]** a pesar de lo primero, a los padres del castaño les agradaba que su hijo por fin empezara a superar aquellos momentos que antes lo atormentaban.

-Lo siento… perdón por no habérselos contado antes…- Issei había despertado en la parte final de conversación refiriéndose a lo que le oculto a Akemi y Yami.

-N-No espere encontrarme a alguien como él tan pronto- admitió el joven castaño haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para sentarse en el sofá.

-Discúlpenme por haberlos preocupados- se disculpó sabiendo que sus seres queridos estaban tristes y molestos por cómo estaba en ese momento.

-No te preocupes… no lo sabias- dijo Takeda mostrando una sonrisa triste.

-Si… no debes de disculparte por todo Ise- esta vez fue su madre quien lo apoyo con aquellas palabas a la vez que tomaba su mano con delicadeza.

-Por cierto… que fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto Hikaru teniendo esa interrogante.

-Vino uno de los líderes de las facciones a tratar de reclutarme. Su nombre… es Kokabiel- ante ese nombre, Hikaru abrió los ojos y comenzó a temblar.

-Veo que… Papá Shidou si te contaba sobre las facciones- dijo Issei mirando con comprensión a la mujer de ojos violetas.

-Bueno… es una historia larga. Mejor se las cuento mañana, de acuerdo?- pregunto el castaño mirando a los presentes con una sonrisa cansada.

Al ver que en verdad estaba muy agotado, los presentes no quisieron forzar a que Issei les cuente lo sucedido y aceptaron.

Kyouko una vez más no quería dejar dormir solo a Issei, pero Akemi y Yami lograron convencerla haciéndole saber que dormirían con él.

Al estar tranquila con eso, decidió subir a dormir con su marido. Hikaru también fue a descansar y tratar de olvidar esa horrible noche a lado de su hija.

Akemi, Yami e Issei eran los únicos que se encontraban en la sala, el castaño miraba sus manos mientras pensaba y trataba de tomar una decisión de lo que debía hacer.

Esto fue aprovechado por las chicas, que volvieron a vestir la ropa que tenían antes de salir.

-C-Creo que… debo pelear- dijo Issei buscando algún apoyo en las únicas personas que estaban ahí. Para su mala suerte, ellas no sabían a que se estaba refiriendo.

-Debo pelear contra Kokabiel para proteger la ciudad, no puedo unirme a él… y tampoco quiero verlos sufrir…- por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el castaño comenzó a llorar por no saber qué hacer.

Sabía que unirse al bando de Kokabiel salvaría a sus padres y posiblemente a sus seres queridos, pero a cambio tendría que ayudar a matar a los líderes y a personas inocentes.

Abandonar la ciudad seria cobarde e injusto, porque él tenía que vivir y ver sufrir a las demás personas? Además no confiaba en que en verdad no los cazaría después.

Y pelear contra él sería suicida por no decir también que posiblemente condene a su familia.

Todo eso le preocupaba y realmente ya no sabía qué hacer.

Akemi se sentó a lado suyo y como su mano derecha, Yami hizo lo mismo solo que con la mano izquierda, con esto lograron hacer que el castaño entendiera que no estaba solo.

-Perdónenme chicas… voy a mantener la compostura y no, no olvidare que ustedes están conmigo- dijo Issei sintiendo el apoyo de las jóvenes rubias, quienes le dedicaron una sonrisa tierna.

-Sé que se molestaran conmigo… pero de verdad prefiero que se queden aquí, cuidando de ellos- el castaño sabía que sus palabras posiblemente no sean tomadas de la mejor manera, pero no confiaba en dejar a solo una de ellas para proteger a sus seres queridos.

-En la escuela estaré protegido por el clan Sitri, o al menos podre tener su apoyo por si algo sale mal- argumento el castaño, esperando una respuesta por parte de las jóvenes frente a él.

-Sabes bien que nos vamos a negar Issei… esta vez las dos te acompañaremos por lo débil que estas- sentencio Akemi levándose del sofá. Luego le extendió su mano a Issei para que este pudiera levantarse.

El castaño no podía estar molesto, era una respuesta que ya esperaba.

-Además si te están buscando a ti, solo sería más peligroso que te quedaras o que dejaras a alguna de nosotras. Por lo menos por mañana y hasta que estés completamente recuperado te acompañaremos siempre- aporto Yami que ocultaba el malestar que le provocaba ver asi a su portador.

-De acuerdo… solo prométanme que saldrán solamente si las convoco, de otra manera lo tienen totalmente prohibido de acuerdo?- Issei acepto llevarlas imponiendo solo esa condición, que ambas hermanas aceptaron sin ningún problema.

* * *

**Inframundo – Mansión Gremory**

Sirzechs se encontraba sentado a un costado de la cama donde se encontraba una Grayfia, quien estaba pálida y bastante mal debido a la anomalía que su hija poseía.

Dicha anomalía se basaba en una falla en su sistema de conducción de magia, esto hacia que la energía de la pequeña se consumiera demasiado rápido. Al suceder esto, comenzó a demandarle más nutrientes a Grayfia para convertirla en energía, pero al ser exagerada la cantidad que pedía comenzó a quitarle la energía constantemente a Grayfia sin descanso.

El único que puede sanar eso es Issei. Y Azazel todavía no ha comenzado con el entrenamiento del castaño debido a los distintos problemas que comenzaron a notarse en su territorio sumado a la desaparición de su hija.

Sirzechs sabía que no podía apurar a su amigo sabiendo que tenía otras responsabilidades, solo le quedaba esperar y anhelar que el joven Sekiryuuttei logré dominar el Sacred Gear que alguna vez perteneció a Asia Argento.

* * *

**Inframundo – Gregory**

Azazel actualmente estaba buscando métodos de entrenamiento para Issei, este ahora se encontraba en un laboratorio lleno de papeles, máquinas y cosas de ciencia.

Por fin se había hecho un momento para tratar ese tema, sabía que se había demorado demasiado en comenzar con el entrenamiento del joven Sekiryuuttei.

Pero ya no podía tardarse más, con el pasar del tiempo más peligro se generaba en Grayfia y su bebé… debía apresurarse. Aunque se preguntaba… si en verdad sería capaz de concentrarse en eso después de que su hija haya desaparecido hace poco más de dos semanas.

-Hija… donde estarás?- se escuchó decir al líder de los caído con verdadera tristeza y preocupación. Rápidamente saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y se concentró en lo que se encontraba haciendo.

* * *

**Mundo Humano – Residencia Hyoudou**

A pesar de que casi no había dormido bien, Issei se levantó a la hora de siempre para ir a la escuela. Akemi y Yami vigilaron de él para que no tratara de irse sin ellas a la academia.

Bien bañado, con un vendaje nuevo en el torso y vestido con su uniforme escolar, el castaño bajaba al comedor para desayunar y esperar a las chicas; que habían entrado a bañarse.

Le costó, pero al final logro convencerlas de que se bañaran no sin antes asegurarles que no se iría sin ellas. Actualmente se encontraba tomando solo una taza de té, no tenía apetito para más.

**[En verdad piensas ir a la escuela con lo cansado que estás?]** Preguntó Ddraig un poco preocupado por el rendimiento que tendría su compañero durante el resto del día.

-Estoy bien Ddraig… no te preocupes, solo será hasta las tres de la tarde, puedo dormir un poco más durante la hora del almuerzo- dijo Issei tomando un sorbo de su desayuno sin tantas ganas.

**[Ahora te tengo una pregunta compañero… que harás? Se lo contaras a tu Rey?]** Preguntó el dragón visiblemente intrigado por lo que hará el castaño.

-No la voy a exponer a ese peligro, Ddraig…- respondió el castaño antes de dejar su taza nuevamente en la mesa.

**[En verdad la sigues amando?]**

-No, mi mente dice que si… pero mi corazón esta con Asia y yo elijo creerle al corazón. Solo… me preocupa que la advertencia de Kokabiel se haga realidad- admitió el castaño recordando una vez más lo que imagino la noche anterior.

**[No puedo obligarte a que busques ayuda en los tuyos o que trates de convencer a los otros demonios del lugar… pero considéralo, si fracasas, ellos de todas formas sufrirán]** aporto el dragón sabiendo que su portador no quería involucrar a nadie más.

-Te refieres a Souna?-

**[Si… me refiero a ella. Trata de hacerlo… sabes que no puedes enfrentarlo solo, menos considerando que en verdad tenga un ejército]** Issei encendió su puño en llamas viendo como estas empezaban a apagarse al cabo de unos segundos. Esto verificaba su pésimo estado físico, mágico y mental.

-Tienes razón… no puedo enfrentarlo solo…- Issei abrió su mano y el poco fuego que quedaba termino de apagarse.

-Está bien Ddraig… te haré caso, pero si no acceden no insistiré más- declaro Issei levantándose para acostarse un momento en el sofá y descansar los ojos hasta que las chicas estuvieran listas.

En su camino a la escuela vio que Ruruko y Hanako iban más adelante que él, ellas estaban cerca de la academia sentadas en el mismo local de donde compraba sus almuerzos, al parecer aquellas chicas estaban desayunando.

Al estar cerca de ellas, las saludo amablemente mientras tenía la intención de seguir su camino hacia la escuela. Pero ellas lo detuvieron invitándolo a desayunar a la vez que le seguían consultando una que otra cosa sobre la que tenían dudas.

El castaño rechazo educadamente el ofrecimiento de las jóvenes, pero acepto a aclarar sus dudas sobre la materia. A su vez, cuando la camarera se acercó a pedir su orden, el solo ordeno un almuerzo para llevar.

Al cabo de diez minutos los tres juntos volvían a retomar su camino hacia la academia, charlando esta vez de cosas más amenas. Muchas otras estudiantes miraban con asombro como una miembro del concejo estudiantil y la hija de una profesora estuvieran junto al que alguna vez fue la bestia pervertida.

Las chicas se adelantaron al castaño para poder repasar un poco más antes de la prueba. Por su parte el solo se limitó a seguir caminando hasta llegar a la entrada, donde se encontró con Souna y Tsubaki quienes estaban haciendo lo de todas las mañanas.

-Buen día, Issei-kun- saludo Tsubaki de forma alegre al joven castaño mostrando una faceta no muy común en ella.

-Cómo estás Issei?- saludo la pelinegra de cabello corto con una sonrisa tranquila, ocultando toda su preocupación al verlo allí a pesar de lo de anoche.

-Hola Souna, Tsubaki… estoy bien, y ustedes?- pregunto el castaño sabiendo que debía agradecerle a Souna la ayuda que le dio anoche.

-Bien, bastante bien a diferencia de ti…- respondió la joven de cabello corto acercándose un poco al castaño para ver más de cerca si sus heridas habían sanado completamente.

Lamentablemente noto que la herida abdominal seguía presente, incluso mostraba estar un poco más abierta que antes. Evidentemente ella uso un hechizo para poder ver esto.

-Gracias… por tu ayuda anoche- agradeció Issei mostrando una linda sonrisa, sonrojando a las chicas frente a él y poniendo celosas? A las rubias que están con él.

-No fue nada, de verdad. No podía dejar solo a mi amigo en esa situación- dijo Souna haciendo de menos su accionar de anoche.

-Supongo que no estarás disponible para la revancha esta noche, verdad?- pregunto Tsubaki, que quería una revancha contra el castaño en el mismo juego donde perdió ayer.

-Quien sabe, tal vez si logro descansar durante el horario de los clubes pueda ir… pero no lo sé- respondió Issei bastante calmado, sabía que eso no gastaría demasiada energía además de que no se quedaban hasta tan tarde.

-Bueno… parece que pronto tocara el timbre, entramos?- sugirió el castaño comenzando a caminar hacia el edificio.

-Bien, por qué no?- respondió Sona siguiendo comenzando a caminar al lado del castaño. Tsubaki imito la acción comenzando su recorrido hacia su salón.

Los demás alumnos no podían creerlo, especialmente las chicas. Hyoudou Issei estaba caminando al lado de Presidenta y Vicepresidenta del concejo estudiantil mientras charlaba con ellas.

Con aquella acción, ya no quedaban dudas entre las alumnas. El que alguna vez fue la Bestia Pervertida había desaparecido dejando a otro alumno en su lugar. Un alumno a quien decididamente querían conocer un poco más.

Luego de la primera hora, Issei comenzaba a pensar sobre cómo debía tocar el tema de Kokabiel con Souna y Sara; quienes parecían ser las líderes de la ciudad.

Las clases se reanudaron a la vez que se le ocurrió una idea de cómo comenzar con el tema. Empezó a escribir una carta teniendo cuidado de que la profesora Hasashi no se diera cuenta, cosa que logro a la perfección.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, el castaño tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia los salones de los alumnos de primer año. Estando cerca de ellos, sorprendentemente sentía miradas sobre él que transmitían todo tipo de cosas.

Respeto, admiración, sorpresa y… perversión? Aquella última era la que más le incomodaba y lo hacía avergonzarse.

_-E-Esto es lo que sentían las chicas cuando yo las miraba?-_ se preguntó el castaño estando muy nervioso.

**[Jajaja en efecto compañero, aunque me parece curioso que se fijen tanto en ti para llegar a ese punto]** se burló Ddraig a la vez que expresaba su duda.

_-A decir verdad Ddraig… tenemos la misma duda-_ aporto el castaño tratando de sobrellevar ese sentimiento, tal y como las chicas de segundo año lo hicieron.

-Ryoga-sempai deje de molestarme y déjeme pasar por favor- una vez que volvió a concentrarse en su alrededor, pudo ver más adelante como Hanako estaba siendo molestada por un tipo.

-Oh vamos! No voy a irme de aquí hasta que aceptes salir conmigo… uh? Que es eso que tienes ahí?- rápidamente ese tipo llamado Ryoga tomo la hoja que Hanako sostenía entre sus manos arrebatándosela.

-Ryoga-sempai! Devuélvame mi examen!- suplico la joven de cabello castaño temiendo que algo le sucediera a ese importante papel.

Los alumnos masculinos no se atrevían a intervenir por el hecho de que Ryoga era un alumno de tercer año y, casualmente, era el vicepresidente del club de Artes Marciales.

Esto evidentemente molesto al castaño que sin dudar interrumpió ese evento tomando la mano del tipo de tercer año con fuerza.

-Quien se?!… Pero miren nada más que hay aquí? El pervertido número uno de la academia- dijo Ryoga forzando a que Issei lo suelte para encararlo.

Ryoga era al menos diez centímetros más alto que el castaño, y trataba de usar eso para imponer miedo.

-Ella te pidió que le devolvieras su examen Ryoga- hablo Issei mostrando un tono de voz serio casi molesto.

-A si? Y tu quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes, eh?!- ante esas palabras el castaño no respondió nada y solo se le quedo mirando.

-Eso es! No eres nadie! Por eso no respondes!- grito ese sujeto mirándolo con superioridad.

-Y tu quien te crees que eres para poder venir aquí a pedir a una chica cuatro años menor que tú, ya que estas recusando, a una cita, eh?- aquellas palabras hirieron un poco el orgullo de Ryoga que por un momento se congelo.

-Cómo te atreves a contestarme asi?!- decidido, aquel sujeto tomo del cuello a Issei dispuesto a golpearlo.

Pero Issei no tenía mucha paciencia al estar cansado y sin dormir, no estaba dispuesto a soportar las provocaciones y mucho menos un golpe de aquel idiota.

Para sorpresa de Ryoga, y para los espectadores, el castaño detuvo con una mano el ataque que se dirigía a él.

-Sabes… puedo ser muy tolerante. Los he tolerado a ustedes todo este tiempo sin decir una sola palabras… pero no voy a tolerar que trates mal a mi Kouhai- al terminar de decir eso, Issei oprimió el puño de Ryoga que mostro un rostro dolor.

Esto si asombro tanto a alumnos como alumnas que no creían que Issei fuera más fuerte que el vicepresidente del club de Artes Marciales.

-Devuélvele lo que le quitaste… y promete que nunca más la volverás a molestar- para afirmar sus palabras el castaño género más presión sobre la mano de Ryoga que tuvo que hincarse sin poder decir nada tratando de mantener la compostura ante el dolor.

Usando lo máximo de si, logro entregarle tal y como estaba el examen a Hanako, que ahora se hallaba al lado de Ruruko. Quien había llegado del baño.

-D-Discúlpeme… Hanako-san, no volveré a molestarla nunca más. Lo prometo- por primera vez, uno de los que se creía era uno de los más orgullosos de la escuela… se encontraba de rodillas frente a un alumno de segundo año.

-Ahora vete… no quiero volver a verte por aquí- declaro el castaño a la vez que soltaba a Ryoga, que se levantó lentamente bajo la atenta mirada del castaño y se retiraba del lugar.

-Estas bien, Hanako?- pregunto Issei sintiendo preocupación por la joven de ojos azules.

-S-Si Issei-sempai… gracias- agradeció la joven de cabello castaño sintiendo un verdadero aprecio por el joven de ojos heterocromaticos.

Ninguno de los demás presentes dijo nada, algo que Issei agradeció ya que no quería llamar la atención… por lo menos no más de lo que ya hizo.

-Mire Issei-sempai- dijo Ruruko mostrándole su examen al joven castaño, demostrándole que había logrado aprobar el examen.

-Y-Yo también aprobé, Sempai…- Hanako también le enseño su examen a Issei que lo miro sintiéndose orgulloso de sus alumnas.

-Les dije que podrían hacerlo… solo era cuestión de que confiaran en sí mismas. Las felicito- Issei mostro una sonrisa linda que sonrojo a la pequeña Hanako y a algunas alumnas.

-Por cierto, Ruruko… podrías entregarle esto a Souna-Kaichou?- pregunto el castaño entregándole a la joven Peón Sitri la carta que había escrito.

-Claro… de que se trata Sempai?- respondió Ruruko para inmediatamente preguntar el motivo de aquella nota.

-Es algo sobre mi trabajo… es muy importante que la lea ahora. Yo me retiro por hoy. Estoy muy cansado. Cuídense- dijo el castaño saludando a las jóvenes con la mano antes de irse del lugar.

-Me acompañas a entregarla? Luego podremos almorzar allí si nos dan permiso- pregunto Ruruko a su amiga, que acepto gustosa de acompañarla a entregar esa carta.

Luego de caminar por un momento ambas llegaron al consejo estudiantil, donde se encontraron a Souna y a Tsubaki que estaban por salir a almorzar.

-Ruruko? Que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto la presidenta del concejo estudiantil curiosa de ver a la joven de ojos verdes allí, y más viendo que estaba acompañada de una amiga.

-Souna-Kaichou… Issei-sempai, le envía esta carta. Dijo que tenía que ver algo con el trabajo- explico la joven entregándole la carta a su Rey.

-Una carta? Eso es nuevo de su parte…- dijo Sona sin tomar mucho en cuenta a la joven que acompañaba a su Peón. En ese mismo momento la abrió y comenzó a leer el contenido.

_-"Preferiría que leyeras la carta después de que almorzáramos, de acuerdo? Almorcemos en el viejo edificio, si?"-_ fue lo primero que leyó en la carta, seguido de esto había mucho texto más. Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre el tema que trataría la carta. Pero decidió guardarla para después queriendo respetar la petición de su amigo, además de que quería hablar con el antes de que acabe la hora del almuerzo.

-Souna-Kaichou… podemos Hanako y yo almorzar en el Consejo?- pregunto Ruruko estando algo nerviosa por la respuesta.

La pelinegra de lentes rojos la miro por un momento y luego mostro una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Claro… solo no te olvides de cerrarlo al salir, de acuerdo?- parecía que todo saldría bien en ese día para Ruruko y Hanako. Que pasarían toda la hora del almuerzo en el concejo estudiantil.

-Tsubaki-chan, Souna-chan… van a almorzar?…!?- pregunto la Sara que se encontró con aquellas jóvenes de camino a la cafetería. Ella vio que su hija tenía una carta en sus manos al igual que su almuerzo. Pero le llamo mucho más la atención aquella carta que poseía.

-Qué es eso? Una carta de tu enamorado, eh?- como era muy poco habitual, Sara molesto un poco a su hija. Que ante tal comentario se sonrojo al punto de estar casi como el cabello de su amiga Rias.

-N-No mamá!- grito la joven manteniendo el color rojo en su rostro.

A Tsubaki le pareció gracioso el comentario de Sara, pero por alguna razón también le molesto un poco.

-Ejem… es una carta de Issei-kun, dijo que esta vez almorzaríamos en el viejo edificio- contesto Sona volviendo a templarse emocionalmente.

-"Issei-kun" te escribió una carta? Tal vez sea un enamorado con trucos antiguos- insinuó Sara tratando de molestar un poco más a su hija. Logrando hacerlo pero esta vez sin tanto impacto.

-Bien… yo iré con ustedes. Me vendría bien un descanso después de la reunión de esta mañana- aseguro Sara antes de comenzar a acompañarlas.

Esto era raro para las chicas, Sara nunca había mostrado interés en almorzar con ellas y el Sekiryuuttei o por lo menos nunca se habían molestado en invitarla pensando en que tal vez tenga mejores cosas que hacer.

Sin embargo, ambas sabían que Sara siempre almorzaba sola… tal vez ella estaba cansada de eso asi que decidió acompañarlas. Ellas solo dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa ante esto.

Y lo que sospechaban era verdad, Sara se sentía un poco sola a la hora del almuerzo, estaba cansada de esa soledad.

Sabía que tendría que explicarle la razón a Issei sobre él porque su madre los acompañaría ese día, aunque sabía perfectamente que a él no le molestaría.

Entraron al viejo edificio como si nada, pues al estar las tres juntas los demás alumnos pensarían que es una simple inspección de la estructura o algo más. Este era el caso considerando que Issei entraba a escondidas por alguna ventana o simplemente aparecía dentro mediante un círculo mágico.

Centrándonos en este último, ahora se encontraba recostado en uno de los sillones ubicados en la sala que usaba antes el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Estaba dormido, al igual que Akemi y Yami, que durmieron casi toda la mañana. Aunque estas estaban por despertar en cualquier momento.

Sara, Souna y Tsubaki ya estaban dentro de la habitación observando como el castaño dormía casi plácidamente. Lo que le llevo a Souna a pensar que se veía muy lindo al dormir.

Rápidamente agito la cabeza para sacar aquellos pensamientos de su mente mientras tenía un leve sonrojo. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por su madre, que se le ocurrió hacer una maldad.

Rápidamente dejo sus cosas en otro sofá que había al frente de donde se encontraba el castaño y se acostó suavemente arriba del él mostrando una sonrisa traviesa.

-No crees que sería lindo compartir la cama con él, Souna?- aquella acción hizo que ambas chicas que presenciaban la escena tuvieran pensamientos nada santos y tuvieran una leve hemorragia nasal.

-Yo también opino que sería lindo… claro, si es que tú y yo hacemos otra cosa antes de dormir- esto último, susurrado por Issei al oído de Sara, fue lo que hizo que esta última se sonrojara al punto de desmayarse. Y que sus amigas una gran hemorragia nasal que apenas y pudieron controlar.

-Eso le enseñara a no subirse encima de una persona cuando duerma…- dijo Issei sentándose en el sofá no sin antes soltar un bostezo.

-E-En serio sigues pensando en esas cosas?- pregunto Tsubaki que estaba lejos junto Souna abrazándola.

-Vamos chicas, saben que lo que acabo de decir es una broma… no podría haberlo dicho enserio, ni siquiera podría haberlo dicho si no estuviera tan cansado… perdónenme- se sinceró el castaño que todavía no se recuperaba del todo.

-Eso espero Issei…- el castaño solo rio recordando la broma algo subida de tono que le hizo a Sara hace un momento.

-Ustedes también son un par de pervertidas del closet… verlas con esa hemorragia nasal fue muy lindo- ahora el foco de Issei eran ellas que no dudaron en contestarle.

-NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARNOS ASÍ!- sentenciaron ambas jóvenes estando bastante avergonzadas por como las había llamado el castaño

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…- dijo Issei mientras levantaba a Sara y la acomodaba en el sofá donde antes él dormía. Seguido de eso, camino hacia el escritorio donde tomo asiento, sintiendo al sentarse que aquel lugar no le pertenecía.

-Bien… que tal si aprovechamos lo que nos queda de tiempo y almorzamos como siempre?- pregunto el castaño sacando de su mochila el almuerzo que había comprado esta mañana.

-Claro… porque no?- dijo Souna ya estando más tranquila al ver una faceta más conocida en su amigo.

Asi pasó la medio hora que les quedaba para almorzar, charlando de cosas triviales y del día a día.

Actualmente ya había pasado la tercera hora, Sona estaba en el Concejo Estudiantil a punto de leer la carta que Issei le había mandado con Ruruko. Como había pedido el castaño, comenzó a leerla solo después de que ellos almorzaran.

"Querida Souna: nos conocimos hace casi ya dos meses, y la verdad agradezco todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos. Pero ahora yo tengo un problema y no puedo resolverlo solo. Es un problema de grandes proporciones que nos afectara a todos. No quiero que obligues a tu sequito o a tu madre a participar de esto. Por eso quiero que vengan todos al viejo edificio donde les contare de que se trata todo esto. Aunque claro… si no deseas venir tampoco hay problema.

Atentamente… Hyoudou Issei."

Aquella última aclaración le confirmo a Souna que era algo muy serio y que posiblemente él no quería que ellos se involucraran… pero ya no tenía opción.

-Ahora entiendo cómo les cae tan bien… es una buena persona- dijo Sara al apenas entrar al Consejo e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Souna.

-Vaya… por fin despertaste- hablo la joven heredera con un cierto tono de molestia.

-Nop, desperté hace media hora pero me quede hablando con él un buen rato- se sinceró Sara sentándose de manera despreocupada en uno de los sofás que había en el lugar.

-Sabes, me conto que tenía algo importante que hablar contigo… de que se trata, hija?- esta vez el tono de voz de Sara se volvió seria evidenciando que sentido algo malo durante el tiempo que hablo con Issei.

-Está pidiendo ayuda para resolver un problema… pero tampoco me dijo que era. Me pidió que vayamos todos a hablar con él ya que no quiere que lo ayudemos por sentirnos obligados. Aunque claro no es obligatorio- la forma de hablar de Souna también paso a ser más profesional.

-Hyoudou pidiendo ayuda? Que le habrá ocurrido?- pregunto Saji interrumpiendo esa conversación y llamando la atención de sus compañeras.

-Tu ahora interesándote por Issei-kun? Eso es nuevo- dijo Momo de forma automática ante el cambio de actitud del rubio hacia el castaño.

-Bueno… me equivoqué al prejuzgarlo y también en sacar conclusiones. Sé que me equivoqué y que estuvo mal lo que hice- dijo el joven peón siendo sincero ante sus compañeras.

-Has dado un buen paso Genshirou-chan… Aceptar y aprender de tus errores es un buen comienzo- dijo Sara con una sonrisa sintiéndose orgullosa del peón de su hija.

-Que harás hija?- pregunto Sara dejando la decisión, de asistir o no, en su hija.

-Creo que es más que obvio…- respondió Sona levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia la salida del concejo.

-Nadie está obligado a ir… el que desee venir lo hará bajo su propia responsabilidad- aclaro Sona antes de salir en dirección al viejo edificio.

-Bien… yo si voy- dijo Tsubaki para empezar a seguir a su amiga. De la misma manera Sara la siguió sin decir nada.

Uno a uno los siervos de Sona comenzaron a caminar en dirección al viejo edificio escolar, ya que también sentían curiosidad por saber qué problema tenía el joven Sekiryuuttei.

* * *

**Viejo Edificio Escolar**

Issei se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá del salón de reuniones del edificio, donde antes Rias manejaba el Club de investigación de lo oculto. Estaba siendo cuidado por Akemi y Yami, que estaban en su forma humana. Yami estaba sentada en el sofá que estaba enfrente del sofá donde dormía Issei.

Akemi había puesto la cabeza del castaño en su regazo y acariciaba los cabellos de este, tal y como lo recordaba que lo hacia Kyouko.

-Ya me canse, es mi turno!- grito Yami levantándose de su asiento.

-Shh! Lo despertaras!- regaño Akemi que sabía que se turnaban para hacer eso a escondidas de Issei, aunque claro ella siempre se quedaba un poco más.

-Mmm…- al escuchar eso, Akemi salto de su asiento moviendo abruptamente la cabeza de Issei; que termino de despertarlo.

-Ah… que sucedió?- pregunto el castaño sintiendo un poco de dolor en su cuello a la vez que se sentaba.

-N-Nada… no pasó nada- respondieron ambas jóvenes al unísono, llamando la atención de Issei. Aunque inmediatamente descarto ese pensamiento al ver que estaba atardeciendo.

-Qué hora es?- pregunto Issei mirando a Yami, quien tenía su celular y lo estaba usando para jugar.

-Son las tres y media…- respondió la joven de ojos ámbar mirando con algo de tristeza y preocupación a su portador.

-Vamos a casa…- dijo el castaño con un deje de tristeza en su voz. Inmediatamente Akemi y Yami entraron en él, pues sabían que no era el momento para pelear… aunque claro ellas tenían un asunto pendiente.

Se levantó del sofá y tomo sus cosas para después comenzar su camino para salir del edificio estando algo decepcionado por la ausencia del clan Sitri pero… era algo que ya esperaba.

* * *

**Academia Kuoh**

-Qué crees, Sona?- _mí madre pregunto eso repentinamente mientras seguía poniendo atención al camino, ya estábamos cerca del viejo edificio._

-Me refiero… para que crees que necesita nuestra ayuda?- _aunque me lo pregunte yo tampoco tengo respuesta y sinceramente me preocupa. Antes nos pedía favores a mi o a Tsubaki pero siempre nos lo pedía de frente, nunca había sido tan misterioso como en este caso._

-Sea lo que sea que Issei-kun quiera decirnos… debe ser muy importante- _le respondí lo que pensaba mientras recordaba el día en el cual me ofrecí para cuidar de él._

_También recuerdo que su hermano nos contó lo que sucedió para que Issei tomara la determinación de vivir en el mundo humano._

-Se me hace muy extraño… si es tan importante, porque pidió la opinión de cada uno de nosotros?-

-Sabes mamá… no lo sé- _respondí mientras el recuerdo de aquella noche volvía a mi cabeza._

* * *

**Flashback - Inframundo – Hace más de un mes.**

_Me encontraba caminando junto a mi madre por uno de los pasillos de la Mansión Gremory. Estaba yendo a felicitar a Rias por casamiento con Raizer. No habíamos podido ir a su boda ya que teníamos que mantenernos en el territorio humano protegiéndolo de los demonios renegados._

_Luego de un largo tiempo caminando por el pasillo llegamos al despacho del Lucifer y tocamos la puerta._

-Pasen por favor- _fuimos recibidas por Akeno-san, aunque sinceramente creí que nos atendería Grayfia-sama. Pero ella estaba sentada junto a Rias vistiendo casualmente, parecía que hoy era su día libre._

-Felicidades Rias-chan!- _dijo mi madre acercándose a mi amiga para darle un abrazo._

-Muchas gracias Sara-kaa-sama- _respondió ella mostrando una sonrisa. Sé que algo no va bien… ella no suele mostrar esa sonrisa._

-Es un gusto volver a verte Sara-kaa-san, Sona-chan- _saludo el Maou Lucifer, con cierto tono amable pero a la vez serio. Parecía que tenía algo serio que hablar con mi madre._

_Estaba todo el sequito de Rias allí, incluido su pequeño alfil, el Dhampire llamado Gasper. Esto si es nuevo… no es común verlo aquí, veo que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para evitar salir corriendo._

_Yo me acerque a Rias y le felicite en privado, no se me da muy bien el sentimentalismo pero sé que puedo expresarme bien con ella._

_Charlamos un buen rato sobre cosas triviales, hasta que tocamos el tema de la boda. Algo por lo que yo estaba muy curiosa, en verdad la ceremonia de matrimonio era tan linda como dicen?_

-Bien, sé que es muy repentino… pero quiero hablarles de un tema importante. Ayer en la boda cause un incidente-_ lo dicho por Sirzechs-sama si llamo mi atención, que uno de los cuatro reyes del inframundo causara incidentes era nuevo. Claro, mi hermana es una excepción._

-Como sabrán Rias se instalara de forma definitiva en el inframundo con la mayoría de sus sirvientes-_ Mayoría? Quien se negaría a venir al inframundo? Más si consideramos que Rias es su ama._

-Hyoudou Issei, el Sekiryuuttei actual, decidió quedarse en mundo humano- _de todos los nombres que se me vinieron a la mente, el de aquella persona no estaba._

_Mi madre tampoco lo podía creer, que había ocurrido para que la Bestia Pervertida decidiera quedarse en mundo humano alejado de una persona con pechos sobrenaturales y la posibilidad de tener un harem?_

-El Sekiryuuttei? Pero como fue posible que tenga esa capacidad de elección? Rias… en verdad le diste tanta libertad a tu Peón?- _cuestionó mí madre de forma sería._

_Cuando el Rey Lucifer nos contó que el desconocía el trato secreto que había diseñado Rias para probar a su Peón y las consecuencias que trajo esto, comprendimos un poco por qué Issei decidió quedarse en el mundo humano. Aunque claro, Sirzechs-sama no termino de contar lo sucedido._

_Personalmente creo que siente que Rias lo traiciono al ocultarle algo tan importante, supongo que la odiara y que terminara buscando una manera de vengarse de ella._

-La recompensa que pidió el Sekiryuuttei es convertirse en una pieza libre- _así que eso fue lo que uso para quedarse en el mundo humano. Pero por qué pidió algo asi? Cuál es la razón de tal petición?_

-No me mal entienda… como les conté, él ama a Rias. Y es por esa misma razón que decidió quedarse en el mundo humano- _no le veo sentido a eso._

-Sabe que le será más difícil olvidar su amor por Rias si continúa a su lado, además de que quiere respetar a las parejas de Raizer Phoenix y no asustarlas con su perversión- _Grayfia-sama fue quien aclaro esto pero, en verdad Hyoudou cambio tanto como para respetar eso?_

-Rias me ha contado de su reputación y sé que posiblemente no crean mis palabras, pero la verdad es que a pesar de su corta edad ha vivido cosas muy fuertes en el corto tiempo que lleva siendo demonio… cosas que pueden hacer cambiar a cualquier persona- _en verdad él llego a pasar por tales cosas?_

-Disculpe Lucifer-sama pero… que es eso tan fuerte que ha vivido el Sekiryuuttei para llevarlo a tomar esa decisión, mejor dicho… para llevarlo a cambiar tanto?- _pregunte sabiendo que posiblemente me dé una respuesta vacía._

-Perdió a la mujer que amo…- _abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa de sus palabras… Rias en verdad me había dicho eso?_

-Q-Que?- _solo recibí un asentimiento por parte del Lucifer, un claro signo de confirmación._

_Hyoudou Issei perdió a la mujer que amaba? Como?… Que fue lo que sucedió?_

-Fue en la noche de las señales múltiples, recuerdas?… Issei y nosotros peleamos- _eso me recuerda!…_

-Él fue quien te dejo asi!?- _no pude controlar mi tono de voz ni mi compostura. Inmediatamente me recompuse y mira a Rias con seriedad esperando una respuesta._

_Ella solo mostro una sonrisa triste mientras asentía. Todos sabíamos cómo estuvo Rias después de aquella noche. No podía creerlo…_

-Fue en un arranque de ira provocado por la muerte de Asia Argento, su amada, a manos de los Ángeles Caídos- _no pude evitar mirar a Rias con intriga._

-Sé que Saji quedo inconsciente al inicio de la batalla y que Issei-san tuvo que derrotar a ese demonio renegado solo. Pero que fue lo que sucedió después de eso?- _pregunte con la esperanza de que me respondieran._

_Aunque su respuesta sí que me sorprendió. No podía creer todo lo que me contaron… pero si soy objetiva no tengo dudas para no creer esa historia._

_El perder a la persona que amas a tan corta edad… Issei-san debe estar sufriendo mucho._

-Sinceramente esto me ha sobrepasado, no esperaba una historia así. Aunque también debo decir, Rias… que te equivocaste al ocultarle tu compromiso a tu Peón- _mi mamá hablo por primera vez con este tema de conversación._

-Lo sé, Sara-kaa-sama…- _respondió Rias estando muy afligida por el tema._

-Eso no es todo lo que sucedió recientemente… ayer después de que Issei-kun se fuera se encontró con cuatro Ángeles Caídos con los cuales peleo y logro sobrevivir… aunque claro, no salió ileso. Quiero que vean esto…- _el Lucifer movió su mano hacia la derecha y creo un círculo mágico después de sus palabras._

_En aquel círculo pudimos ver toda la batalla entre Issei y los Ángeles Caídos. Era increíble ver al Sekiryuuttei enfrentar a cuatro Ángeles Caídos a la vez. Había que admitir que no tenía tanta técnica ni habilidad pero podía manejarse ante ellos._

_Aunque luego de eliminar a dos Ángeles Caídos, fue atravesado por una lanza de luz que me causo algo de horror. Ese sentimiento aumento aún más al ver la cantidad de sangre que perdía durante lo que quedaba de la batalla._

_Volteé a ver a mi madre y vi en su rostro asombro. Claramente ella tampoco podía creer lo que veía. Volví a concentrarme en la batalla solo para ver como de repente Issei-san activaba una armadura que comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo._

_El solo hecho de poder presenciar esa forma me hacía sentir inferior… y no era para menos, de un momento a otro se volvió capaz de volver a pelear a la altura de las dos últimas Caídos que quedaban._

_Aunque lo que más me sorprendió de toda esa pelea fue aquella técnica llamada "Dragon Shot". Al final la Caído que recibió el ataque logro escapar y por alguna razón… Issei-san dejo escapar a la otra antes de quedar inconsciente._

-La herida provocada por la lanza de luz todavía no se sana y no podemos ayudarlo a recuperarse después de declararse como una Pieza Libre_\- ya veo… habrá que tenerlo en cuenta. La heridas hechas por magia de luz tardan muchísimo más tiempo en curarse en los demonios._

-Me preocupa que los Ángeles Caídos busquen a Issei… pero no puedo interferir- _dijo Rias con un tono de preocupación en su tono de voz… nunca la había visto asi._

-Yo lo mantendré vigilado Rias… cuidare de él- _no sé porque dije esas palabras. No entiendo si fue por preocupación por Rias o hacia Issei._

-Sona… yo…- _puede ver en sus ojos lágrimas de felicidad ante lo que dije, solo sonreí._

-Gracias! De verdad muchas gracias!- _Rias me abrazo por sorpresa mientras sentía sus lágrimas humedecer mi hombro._

-Se lo agradecemos, Sona-sama- _detrás de ella, su sequito se inclinó ante mí agradeciéndome mi accionar._

_No pensé que mis palabras le trajeran mucha alegría a mi amiga y a sus siervos… supongo que ya no puedo arrepentirme._

_Y no… hasta el día de hoy no lo hago y estoy segura que nunca lo hare._

* * *

**Fin del Flashback**

_Cuando llegue a casa le conté y mostré todo lo que pasó a Tsubaki para que me aconsejara como acercarme a él. Al final decidimos que la primera en acercarse a él como amiga fuera yo al ser mi idea. Pero con el pasar de los días ambas nos hicimos amigas de él._

_Me concentré tanto en mis recuerdos y pensamientos que al tomar conciencia de mí alrededor note que ya estábamos del otro lado de la habitación donde se podía sentir el aura de Issei._

_Aunque su aura está débil, aún más débil de lo que estaba a la hora de almorzar. En verdad se encuentra muy mal._

_Justo cuando estaba por tocar la puerta, esta se abrió. Del otro lado pude ver a Issei que mantenía una mirada cansada, que pronto se vio mezclada con asombro._

_Posiblemente ya suponía que no vendríamos, estábamos llegando tarde después de todo._

-M-Me alegra que pudieran venir… p-por favor pasen- _Issei estaba algo nervioso, pero siempre mantuvo su tono amable y respetuoso._

_Mí sequito se sentó en los sillones de la sala mientras mi madre, Tsubaki y yo nos sentamos en tres sillas que estaban ubicadas en frente del escritorio que alguna vez Rias ocupó._

-Muy bien, Issei-san… de que querías hablarnos? Que es ese asunto muy importante?- _pregunto mí madre con un tono serio, pero tranquilo._

-Yo sé que nos hemos conocido formalmente como demonios hace poco… y que nuestro primer encuentro no fue del todo positivo. Pero quiero contarles algo, que me sucedió anoche.- _el tono serio abundaba en la voz de Issei, algo realmente malo sucedió anoche… mala idea no mandar a mi familiar a vigilarlo._

-Que fue lo que te sucedió?- _pregunte dejando ver un poco mi preocupación por él sin querer._

-Anoche Ruruko y su amiga Hanako fueron a mi casa a que les ayudara a estudiar literatura- _voltee a ver a mi Peón, con asombro. No pensé que recurriría a Issei para estudiar._

-Al ser muy tarde, las acompañe a su casa. Después de eso quise volver a casa nuevamente para descansar… sin embargo, Ddraig me advirtió de que unos demonios renegados estaban persiguiendo a unas humanas. Decidí intervenir y comencé una batalla donde no salí muy bien parado y de no haber sido por su ayuda… posiblemente estaría muerto- _justo cuando estaba por decir algo mi madre se levantó e inclino ante Issei._

-N-No tiene que disculparse por nada, Sara-sama… entiendo perfectamente porque lo hizo- _Issei se adelantó a mi madre y dijo esas palabras que hicieron que mi madre levantara la mirada mostrándose asombrada._

_Incluso yo lo estaba… no entendía cómo podía saber todo eso. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, posiblemente él lo haya deducido en gran parte._

-Y-Yo de verdad… lo lamento- _pero a pesar de las palabras de Issei, mi madre continúo con su disculpa._

**[Levante la mirada, Sara Sitri!]** _Incluso mi madre se asustó un poco por aquella repentina voz que pronunciaron esas palabras._

**[Usted es una líder de clan, no de cualquier clan… como usted dijo, su clan ostenta el título de Príncipe! La líder de un clan con tal título jamás debe bajar la mirada frente a un demonio de clase baja!]** _Al seguir el sonido de la voz, pude ver que Sacred Gear de Issei estaba activo… eso quiere decir que esa voz es de… ?!_

-Siempre olvidas presentarte… la voz que acaban de escuchar pertenece a Ddraig Goch, El dragón Emperador Rojo y uno de los dos Dragones Celestiales además de mi compañero y maestro- _en verdad el alma de un Sacred Gear tenía la capacidad de manifestar su vos fuera de la consciencia de su portador?… es impresionante._

-Sera mejor que lo obedezca a partir de ahora, Sara-sama… de lo contrario siempre se lo recordara, y no siempre será de la mejor manera- _Issei parecía saber mucho sobre los métodos de Ddraig-sama… parece que ya tiene experiencia en la zona._

-N-No te preocupes Issei-kun… claro que lo obedeceré- _al parecer mí madre sintió el miedo en carne propia después de muchísimo tiempo… bueno, yo estaba igual._

Al girar la mirada un poco, pude ver que Tsubaki también estaba como nosotras.

-Como les iba contando… una vez que yo eliminara a uno de ellos y mi Rey terminara de eliminar al otro. Me encamine junto a las humanas; que son conocidas mías, hacia mí casa. Al estar fuera de ella… sentí un gran poder, algo que ni siquiera se comparaba al poder de mi Rey- _podía ver como las manos de Issei temblaban, haciendo que me preocupara por él… jamás lo había visto tan atemorizado._

-Temía que yo fuera la presa de aquel ser… no quería poner el peligro a mi familia. Le pedí a esas humanas que entraran a casa y que no salieran de ahí para nada. No sé de donde saque tanto valor… pero decidí dirigirme hacia esa aura con el propósito de interceptarla. Pero fue una trampa, aquel aura logro emboscarme… Kokabiel me había atraído a su trampa- _mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar ese nombre… no puedo creerlo, Kokabiel? Uno de los líderes de los ángeles Caídos? Pero… por qué? Porque emboscar a Issei?_

_Mire de reojo a mí madre, viendo en ella asombro. Estaba tan sorprendida como mí reina o como yo._

-Me dio tres opciones… que me oponga, que huya… o que me una él. Me amenazo con lastimar a mi Rey y a mi familia- _opciones?… Acaso esto es una trampa?! No… no, no lo es._

-Esto es una trampa, Sekiryuuttei?!- _mi madre se levantó de su asiento estando histérica, Issei también se levantó pero él mostraba un comportamiento temeroso._

_Es verdad… olvide que estaba débil. Si fuera una trampa el por lo menos hubiera esperado a estar a su máxima capacidad…_

-Basta mamá! Primero escúchalo!- _tenía que defenderlo, mi madre a veces era tan impulsiva como mi hermana._

-Sé que desconfía de mí ahora Sara-sama… pero solo razone un poco. Me han estado observando durante todo este tiempo y saben bien que siempre priorizo a mí familia. Además, no creen que si los fuera a traicionar, por lo menos me hubiera preocupado de estar al cien por ciento de mí capacidad?- _mi madre mostro un rostro de incredulidad, parece que al pensar en eso volvió tomar consciencia del estado de Issei. _

_Mi madre sabía perfectamente que Issei protegía a su familia arriesgándolo todo. Incluso vimos cuando esos bastardos quisieron dañar a su madre, vimos como de un momento a otro de manera brutal y certera derribaba a todos esos sujetos._

-Lamento mi desconfianza Issei-san… tus palabras tienen mucha razón… en serio discúlpame-

-Recuerde lo que Ddraig le dijo…- _mientras mí madre se disculpaba, trato de hacer una reverencia en modo de disculpa nuevamente. Pero Issei la detuvo haciéndole recuerdo de las palabras del Dragón Celestial._

-Un error lo comenté cualquiera, por lo menos usted piensa antes de actuar o por lo menos escucha a la razón. De ser una persona más impulsiva estoy seguro de que ya me habría atacado- _a pesar de estar en peligro de muerte, siempre mantuvo esa sonrisa que transmite tranquilidad y confianza._

-Responderé a la duda que seguramente todos tienen. Kokabiel quiere reiniciar la guerra entre las tres facciones- _el conflicto que dejo mal paradas a todas las facciones? Porque quiere reiniciar aquella guerra?_

-Como les dije me dio tres opciones, pero yo voy a pelear aunque no los obligare a participar conmigo. Sé que debo pelear para proteger a esta ciudad… pero no quiero arriesgar a mi familia en el proceso, asi que los mandare a ellos lejos de aquí. Ustedes pueden hacer lo mismo con sus familias o huir al inframundo- _en verdad estas dispuesto a sacrificarte por ellos? Sí que me faltaba conocer algo de ti… Issei._

-Un momento… recuerdo que Kokabiel menciono a alguien más. Menciono que la Hermana de Serafall me vigilaba siempre al igual que mi ama. Saben quién es Serafall?- _a-así que K-Kokabiel le dijo a Issei que siempre lo he vigilado… q-que curioso._

_Sentía mi rostro arder por la vergüenza, tengo que controlarme… o sino se dará cuenta._

-Serafall es la primera de mis hijas… supongo que ya sabrás quien es la tal "Hermana de Serafall, verdad?- _en ese momento la mirada de Issei-kun se fijó en mí… inmediatamente desvié la mirada tratando de controlar mi rostro que estaba rojo por la vergüenza… juro que me vengare por esto mamá._

-Tengo una pregunta Issei-san… Kokabiel no me menciono a mí?- _mí madre rápidamente cambio de tema, lo bueno es que Issei ya dejo de mirarme. Por lo menos hizo la pregunta que yo también tenía._

-No… no la nombró a usted…- _en ese momento el rostro de Issei se tornó serio. Al parecer está pensando en porqué Kokabiel no nombró a mí madre, si es la demonio más fuerte en este territorio actualmente._

-No es algo de lo que debas sorprenderte demasiado, Issei-san… no siempre estuve al mando de este territorio, yo llegue al mando de este territorio solo después de que Rias-chan abandonara el mundo humano- _conozco perfectamente a mi madre. Ella también se pregunta porque Kokabiel no la menciono, hay muchas posibilidades… solo espero que no sea alguna extremista._

-Hay algo más que tengas que decirnos? Obviamente debes considerar que después de contarnos todo eso, nos hicimos aliados, evidentemente hablo solo por mí- _el rostro de Issei se relajó, parece que ahora está un poco más tranquilo._

-Yo también voy a ayudarlo, Issei-sempai!- _voltee a ver a Ruruko, que estaba de pie mostrando firmeza en su decisión._

_Uno a uno mis siervos se fueron ofreciendo a participar de la pelea contra Kokabiel, incluso Tsubaki se ofreció decidida. Al voltear al frente mostré una sonrisa al mirar a Issei._

_Por supuesto que no voy a dejar que esta ciudad sea eliminada de la faz de la tierra… en este lugar hice mi primer amigo fuera de mi sequito._

-Al parecer… todos estamos dispuestos a participar- _Issei mostro una sonrisa de alivio._

-Muy bien, Issei-san… que plan tienes?- _mi madre pregunto eso, seguramente pensando en que Issei no tenía ningún plan._

-Bien, yo tenía la idea de entrenar juntos para mejorar entre todos y conocernos mejor… no soy un experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la esgrima o la magia. A los que estén dispuestos a practicar, estoy dispuesto a aprender con ustedes- _no es una mala idea, supongo que yo también puedo ayudarlo a entrenar._

-Si necesitas ayuda, con gusto te la daremos- _ahora que lo pienso, no he dicho mucho en esta conversación… pero sé que dije lo suficiente._

-M-Muchas gracias…- _se nota que está muy cansado físicamente… respira como si estuviera agitado. Creo que será mejor dejarlo descansar… aunque me pregunto si será buena idea dejarlo solo._

-Muchas gracias a ti, Issei… por confiar en nosotros con un tema tan importante, y abstenerte de luchar solo contra él- _me levanté, y le dije eso con la intensión de dejarlo dormir… aunque seguía insegura con dejarlo solo._

-Issei-san… que te parecería ir a nuestra casa?- …

-… Como?-_ … eeeh?!_

-Bueno… allí podrás descansar un poco sin tener que preocuparte, además hay una habitación donde podrás curar tu herida, no la curara al instante pero acelerara el proceso de regeneración- _menos mal… pensé que mamá ya tenía otros planes._

_Parece que Issei estuviera en un conflicto interno… al parecer está hablando con el Dragón Celestial._

-Bien… Ddraig dice que es una buena idea, pero tengo una condición… por favor protejan a mis padres mientras descanso- _era algo evidente que no dejaría a sus padres sin protección._

-Por supuesto que sí, es más… los iré a buscar para que también se queden en mi casa. De esa forma no tendrás nada de qué preocuparte-

-Gracias…- _Lo único que hizo fue sacar su celular y escribir algo en él. Evidentemente les está hablando a sus padres. _

-Ya está… ya les avisé, asi no se asustaran cuando la vean aparecer- _es evidente que se preocupa por sus seres queridos… no sé porque dude por un momento en que nos traicionaría._

-Bien… les parece si vamos caminando?- _parece que ninguno tiene alguna queja… supongo que está bien._

-Okey… vamos a casa- _dijo mí madre empezando a caminar hacia la salida junto a mis siervos._

_Yo en cambio, decidí esperar a que Issei tomara sus cosas. Tsubaki imito mi acción._

_Mi madre estaba adelante conversando animadamente con mis siervos que de vez en cuando volteaban a verme… me pregunto que les estará contando sobre mí._

_Tsubaki y yo conversábamos sobre la escuela e Issei solo caminaba en silencio. De pronto él se detuvo mientras mantenía una mirada seria y miraba a todos lados._

_Pude escuchar unos pasos suaves, aunque no sé de donde provienen exactamente. Al parecer alguien estaba corriendo, pero se notaba que era con dificultad._

-Rápido! Antes de que llegue a la esquina! Captúrela viva!- _se escuchó a lo lejos con un tono muy molesto._

_Voltee hacia donde venía aquella voz, y pude ver como una mujer salía de un callejón vistiendo solamente un vestido de dormir._

_Tenía el cabello suelto y era de color plateado. Me costó reconocerla, pero era Grayfia quien parecía correr por su vida._

_Pero cuando estaba a punto de pasar por un costado nuestro, Issei la detuvo. Fue allí donde pude ver su rostro… el cual mostraba un feo moretón y lágrimas._

-Grayfia-kaa-sama… que fue lo que paso?- _rápidamente me di la vuelta para defenderla de quien sea que la persiga. Y para mi sorpresa frente de mí se encontraban soldados del ejército del Concejo Demoniaco… era evidente por la armadura que usaban._

-Entreguen nos a esa perra! Es una orden del concejo!- _sorprendentemente mí madre alzo una barrera dimensional a nuestro alrededor, pronto pude sentir como su poder comenzaba a aumentar._

-Usted no puede desobedecer las órdenes del concejo Demoniaca, Sara Sitri- _esa forma despectiva con la que llamo a mi madre… no me agrado para nada._

-Sé muy bien que no puedo ir contra el consejo demoniaco…- _mí madre comenzó a dudar, en verdad va a dejar que esos bastardos se lleven a Grayfia-sama?_

_Poco a poco pude sentir el aura de Issei subir además de que el ambiente se ponía más caliente._

**[Transfer]**

-Akemi… Cuídala- al darme la vuelta junto a Issei había una chica de cabello rubio que llevaba una armadura plateada.

-De acuerdo…- _fue lo que esa chica respondió mientras tenía a Grayfia en brazos._

-Tienes razón… ellos no pueden desobedecer las órdenes Consejo Demoniaco por que viven bajo la protección y las reglas de los Reyes Demonios-

-Pero sabes algo?… Yo soy una pieza libre, y a ojos de los Reyes Demonios no vivo bajo la protección ni órdenes de nadie- _podía sentir la sed de sangre en el aura de Issei y que esta no paraba de aumentar a pesar de que este estuviera tan agotado._

_Esto es malo para él y no voy a dejarlo pelear solo… no esta vez._

* * *

_**Comentarios:**_

**Dark Night Discord:**_ gracias por tu comentario, a mí también me gusta cómo va yendo. Hasta otro capítulo._

** :** _no lleno, pero si son problemas que toman tiempo, especialmente al yo estudiar en una escuela técnica que demanda muchas matemáticas… y créeme odio las matemáticas. Perdón por no actualizar rápido, pero mejor tarde que nunca._

**RobertoCS11:**_ de verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras. Todavía no tenía esa visión sobre mi historia; que me comentaste, y ahora yo digo wow. Supongo que encontrarme con tantas temáticas sobre NTR (género que odio) y traición me ha impulsado a escribir esto._

_Sé que no es perfecta, pero me esforzare en hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. Gracias por comentar, y hasta otro capítulo._

**Elian Moreno:**_ créeme que yo al leerlo de nuevo, también fangirlee. Sobre el incesto, si se maneja bien… me puede gustar._

_Créeme que cuando aunque sea un lector dice que le gusta una historia, hace muy feliz a todos los escritores que nos damos el tiempo y gusto para hacerlas._

_No he leído demasiadas historias de DxD en wattpad, como sabes, recién volví a esa plataforma en muchísimo tiempo XD._

_Ahora que el virus llego a mi ciudad, solo saldré si es necesario. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, y tú también cuídate._

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero estén bien y, como habrán leído, capítulo seguramente es uno de los más largos que tiene esta historia y evidentemente uno de los que tiene muchos más cambios.**

**Además pido perdón por atrasarme con el capítulo y bueno, fue por cuestiones personales que a ustedes no les llama la atención. **

**Espero les guste este capítulo, cuídense, quédense en casa, los quiero mucho y hasta otro capítulo.**

**EmiLiz15**


End file.
